The Power of Four: A Covens Tale
by ElminStar
Summary: Fabian (OC) and Fleur have fallen deeply in love over the course of his fourth year. But a book given to him by his mothers will change everything, how will the young couple deal with the nearly constant changes
1. Off To France

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C1: Off To France**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

**A/N: This will be a Harem fic with a bit of incest. This will be the only time I will say this, so if this is not your cup of tea, don't read it. It will start at the end of fourth year, going on into fifth. Perhaps I will make this a multi part story going on into sixth and beyond. With that said, enjoy and please Read and Review.**

The early morning sun woke him from his slumber and as Fabian Black opened his eyes, he couldn't help but smile at his good fortune. He was currently in the Beauxbatons Carriage cuddled up to his gorgeous girlfriend, Fleur Delacour, and although she was two years older than he was, they had hit it off from the moment the beautiful blonde walked into the Great Hall, now almost seven months ago.

She had saved him from the depths of the Black Lake during the Triwizard Tournament, and their first kiss upon resurfacing had drawn a lot of attention.

But now as his fourth year of school came to a close, he couldn't help but feel a bit sad. It meant that she was going back to France and that they would be separated, which left a cold feeling in his stomach, even if it was only for a few days, since her parents had invited him to their home in France, and thankfully his mothers had given him the okay.

They had gotten extremely close over the year and were practically inseparable at this point, and both of them had similar theories about the why.

Fleur now also started to wake up as she turned around. "Good morning, mon amour, 'ow did you sleep?" She asked softly.

He smiled at her. "As amazing as I always do when I sleep in your arms, ma cherí. How did you sleep?" He asked in a similar tone.

"The same, although I can't believe the year is already over. It 'as gone by so quickly." She said with a sleepy smile.

"I know, it seems like only yesterday that I woke up in this bed for the first time." He said before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

Fleur smiled and pushed him to his back, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck. "Remember 'ow embarrassed Gabrielle was when she first found us like this?"

He smiled and nodded as he wrapped an arm around her. "Of course I do, I remember most of our intimate moments together, just as I remember how excited Luna was when she saw us entering together at the Yule Ball."

"Ah yes, the Yule Ball, such a magical night, but I still don't understand why you two are so close. Sometimes it makes me very jealous." Fleur said softly.

Fabian smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "You don't have to be, mon amour. Luna and I are so close because she is like my little sister. I have always felt very protective of her and we are both very affectionate people. She will never try to steal me away from you. After her mother died I was there for her and she has been by my side for most of my important moments so far, my Aunt Bellatrix has even said that Luna is another child of the Black Family."

She smiled at that. "She is the Aunt that you have a soft spot for, oui?"

He nodded at that. "She has always meant the world to me, and I have always been her favorite, although she also has a soft spot for my cousin Nymphadora, who was the firstborn of my generation."

"I don't believe you have told me about her yet, love. What is she like?" Fleur asked with a soft smile.

"Nymphadora, but she prefers Dora, is the kindest, most loving woman you will ever meet, but also has an amazing sense of humor, and on top of that, she is a Metamorphmagus, so she can change any part of her body to what she wants or needs. She used to change into me that even my Mum wouldn't know who was the real Fabian anymore." He said with a dreamy smile.

Fleur smiled at that. "You are so mischievous sometimes my love, but I guess that is what attracted me to you."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I thought that my sparkling personality drew you to me." He said teasingly.

"That too, as well as other certain features of your being, one of which I can't wait to feel for myself." She said with a bit of a husky tone.

He blushed at that, and Fleur found that absolutely adorable. "Don't think I 'aven't felt your morning erection press against me, my love, and it is impressive to say the very least."

His blush darkened as there was a tentative knock on the door, which could only mean one person. "Come in Gabrielle, we are decent." Fleur said as she moved to a more neutral position against his side.

The petite blonde opened the door and poked her head in with a smile. "Madame Maxine said we have to leave in an hour, I just thought you two might want to know."

"Thank you, ma sœur, we'll be ready." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Gabrielle smiled and left the couple to their canoodling again. She would readily admit that she had her reservations about her sister's boyfriend in the beginning, but he had been an exemplary boyfriend to Fleur, and he was really sweet and kind of cute too, so she was more than okay with him stealing her sister's heart.

Inside Fleur's room, the couple had now gotten out of bed, and being the gentleman that he was raised to be, he turned around so she could get dressed in peace, and if he was honest, it was better for his control too. Fleur was drop dead gorgeous and her curves seriously tested his self control.

"Why do you always turn away when I am changing, my love? Chances are that we are going to see each other naked very soon." Fleur asked with a smile.

He smiled and turned back, seeing his girlfriend did not have her top on yet and was standing in front of him in jeans and a baby blue bra. "Because I was raised to be a gentleman and I respect your privacy."

Fleur quirked an eyebrow at that. "While that is a very proper answer, I would love it if you showed your true feelings. I am craving it before we are parted for two days."

He sighed softly and picked her up by her hips, kissing her passionately as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and she couldn't help but moan when he pressed her against the wall of the room and let one of his hands glide to her bra-covered breast. "The feelings you stir up in me cannot be explained by words, ma cherí."

She smiled and kissed him again. "That is a very good start mon amour, and I can't wait to get more of that when we get to my home."

"What about your family love, won't they have something to say about us being so close?" He asked softly.

"Don't worry about that, my love. If my feelings are correct, we will be sharing a room for the entire time we are at the Château Delacour, and my mother and grandmother will welcome you into the family like a son." She said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed her again before he set her back onto the floor. "I hope you are right, ma cherí, because I would hate to lose you."

She smiled and pulled him close. "You will never lose me, mon amour. If it comes to it I will find a nice house for us in Britain, but I am sure it will not come to that. Gabrielle already adores you and I am sure you will enamor my mother and grandmother too."

"I will trust you on that love, but if I get castrated I won't be held responsible." He said with a smile.

Fleur giggled and kissed him. "They won't go that far, ozerwise I will not be able to give them a granddaughter, and Maman will not want that."

He smiled and relaxed into her embrace, the two lovers staying like that for a minute when there was another knock on the door. "Fabian, I know you're in there and I just wanted you to know that Professor Flitwick is looking for you." Luna said from the other side.

"I'll be there in a minute Lu." He said with a soft smile.

"I'll just wait here then. We have a tradition to uphold after all." She said with an audible dreamy smile.

He smiled and turned back to his girlfriend. "I almost forgot about that. Will I see you before you have to go?" He asked softly.

Fleur smiled and nodded. "Of course you will. Go and spend time with your best friend, and you shouldn't keep your Head of House waiting for me."

He smiled and gave her another kiss before he finished getting dressed. "I'll be back as soon as possible, ma cherí. I couldn't handle it if I didn't see you a last time before we are separated for a few days."

She only smiled before pecking his lips for a last time. "I'll be waiting, mon amour, now go before I won't let you leave."

He nodded and kissed her a last time before making his way outside, Luna smiling brightly when she saw the slight blush on his cheeks.

…

Walking together to the Castle, Luna hooked her arms with his. "Did you and Fleur have fun?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"We did, we covered a lot last night and this morning. It hurts that I have to let her go for a few days." He said softly.

Luna smiled and gave him a side hug. "I assume you two have some theories about that already, because it certainly sounds like you two are already planning to spend the rest of your lives together."

"We have some theories, but we will have to go to her family's library to confirm them. Books on the Veela can only be read by them or their rightful mates." He said softly.

Luna nodded at that. "I know, I've heard about that before, and I hope you two are really meant to be. You fit together so perfectly."

He smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Lu, and I really hope that you find someone worthy of your gigantic heart."

She smiled dreamily at him. "I'm sure I will, I'm only fourteen and I have all the time in the world to find love, and when I find him or her, you will be the first to approve."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, as he often did. "Would you mind terribly if we waited with our walk until after Fleur leaves? I think I will need the support of my little sister then."

She only nodded as they entered the Castle, where Professor Flitwick was already waiting for him. "Ah Mr. Black, so good of you to have pried yourself from your girlfriend's side. There are some things I need to discuss with you."

He nodded and gave Luna a quick hug before following their Head of House to his office, the blonde skipping off to their Dorm to start packing.

When Fabian entered the office of his Head of House, he was surprised to see his mothers Eliza and Narcissa also being present. "Good morning sweetie, how have you been?" Eliza asked sweetly.

He smiled and gave them a hug. "I've been great Mum, thank you for asking, and thank you again for letting me stay with Fleur and her family over the holiday."

The two women smiled at him. "We actually came with news about that sweetie. We have been in contact with her parents, and they have agreed to let you two stay three weeks in France and three weeks with us. We want to get to know your girlfriend as well." Narcissa said with a smile

He smiled brightly at that. "She mentioned wanting to get to know our family as well, so she will love these turn of events as well."

Eliza smiled at him. "There is more sweetie. We want you to cross reference some things while you are there. There has been a book that has been in our family for centuries and having witnessed the interactions between you and Fleur after the Second and Third Tasks, we have some theories about what is transpiring. We just want to confirm them and help you two unlock your full potential."

He smiled at that. "If we have the time, I will sit down with Fleur and read through it, since you two make it sound that it involves her as well."

They merely smiled at that, but said nothing more as they all took a seat and turned to Flitwick. "As you can imagine, Mr. Black, your mothers presence has another reason. I have made a deal with your Godfather and secured Ms. Delacour a place as his assistant for the coming year, and with that comes her own quarters. I have been informed by your mothers that the Black Family actually has a room for couples within the Castle walls. If things continue to develop the way they have this year, which I expect, you and Ms. Delacour are free to use this room next year, as long as your impressive grades don't suffer from it, although I think that will not be an issue considering your close friendship with Ms. Lovegood and Ms. Granger."

Fabian nodded and smiled at that. "I think that will not be a problem, Professor. Hermione and Luna have both kept me focused on my studies during the year, and I am sure they will continue to do that."

Narcissa and Eliza shared a knowing look, knowing they had more to share with their son when the time was right.

Fabian didn't notice the look but kept his attention on his Head of House. "As a last thing I want to give you ahead of time is this." Flitwick said as he placed a Prefect Badge in on the table.

His eyes went wide. "Thank you Professor. I promise to not let you down."

Flitwick smiled his toothy smile. "I know you won't, your partner will be Ms. Patil next year and I trust you two to act according to our House standards."

Fabian nodded and took the badge with shaking hands, feeling two hands on this shoulders. "We are very proud of you sweetie, and just so you know, your brother will also be a Prefect." Narcissa said with a soft smile.

"I'll congratulate him when we get home then, since he has an image to keep." Fabian said with a smile.

Eliza and Narcissa smiled at him. "We understand sweetie, but we have kept you long enough, go and say goodbye to your girlfriend."

He looked to Professor Flitwick, who only nodded and smiled at him and after getting that affirmative, he took off again, making his way to the Beauxbatons carriage immediately.

…

Seeing that the drivers and students were making their last preparations, he spotted his girlfriend immediately, making his way over with a smile on his face. "Bonjour ma cherí." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Fleur yelped adorably and turned in his arms. "You scared me, mon amour and trust me that I will get you back for that once we get to France."

He smiled at her. "About that, I have some news. My mothers were with Professor Flitwick and said that they had been in contact with your parents and that there has been a slight change in plans. We are going to spend three weeks at your home, and then three weeks at mine. My mothers and my family really want to get to know you."

She smiled at her boyfriend. "That is magnifique, mon amour. I would love to get to know your mothers and thank them personality for raising such a gentleman, and apologize for corrupting you."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "You are not responsible for my corruption, they blame my uncle Sirius for that."

Fleur smiled and kissed him softly. "I will miss you in the next two days, my love. It will be hard not to wake up next to you tomorrow morning, or even going to sleep tonight without your arms around me."

He smiled at her. "I will feel the same. Not waking up to your floral shampoo tomorrow morning or feeling your silky skin against my own tonight will be torture."

They kissed each other softly and leaned their foreheads against each other, smiling at each other as they basked in each others presence.

"Fleur, it's time to go cherí." Madame Maxine said with a kind smile.

"Oui Madame." Fleur said with a soft smile before turning back to her boyfriend. "I will miss you so much, mon amour."

"I will miss you more, ma cherí, have a safe trip." He said softly, unwilling to let the contact break.

Fleur smiled and gave him a last kiss before she slowly back away, keeping her hands in his for as long as possible, and when she needed to let him go, she blew him a kiss, smiling as he caught it and placed it over his heart.

He blew a kiss back to his lover and smiled as she repeated the move, and in an instant Luna was by his side, smiling at the French witch.

Fleur smiled back at her and was glad that her lover had someone so close to him to take care of him until they could be reunited.

She would admit she had been wary about the petite blonde when she saw how close she was to Fabian, but she noticed soon enough that it was more of an adoration that a younger sister held for her elder sibling, since she usually saw the same thing in her own sister.

Gabrielle was also instantly by her side as soon as the doors of the carriage were closed, the two sitting together as the carriage lurched and took off.

Meanwhile Fabian and Luna watched as the carriage took off, and Fabian couldn't help the tears that made their way down his face.

Luna noticed and wrapped her arms around him. "You'll see her in a couple of days Fabian, they'll be over before you know it."

He smiled and pulled her into his side as the carriage went out of sight. "Let's go and take our walk. I don't want to have a heart to heart with everyone staring at us."

She nodded and smiled at him as they made their way to their favorite spot, their hidden alcove near the Black Lake, and Luna just couldn't help but hook her arm with his again.

He smiled at her and squeezed her arm softly, which earned him a bright smile from his best friend.

When he pushed away the branches that hid their alcove and they had taken a seat on the log they had transfigured into a comfortable bench she turned to him. "So, ready to talk about what these feelings you have for Fleur are?" She asked with her ever present knowing smile.

He nodded at her as she got comfortable against him. "I love her Lu, more than anything in the world. I just don't know if I am ready to admit that to her."

"Sometimes you have to take the plunge, Fabian, you know that. The woman literally saved you from the Lake and then kissed you for the entire school to see. Your brother was sporting a very prominent blush when that happened." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

He smiled at that. "I know, but sometimes admitting the obvious can be the most difficult thing in the world. I am so afraid that she might not feel the same for me and will eventually realize I am just a boy."

Luna frowned a bit at that, not used to hearing her brother in all but blood talk himself down so much. "Where is this coming from Fabian. You are not just a boy, you are a man with wisdom well beyond your fifteen years, and anyone who says otherwise is lying."

He smiled faintly at her. "I guess, but every time I look at Fleur I just see a woman who has so much more to offer to a man, and yet she somehow chose me, I just don't understand it."

"That fact alone should speak volumes, Fabian Black. She can have any man or woman in the world and she still chose you. And you have a lot to offer to a woman, trust me, I know." She said with a hint of a blush.

"And what might that be Lu?" He asked softly.

She smiled at him. "An amazing personality, a great physique and you are a very loyal and loving person, and if I will admit, you have another very attractive feature for a woman."

He smiled and pulled her close. "I think I know what you mean by that, so you don't have to say it, although I wonder how you know about that."

She blushed a little at that. "We have spent nights in the same bed together for over ten years, at some point an erection in the morning was bound to happen, I just happened to notice it and I took a little peak while you were still asleep."

"I should have known that was the reason you had trouble looking at me that day without blushing. Now it makes sense." He said with a teasing smile.

Luna's blush darkened at that. "Yes that was the reason. You know perfectly well that I always had a crush on you, and to be so close to you during our formative years had just as much an effect on me as it had on you."

He smiled at her. "What are you saying Lu, that Fleur stole me away from you?"

She smiled and shook her head. "In a way, but all I ever wanted for you was to be happy, and you clearly are with Fleur, so I will remain your loving little sister for as long as you will have me, just know that you will be the standard for all my relationships."

"By your description I will have to find a way to split myself in two then." He said with a wink.

Luna merely smiled and snuggled into him, the two of them just sitting there relaxing against each other until it was time to go back and pack the last of their things, which in Fabian's case was basically everything.

…

Stepping out of the train the following day, Fabian had to smile at the familiar sight of Kings Cross station and his mothers and Aunt standing there.

He quickly made his way over and smiled as he was enveloped into a hug by his Aunt Bellatrix. "Hello my dear nephew. How have you been?" She asked sweetly as he relaxed in her arms.

"I've been good Aunt Bella. It's so good to see you again. How have you been?" He said with a smile.

She smiled and pressed him a little closer to her chest, something she knew he always loved. "It's been a bit boring, but Cissa is keeping me occupied well enough, but I understand that your girlfriend is going to join us in a couple of weeks."

He nodded at her. "She was really excited to meet everyone when I told her yesterday, and but I have to admit I am a bit anxious about meeting her family."

Bellatrix smiled at him. "Most boys are anxious the first time they meet their girlfriend's parents, but I am sure you'll be fine. Just be your charming self and everything will be fine. It has always worked wonders for the women in our family." She said with a smile.

He blushed a little at that as he went to hug his mothers. "Don't tease him so much Bella. He is nervous enough as it is." Narcissa gently chided her sister.

Bellatrix only smiled at her. "A little teasing takes away some of the nerves Cissy, and I only want to help my nephew. I want to see him happy as much as you do."

Eliza smiled at that. "You've always been a bit bias when it comes to Fabian, but with him being the youngest it is understandable."

Fabian pouted a little at that. "Draco is only a couple of months older than I am."

The three woman smiled at that. "That's because of the circumstances at the time, sweetie, we'll talk about that when we get home, I think you're old enough to know the story." Eliza said with a sweet smile.

He nodded and smiled as Draco walked up to them. "Hello sweetie, you sure took your sweet time."

The blonde smiled at them. "Sorry, but I had a bit of trouble keeping Pansy off me."

"She just cares about you Draco, and if you feel the same for her, it might not be a bad idea to return those feelings." Narcissa said diplomatically.

Draco smiled at her. "I'm not sure I like her in the same way that she likes me, but I do care for her. Maybe it can blossom in something more."

Narcissa and Eliza smiled at him. "How about we talk about that when we get home. Sirius has a family meeting planned that concerns you two as well, since you both know what happened in the last Task of the Tournament."

The two boys nodded and followed their family to the shielded alley next to the train station, where they could apparate home.

When they arrived in the den of Black Manor, most of the family had already gathered, being Andromeda her daughter Nymphadora, Sirius and his wife Marlene.

"Welcome back boys. I hope you had a good year and behaved as well as I did during my time at Hogwarts." Sirius said with a grin.

Narcissa and Eliza glared at him. "They actually behaved like perfect gentlemen, so I would dare say they behaved better than you."

Sirius grinned at them. "I was only joking. I know full well what kind of mayhem we got into, and to see that your sons are the perfect gentlemen warms my heart."

The two women quirked an eyebrow at that, knowing full well Sirius had not lost his antics over the years, and they suspected something to happen now that they were home.

They took a seat while Fabian and Draco went upstairs to pack away their things, with Nymphadora following them, since she really needed to talk to Fabian.

Fabian let himself fall onto his bed when he was in, already feeling the separation from his girlfriend. He just sighed deeply as he stared at the ceiling. He couldn't wait to get the Portkey to the Château Delacour so he could see Fleur again, but until that time thoughts of his lover could tide him over a little bit.

A soft knock at the door shook him from his musings. "Come on in Dora." He said with a smile, knowing it was her. She was the only one that knocked so respectfully.

She poked her head into the door and smiled at her nephew. "Wotcher Fabe. How have you been?" She asked as she entered and took a seat on the edge of his bed.

He sat up and smiled at her. "I've been great. I found myself a girlfriend this year and we have basically been attached at the hip since the second Task."

"While I am thrilled that another family tradition has been kept alive, it already sounds very serious. Is there something more going on?" Nymphadora asked with a smile.

He smiled at that. "Well, she is half Veela, so that might have something to do with it, and we have some theories that we are going to research when I get to France in two days."

Nymphadora smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I'm really happy for you Fabe. You deserve to be happy, although I would have expected you to end up with Luna. You two are so incredibly close after all."

"That we are, and probably always will be, but she is my sister and best friend, and all I want for her is to find happiness." He said with a soft smile.

"That is very sweet of you, but I should have expected it from you, but I actually had a question for you, if you don't mind." She said nervously.

He smiled at her. "If I can answer it, I will Dora."

She smiled at him. "Well, it's a bit weird to ask right of the bat, but I really don't know how else to do this. You know Hermione Granger, right?"

"I do, she is one of my best friends and always keeps me on my schedule." He said with a kind smile, knowing where this was probably going.

"I figured as much, you have always been drawn to intellect, but I have a confession to make. I have heard a lot about her and to be very honest she sounds like a very interesting person, do you know if she would consider being friends with someone like me?" She asked softly.

He smiled at her. "Friends I have no doubt of, but you make it sound like you want something more as well."

She blushed and her hair turned a dark crimson as well. "I would like that, but for once I want to take my time in getting to know her first, I just don't know how to approach her or even when. It's not like I can just show up at school or at the Weasley's, not to mention that she is five years younger than me."

"Honestly, with everything that has been going on, you might see plenty of her during Order meetings. Knowing her she will want to join the fight together with Harry. Ronald I am still not sure about." He said with a soft smile.

Nymphadora smiled at that. "At least that is something. I don't know how to talk to her though. She is the brightest witch of her age, how can I ever compare to that."

He smiled and gave her a hug. "Just be your charming and funny self. She loves that in people. She needs it to wind down a little."

"I'll try that when I see her then, I just hope I won't make an ass out of myself." She said softly.

"If you do, I am sure you will find a way to catch yourself, just be yourself around her and be her friend first. She needs someone outside of school to talk to, and you are a lot closer to her in age than other members of the Order. She tends to need a person to vent against when Ron and Harry rush into danger again." He said with a smile.

She nodded and hugged him. "I'll try that then, thank you Fabe. It means a lot to me that you are willing to help."

"You are my only niece Dora. I would love to see you happy with the girl of your dreams, and if she happens to be younger, than that is just the way of the world. Love does not take directions." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "How sagely of you Fabian. I will certainly think about things over the summer, but now, tell me about your girlfriend. I want to know absolutely everything."

…

The next two days he was absolutely miserable, barely getting an hour worth of sleep every night, but now he was in their backyard, his shrunken down trunk and bags, which held the ancient book safely in his pocket. He looked every bit of the pureblood heir that he was, the entire family there to see him off. "Be safe sweetie, and please let us know as soon as possible when you have arrived." Narcissa said softly with a few tears in her eyes.

He smiled and nodded. "I will Mum, and I will see you in three weeks." He said as he activated the Portkey and he was whisked off to France.

Arriving at the Château Delacour he was a bit stunned at the sight of the Castle. It seemed that his girlfriend had not told him the exact details of her family's wealth, which he figured could rival his own family.

Seeing Fleur coming toward him made him smile and he easily caught her as she crashed into his arms. "Bonjour ma cherí. Happy to see me?" He asked softly.

"Oui, I missed you so much that I only managed to get two hours of sleep in the last two days. I'm so glad you are here mon amour." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly before they made their way to the rest of her family. He could easily identify her mother and grandmother, both women looking at him with a critical eye, while her father looked ready to question him in a small room with a bright lamp aimed at his face.

Fleur noticed his distress and squeezed his hand softly in reassurance, giving him a loving smile. "Fabian, allow me to introduce my family. This is my father Jean-Paul."

Fabian smiled friendly at the man and shook his outstretched hand. "Enchanté Monsieur." He said politely.

That seemed to surprise the gathered Delacours, and quickly the handshake became a firm and friendly. "You speak our language almost wizout an accent. Zat is incroyable." Jean Paul said kindly.

"Merci Monsieur. My family has its origins in France and my mothers have made sure my brother and I know our roots."

Jean Paul merely smiled at him. "This is my mozer Apoline, who I believe I have told you about." Fleur said with a smile.

"Indeed you have, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Madame Delacour." Fabian said with a kind smile.

"Please, call me Apoline. Fleur 'as told me a lot about you and they were all positive." Apoline said as Fabian placed a friendly kiss on her outstretched hand. "And such good manners too, I see you are a fine match for our daughter."

Fabian smiled and bowed a little. "Finally we 'ave my gran mere. Juliette." Fleur said with a loving smile.

"Enchanté Mademoiselle." He said as he placed a kiss on her hand as well.

"Eet is very good to finally meet you. I can see you 'ave a lot of love for my granddaughter." She said with a knowing smile.

He smiled and looked at his girlfriend. "I do, I couldn't imagine a life without her."

Fleur smiled and squeezed his hand again before Apoline drew everyone's attention. "Then we 'ave only one more thing to do, if that is okay with you two."

Fleur knew what her mother meant and nodded. "We can test one of our theories already, mon amour. Would you like to join us in the library?"

He nodded and followed his girlfriend and her family through the vast halls until they came to a massive set of double doors, and when they opened he had to smile. It rivaled his family's library, which is what he expected.

Fleur then led him to one of the comfortable couches where three books were already waiting for them. "In these books could be our future, mon amour, are you ready to learn a little in your vacation?"

He nodded and placed a soft kiss on her cheek as they opened the book together and he saw the soft shimmering of letters coming to the blank pages.

Fleur noticed it too and smiled brightly as they thumbed through the pages. "I think all of our theories just got proven right mon amour. These books can only be read by a Veela and their mates. We are meant to be."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I kind of knew that already, but to have the official confirmation is a load off my mind."

Fleur merely smiled at him. "It is a load off my mind as well, I was really miserable without you."

"Now we at least know why we were so miserable, but what happens now?" He asked softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Now you are a member of the family and we have three weeks to really get to know each other and solidify our Bond."

Apoline smiled at them. "Zere as been some news zat I was meaning to share wizt you, cherí. We 'ave been in contact with 'ogwarts and 'aving expected this outcome, we 'ave secured you a place as an assistant to the Potions Professor, Severus Snape, so you two can be zogezer while Fabian attends school as well."

Fleur smiled brightly at that. "Merci Maman." She said excitedly as she went to hug her mother and father.

Apoline and Jean Paul merely smiled at their daughter. "We will talk about zis later, mon tresor. For now why don't you show your mate your room and get 'im situated."

She nodded and took his hand, leading him upstairs and to her room, kissing him deeply once they were in the door.

"We have a couple of 'ours before dinner, and I would love to take a nap with you, because I can see you have probably slept as much as I have over the last few days.

He only nodded and was led to the bed, the two of them quickly disrobing before cuddling up together, dressed merely in their underwear.


	2. Bonding

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C2: Bonding**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

When she woke up the following morning Fleur had to smile at how they had ended up. She was cuddled into him with her head resting on his chest and one of her legs slung over both of his.

Last night's dinner had been wonderful and Fabian had already perfectly integrated himself into her family, judging by her mother's and grandmother's reactions. They already seemed to adore him and she felt that the feeling was mutual.

Her father had also really warmed up to him, and Fabian on his turn had already latched onto him as a father figure, something she knew he clearly lacked in his life, even though she knew his mothers deeply loved him and had raised him very well.

She gently trailed her hand down his defined abdomen and smiled as she felt the outline of his erection tenting his boxers. It was very impressive to say the least and she couldn't wait to feel the real thing for herself, which raised another question for her. She didn't even know if he was a virgin or not.

Feeling her lover stir a little she rested her head back on his chest, deciding against teasing him for now, but she was sure before they would go to England, she would make him hers in every way. "Good morning lover. 'ow did you sleep?" She asked softly.

He smiled as he opened his eyes. "Hey love, I slept amazing. Did you sleep okay too?"

She nodded and kissed him softly. "Amazing as I always sleep when I am next to you, and I like the way I woke up even more. We are going to 'ave a lot of fun in these next few weeks."

Not really awake enough to get the obvious hint, he just smiled at her. "Did I do something special then, because if I did, it was no trouble."

She grinned and straddled him. "I was talking about that more than impressive morning erection of yours. I can't wait to feel it inside of me." She said huskily.

He groaned softly and pulled her down into a kiss. "As much as I would love to, I don't think I am ready to go that far yet, my love. I wouldn't want to screw up on our first time."

She smiled at him. "I don't think you could do anything wrong, but I am willing to wait until you are ready. I would 'ate to upset you."

"You could never upset me, ma cherí, and I am sure it won't be long before I am ready. You are very difficult to resist, especially when I can now basically see everything." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "If you want to see even more and without the boundaries of this thin top, I certainly wouldn't be opposed.

Fabian smiled at her. "Perhaps that is a good way to familiarize ourselves with each others bodies."

"Hmm, I would like that very much." She purred in a husky tone.

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly as he let his hands travel under the thin fabric of her top, trailing the smooth expanse of her stomach and back softly.

Fleur moaned softly and deepened the kiss almost on instinct, returning the favor to her lover.

It was only when there was a timid knock on the door that they broke apart, smiling dreamily at each other. "Come on in Gabby, we're mostly decent." Fleur said in French.

The petite blonde poked her head in the door and smiled at them. "Maman and Papa asked me to tell you that breakfast will be served in fifteen minutes."

Fleur smiled at her. "Thank you Gabby, we'll be down shortly."

Gabrielle nodded and flashed her sister a wink before closing the door and leaving them to their own devices.

"I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting, Maman can be quite strict when it comes to meal times, but we will definitely continue this later today." She said before kissing him again.

He smiled at her. "Your mother and mine have a lot in common it seems. She always is very strict with meal times and most other things as well, but I would gladly take a rain check on making out with you."

Fleur smiled and got off him and out of the bed, stretching herself so that her mate had something to look at.

Seeing her in her baby blue thong and thin tank top was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, and he had to use every bit of his already considerable willpower not to embarrass himself, even more so as she slowly pulled the top off and put on a somewhat darker bra.

Knowing what was coming next, he quickly got out of bed and made his way over to his trunk to get dressed himself, since unpacking had been an afterthought yesterday.

Fleur couldn't resist sneaking a glance at her mate as he got dressed, and she had to bite back a moan at his strong frame in all its naked glory. She just knew they were going to have a lot of fun these couple of weeks, even if it was going to be difficult to go slow with him.

Tearing her eyes away from her lover, quickly finished getting dressed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed while she watched her lover do the same.

Sensing his girlfriend's gaze upon his back, he also quickly finished getting dressed, when his eye fell to the ancient book in his trunk, knowing more research had to be done soon.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting my love." He said with a soft smile.

Fleur smiled and stood to kiss him. "I didn't mind waiting a bit love, I certainly enjoyed the view."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I can easily say the same, ma cherí. You are absolutely gorgeous."

"I have been told that before, but hearing it from you makes it sound like more of a compliment than an expectation of more." She said with a soft smile.

He only smiled and kissed her softly. "To me you will always be more than that, my love. You mean everything to me."

She smiled at that. "You mean everything to me too, my love, but I think we should head down, otherwise we might be late for breakfast, and that is something Maman will not stand for yet."

He nodded and hooked his arm with hers as they made their way downstairs towards the den where breakfast would be served.

…

After breakfast Apoline and Juliette held the couple back, since Gabrielle and Jean-Paul were going to Paris for the day. "So, 'ow was your first real night together?" Apoline asked with a kind smile.

Fleur smiled at her, knowing the meaning behind her words. "It was liberating to know that we wouldn't be interrupted, but we fell asleep almost as soon as we 'it our pillows."

"Zat is to be expected mon tresor, given 'ow little sleep you 'ave gotten over ze last few days, and it was obvious to me zat your mate 'ad the same issues." Juliette said with a loving smile.

Fabian nodded at that. "That is most certainly true. I was lucky to have an hour of sleep for those two days of separation."

"We just want you to know zat you two 'ave all the freedom in your time here. Our worries were settled when we found out you were mated, so you two can do anything you want while you stay 'ere." Apoline said with a smile.

That brought a smile to both Fleur and Fabian's faces. "Merci Maman. That means a lot to us."

Apoline smiled at her daughter. "Like I said mon tresor. Our worries were soothed when you found your mate. We know zat ze pull you both feel is undeniable and very strong. We know what will 'appen and we are okay with it, as long as you remember our customs."

"I can also feel zere is something more between you, and I 'ave felt a presence zat I 'aven't ever felt before, but is some'ow familiar to me. You might want to research zat." Juliette added with a smile.

Fabian looked a bit confused about that, but his worries were soon soothed by his mate. "Gran-mere sees things that others cannot because she is a full Veela, do you know what she might mean?"

He smiled and nodded. "I was given an ancient book by my mothers that might explain those things, but honestly I haven't looked at it yet. I was hoping we could do that together."

Fleur smiled and nodded. "I would love to, is it okay if we use the library for today, Maman?"

Apoline smiled and nodded. "Zat is more than fine, Fleur, but let your gran-mere see this book at some point, she might be able to give some insight as well, am I right Maman?" She asked Juliette.

Juliette nodded. "Oui, if I see it I might recognize its origins and contents."

Fleur and Fabian smiled at that. "We will Juliette, thank you for allowing us this time."

"You are family now Fabian, so please call me Gran-mere. Everyone else in zis family does." Juliette said with a smile.

"I will certainly try, but I do hope you forgive me if I slip up. I was raised to respect my elders." He said kindly.

Juliette smiled at him. "Of course I will. You make mon tresor 'appy, and zat in turn makes me 'appy."

Fabian and Fleur smiled at the two women before making their way to her bedroom, so he could get his book. "What do you think could be in that book, mon amour?"

"I honestly don't know, my love. I never even knew this book existed until my mothers showed it to me a few days ago. It could literally be anything, but whatever it holds, it will not diminish my love for you, because I really do love you Fleur, even if I was afraid of saying it up until now." He said softly.

She smiled brightly and pushed him against the wall as soon as they were in her room, kissing him deeply. "I love you too Fabian, more than anything in the world, but I do 'ope you know that you won't have to afraid to admit your feelings to me. I chose you for a reason beyond the fact that you 'ave an amazing body. I felt you were the one the moment I sat down next to you back in October. You have always been the one for me."

He smiled and kissed her. "That means a lot to me, my love, and now that I have admitted my feelings to you, I will never be afraid again."

Fleur smiled and let him grab his book before they made their way to the library, where they would have more privacy than anywhere else in the house, especially after her mother and grandmother had given their blessing in them exploring their relationship however they wanted.

When they entered the library, Fleur led him to her own private corner, which had a very comfortable couch and had an amazing view to the immense garden, but had complete privacy of the rest of the library. "Do you like the décor, mon amour?" She asked with a soft smile.

He smiled at her. "I do, it is very private and will definitely help with our studies."

Fleur smiled and kissed her mate softly. "I'm glad you like it, my love, because no one will disturb us 'ere. We can get even more comfortable."

He smiled at that. "I didn't know you were such an exhibitionist, my love."

She smiled flirtatiously at him. "Now you do, but I 'ope you know that I am still okay with going at your pace."

"My last worries ended when I said that I love you, I'm ready for anything."

She smiled and pulled off her shirt, pulling his off afterwards. "For the sake of our first time being in an actual bed, I will keep it to this. But I just need to be as close as possible to you right now, and that will involve a lot of skin to skin contact."

He smiled and pulled her into his lap, so that she was effectively straddling him. "I want the same, ma cherí, and your skin on mine feels absolutely amazing."

"The same goes for me, my love. I would do even more if you are okay with it." She said softly.

He only nodded and smiled as she reached behind her and unclasped her baby blue bra, revealing her naked breasts to her mate for the first time, and she couldn't help but blush a little.

He carefully palmed one and caressed it. "So perfect, so beautiful. I can't believe I have denied my feelings for so long."

She moaned softly at his ministrations. "Don't beat yourself up over it, mon amour. I'm just glad you appreciate my body."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Honestly love, I have lusted after you since the first time we shared a bed together."

"It was the same for me love. I really can't wait for us to share everything." She said with a husky tone.

He saw in her darkened eyes that she barely contained her lust for him, and honestly it was the same for him. Having her this close without a top on did his control no favors. "Love, as much as I would like to do this now, could we wait until tonight when we have a soft mattress beneath us?"

She nodded and cuddled herself into his side, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "I 'ave a feeling we are going to be addicted to each other really fast. I might have to apologize to your mothers after all."

He smiled at her as he opened the book, and just looking at the title made them both gasp. 'Secrets of the Coven.' by Phineas Nigellus Black, 1875

"That already sounds like it could mean a lot of things, wouldn't you agree mon amour?" Fleur asked softly.

He nodded at that. "I know that he is an ancient ancestor of my mother and Aunts, but I never heard anything about him being a part of a Coven."

Fleur smiled softly at him. "We should take this to Gran-mere before we read more. She might know 'ow to interpret it."

Again he nodded at her. "We should, if this means what I think it does, we might need multiple view points. We might also need to Floo my mothers about this, and why they gave this book to me."

Fleur smiled and gave him a kiss before she put her top on, not bothering with her bra for now, while Fabian put his own shirt back on.

They then took the book and made their way to the Solarium, which is where Juliette usually spent her days in the summer when she had no further obligations.

…

They knocked on the door softly and entered when acknowledged. "Zat was quick, young ones. What can I do for you?" Juliette asked with a smile.

Fleur smiled and led her lover to the couch. "We 'aven't actually start reading yet, but the title alone raised plenty of questions.

Juliette smiled at them as they handed her the book, her eyes widening when she saw the title. "Where did you get zis Fabian?" She asked softly.

"My mothers gave it to me before I left. I had never seen it before that day." He said honestly.

She nodded faintly and stood to walk towards her own bookcase, searching for a minute before pulling out a similar book. "Zis was written by my great Gran-mere. She was mated to one Phineas Nigellus Black and two ozer women. That you have zis book and can actually read the title means zat you are a direct descendant from 'im. It seems the fates have deemed the forming of a new Coven necessary, come and sit, I will tell you what I know."

They nodded and sat down next to her. "What I am about to tell you, 'as been entrusted to me by my great Gran-mere, only to be revealed when a new Coven was to be formed. I would have passed zis on to your mother eventually when I would feel my end was near, but it seems now I don't need to. The Coven as it is known has existed for many centuries and it has always consisted of four people, one man and three women, all 'aving been through some kind of tragedy in their lives, and it has always existed in the same families, namely ours the Delacours, the Black family and the Lovegood family. The Coven always formed to combat some kind of zreat and no one could break zem apart. If it is true zat you two are part of the new Coven, you will in time find your remaining mates and your dormant abilities will show itself, but only when you are complete as a Coven."

Fabian and Fleur shared a look at that. "That is a lot of information, but how will this book help us?" He asked softly.

"Zese books will grant you insight on what your predecessors did, and now it falls to you, Fleur and your other mates to fill its pages furzer. Each Coven has added to its pages, so you might find more information on what your potential gifts are. Our copy is now yours, Fleur. Use it well and I do 'ope your Coven will be complete soon. You both deserve to be 'appy." She said with a kind smile.

Fleur and Fabian smiled at her and then at each other, knowing who at least one of their remaining mates was. "Merci, Gran-mere, we shall cherish and study this information."

"Don't mention it, mon tresor. Eet was my joy and duty to 'elp you. We suspected something when you told us about your mate, but we could not be sure, and it seemed your parents felt the same zing." Juliette said with a kind smile.

They nodded and gave the elder Veela a hug before making their way back to the library.

When they sat down in their corner again, Fleur cuddled up to her lover. "It seems your little sister gets to be more to both of us, my love." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "It seems so, and she on her turn gets the boy of her dreams as well. I think no one could have seen this coming, aside from my mothers and your grandmother."

Fleur smiled at that as she waved her wand to remove their shirts again. "Do you still want to read the books now love, or did you want to wait for a bit longer?" She asked softly.

"Whatever you want, mon amour. I can understand it is a lot of information that we have learned today." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at him. "The sooner we start learning about this, the sooner we can find out who our remaining mate is, and we can tell Luna more about this when we see 'er."

He nodded and smiled as they repositioned themselves on the couch so they could read the same book together in comfort.

"It seems the gifts that are dormant in the Coven mates are the same each time. It has a Healer, a Seer, an Empath and a Telepath. I wonder what ours will be." Fleur said after they had read a few chapters.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Gran-mere said that we won't even know until the Coven is complete, so I think we should let things run its course, but I am curious about something love. Gran-mere said that the Covens before us went through something tragic. Did something happen to you before?"

She nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist, needing to feel him close. "I was often sick as a child, to the point I almost died, but I didn't give up and I lived because of it. The doctors never did find out what was wrong with me or what caused that illness. It was just gone from one day to the next."

"And they never found a cause? How old were you if I may ask?" He asked softly.

"I got sick just after my first birthday, and I was sick well over nine months." She said as she cuddled deeper into his embrace.

He nodded and rocked them softly, placing soft reassuring kisses to the back of her neck. "I'm so glad you found the strength to get better, and I wish there was something I could have done to help you."

She smiled and turned around in his arms. "The strength to fight is something ingrained in our family. Because of our nature we are classified as magical creatures and carry a mark until we are of age. It is a monitoring charm that lets the Ministry track us wherever we are, but you don't 'ave to worry, since I am seventeen, both marks are gone now."

He smiled and kissed her. "I for one think it is an outrage that those marks should be in effect against Veela. You shouldn't be followed like some sort of threat."

She smiled and nuzzled his neck. "I know, but that's just the way of the world. It is gone now and I can live my life the way I want, with the man I 'ave chosen."

"I think it's hot that I'm dating an older woman though, but we should probably talk about the obvious too. Are you okay with all of this? I can imagine it must be quite the revelation after thinking that we were the only ones for each other." He said with a loving smile.

She smiled at him. "I'm okay with it. I knew we had something special from the first time I saw you, and I should 'ave known something more was going on from the moment I didn't react to Luna like I did to Hermione in the beginning. Usually a Veela is very protective of their mate and will keep other women away. I did feel a bit of jealousy towards Luna, but it was not near the normal amount that a Veela should feel towards a perceived threat against our mate."

"I'm glad that you warmed up to Hermione eventually. She is my best friend after Luna and has always made me sure to keep me on my schedule, and she was the first one after Luna that was okay with our relationship." He said with as soft smile.

Fleur smiled and kissed him. "I know, but that is why I know that there was more to Luna, because I accepted her sooner than I did 'ermione."

He smiled at that. "That is most certainly true, but I think we'll see plenty of Luna during our time at my mothers' home. I just know she'll want to know all about you."

Fleur merely smiled and relaxed against him. "Would you mind taking a nap with me love?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind, mon amour. I would love to hold you close while we sleep, especially since we're both partially clothed." He said with a soft smile.

"Then you will absolutely love tonight, when we fall asleep naked against each other." She said before closing her eyes.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head before wrapping his arms around her waist and following her in their nap.

…

Later that night after dinner, Fabian and Fleur were back in her room, the two lovers sitting on the bed, not really knowing how to proceed with tonight.

Fleur took his hand and smiled at him. "Want to take a shower first love?"

He smiled and nodded. "I would love that, because I'm a bit at a loss on how to proceed."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "So am I, but I think taking a shower together will 'elp us enough. There is no pressure tonight."

He nodded and followed her to her en-suite bathroom, which was just as luxurious as the rest of her room, with a double bath and gigantic shower stall. "I think I need to up my game a little, my bathroom back at home is nowhere near this big."

She smiled and kissed him. "You don't 'ave to change anything for me, my love. I just know that money will never be an issue for us, because if I remember correctly, your family is quite affluent as well."

"That they are, but my mothers refuse to let that fact show too much outside of our home." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and waved her wand to start the shower, pulling her shirt off afterwards.

Not wanting to be left behind, Fabian quickly followed suit, pulling off his shirt before he let his hand go to his belt, only to be stopped by his mate. "I was 'oping you would let me undress you, mon amour."

He nodded and kissed her as she loosened his belt, moving on to lower the zipper and popping the button open, smiling as his pants slid down his legs, leaving him in his boxers. "I would love to return the favor, my love."

"By all means love." She said before kissing him again, while he popped the buttons of her pants, sliding the skintight jeans off her gorgeous body slowly, revealing the baby blue thong.

"You really have a thing for blue, don't you love?" He asked softly.

She blushed and nodded at him. "I always 'ad a thing for the color blue, and seeing that your eyes are blue as well only helps with that favoritism."

He smiled at that. "Well my eyes used to be even lighter, but I think I will end up with a bit of an in between blue/green color."

She smiled and pulled her lover close. "I absolutely love turquoise, mon amour. But you could have red eyes and I would still love you more than anything in the world, but we 'ave put this off too long already. I want you and I can see you want the same. You don't have to be afraid."

"I am not afraid anymore my love. I just don't know how to proceed." He said before kissing her softly.

"Then follow my lead, mon amour. I will teach you everything you need to know on 'ow to pleasure a woman." She said as she pulled down his underwear, gasping softly as his semi erect cock sprung free.

"Oh la la. Now I am sure there is nothing you can do wrong, mon amour. A dick this size is a girl's dream." She said as she stroked it almost reverently.

He groaned softly and kissed her. "Shall we take our shower then ma cherí. Because I can't wait to feel you too."

She smiled and kissed him before taking off her underwear, stepping under the spray afterwards. "Still nervous, mon amour?"

He shook his head and picked her up by her hips so that she could wrap her legs around his waist, and he could kiss her properly. "No, I am not nervous anymore. I just want to love you like you deserve to be loved."

She moaned softly as she ground against his rapidly hardening cock. "As much as I would love to explore in 'ow many ways we can love each other in the shower, I do agree with you that our first time should be in a bed, but making out like this is more than okay with me."

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly. "Then we can treat this as a nice foreplay. I intend to get very intimately acquainted with your body."

"Like I will do with yours my love, and I can't wait to explore every inch of your gorgeous body." She said softly.

With that said she loosened her legs from his waist and kissed him softly as he let her back to her feet, and Fleur wasted no time in grabbing her loofah and soaping him up.

Fabian reveled in the attention his girlfriend was giving him, and had to resist the urge to pout when she was done, and as he returned the favor, he had to resist the urge to go further and make her scream, and while he was a virgin, his Aunt Bellatrix and cousin Nymphadora had taught him exactly what he needed to do to please a woman, and tonight he was going to implement those lessons.

Their shower lasted well over an hour, and when they finally got out and dried themselves magically, they were both more than ready to ravage each other, and therefor Fabian wasted no time in picking her up bridal style to carry her to the bed, laying her down gently as he hovered over her, and Fleur on her turn had to fight the urge to cover herself. "You are so absolutely gorgeous, ma cherí. I can't believe I am mated to you."

She smiled at him. "You better believe it, mon amour. This will be our life from now on. With only one more literal barrier left to break, please be gentle with me, it's my first time too."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I promise to be gentle love, the last thing I want is to hurt you, even if it's unavoidable tonight."

"I like a little pain with my pleasure, but we can explore that plenty in the coming weeks." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed his way down her body, paying special attention to all the places that made her squirm the most, and when he reached the apex of her thighs, he couldn't help but kiss her just above the soft tangle of hair above her already soaking pussy. "You smell absolutely divine, my love. I can't wait to taste you."

She smiled at him. "One thing you will learn about having a Veela lover, is that they need a certain bit of control, so if you are okay with it, I will taste you first before you get to have your fun."

"I have read a bit more about the Veela while you were taking your nap, and I would love to see you take control tonight, as long as you let me do the same at times."

She nodded and moaned as he kissed his way back up her body, before she flipped them and started stroking him to his full hardness, which now that she really felt it, felt even bigger then she originally thought.

She then flashed him a wink as she slid down his body and started sucking his impressive length. She already loved the slightly salty taste and she knew she could easily get addicted to his taste.

She took her time in pleasuring him and she felt how her inner Veela for once took a step back in her lust, and it was enough for her to kiss her way back up his body. "You've done something amazing, my love. You are the first one to tame a Veela without having been inside one."

"Does that mean I get a reward, love?" He asked with heavy suggestion in his voice.

As an answer she spread her legs for him. "You 'ave certainly earned it, come and get your dessert, my love." She said huskily.

He smiled and kissed her quickly before kissing his way down her body again, wasting no further time in eating his lover out, both of them moaning loudly, for different reasons. For Fleur it was the pleasure he was bringing her, and for him it was her divine taste.

He paid much attention to her movements and breathing, wanting this to last for the both of them now that they had finally taken this step.

When he kissed his way back up her body and smiled at her, she pulled him into a kiss. "Did you enjoy dessert, mon amour?" She asked softly.

He only nodded at her. "I did, but I think we're ready for the main course."

She nodded and pushed him to his back. "I hope you won't mind me being on top, that way I can make sure there will be minimal pain."

"I don't mind love, I would like this first time to be as enjoyable as possible for the both of us, I just hope you won't mind me not lasting as long, with this being my first time." He said softly.

Fleur smiled and slowly lowered herself onto him. "One thing that might be useful is that our Mating Bond recognizes that we are not ready for children, so it's safe to cum inside of me all you want."

He smiled and groaned softly in time with her loud moan as he broke through her hymen. "You're so tight, cherí. I love being inside of you."

She smiled at him. "And I love 'ow big you are. No one could ever fill me like you do."

"I'm glad for that, because I will not share you with any other man, only our two mates when we find them." He said softly.

She kissed him as she sought a rhythm they could both enjoy, and judging by the sounds that came out of her mate, she was doing something right.

Because it was their first time together and all the teasing they had already done to each other, it didn't take them long to moan out their orgasms, the two lovers falling asleep soon after Fabian had pulled out of her, although Fleur was still on his chest.


	3. Holiday Activities

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C3: Holiday Activities**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The following morning Fleur and Fabian were woken up by a soft gasp coming from the door. "Good morning Gabby, why are you 'ere so early?" Fleur asked softly.

The petite blonde blushed darkly as Fleur and Fabian pulled the covers over themselves, which they only now noticed were still in the same place they were last night. "It's already ten 'o clock and you 'ave missed breakfast. Maman is not pleased."

"She'll understand when she 'ears the reason. We'll take a quick shower and then we'll come downstairs." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Gabrielle nodded and quickly left them alone again. "We'd better not keep your mother waiting, ma cherí. I wouldn't want to make more annoyed with us than she already is."

She smiled and kissed him. "Mon amour, when she hears why we are so late she'll be fine with us being so late. Completing a Bond is the most important thing in a Veela's life, Maman will understand, but we will need a shower, because I couldn't face Maman and Papa smelling of sex. That would be highly disrespectful."

He nodded and followed her to the bathroom, where they took a quick shower without letting their hands wander, as much as they would like it.

After their shower and getting dressed the young couple made their way downstairs, their arms linked, with Fleur smiling a little at the obvious nerves her mate was showing. "Don't worry love, when we tell them what happened last night, I might have to fight Maman off you."

That made him blush brightly. "You're not going to tell them everything, are you?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm afraid I 'ave to. It is a Veela tradition. Sex is a way of life for us, and we're a very open family on top of that. No one is going to judge you for making love to me."

He smiled and kissed her softly before they stepped into the den where Apoline and Jean-Paul were waiting for them, the former having a bit of an annoyed look on her face. "I suppose you two 'ave good reason to 'ave missed breakfast zis morning?"

Fleur smiled at her parents as she and Fabian sat down opposite from them. "We completed our Bond yesterday Maman, and Fabian is a very thorough lover, we were both exhausted after last night."

Apoline smiled brightly at them. "Zat is magnifique, congratulations on completing your Bond, but I do want to know all about it."

Knowing where this was heading Jean-Paul turned to Fabian. "Let's take a walk Fabian. My wife and daughter might be a while. I 'ave some things to talk to you about."

He nodded gratefully and followed him out the den and through the halls of the Château to what seemed to be a trophy room of some sorts, complete with two comfortable leather lounge chairs. "Take a seat son, let's 'ave a talk about the future"

Fabian nodded and sat down opposite from him, a House Elf appearing carrying a tray with drinks and sandwiches. "I can see you are nervous, Fabian, but zere is no reason to be. What 'appened last night was inevitable from the moment you two read those books. It was the same for me and Apoline all those years ago. I 'ave seen the love my Fleur 'as for you and this talk is mostly to get to know you in a man to man talk. Why don't you tell me a little bit about your life."

He smiled at him. "Being from one of the oldest families in Britain, I had quite the privileged childhood, but my mothers have made it a point to teach me respect and be a gentleman to everyone, and help people where I can. They have ingrained those beliefs in me and I am very grateful that they did. I have seen many examples of the opposite once I started at Hogwarts, and those examples have only shown me how privileged my brother and I are and that we can make a difference if we try hard enough, and we try to do that every single day."

Jean-Paul smiled at that. "I can see that your mothers 'ave done a grand job on raising you into a gentleman, and I can see that you will be a fine fit in our family as well, because there is something you must know about the Veela. Because they are unable to produce male offspring, their mate becomes the next 'eir to the family name, which in this case is you, and because you are mated to my eldest daughter, you will become the 'ead of the Delacour family some day. And while that mantle will be many years in the future, I just want you to know what you are in for, because it is a bit more than in a regular family. The care for Apoline, Juliette and Gabrielle will also fall under that mantle."

Fabian smiled and nodded. "I understand, and when that time comes I will take care of their every need."

Jean-Paul smiled at that. "That is good to 'ear, not many boys your age can 'andle this information so well, and I see a lot of myself in you, and that is why I am so glad you are Fleur's mate, and if you are okay with it, I would like you to call me father, or Papa, as my daughters like to call me."

"I will try, but I must admit it goes against most of what I've been taught." Fabian said honestly.

"I can understand, but you are a part of our family now too, and we as a family are quite open, as you might 'ave noticed." Jean-Paul said with a kind smile.

Fabian nodded at that. "I have noticed, and my family is quite similar, but I am still testing the waters on what is appropriate here."

Jean-Paul smiled at him. "I think by now my wife has very intimate knowledge of your performance, size and skill in the bedroom, there is nothing to be ashamed of towards Apoline or Juliette. It is just the way of the Veela. I must admit that it took some getting used to for me too, like you I was brought up very differently."

Fabian smiled at that. "It is a bit much at times, it took all of my control not to give into Fleur every time she flirted with me or when we were alone."

"Let me give you a little bit of advice, son. Sometimes it is better to just go with a Veela's urges, and sometimes it works in your favor to tease them. You'll see that it will make your life easier." Jean-Paul said with a kind smile.

He nodded at him. "Thank you, I will take your advice to heart, shall we see if our mates are done talking about my prowess?"

Jean-Paul smiled and nodded. "I think they are done by now, and thank you for this talk."

Fabian only smiled as the two men walked back towards the den, and Fabian couldn't help but blush as he saw his mate sitting there next to her mother.

…

Later that afternoon Fabian and Fleur were in the library again, attempting to get a bit more insight on their supposed Coven Bond, but Fabian was too curious about what she had talked about with her mother. "Did you have a good talk with Maman, love?" He asked softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "She was very impressed with what I told her, and I think I should mention that you shouldn't be surprised if Maman asks you some questions as well."

"Papa told me as much, and I think I am ready for that type of questioning. So I would really like to know what you told her." He said softly.

Fleur smiled at that. "I told her nothing but the truth, that you are very well versed in pleasuring a woman and that your cock is something a small horse would be jealous of, but what I am more curious about is where you learned to pleasure a woman like that."

He smiled at her. "My Aunt Bella and my cousin Nymphadora taught me everything I know, nothing practical mind you, but they were very visual. Nymphadora has been a lesbian for as long as I can remember, and my Aunt Bellatrix is at the very least bisexual, because the things she told me are impossible to know without having experienced them before."

"I'm glad that it was nothing practical. That is reserved for me and our mates." She said possessively.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Have I told you how amazing your voice is when you are possessive like that, but you don't have to worry, I always had the intention of saving myself for love, and I will be honest and say that before I met you, I always thought it was going to be Luna. It was actually a pact we made. I we hadn't found anyone by her fifth year, we would announce our engagement."

She quirked an eyebrow at that. "Why go for an engagement immediately though?"

"Because it would protect her. She was bullied mercilessly in the first year, and being stubborn like me, she didn't tell me until she couldn't take it anymore, and when I stepped in people mostly backed of. I will always be protective of her, and I guess we now know why." He said softly.

Fleur cuddled in closer to him. "I'm sorry for doubting love, but I guess I never had anyone that I was that fiercely protective of besides Gabrielle."

He smiled at that. "Luna means just as much to me as Gabby does to you, and I think you will understand it when you meet her, even without our Coven Bond."

She smiled and nodded. "I think I will, but perhaps we should try and find out who our remaining mate is. It could be anyone from either your or my family, or does Luna have siblings?"

"No she doesn't, but the potential women in my family are quite limited. The only single ones are Nymphadora, her mother Andromeda and Aunt Bellatrix." He said softly.

"So no matter which way we turn it, they're going to be older than us both, maybe we can find something for that." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Fabian nodded at that. "I think that is a good idea, my love, maybe even compare things in your family's book and mine."

She smiled and kissed him. "Perhaps for the sake of our studies, we should read separately, because I just know we are going to get sidetracked like this, since I can feel something poking against my back."

"Can you blame me, mon amour. You are so wildly beautiful that some parts of me can't help but react, and besides, since you decided against a bra today, I can see that your nipples are hard enough to cut class." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at that. "And that is why I suggested us studying these separately, not on the other side of the library, but just different couches will be good enough, at least that is what I 'ope."

He smiled and loosened his arms, Fleur giving him a kiss before she begrudgingly left his arms and moved over to the other couch.

He flashed her a wink and blew her a kiss before he started reading, and within minutes he had tuned out everything around him beside the soft flipping of the pages by his mate on the other couch.

Fleur had to smile at the way her mate was already completely engrossed in his book, and she had to admit that the book was a very interesting read, and it seemed her ancestor was also not shy about the description of her mates. The woman known as Justine, described her husband Phineas as a kind and caring man with the gift of Empathy, and that he was seemingly as well endowed as her mate was. She also described her sister-wives as wonderful, caring and loving women who were always there for her. She did not mention them by name. There was a blonde woman from the Lovegood family that was a Seer and Justine described how she had never known a more loving woman in her long life. Justine described the other woman as a member of the Black family with beautiful raven hair and that she was their Telepath, and that she was one of the smartest witches of their time. Justine described how they found each other and how their Bond grew over time and how her power as a Healer made sure they lived long lives.

This new information got her thinking if their dormant gifts would stay the same and if she had Healing abilities inside of her. She would explain a lot if it turned out that her mate was an Empath, since he already was so in tune to her feelings and those of his friends.

Taking a look at her lover she noticed that he was still very much engrossed in his own copy, and a quick look at her watch showed her that it was well beyond lunchtime, so she called for the one of the elves to bring them a nice lunch.

Fabian didn't even notice as he was too engrossed in his book. It was a riveting read and to read about the experiences his ancestor and his mates had gone through during their time and how their abilities had presented themselves. One of his mates was actually older then either of them were and that sentence made him wonder. What if their remaining mate was Aunt Bellatrix or Andromeda. That would certainly make things awkward if it were true, although he certainly wouldn't mind. Both of his aunts were gorgeous and he loved them both dearly, and especially when he was younger he would have dreams of sharing a bed with especially Bellatrix.

He could easily admit having a crush on his Aunt for as long as he could remember, and he could always feel that she felt more for him than an Aunt would usually feel for her nephew.

Looking a bit further into the book, he found a different version of the family tree that was painted on the wall at Grimmauld Place, but this one was shown in such a way that the Lovegood and Delacour tree were also included, and as he expected his and Fleur's name were glowing, as well as Luna's. A quick look down the Black Family tree gave him all the confirmation he needed. Bellatrix' name was also highlighted.

When Fleur crawled into his lap he was quick to accept a kiss. "Hey love. Did you find out more?" He asked softly as he accepted a sandwich.

She nodded at him. "I 'ave, but we will eat first. We 'aven't eaten anything all day and dinner is still a while away."

"Of course, my love. Anything for my mate." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed him softly as they ate quietly, sometimes sharing a piece of fruit with each other.

…

After lunch they reconvened to their bedroom, which the couple found a fitting place to discuss their theories, and because of the nature of their talk, they were cuddled up under the thin sheets of her bed, both of them wearing absolutely nothing.

"So love, ladies first. What did you find?" He asked softly.

She smiled at him. "I found out plenty, mostly about the gifts we might 'ave. If the gifts 'ave not changed over the centuries, I will be granted the powers of the 'ealer, Luna will be granted the powers of the Seer, you will be granted the power of Empathy and our remaining mate will be granted the powers of the Telepath. 'ave you found out more?"

He nodded and kissed her softly. "If I am to believe the family tree in my copy, my Aunt Bellatrix is our remaining mate. Her name together with Luna's and ours are highlighted. So that leads me to believe she might be our mate too."

Fleur smiled and kissed him. "If that is true we could certainly do worse, judging by what you have told me."

He smiled and nodded. "While I adore most of my family, I have always had a bit of a crush on her and while she is the oldest of the three sisters, she is still very beautiful, and I am not afraid to admit that I have always been drawn to her breasts."

Fleur smiled at that. "I've noticed that you 'ave a penchant for breasts, my love, and I think that age will not be a problem once we complete our Bond. My ancestor Justine wrote that the Coven 'as ways to get everyone to the same age."

"Hmm, interesting. Could that mean that there is another book we are going to get access to once we complete our Bond." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "You read my thoughts there love. I was just thinking the same thing. It might very well be possible that there are many assets that will be available to us once we are confirmed as the new Coven, something we should think of a name for at some point."

He nodded and kissed her softly. "Once we are complete, it is something we can discuss together, but for now, this time is for us. We have three weeks to spend with each other and do all the things a regular couple does. Once we are in England, we can get some answers."

She smiled brightly and straddled him. "So you want these three weeks to be about us? 'ow about we go and take a dip in the pool then. It is still a beautiful day out and dinner is still 'ours away."

"Hmm, seeing you wet and in a bikini, I think I just died and went to heaven." He said with a smile.

"Since I get to see you in swimwear as well, I think the feeling is more than mutual, mon amour. Let's go and change, although Gabrielle might join us at some point, but I guess you won't mind that, am I right?" Fleur said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed her. "Of course I don't mind. I adore your sister, and I understand that she wants to spend as much time with you as possible."

Fleur smiled at him as she stood. "I'm so 'appy you accepted my family as you have, but I should have expected it, given how you tried to involve Gabby while we were guests at 'ogwarts."

"I saw from the first moment you two stepped foot into the Great Hall that you were very protective of her and that you loved her, and I saw so many similarities with me and Luna that I just knew if I ever was to have a chance with you, I needed to befriend Gabrielle as well." He said honestly.

She smiled and kissed him as they walked back to her room. "Gabrielle 'as told me 'ow much she adores 'er big brother already, and would love to spend some time with you as well, and I think when my mother will take me shopping some time during this 'oliday, I am sure she won't mind if you two get to know each other a bit better."

He smiled at that. "Should I be worried about anything?"

Fleur shook her head as they stepped into her room, while she pulled off her top at the same time. "No love, you don't 'ave to worry. She is quite cuddly and affectionate, but she understands that you are my mate, so she might tease and flirt a little but she won't steal you away from me."

He smiled and couldn't help but enjoy the sight as his girlfriend changed into a light blue bikini, and he suspected she knew that he was watching, because she was making a show of changing, and he decided to tease her a little as well. He walked up to her and let his hands glide up from her butt to her shoulders. "Do you have any idea what you do to me when you tease me like that?"

"No mon amour, could you elaborate?" She asked coyly.

He pressed himself a bit more against her. "You make me so hard that it is taking every bit of my willpower not to just skip swimming and just keep you here until we are both sated."

She moaned softly as she felt his erection press against the thin material of her bikini. "Do you mean to say that I 'ave I really turned you into a sex addict after just one night?"

"Don't forget you've teased me for months. There is only so much a man can take." He said as he trailed kisses up her neck and towards her jaw.

Fleur moaned and pressed herself flush against him. "Is that really what you want right now, mon amour, because I am seriously contemplating postponing our swimming pool fun until tomorrow. Do with me what you want, I'm yours."

He smiled and pressed her closer to the wall. "I think this is a good time to explore some things. I've been dying to take you like this for the longest time."

She smiled and pushed off the wall a little, bending her back so her lover had better access. "What are you waiting for, mon amour, come and claim what is yours."

Fabian growled softly at the tone of her voice and peeled aside her bikini bottoms, smiling as he saw that she was already soaking wet for him. He then slid his cock into her and moved one of his hands to her breasts. "You're so wet, my love."

Fleur moaned loudly as he started fucking her in slow but deep strokes and he played with her erect nipples. "Oh mon amour, I love 'ow your cock feels inside of me."

He smiled and kissed her neck softly.. "If I had the chance, I would be buried inside of you all the time. I just can't get enough of you."

She smiled at that, knowing she had to tell him the other thing her mother had talked to her about. "That would be a bit much even for me, mon amour. I know Veela are rumored to be insatiable, but that is only partly true. Our sex drives are 'eightened, but especially our mate can wear us out."

"I was of course speaking metaphorically, ma cherí. I would be a shriveled husk of a man if we were to have a sex marathon." He said softly.

She giggled a little which made him push even deeper into her, making her moan. "I'm sorry love, bit it was quite a funny visual. "

He merely smiled at her as he quickened his pace. "I bet it was, but I really can't hold it anymore, I'm going to cum."

"Then cum inside of me mon amour, it will certainly push me over the edge as well." She said huskily.

He pressed another kiss to her neck and buried himself inside of her to the hilt, painting her insides white with his seed.

Fleur moaned loudly as she came with her mate, resisting the urge to scream out his name. There would be plenty of time for that when they weren't overwhelmed by lust and she could ward her room a bit.

As he pulled out and wrapped his arms around her, she smiled at him. "That was amazing love, but I'm having a bit of trouble staying on my feet, would you mind if we moved our post fuck cuddle to the bed?"

"Of course not, ma cherí. I am having the same trouble." He said softly.

She smiled at him as they leaned on each other to walk to the bed, lying down after Fleur had taken off her bikini.

"Je'taime, mon amour. Thank you for loving me as much as you do." She said once they were situated.

He smiled and kissed her before answering. "I love you too, Fleur, but loving you comes as easy as breathing, so you don't have to thank me for that."

She smiled at that. "You might think differently tomorrow morning, because there is one Veela tradition that is not described anywhere, but is passed through the generations, and it might seem a bit weird to you. Soon after a mated couple makes love, both the Veela and her mate are to be observed by other Veela in their family, as to confirm that the mate is able to fully satisfy the Veela. So this means that tomorrow morning, we will be required to do a repeat of our first time, with my mother and grandmother present, and trust me that they will also take their time in examining your body in every way."

He merely smiled and kissed her. "In the last two days I have learned to take things in stride with your family, and if is something that Papa also went through, I think I can handle this, but if you don't mind me asking, why won't Gabby be there?"

Fleur smiled at him, having expected the question. "It has two reasons in fact, the most important being that she is not yet of age and 'er 'eritage 'as not yet manifested itself, and the second reason is that she still is too shy around you and begged Maman to be left out of it, since she would never 'ave been able to look at you with a straight face if she were to be present."

He smiled at that. "I think that would be mutual. It will be awkward enough with your mother and grandmother present, but I am curious about something. Are you okay with this, given how possessive Veela are of their mates?"

She nodded at him. "It will only be once, and to go against those traditions might actually 'urt our Bond. It is the last step in the family's acceptance of the Veela's mate, and it is more instinctual than anything else, so that helps with the jealousy too. I saw the look of shock on your face when you first saw them, and I just want you to know that a Veela will 'ave 'er beauty and youth for a very long time, so I will also answer the other question that I know has been burning on your tongue. My mother and grandmother are still in their prime and that is why they look like they could be my sisters."

He smiled at that, since she somehow had read his mind. "That was indeed a question that has been on my mind, and it was indeed the reason for my moment of shock, but I really hope that I won't make a fool out of myself tomorrow. I usually don't perform well under stress if I don't have Luna next to me to keep me grounded."

"I think you'll be fine, my love. They will merely observe, there is nothing to be stressed about, although I do think you will be able to surprise them with the size of your cock. They might want to feel it for themselves once I have gotten you 'ard." She said with a soft smile.

He blushed a little at that. "This won't turn into a foursome, will it?" He asked softly.

"Of course not. Maman and Papa are mated as well, remember. She can never make love to another man or woman, and Gran-mere knows you are mine, so she might be sitting a bit closer than Maman, but will not do anything that might jeopardize our mating bond." She said softly.

He only smiled and kissed her softly before cuddling up against her, the two of them more than content to stay close until it was time for dinner.

…

The following morning Fleur and Fabian were up early, wanting to have showered before Apoline and Juliette arrived.

"Is there a special name for this, my love? I would hate to embarrass myself." He asked as they stepped under the spray.

She smiled and kissed him. "No there isn't love. Veela are not much for fancy names when it comes to their customs. We are a very single minded species when it comes to our mates after all."

He smiled at that as the couple spent the next half hour cleaning each other very thoroughly, and just as they were drying themselves, there was a soft knock on the door. "Fleur, Fabian, are you up already?" Apoline asked through the door.

Fleur smiled at the timing. "Oui Maman, we just came out of the shower." She said as she waved her wand to open the door, while they put on a robe, to keep a bit of surprise for her mother and grandmother.

Apoline and Juliette were also dressed in light, almost see through robes and smiled at the couple as they entered the room. "Good morning lovebirds. I trust Fleur 'as explained the significance of this morning?" Apoline asked with a sweet smile.

Fabian nodded and smiled. "She has and I am as ready as I will ever be." He said honestly.

The two women smiled and took a seat near the bed after taking off their robes, revealing their naked bodies. "Zis is also a part of zis custom, it is to erase any shame between us." Juliette said kindly.

He smiled and shared a look with his mate, who merely smiled at him as she dropped her own robe. "You could 'ave at least shaved your privates for your mate, Fleur." Apoline said softly as she looked her daughter up and down.

"To be very honest Maman, I love it that Fleur has a bit of hair down there, it adds to her beauty in my eyes." Fabian said with a loving smile to his mate as he also dropped his robe, getting a slight gasp from both Apoline and Juliette.

"Oh la la, eet seems you were not exaggerating when you told us about 'is dimensions, mon tresor. Zat is an absolutely 'uge penis." Juliette said softly.

Fleur smiled proudly at her mate. "I know, it has been inside of me several times already."

The two women smiled and walked up to them. "Trés impressive, Fabian. Your mozers must feed you well."

Fabian merely smiled as the two women conjured up a pillow for their knees and gently took his penis into their hands. "It is 'eavy too, which is not unusual considering its size.

Fabian really couldn't help the hardening of his penis as the two women handled it carefully, their touch was very similar to that of Fleur and judging by her smile, she knew this too. "Does it compare to my touch, mon amour?" She asked softly.

"Honestly, if you had blindfolded me and this had happened, I would not have been able to tell you three apart." He said honestly.

They smiled at that. "At least your entire body is 'onest, Fabian, although I did not expect you to be a grower." Apoline said with a smile.

Juliette smiled at her daughter. "And 'e 'as full balls as well, Apoline, I think these will give us a lot of granddaughters in the future."

That did make him blush a little, because the subject of children was never even discussed yet, but Fleur merely smiled at him. "We have plenty of time to think about that love, there is absolutely no rush."

He smiled and kissed her. "Bon, I zink it is time zat you show us what you can do with zis penis. We will take a seat next to the bed and you two just be yourselves." Apoline said with a smile.

The couple nodded and gave each other a kiss before moving to the bed, having already agreed in the shower to let her being on top and that he would finish in her mouth.

She knew that she didn't really have to get him ready but she couldn't resist sucking him off a little, just to get the taste in her mouth. "Just as tasty as ever, mon amour."

He smiled at her. "You are not the only one who enjoys the taste of their mate, ma cherí. Will you let me taste you again."

She nodded and kissed her way back up his body. "By all means, mon amour. I would not dare deny you your favorite breakfast."

He smiled and kissed his way down her body, paying special attention to her nipples, which he knew was one of her most loved pleasure points.

By now he had forgotten they had company and as he kissed his way further down her body and nuzzling his nose in the small patch of pubic hair, he couldn't help but smile up at her, seeing a lustful look on her face. He just flashed her a wink as he started eating her out, making her moan loudly as she tangled her hands in his hair.

After a few minutes he felt her pull on his hair slightly. "If you don't want me to cum the second you slide that cock into me, I suggest you pull back for a bit." She said panting

He grinned and crawled back up her body, giving her a deep kiss to let her taste her own juices, which made her moan again as she pushed him to his back. "You got to 'ave all the fun yesterday, my love. Today I will take a bit of control."

He only smiled as she mounted him and slid his cock into her. "Merde, you're so big mon amour."

"You're so tight cherí. I love it." He said huskily.

She smiled and bent down to kiss him. "And I love how you always say the right things. Je'taime, mon amour."

"Je'taime aussi, cherí." He said with a soft smile.

Fleur moaned as she bottomed out for the first time in their intimate relationship, and the feeling of having her lover's cock all the way inside her way enough to make her scream out her orgasm, Fabian groaning loudly as he tried to delay his own orgasm, and only when his mate relaxed her muscles he could pull out of her.

Fleur on her turn took his throbbing cock into her mouth, nursing it to taste his first load of today, and she was rewarded a minute later as he filled her mouth with his seed.

She swallowed it with some difficulty but when she was sure she had gotten everything she pulled back and smiled at him. "I love that first load of the day. It is so much that I 'ave trouble swallowing it."

He smiled and kissed her. "All for you, my love."

"Zat was amazing, your mate really is everyzing you said and more, mon tresor." Apoline said with a bright smile.

Fleur smiled proudly at that. "Merci Maman."

Apoline smiled at her. "And you Fabian, 'ave done what no other man besides Jean-Paul 'as managed to do. You have managed to give both myself and my mozer an orgasm as well."

"I was glad to be of service, but may I ask how I did that?" He asked softly.

The two women smiled at that. "Do you really zink zat we can just watch and not enjoy ourselves too. Eet is in Veela nature to enjoy every aspect of sex." Juliette said with a soft smile.

He smiled and nodded as Apoline and Juliette put their robes back on. "This was one of the last customs of the Veela, zere is one more to be done when you two decide to get married."

They both nodded and gave the two woman a hug before Apoline and Juliette left them to their own devices, after informing them that breakfast would be served in an hour.

Fleur and Fabian smiled as they sat back down on the bed, wanting to wind down a little before breakfast.


	4. Family Moments

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C4: Family Moments**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The first week of their vacation was mostly filled with trips to Paris, where Fabian for the first time learned how much his girlfriend really liked to shop, and how much she loved the color blue, and of course he couldn't escape getting some new clothes as well.

Thankfully Apoline and Jean-Paul left them mostly to their own devices and they were glad for that. He had taken her on a very well deserved date, since they never really had the chance to do that at Hogwarts, except for the few Hogsmeade trips they had gone to.

Fleur enjoyed the time they spent together immensely and she quickly learned that her lover absolutely loathed shopping but would do anything to make her happy and endured the day with her mother and grandmother like a true champion.

Right now they were relaxing in the pool, just lazily floating as Fleur clung to her lover. "I must say that I'm proud of you, mon amour. Not many people 'ave gotten through a day of shopping with all three Delacour women as unscathed as you 'ave."

He smiled and kissed her. "It was absolutely exhausting, but seeing you try on all those clothes and the smile on your face was more than worth it, plus the view was amazing."

"I've noticed you staring at my butt more and more and I still don't know if I should feel flattered or embarrassed." She said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled and pulled her close, lifting her against his body by cradling her butt before he kissed her deeply. "Definitely flattered. Your ass looks amazing in a pair of jeans and downright jaw dropping in these bikini bottoms. I also get why you love blue so much."

Fleur blushed and wrapped her legs around his waist. "And you are way too good at sweet talking me. It is never a good idea to tease a Veela, because that might lead to exhaustion."

He smiled at her. "I think I'm safe while we're here in the pool." He said softly.

"Really love, I 'ave no qualms about fucking you right 'ere and right now. Papa, Maman and Gabrielle are not 'ere and Gran-mere is in 'er room. We 'ave all the time in the world." She said with a sultry smile.

Fabian smiled and kissed her. "And you really want me to fuck you here, ma cherí?"

She nodded and kissed him. "I would love to make love to you in the water, mon amour. There is a small lagoon where we will have complete privacy. Even if Maman and Papa return early, they won't know where to find us."

Fabian smiled and nodded. "Then lead the way, my love." He said softly.

She unhooked her legs from his waist and swam towards a spot of foliage to the side that split with a wave of her hand, revealing a beautiful secluded lagoon with a separate whirlpool. "Do you like what you see mon amour?"

He smiled at her. "The lagoon is beautiful, and you are almost like a siren now, beckoning me towards you with your seductive hips."

She smirked and pulled him in, after which the foliage returned to its original place. "Well, we Veela are known seductresses, so maybe I am trying to seduce you even more, so I think you should come 'ere, lose those Bermuda's and show me if it's working or not."

He smirked right back at her and in a smooth move took off his swimming trunks and slowly walked up to her, since the water only came up to his waist.

Fleur meanwhile took off her bikini top, teasing her nipples erect as her lover stalked closer, reminding her a lot of a predator stalking its prey.

Suddenly she was pulled against his body. "You don't get to touch those anymore, ma cherí. They are mine."

She knew this was a challenge and her Veela side was more than okay to challenge him back. "Does that mean this is mine too, because I get the feeling it is." She said as she gently squeezed his cock and balls.

"Perhaps, are you willing to prove that you are worthy of them?" He asked with a husky growl.

She growled right back at him. "I think you are the one that 'as to prove that you are worthy of my body. So claim it as your property."

His only response was to turn his lover around and push her against the smooth stone wall as he ripped off her bottoms. "You wanted this, and I will not stop until I fill you up." He said as he slid himself inside of her, making her moan loudly. He set a relentless pace as much as the water allowed him to.

Fleur smirked to herself. He had played his part amazingly and showed her that he could overpower her Veela, and she knew that he would mark her today, and that she had to return the favor to complete their Bond fully.

She felt his lips on her neck, placing soft kisses there as he kept his pace without issue. "Do it mon amour. Claim me." She said with a loud moan.

"Are you sure, cherí?" He asked softly.

She only nodded and moaned loudly as he bit her neck hard enough to draw blood, and the combination of pain and pleasure was enough to make her scream out her orgasm.

She rode out her high with a dreamy smile and then moved forward. "Can I return the favor, mon amour. I promise it will be worth it."

He panted slightly as he nodded and was quickly pushed to the wall and Fleur slowly started stroking him. "Fleur, please I can't take this much longer."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Patience love, I will get you off soon enough. You've wanted to shoot your load over my tits when we were at 'ogwarts, and now I will do you one better. I am going to make you cum with my tits, but I can't have you flagging before I mark you too." She said softly before biting his neck in the same manner as he had done for her.

He groaned and called upon every single ounce of his willpower not to shoot off already. He had been dreaming of her luscious breasts for a very long time and to have her give him a titty fuck would be a dream come true for him.

When Fleur pulled back she smiled at him as she led him up a small plateau, where she could kneel a bit easier. She then put his dick between her breasts and flashed him a wink as she slowly started to move them up and down, catching the tip with her tongue every time it came up. "Was it worth the wait, my love?" She asked softly.

He nodded and smiled at her. "Every single minute, cherí, there are very few things I enjoy more than making love to you."

She smiled at him as she sped up a little, being rewarded with a plentiful shots of cum on her breasts a few seconds later. "I always love these first shots of the day. You always cum so much."

He smiled at her as she collected every last drop. "The benefits of a healthy diet and exercise, my love. I refuse to be lazy like most pureblood British Wizards, and both of my mothers and my Aunt Bellatrix made sure that I only had the best food when I was growing up."

Fleur smiled at him as they sat down on the plateau, both of them still stark naked in the warm water. "You've told me so much about your Aunt that you make it sound that she is like a third mother to you."

"She is, and she has lived with us for as long as I can remember. She was released from Azkaban just before I was born and I just can't remember a time where I didn't have a crush on her, nor could I count the amount of times that I have fallen asleep on or against her." He said softly.

Fleur smiled at that. "That's because you 'ave a preference for breasts, my love, and from what you have told me, 'ers are quite big."

"I happen to have a picture of her in my trunk, as I have of most of my family. That way I won't miss them as much when I go to Hogwarts, and I think I am going to have to add some pictures of Papa, Maman, Gran-mere and Gabby as well." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I think they would love to give those to you, but I will admit that I am curious about your Aunt the more you tell me about 'er."

He smiled at that. "Tonight I will tell you all you want to know, and show you the pictures she doesn't want my mothers to see, because she knows about my crush on her and she willingly feeds that. They are a bit risque."

"You are such a naughty boy, mon amour, may I ask what you thought about that when she gave those to you?" She asked softly.

"Honestly, I didn't really feel anything special. I love her dearly and I guess now knowing what we do, I guess it made sense why I feel that way for her, when my Aunt Andromeda is equally beautiful." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at him. "Now I really can't wait to really meet 'er. Do you think she knows about the Coven?"

He nodded at that. "She must've heard stories about the Coven, but I don't think she knows that she is a part of it."

Fleur smiled at him, resting her head against his shoulder. "I think we're going to 'ave a repeat of today when we look at those pictures tonight. It is Veela nature to get aroused at the smallest sight of their mate or mates, 'ave I ever told you 'ow many pairs of panties I went through before I was able to control myself around you?" She asked softly.

"I can hazard a guess, but I prefer to hear such saucy details from the source." He said with a smile.

She smiled and straddled him. "We're talking fourteen pairs a week for at least a month, which was way more than I was prepared for."

He only smiled and kissed her, knowing that if he kept teasing her now that they would end up in another round of lovemaking.

…

Later that evening after dinner, Fabian and Fleur were back in her room, Fleur sitting on the bed while her lover got the pictures of his Aunt. They were both stark naked and Fleur loved the view she currently had, since he was bent over in his trunk and she could see absolutely everything.

A little while later he sat next to her on the bed, with a big stack of pictures in his hand. "It seems you were being modest when you said that there were a few pictures, mon amour."

He smiled at that. "I took them all, that way you can put faces to the names. I figured it would be easier that way, not to mention less awkward when you meet them in a few weeks."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I love 'ow you always think ahead, mon amour. Now let me see my future in-laws."

He smiled and took the stack that were family friendly. "These are my mothers, Narcissa on the left and Eliza on the right, Narcissa is the youngest of the three Black sisters and also the most proper. Eliza is more of a free spirit but can be proper when the situation calls for it."

"They seem like very loving women. I can see that just by the way they smile at you." Fleur said with a soft smile.

He smiled and nodded. "They are the most loving mothers we could have asked for, and they have made sure that Draco didn't become such a pureblood prat like people would expect. The friendship he struck up with Harry and Hermione was almost instantaneous."

He then put the picture away and took out the next. "This is my Aunt Andromeda, the most down to earth woman I have ever met in my life. She is the middle sister and very practical, and because of that often the source of innocent pranks by her daughter Dora and myself, but she always gets us back for those."

She smiled at that. "It seems you were quite the troublemaker when you were younger, mon amour. I look forward to 'earing these stories first 'and."

"You'll get plenty of time to hear them when we stay at my Mum's. They will tell you every detail." He said with a soft smile.

Fleur kissed his cheek as he put the picture of Andromeda down, the next one being Nymphadora. "Speaking of Dora. This is her. I remember when this picture was taken. I was so sick that week that they each spent a day by my bed to help me, and Dora took that a step further. She grew her breasts to the size of Aunt Bellatrix' size and rested me against them, since she was the only one back then that knew the full extent of my crush on Aunt Bella. She has a great sense of humor and will do anything to make people feel better if they feel down. She has been my shoulder to cry on for as long as I can remember."

"Your family sounds like they are very close knit. I can't wait to meet them." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that. "They are and I would hate to think what would happen if I ever lost any of them."

She smiled at him as he finally pulled out the pictures of what she suspected was Bellatrix. "Finally we have the pictures we have been waiting for, my Aunt Bellatrix. The woman that has been the fuel of every wet dream I've had since I was twelve, before I met you of course, after that you two were often featured together."

Fleur smiled and kissed him softly. "She is really beautiful. I can see why you 'ad a crush on 'er for so long, and I can see why you have such frequent dreams of us. I will admit that she looks absolutely ravishing."

"This is just her cute picture. There are plenty of racy pictures as well." He said as he handed her the stack of pictures.

Fleur looked through the stack with both interest and lust. Bellatrix was stunningly beautiful in the sinful black lace lingerie she was wearing and taking off slowly.

Without even noticing it Fabian had crawled up behind her and started playing with her breasts. "Are you liking what you see, ma cherí?"

She moaned softly and nodded. "She is gorgeous, and she is the oldest of the three sisters?"

"She is, but you would never know when you meet her. Honestly since we found out that we are part of a Coven, I had been hoping she would be a part of it." He said honestly.

Fleur smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "I can see why. I 'onestly can't wait to share a bed with you two. She seems like a very sexual woman."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her neck. "I have always thought the same, but I have never seen her with anyone in the time she has lived with us."

She smiled and turned to face him, sending the stack of pictures to her nightstand with her wand. "I think you can feel what just looking at those pictures 'as done to me, mon amour. I want to get to know 'er in the most intimate of ways. We should really talk to 'er and Luna about this as soon as possible. That way we can complete our Coven before we 'ave to go back to school."

He nodded and pulled her against him. "I agree love, we need to form our Coven as soon as possible."

Fleur then got an idea. "Maybe we could ask your mothers if it was alright if we came back early, we could even take my family as well. It would be great for them to get to know each other as well."

He smiled at that. "We'll ask them in a few days if it's okay, I really just want to spend some time with you, so we can just be ourselves for a little bit."

Fleur smiled and nodded as she pushed him down to the bed and cuddled up against him. "I would love nothing more, my love, but I can't deny the urge of our mating bond. It is the most important thing in a Veela's life."

"I understand love, so let's Floo them tomorrow and see if it is okay if we come back a bit sooner than planned, and if your family wants to come with us." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Thank you love. I know you would 'ave wanted to spend a few weeks 'ere, but after everything we discovered I know you must feel the same burning desire to complete our Coven."

He nodded at her. "I do feel it, but I had hoped to spend a little bit of time with you alone."

"We have the rest of our lives together to spend time together, and I am sure that there will be plenty of nights when we will be alone, and I will of course give you plenty of time to spend private time with Luna and Bellatrix as well." Fleur said softly.

He only smiled at her and pulled her close. "I think that we'll be sharing a lot of love in the coming years."

Fleur smiled and kissed him softly before resting her head on his chest, the two lovers falling asleep soon after.

…

The following day after breakfast, Fleur went to talk to her family, while Fabian went to use the Floo so he could talk to his mothers, although he knew they would have no issue with them staying for a longer period of time.

He tossed in a handful of powder and said the password to their Floo. "Hello sweetie. How nice of you to Floo." Eliza said as her head appeared in the flames.

"Hey Mum. Fleur and I have read most of the book you gave us, and we were hoping if it was okay if we came back a few weeks early, with Fleur's family. We have discovered some things that require our attention." He said with a smile.

Eliza smiled at him. "We suspected something like that. We had our suspicions when we gave that book to you, and I am glad that our guess was correct. We'll make sure the guest rooms are ready for Fleur's family. May I ask how many people we can expect and when?"

He smiled at her. "Fleur's father will try and arrange an International Portkey today and then we can be there tonight, otherwise we'll be there tomorrow morning. I'll let you know before we leave, and as for the number of people, expect four people besides me and Fleur."

Eliza smiled at that. "Then we are looking forward to seeing you again sweetie. Is there something else we can do?"

"If you could ask Luna if she could come by in two days then we can do everything before we have to go back to school." He said with a smile.

"I think your sister will be glad to see you again. A lot has happened in the last week that might change things even more." Eliza said with a soft smile.

He nodded at that. "Nothing bad I hope?"

Eliza smiled softly at him. "It is best that you hear it from her, sweetie. She will be able to explain it better than us, but I think you'll both hate and love it."

He nodded but his nerves were far from settled. "Okay, I'll ask her when we are home, but I have to be honest and say that you are scaring me a little. Is Luna okay?"

"She is fine sweetie, but she will tell you everything once you are here. That I promise you." Eliza said with a soft smile.

Again he nodded as the fires doused and he pulled his head out of the fireplace, sitting down on one of the couches was a bit of a frown. If something was wrong with Luna that his mothers didn't want to tell him, it must be either very serious or somehow connected to their Coven.

He didn't even notice how his mate came in and took a seat next to him. "Are you okay, mon amour." She asked softly.

He smiled at her. "I am, my mothers had some news that worries me a little, but they are very excited to meet everyone."

She smiled and pulled him against her. "What was the news about love?" She asked softly.

"About Luna, but they didn't want to tell me what it was about, and that I should hear it from her. So that is either very bad, or is related to our Coven." He said softly.

"Oh mon amour. I am sure everything will be fine. Do you want me to leave you two alone for a bit when we get to your home?" She asked sweetly.

He nodded and kissed her. "Perhaps that is for the best."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Then while you talk to our mate, I'll get myself situated in your room."

He smiled at her. "That's more than okay, my love. We have at least a day or two before Luna will come to my mothers home, so all the introductions will be done by then, and I have the feeling that Mama, Papa and Gran-mere will mesh very good with my mothers and Aunts."

"I know they will, and speaking of Papa, he has arranged an International Portkey for us so that we can go to England in two hours. I can't wait to meet the rest of your family." She said with a soft smile.

He kissed her and stood. "I think the feeling is mutual, ma cherí. I'll go and notify them that we'll be there sooner than anticipated."

She nodded and smiled at him as he walked to the Floo again, once again not minding the view she was presented with one bit. Her mate had an amazing physique and not afraid to show that off. Since she knew that his brother was not like this, she wondered where he got this mentality from, but those were certainly questions for later.

When he popped his head back out and turned back to his lover. "Enjoying the view love?"

She nodded and kissed him once he sat down again. "Immensely so, mon amour. You have an amazing physique, and a very cute butt, if I may say so."

"You can thank Nymphadora for that. She has been my workout partner for years and she has whipped my butt into shape, unlike Draco who loathes every form of physical activity not related to Quidditch." He said with a smile.

She smiled at that. "So I've noticed, and I'm glad you don't participate in that dangerous sport."

"I like watching it, but I couldn't see myself ever playing it, I would rather keep my flying recreational." He said softly.

Fleur smiled at him, but said nothing more as she cuddled up to him, the two lovers staying like that for a little while until they realized they had to go and pack.

Later that day the entire Delacour family was gathered in the backyard around the International Portkey, their luggage having already been sent forward by the House Elves.

"I must ask one zing before we leave, Fabian. Does your family speak French at all? Ozerwise zere may be some difficulties, our English is a bit limited." Apoline asked with a smile.

He smiled and nodded. "Both my mothers and my Aunts are fluent in French, my brother and I only know a little bit of French."

"Zat is good, I 'ave always found zat communication is key everywhere." Jean-Paul said with a smile as the Portkey activated.

They all grabbed on and with a pop they were transported to England.

…

As they appeared in the backyard of Black Manor, the Delacours took a critical look at the estate, Jean-Paul, Apoline and Juliette smiling after a while, which put Fabian's heart at ease.

Apparently having heard the pop from the backyard, Eliza, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Nymphadora and Draco came out of the house, all of them wearing bright smiles on their faces. "Welcome back sweetie." Eliza said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you Mum. Shall I make introductions?" He asked softly.

Eliza and Narcissa nodded at him. "Papa, Maman, these are my mothers, Eliza and Narcissa Black." He said in French.

"We are pleased to meet you, you have raised a fine gentleman. I am Jean-Paul and this is my wife Apoline." Jean-Paul said in French as he went to shake their hands.

Eliza and Narcissa smiled at them. "We are pleased to meet you too, and thank you very much for the compliment. We have done the best we can." Narcissa said back in fluent French.

Jean Paul and Apoline smiled at that. "Your French is impeccable, I can see where Fabian gets his affinity with our language from." Jean Paul said with a smile.

Fabian blushed a little at that. "Mom, Mum, I also want to introduce to you Fleur's grandmother, Juliette."

The two women smiled at the elder Veela and shook her hand, both of them a bit surprised about the strength the older woman seemed to have.

After his family was also introduced to Gabrielle, he led his girlfriend forward. "I know you already know her, but we wanted to do this formal as well. Mum, Mom, this is my girlfriend Fleur Delacour."

The two woman smiled and hugged the blonde. "Good to see you again dear, I hope you two had fun in the last couple of weeks."

Fleur smiled at them. "We certainly did, we discovered many things about each other, most of them being related to my 'eritage, and I must thank you for the book you have provided. It 'as a lot of information for us."

Narcissa smiled at her. "We suspected something when Fabian told us your last name, and given what happened during the Tournament, we figured the time for a new coven would be now. Have you discovered more about who your missing Coven Mates are?"

"We have, but we would like to confirm it with them first." Fabian said with a soft smile.

"That is understandable sweetie, just let us know if there is anything we can do for you." Narcissa said with a sweet smile.

He only nodded before he walked to Andromeda and Nymphadora, purposely keeping Bellatrix for last. "Aunt Andi, Dora, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Fleur Delacour."

"It is really nice to meet you Fleur. I hope you and Fabian will be very happy together." Andromeda said with a kind smile.

Fleur smiled and shook her hand. "I am sure we will, Ms. Black."

Andromeda smiled as the couple moved to Nymphadora. "So Fabe, I see you're doing pretty good. You do know she is way out of your league right?" Dora asked with a grin.

Fleur glared at her, but Fabian merely smiled. "If Fleur is out of my league, then Hermione is playing a whole different ball game then you are, my dear cousin."

Nymphadora grinned and hugged him. "I've missed your quick wit, Fabe. I'm happy that you found such a beautiful girlfriend, and Fleur I'm sorry, but Fabian and I always tease each other like this when we haven't seen each other for a while."

Fleur smiled at her. "So I've 'eard, but I never expected it to be something like this."

Nymphadora smiled at that. "We've been this way since Fabian was old enough to talk and he wanted to help me prank the family, especially Draco."

Fleur only smiled at her as they walked over to Bellatrix, Fabian hugging her tightly, and for the first time, Fleur didn't feel the flash of jealousy she usually felt when her mate hugged another woman, which was telling enough for her. "Hey Aunt Bella. May I introduce my girlfriend, Fleur Delacour."

Bellatrix smiled at them. "Everything you told me about her seems to be true, Fabian."

Fleur smiled at her. "And everything 'e 'as told me about you is true too. You are a very beautiful woman as well."

Bellatrix smiled and hugged the blonde, feeling something she had never felt before. It was almost like a sudden burning feeling low in her belly and she didn't know what to make of it.

Fabian noticed the slight pause in her movements and smiled at them, not saying anything for now. Everything could be explained later today.

After the introductions Narcissa and Eliza led the family into the house where Jupi had prepared a light lunch for everyone.

Fabian and Fleur took a seat next to Bellatrix, who had chosen a seat a bit away from everyone. "We were hoping you would be free to talk later, Aunt Bella."

The raven haired witch smiled at them. "For you I will always make time, Fabian, you know that, but may I ask why?"

"Because I saw the slight pause in your movements when you hugged Fleur, and we would like to explain a few things, as well as give you some insight on why this is happening now." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at him, seeing nothing but truth and love in his eyes. "Very well, how about we go to the library after dinner?"

They nodded at her. "That is more than fine Aunt Bella. I promise to explain everything."

She smiled and hugged him to her side briefly. "You have never lied to me before Fabian, so I trust you."

As the conversation flowed naturally, dinnertime was quickly upon them, and afterwards Bellatrix led Fleur to the library, while Fabian made a quick detour to his room to collect the book.

When he entered the library a few minutes later, he had to smile. Bellatrix and Fleur had opened up a bottle of wine and three filled glasses were standing in front of them. "I figured we deserved a treat tonight, my love. Will you join us for a glass of wine?" Fleur asked with a soft smile.

He nodded and sat down in between them after giving his mate a kiss. "I would love to, it wouldn't be my first glass of wine, right Aunt Bella."

The raven haired witch smiled at that. "There was a reason I introduced you to wine early, Fabian. It is easier to start with than Sirius' preferred Firewhiskey."

He only smiled at her as he took a sip. "Before we can talk about things, I would ask you to read the first few pages of this book. It will confirm a few things for us." Fleur said with a smile.

Bellatrix quirked an eyebrow at that, but took the offered book from her nephew. Her eyes widening as letters formed its title. "I've never seen this book before. Where did you get this?"

"Mom gave it to me, she had some suspicions about Fleur and I, but we found out so much more when we read it, and what we discovered is the reason you are only one of four that can read it." He said softly.

"The Coven. I heard so many tales about the Coven from grandma Irma, but I never believed they could be true. Are you two saying that we are the new Coven?" She asked softly.

They both nodded at that. "Yes, we are, together with Luna. I know it is a lot to process right now, but that is the truth." He said softly.

She only smiled at them. "It makes a lot of sense actually. I always loved you more than is normal for an Aunt, and now it makes sense why, not to mention the feelings that stirred in me when I hugged Fleur."

They both smiled at that. "Fleur had the same reaction when I showed her our pictures. Veela feel a mating bond stronger than normal witches and wizards do."

Bellatrix smiled at them. "Is it really bad that I want to kiss you two silly right now?"

"No it isn't. We both want the same, and to be honest I have been dreaming of that for years." Fabian said softly.

She smiled and shared a quick look with Fleur, who smiled at her. "We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other tomorrow, Bellatrix. Take this evening with our mate."

Bellatrix smiled and apparated them to his bedroom. "I have been dreaming about this too Fabian, but I would love it if Fleur would at least join us. She is part of this too."

Fleur smiled and kissed the raven haired witch softly. "I will still be in the same bed, but I 'ad 'im all to myself when we first made love, and you and Luna should 'ave the same opportunity. I don't mind sitting this one out, and since Fabian 'as amazing stamina, I doubt it will stay at one time tonight."

Bellatrix smiled at that as she rendered them all naked while Fleur threw up some wards, the older witch' eyes widening at the sight of his hardening cock. "I never knew my little nephew was packing so much meat in his pants."

He smiled and kissed her deeply as he carried her to the bed. "I understand if you want to wait a little bit longer."

Bellatrix bit her lip in doubt. "I think that is for the best. It has all gone so quickly, just being close to you two is good enough for today, and we really should do this with Luna present as well."

Both Fabian and Fleur smiled at that. "It's okay Bella. I was anxious too the first time we made love. If you just want to be with us now, we're more than fine with that, right mon amour?"

He nodded at that. "I will always respect your boundaries, Aunt Bella. You taught me that after all."

She smiled and kissed him. "I did, but please Fabian, call me either Bella or Bellatrix, from the moment you showed me I was a part of this Coven, I stopped being your Aunt and I became your mate and lover."

Fabian smiled at her. "I know, but old habits die hard, but would you mind if we went to bed, today has been another whirlwind."

Bellatrix nodded and kissed him softly as they laid down, cuddling up together as they fell asleep, all three with dreamy smiles on their faces.


	5. Love Me Twice

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C5: Love Me Twice**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

The following morning Fabian woke up alone with Bellatrix draped over him, and he could feel that Fleur's side was still warm as he blindly groped for her, and a quick glance revealed a note on her pillow.

_Mon amour,_

_I have gone to make breakfast for the three of us, I will be back at ten. Please enjoy your time with Bella._

_A bientôt_

_Fleur_

He smiled and cuddled back into Bellatrix, wrapping an arm around her waist and nuzzling her neck.

Bellatrix moaned ever so softly as she woke up. "Good morning Fabian. Did you sleep okay?" She asked softly.

He nodded and kissed softly. "I slept amazing love. Did you sleep okay?"

Bellatrix smiled and turned around to face him. "Of course I did, so many of my dreams came true last night that my sleep couldn't have been anything else but peaceful. But where is Fleur?"

"She's gone to make us breakfast, we have more than an hour to do whatever we want to each other." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix blushed a little at that "Whatever we want? Does that mean what I think it does, Fabian?"

He nodded and kissed her softly. "Only if you want to, my love, but I will be honest, I have wanted this for a very long time."

"And so have I, but should we do this without Fleur and Luna?" She asked softly.

He smiled at her. "Yes love, because Fleur and I were alone for our first time, we agreed that our other mates would have the same opportunity when we found out about the Coven, and I think Fleur already has some spirited ideas on what to do with you when Luna spends the night with me."

She smiled at that. "Then I hope you don't mind if I am on top for our first time. You have a big dick and I would like to control the pace for a bit, I haven't had sex since my wedding night to Rodolphus, and he was tiny."

Fabian smiled at her. "I would do whatever you are comfortable with love. The last thing I would want is for you to be uncomfortable."

"I could never be uncomfortable with you, my love, nor am I nervous. I just want this to be good for the both of us." She said sweetly as she started kissing her way down his body, stroking his penis at the same time.

He smiled as she straddled him and slowly slid his cock into her pussy, moaning loudly from the intrusion. "You're so big Fabian, I think we're going to have a lot of fun in the coming years." She said with a loving smile.

"Fleur said exactly the same on our first night together, and I have to agree. We are going to have a lot of fun with each other in the coming years." He said as he kissed her.

Bellatrix moaned into his mouth as she slowly started riding him. "Sweet Morgana how I needed this again. Will you believe me when I say that I let no other man touch me after my marriage ended."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I know, and I also know that you have spent a lot of nights in bed with my mothers, but I don't mind that. I am glad they were able to give you the pleasure you deserve."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "It is true that is spent a lot of time with your mothers and that I loved the attention and pleasure we shared, but now that I have you and Fleur, and soon Luna too, I know no one can ever compare to my mates again."

"I think my mothers suspected something like this, since you and Aunt Andi are the only single women left in the Black Family, the book was pretty specific about the families involved in the Coven." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at that. "Who would you have preferred if you had the choice, love? Me or Andi?" She asked softly.

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss as he also drove himself into her a bit more. "Always you Bella. I have always thought you were a gorgeous woman and even if we weren't bonded through our Coven, I would've always loved you."

She moaned from the sudden deeper penetration. "You have been so special to me since the moment I first held you in my arms and I watched you grow up and what we share now and will share in the future has been the realization of my dreams."

Fabian smiled at her she started riding him faster as his hands reached up to play with her luscious breasts. "I have always dreamed of this too, and I know Fleur has too ever since I showed her our special pictures."

Bellatrix smiled at him. "Even though you promised not to show them to another soul. I should spank you for that." She said teasingly.

"Perhaps later love, when Fleur comes back. She got very naughty thoughts when she saw them." He said with a loving smile.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Then I will make sure to do something about that when she comes back, but I can feel your cock pulsing inside of me. You're close aren't you?"

He only nodded at her, groaning softly as she sped up a little. "Then cum inside of me Fabian. It is a safe day today."

"But you've haven't cum yet love. It wouldn't do if I was the only one who had an orgasm." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "Love, I've had at least four orgasms just by riding you, and I am close again. So you don't have to worry about me. Your cock hits all the right places inside of me."

He smiled and kissed her deeply as they both sped up a little, Fabian filling her with his seed a few moments later, while Bellatrix moaned loudly as she came with him.

As they rode out their highs their bedroom door opened to reveal Fleur with a tray filled with sandwiches, a pot of tea and a carafe of orange juice. "I see I came back just in time, did you two 'ave fun?"

They both nodded and accepted a kiss from the blonde as she crawled onto the bed. "Thank you for this opportunity Fleur. It means a lot to me." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"You are a part of this Coven, Bellatrix. Sex is going to be a big part of our lives, and Fabian and I agreed on equal time when we found out that the four of us were going to be the new Coven, so what I propose is that when Luna arrives later today, we get to know each other a bit better while they complete a bond that was started long ago, but first we'll 'ave some breakfast, Narcissa and Eliza told me you 'ave a bit of a tendency to skip breakfast at times, my love." Fleur said with a soft smile.

He blushed a little at that as Bellatrix got off him and sat herself next to Fleur. "I have to agree with our mate here Fabian. You have a tendency to forget yourself when you're having fun, or when you are studying."

His blush darkened a little at that, but smiled at them as Fleur handed him a sandwich. "We'll talk about that later. Your mother and I worked very hard on this breakfast and I think we will need the strength for later." Fleur said with a sweet smile.

Fabian smiled and nodded at them both, unable to resist their sweet smiles.

They ate in relative silence and after breakfast the three lovers made their way into the shower, where Fleur and Bellatrix spent a little time familiarizing themselves with each other's bodies.

…

Later that afternoon Fabian was relaxing in the living room while his lovers were in the library, since Luna was due to arrive in a bit and they had already agreed to talk about everything in the library but he should welcome her by himself.

Soon enough the flames of the fireplace burned green and he couldn't help the bright smile that spread across his face as Luna skipped out of it, making a beeline for him after putting down the small bag that she had brought.

He wrapped his arms around her and smiled brightly at her. "Hey Lulu, how have you been?" He asked softly.

She smiled dreamily and kissed his cheek as she stood on her tip toes. "I've been better. I've been having some weird dreams lately that I can't seem to interpret."

He led her to the couch and pulled her into his lap, like they usually did when they were alone. "What kind of dreams Lu?"

"Dreams about us Fabian, mostly about us being in bed together and sharing something more than what we usually share. I know what it means, but I know it can't be true. You're with Fleur and I know I have wasted my opportunity to be with you." She said with a soft sniff.

He smiled at her and lifted her chin with a finger. "Luna, my sweet Moon, we have discovered something that will not just rekindle your dreams, but will also make them a reality."

She blushed a little at the look of love in his eyes. "Don't toy with me Fabian. I can't handle it." She said softly.

"I'll prove it to you then." He said before placing his lips on hers and kissing her softly.

Luna moaned ever so softly into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is this really happening right now or am I dreaming again?"

"This is reality Lu, there is much I have to tell you." He said lovingly.

She smiled at him. "I knew something was up when Daddy gave me that book this morning, even though he also said that I couldn't read it until I felt the time was right."

He smiled at her. "Let's go to the library. We can talk quietly there."

She nodded and after picking up her bag linked her fingers with his as they held hands. "Will we be alone there, because I can see you're nervous about something."

He smiled at her. "No we won't be alone. Fleur is already there, as is my Aunt Bellatrix. We'll explain everything that is happening, because it pertains to all four of us."

Luna smiled at him, knowing where this was probably heading since her grandmother had told her many tales about the history of her family.

When they entered the library, both Fleur and Bellatrix smiled at her. "Welcome Luna. Has Fabian told you why 'e 'as brought you 'ere?" Fleur asked kindly.

She shook her head at the blonde. "He hasn't, but I can take an educated guess given you are a Delacour and Bellatrix is one of the few single Blacks. My grandmother told me many tales of the Coven, so I think that is what this is about."

Both Bellatrix and Fleur smiled at the surprised look on Fabian's face. "I see she will be a fine addition to our Coven. She certainly has the mind for it, and she has the uncanny ability to surprise you."

He smiled as they sat down. "She has always had that ability, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Luna blushed a little as she unconsciously cuddled up to Fabian. "So, am I also right in assuming that you have brought me here to confirm if I am the last member of the Coven, Fabian?"

He nodded at her. "Indeed I did Lulu, although I am very sure we all know that you are our mate. The book said we had to confirm it just to be sure."

She smiled and got the same book that was lying in front of them out of her bag, and now that the three books were reunited, a blue glow now illuminated the room and the books seemed to merge into one big book, now titled 'A Coven's Tale, the Book of Spells, Love and War' which was a surprise to all of them. "The bond isn't even complete and already we're getting more information. I guess there is no need for us to confirm anything." Fabian said softly.

"You two still need to complete the Coven Bond before we can complete the Bond as a Coven though, and since I have the feeling that this has been a long time coming for the two of you, why don't you two go to Fabian's room while I take Fleur to mine so we can get more… intimately acquainted." Bellatrix said with a certain husk to her voice.

Luna blushed a little at that. "And how do we complete said Bond?" She asked softly.

Fabian smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "By consummating the ultimate act of love, my Moon. You finally get your wish to have all of me in bed."

Her blush darkened a little. "I'll admit that I have always dreamed of sharing that act of love with you, and I have always known you were the only one for me, but I don't know if I'm ready to go all the way with you yet."

He smiled and pulled her into his lap. "We can go at any pace you are comfortable with, my Moon. The last thing I want is to do something you don't like."

Fleur and Bellatrix also smiled at her. "Then at least take this day with just 'im Luna, we 'ave plenty of time to complete our Coven Bond before we go back to school. Bella and I will not be far since I need to introduce Bellatrix as our mate to my family as well." Fleur said with a smile.

"Do you need to do the same ritual with Bellatrix and Luna as you did with me, ma cherí?" Fabian asked with a smile.

"No, that particular ritual needs only be done once, as will the one before we get married, and that one will include our entire Coven, so that will be fun." Fleur said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that as Bellatrix and Fleur stood. "I am sure you will tell us about that when the time comes, won't you cherí?"

Fleur smiled and nodded. "I'll tell you all about the ritual when we have completed our Bond as a Coven."

"That's fine love, in the meantime we'll let these two spend a day in peace while we will meet with your parents. I just hope they'll agree with someone of my age as your mate." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Fleur just smiled and kissed her cheek as they bid their younger lovers a good day and then made their way out of the library.

…

A little over an hour later Fabian and Luna had still ended up in his bedroom, both of them in nothing else but their underwear under the covers. "What's really bothering you Lulu? I've never known you to be so nervous for something new."

She smiled at him as she snuggled into him. "Because this is not just something new, but also something that will shape the entirety of our lives together. You know it has always been my dream of having something with you, I'm just a bit miffed that I have to share you with two women who are so much more beautiful than I am."

He smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss, because now he needed to prove a point. "Lu, you are gorgeous, and since you are still young, you will only get more beautiful."

She blushed at that and crawled on top of him. "I know you are trying to make me feel better, but you know I can never be as beautiful as Fleur or Bellatrix."

"You know that I have always loved you Luna, you have always been first in my heart, and the fact that we have to share our love with two others will not mean that I will ever love you less. We have known each other almost our entire lives and have loved each other for just as long." He said lovingly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "It is true that we have loved each other for so long, but why didn't you ever show interest in me before when you fell in love with Fleur so easily?"

"I was afraid of losing what we had, but never doubt that you don't have the same effect on me. Just feel what you do to me." He said softly as he gently guided her hand to his crotch.

Luna felt how hard he was for her and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. "You feel so big Fabian, is that really because of me?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes it is, my Moon. You have been the star of a lot of wet dreams for me in the last couple of years."

"The same goes for me, love. I dream of you nearly every night." She said softly.

Fabian kissed her softly, which she quickly sought to deepen, and soon enough both of them let their hands roam.

When Luna pulled back a few moments later she smiled at him. "Tell me one thing Fabian. Do you really mean everything you just said. Or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

He smiled and kissed her again. "I would never in my life even contemplate lying to you Luna, but I do want to make you feel better, and everything I said was the honest to God truth."

She smiled and kissed him. "Then I think I am ready for you Fabian. I wondered what it was I could bring to this Coven, but your words, like they usually do, have settled my nerves. I know that you have never lied to me, but I hope you'll forgive me my doubts. You know that I have always been insecure about my looks."

"I know, but you always have and will always be beyond beautiful in my eyes." He said honestly.

Luna smiled at that. "Thank you Fabian, you don't know what those words mean to me. I am ready to give myself to you."

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly. "Then let me pleasure you first my love. It is the least I can do for you for being so patient with me."

She smiled and pushed the covers off of them. "I would never say no to that love. I am very curious about what you can do in bed."

He smiled as he gently flipped them over. "I think in the coming weeks you'll find out all about that my love. Fleur is especially fond of my stamina."

Luna smiled and kissed him softly before he started peppering kisses down her pale body. "I'm sure she is, and I think I'll be able to think of a few things tonight."

He smiled as he vanished her bra and latched on to one of her nipples while teasing the other erect with his fingers, making the petite blonde moan loudly. "I never knew you got aroused so easily."

She smiled dreamily at him as she moaned again. "Please Fabe, stop teasing me. Make me a woman." She almost begged him.

"Whatever my Moon desires, but I will have to prepare you first. Both of our mates say that I am quite big down there." He said with a soft smile.

"I felt how big you are and I think both of us could do with preparation, so I will do the same for you in a bit." She said softly.

He only smiled at her as he also vanished her panties and then proceeded to place a soft kiss just above the soft curls of her pubic hair. "You smell absolutely divine, my love." He said before he started eating her out lovingly.

Luna moaned loudly and tangled a hand in his hair to keep her lover exactly where he was. She had never in her life felt something like this and it seemed that the love she had for the raven haired man that was now bringing her to heaven only helped her assurance that she was good enough for him.

Fabian meanwhile couldn't get enough of the sweetness that was Luna, and he also couldn't believe how incredibly wet she was. He drank deeply from his lover, not stopping until she screamed out his name in orgasm.

He let her ride out her high with soft kisses to her inner thigh, licking up every drop of her juices once her breathing had returned to normal. "Did you enjoy yourself Moon?"

She nodded and smiled at him as he crawled back up to kiss her. "That was better than I could have ever dreamed. You really are amazing Fabian."

He smiled at her as she gave him a kiss. "I owe everything to Dora and Bellatrix. They taught me everything I know, and of course my time with Fleur has helped a lot too."

She smiled at that. "Then I will be sure to thank Bellatrix personally at some point during our holiday, but first I will pleasure you to the best of my abilities, which by all accounts is not a lot."

"I surely hope not, you know I would severely maim any man that dares to lay a hand on my Moon." He said with a soft smile.

Luna smiled at him. "I'm still a healthy young woman with urges Fabian, especially if I have a man as gorgeous as you around me for a long time, of course I have some toys to pleasure myself with, most of the times using them when thinking about you, no need to maim anyone."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Good, because I have learned that giving into your urges is a good thing."

She smiled and kissed him before she kissed her way down as she vanished his boxers, gasping softly as his cock sprang free. "Sweet Morgana, you're absolutely huge Fabian. I hope it won't split me in half, and that I will be able to fit more than the head in my mouth." She said softly.

Fabian merely smiled at her as she slowly started licking his cock, which made him groan from the sheer pleasure. She looked a bit out of her element, but he knew she was feeling things out a bit, like she usually did with new things.

When she sucked the head of his cock into her mouth after a few minutes of licking the base, he had to call on every last bit of his willpower not to cum on the spot.

Luna noticed him tense and smiled up at him. "Enjoying yourself love?" She asked softly.

He nodded and smiled at her. "Immensely my Moon, I'm just trying not to cum already."

Luna smiled at that. "At least that means I'm doing something right, but I really can't wait anymore love, please fuck me and make me a real woman."

"Of course my love, but I think you should be on top for our first time. It will let you control the pace and make sure I do not hurt you." He said lovingly.

She nodded and kissed him softly. "I was just going to suggest the same thing, love, and thank you." She said as she straddled him.

She then positioned herself and slowly lowered herself until the head slipped in, making her moan loudly. "Sweet Morgana, you're so big. I hope it's going to fit inside of me."

"Take your time love. We have all the time in the world." He said with a loving smile.

She smiled and lowered a bit more, wincing slightly when he broke her hymen.

When the pain subsided she lowered herself slowly until her pelvis connected with his, smiling lovingly at him. "I never felt so full, or more complete in my life."

He smiled at her. "We've finally become one, my Moon. Like we have always been meant to be. I'm sorry I made you wait so long." He said lovingly.

She bent down to kiss him and smiled at him. "It's okay love. I don't think either of us were really ready to acknowledge the full range of feelings we felt for each other. The thing that matters is that we will now always be together, together with Bella and Fleur."

He smiled and groaned softly as she started riding him slowly while his hands roamed her body, as if he was mapping every inch of her pale beauty with his hands.

Luna smiled and took his hands to lead them to her breasts. "I know you want to, and your earlier teasing has left me craving more, so please love, play with them."

He teased her nipples and gently squeezed her breasts as she rode him, the look of ecstasy on her face being one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen on her.

Her moans were lulling him in a state of bliss as well and he knew that no matter how much he tried, he would not last long inside of her. She was incredibly tight and her inner muscles were clenching him just the right way. "Luna, I can't hold it much longer. You're squeezing my dick dry."

"Is it safe for you to cum inside of me?" She asked softly.

"We're not sure yet, so I would rather not risk it yet." He said honestly.

Luna smiled and got off him, moaning loudly as she felt his cock leave her. "Then I will finish you with my mouth. I've been dying to taste you."

He smiled and moaned as she started sucking him off again, and it didn't take a minute before he shot his still quite substantial load into her mouth.

Luna had a bit of trouble swallowing it all, but eventually managed, nursing it until there was nothing more to be had. "I must say your seed tastes delicious. That must have something to do with the food you eat. I've read that somewhere." She said as she cuddled up to him while Fabian caught his breath again.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "That was absolutely amazing Luna. I love you." He said softly.

She smiled at him. "I love you too, and I am glad I am finally able to say it out loud. Thank you for today."

"It was certainly my pleasure, my love." He said with a soft smile.

Luna smiled dreamily and cuddled in closer to him, the two of them just lying there for a while, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

…

Later that evening, after a lovely dinner and a quick Floo to Xenophilius to inform him of the current situation, the four lovers were back in Fabian's bedroom, all four of them not wearing a stitch of clothing and relaxing on the bed.

Fleur and Bellatrix were resting on his shoulders while Luna was lying on top of him, the three women occasionally kissing their lovers softly. "I can't remember the last time I felt so at peace. Will it always be like this?" Luna asked softly.

"I think so. As long as we are together we will be at peace, although I suspect we'll have a big enough fight on our hands." Bellatrix said with a soft smile to the blonde.

Fleur smiled at that. "That we will, but I think once we complete out Bond as a Coven, our presumed powers will also make an appearance, and I 'ave to admit that I am very curious about those."

"Perhaps we should read up on those in our new book. I am dying to see what information it now holds." Luna said with a smile.

They all smiled at that, untangling themselves from Fabian as Bellatrix summoned the book to them. "I think we all are, and I think we all know where this is going to lead eventually, so I propose that we look up the passages that pertain to the completing of our Coven Bond and things related to that and then read the rest over the course of the holiday."

"I think that is for the best. I am sure we all feel the urge to be as close as we can be at this moment and I think we should give into those urges." Fleur said with a sweet smile.

Luna smiled at her. "I can't deny that I feel a very strong urge to be intimate with all of you, but if it's okay with everyone, I would like to read some things about our Coven first, I don't know anything about any of this except for the tales my grandmother told me." She said softly.

"Then that is what we will do Luna, we would never want you to feel left out of our Coven. You will never have to feel pressured with us." Bellatrix said as she put the book in the middle of them.

Luna smiled and took a seat in her lap, while Fleur parked herself in Fabian's lap next to them. They opened the book and quickly flipped past the family tree, that had now expanded to show their complete bloodline, since they could always look at that later.

The history was also quickly skipped, mostly because Luna wanted to take her time with that later, since it was a lot to read through.

When they got to the part of how the Coven was formed and what came from that, all four of them were quickly immersed in the tales. It seemed that the last time their Coven was formed, the order had been exactly the same, which made them wonder if it would be like this if they sought further back in the history.

They found out that to complete their Coven Bond they would indeed have to make love together, and that they would feel an increase in power afterwards and in the case of the eldest, they would regain their youth while the aging of the others speed up a little to make the Coven members close to each other in age, eventually all of them becoming the same age around twenty.

There was a little mention of their gifts but they found that they were a thing that seemed to have no singular event that triggered them, so that was something they needed to research by themselves.

What was also very useful was a big section of spells invented or perfected by the previous Covens, as well as a ton of potions that could they had perfect or developed, and that was certainly something they would research later.

Closing the book a little while later, they smiled at each other. "It seems we now have access to a lot of information most people can only dream of." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

"That and a wealth of new spells and potions that will have a profound impact on our lives." Fleur said with a similar smile.

"And perhaps more importantly we now have an idea where our Coven originated from and what we have to do to complete it." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

They smiled at the petite blonde. "Are you sure you are ready Luna, we are willing to wait until you are." Fleur said with a loving smile.

Luna smiled at her. "I am more than ready, but perhaps I will do us good to wait until tomorrow, when we are all awake enough to enjoy the act."

They smiled and nodded. "That would be for the best I think. It has been a long and exciting day for all of us and some rest will do us all some good." Fabian said with a smile.

The girls nodded and kissed him softly. "Then I hope you don't mind if we took up our previous positions, we were quite comfortable." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"I still think it is strange that someone could find lying against me comfortable, I would never want to deny my mates their comfort." He said with a soft smile.

They merely smiled and kissed his cheek as he laid down and they positioned themselves against him once again, Luna once again ending up on his chest, and soon after the four lovers were fast asleep.


	6. Coven Completed

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C6: Coven Completed**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The following morning the three women woke up before their lover, and gave each other a mischievous smile. "Shall we get this morning started in our own special way?" Bellatrix asked softly.

"Perhaps we should 'ave breakfast first, that way we can go on for longer." Fleur said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "I'll ask Jupi to make us a nice breakfast, and have him inform Narcissa and Eliza not to expect us until dinner."

Luna and Fleur smiled at that. "That might be for the best, there is no telling what we will do if we are interrupted today." Fleur said with a soft smile.

"I would rather not have Narcissa against me. She can be quite scary at times, especially if it concerns Fabian." Luna said with her usual dreamy smile.

Bellatrix only smiled as she softly called for Jupi, the elf popping into the room with a smile. "What can I do for you Ms. Black?" He asked politely.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "Good morning Jupi. Could you make a nice breakfast for the four of us and inform my sister and Eliza not to expect us until dinner?"

The elf nodded and vanished again, returning within a few minutes with a sizable tray of sandwiches, bacon and scrambled eggs, along with a pot of tea and a carafe of orange juice. "The mistresses have taken note but ask to not exhaust yourself today."

She nodded and turned back to her lovers as she floated the tray towards the bed, where their lover still slumbered. "Unbelievable, after everything he is still asleep. Shall we wake him up so we can eat?" Luna asked with a smile.

The two women nodded and smiled as Fleur and Luna pulled away the covers so Bella could place a wet kiss on top of his cock.

Fabian groaned as he woke up, thinking he was finishing up his dream, but was instead met with the smiling faces of his lovers. "Bonjour, mon amour. 'ow did you sleep?" Fleur asked softly.

He smiled and kissed them all softly. "I slept absolutely amazing, my loves, but to what do I owe such a sensual wake up?"

"We have breakfast waiting, love, and after that we have the entire day to get to know each other in the most intimate of ways." Bellatrix said in a husky purr.

He smiled and sat up a little. "I'm looking forward to that already, my loves, although I'm glad we can eat first."

They smiled at him. "Your mothers have requested that we not exhaust each other, so we have to watch ourselves a bit. I'd rather not risk my sister's wrath."

He nodded at that. "I can understand. I'd rather keep Mom on my side too, she still scares the shit out of me."

The three women smiled at that as Bellatrix floated the tray between them. "Cissa has that effect on most people, but we should really eat, we wouldn't want to let this food go to waste."

He nodded and gave all three of them a soft kiss before they dug in, all four of them sneaking loving glances to each other as they ate.

After breakfast, Fleur floated the tray to his dresser, while Bellatrix cast a few Silencing and privacy charms, so they could be sure that they would not be disturbed, and Luna just kissed her lover softly, stroking his cock to get him ready for today. "I hope you're ready, my love. We have a lot planned today, and all of us are dying to feel you again." She said dreamily.

He smiled at her. "I'm as ready as I will ever be, my love. Today we take on step closer to our destiny."

By now Bellatrix and Fleur had crawled back onto the bed with them. "That we do, and for once I think we should let our lust guide us, no planning ahead, just the four of us and the love we share." Fleur said with a soft smile.

The others nodded and kissed each other softly as they crawled closer to each other.

Bellatrix and Luna quickly lost themselves in each other, with the blonde guiding the raven haired witch to the mattress, straddling her with a dreamy smile.

Fabian and Fleur smiled and crawled closer to them, kissing the two women deeply. "I have an idea that might work for all of us. Could you scoot over to one of Bella's legs Lu? That way Fleur can take the other and you three can pleasure each other all you want while I do the same from behind."

The three girls smiled at him. "It seems someone has done some research on foursomes, or have you been talking to your cousin again?" Bellatrix asked with a soft moan as Fleur straddled her other leg.

"As much as I would like to give Dora credit for this, it just makes sense to do it like this, this way we all get the pleasure we crave." He said with a soft smile.

They smiled at that. "Then eat up love, dessert is waiting for you." Fleur said huskily before kissing Bellatrix deeply.

Fabian only smiled and was trying to decide with whom to start, all three of his lovers were already soaking wet and their pussies were glistening.

Wanting to give them all equal time, and being acutely aware that Fleur had been completely selfless the past few days, he started eating her out first, making the blonde Veela moan loudly in Luna's mouth as the two blondes at the same time toyed with each other's breasts.

Not wanting Bellatrix and Luna to feel left out, he slowly slipped two fingers into them, fingering them in a similar rhythm as he was licking up Fleur's divine juices.

All three of them moaned loudly at his ministrations, and almost unconsciously started toying with each other's nipples.

Fabian meanwhile had completely lost himself in pleasuring his three mates, switching between the three beautiful women often to get his fill of their divine juices. "I can't wait anymore my loves, I just have to fuck you."

"Go right ahead love, we're ready for you." Luna said with a loud moan.

He smiled and kissed all three of them deeply before slipping his cock into Fleur, who again moaned loudly. "Still as tight as ever, mon amour." He whispered huskily into her ear.

Fleur moaned at him. "I think that because of our Coven Bond all of us will be very tight for a long time, my love, but I must say that I 'ave missed the feeling of your cock inside of me."

He smiled and placed a kiss on her neck. "I have missed this too love, thankfully we have a long time to make love to each other." He said as he pulled out of Fleur and slipped his cock into Bellatrix in one smooth move, making the raven haired witch moan loudly.

While Fabian was working on bringing his three lovers to heaven, they on their turn made sure to keep each other ready, toying with each other's nipples and clits as they lost themselves to pleasure.

By the time Fabian slid himself into Luna, he knew he wasn't going to last long anymore. He had tried to prolong his climax for a long time. "Girls, as much as I love to do this, I am going to cum soon."

The three women smiled at him. "Then coat us with your seed, my love. It is the last part of the ritual to completely bind us." Fleur said as the three positioned themselves in front of him.

He smiled and gave them all a kiss, slowly jerking his cock until he came all over them a few seconds later.

They moaned as he shot his load all over their breasts and faces, and almost in unison they scooped up a glob of cum and sucked it from their fingers.

All four of them felt a strange sensation as a golden light enveloped them, Bellatrix, Luna and Fleur moaning softly as it brought them to their climax as well.

Soon the golden light changed to a bright white and they no longer found themselves in Fabian's bedroom. "Greetings young ones. I know it must feel like you have a ton of questions right now, but all will be revealed through the Coven Chronicles." A female disembodied voice said kindly.

"Who are you. Are you one of our ancestors?" Fleur asked softly.

"In a way I am. I am the one responsible for the forming of the first Coven. I always present myself when the Coven Bond is completed. My name is Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and I have watched over the Coven since its inception. Your journey will be hard and filled with perils yet unknown, but together you will weather any storm." The voice said kindly.

As soon as the room they found themselves in appeared, at the same speed it disappeared again and they found themselves back in Fabian's room. "Well that told us everything and nothing at the same time." Fabian said as he laid down next to his lovers.

"It told us plenty love, I am sure if we take another look at our book, it will now have all the information we need to know about our Coven. I think some of that information should only be shared once the Coven Bond has actually been completed." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

They all smiled at that as they came to rest on or against Fabian, the four of them just dozing in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

…

Later that day, the lovers found themselves in the library, their Coven book lying opened on the table before them. The book had indeed changed again and was now named the Coven Chronicles as Aphrodite had called it.

Now that they had the time for it, they were reading through the complete history of their Coven, finding that it went back even further than they had originally thought. The origins of their Coven lay in ancient times, going all the way back to Ancient Greece and it showed a union between a mortal and three Goddesses, being Athena, Hecate and Aphrodite.

That alone had been enough of a surprise, but the fact that there were spells and rituals in their book that hadn't been there before and had been long forgotten through time thrilled them all. The spells, rituals and potions described were clearly designed to help people, which didn't really surprise them given the nature of their gifts. "It's amazing to think that we might actually be descendant from the Gods of Ancient Greece. I wonder what this might mean for us." Fabian said softly.

"I think that is also where our gifts came from. If the Goddesses bestowed them on the children of the Coven, we could become a very powerful force of Light." Luna said with a soft smile.

"I just wonder when our gifts will manifest themselves. We 'aven't found anything on that topic yet." Fleur said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I think our gifts will reveal themselves when we are ready, my love. We shouldn't worry too much about it right now."

Fleur smiled and cuddled into his arms. "I suppose you are right, mon amour. There is no sense in worrying about it now."

"I've read that most magical gifts are manifest themselves after a tragic event or something else life-changing. So maybe our gifts will manifest themselves when something happens to us." Luna said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and pressed a kiss to the blonde's cheek. "Let's hope nothing happens. We've been through enough in our lives to need to suffer more."

Fleur nodded at that. "That is very true, although you never told me what happened to you, my love. The book said the Coven comes together through tragedy, but your life seems perfect when I look at your family."

He sighed softly and shared a look with Bellatrix, who smiled at him. "Narcissa is not my actual mother. My Mom was raped by a Death Eater a few years after the first War and got pregnant because of it. Usually that would be the end of it, but he has kept stalking her ever since, and has actually managed to kidnap me when I was five, thankfully Bellatrix was there to save me."

Fleur turned around and kissed him softly. "I understand why you didn't tell me love. I can imagine not many people know about this."

He smiled at her. "Just my mothers and the people in this room. Even Draco doesn't know the truth. I know some day we will have to confront that bastard, and that's why I have been preparing for that moment for many years together with Bellatrix."

Bellatrix smiled at him. "We'll get that bastard soon, my love, together with his bastard master and everyone that follows him."

He only smiled at her as Fleur once again turned around in his arms to cuddle with him. "We'll defeat them together as a Coven, because I am more than sure 'e is the reason another Coven is needed." She said with a loving smile.

"I know, and that is why we need to do everything in our power to figure out what this all means so we can start planning his demise early." He said softly.

The girls smiled at him as Luna and Bellatrix came to sit on the other couch to cuddle up to their mates, with Luna ending up in his lap. "Why do you get to sit in 'is lap?" Fleur asked teasingly.

Luna smiled at her Veela lover. "Because I am the smallest out of the three of us and therefor am less of a weight on our lover."

"Do you mean to say that Bellatrix and myself are fat, Luna?" Fleur asked with a teasing smile.

The petite blonde smiled at her. "Of course not, but I am pretty sure that I am the lightest out of the three of us, and besides, you two claimed his shoulders already, so this was the only available spot."

Fleur smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "That is very true, and I 'ope you know I was merely teasing you. We are all mated in this Coven bond and there is no need for jealousy."

Luna smiled and kissed the blonde. "I know, and I was teasing you too. I could never be jealous of you or Bellatrix for wanting to be close to our mate when I want the same. I think in time we'll find plenty of ways to be together in sappy ways."

The two women smiled and kissed her again before repeating the action on Fabian, the four lovers relaxing against each other as they continued their reading, at least as much as were possible in the positions they were in.

"Perhaps we should ask Cissa if we could use her Potions lab for a week, we could try and brew a few potions in our book." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Fleur smiled at her. "I would love to help you with those love. Potions has always been both an interest and my best subject."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "I would love the help, I was never the Potions prodigy that Narcissa was, but I do know my way around a cauldron enough not to blow anything up. I did ace all my other subjects though."

"I think we all have our expertise. Like Astronomy and Divination for Luna." He said softly.

Luna smiled and kissed him. "Well, you are pretty good in Astronomy too, not to mention Arithmancy and DADA. So don't sell yourself short."

He smiled and nodded. "I wasn't trying to, my Moon, I was merely stating the obvious here." He said softly.

She smiled and nuzzled her head against his chest. "Even after all of these years of you calling me that, it never fails to give me butterflies." She said dreamily.

"I will call you that for as long as we shall live, my Moon. It is nothing less than the truth after all, since you are the Moon in my life and now you are mine too, just as much as I am yours." He said with a soft smile.

Luna blushed a little at him. "You know what those sweet words do to me, and I don't think your mothers will forgive us if we defile the library."

Fabian smiled at that. "No, I don't think they will, but I think we can hold off any amorous activities until tonight. We still have more reading to do after all."

The three girls smiled at that. "We can hold off until tonight, if you can hold off on teasing us so much." Bellatrix said softly.

He only nodded at them as they once again continued their reading, with Luna holding the book and flipping the pages so they could all read it together, since no one was particularly inclined to move from their positions.

…

After dinner the four lovers were held back by Narcissa, Eliza, Apoline and Juliette, while Jean-Paul opted for a walk through the garden. "We felt something powerful this morning, are we right in guessing that you four completed your Bond?" Narcissa asked with a smile.

They nodded at her. "We did and we were visited by one of the originators of our Coven, and she gave us some advice on how to proceed from here." Fleur said with a soft smile.

"Can we know who zis person was, mon tresor?" Juliette asked with a sweet smile.

The lovers shared a look at that. "We would love to tell you but we can't. Some things are for our Coven alone. The results of us telling you might be disastrous for everyone involved."

The four women smiled and nodded. "We understand, we were merely curious." Apoline said with a kind smile.

"I am sure in time there will be plenty of things that we will be able to share, but for now we would rather be safe now than sorry afterwards, which brings us to a question we wanted to ask. Cissa, would it be okay if Fleur and I used your Potions lab for a few days? There are some things we would love to try out." Bellatrix asked sweetly.

Narcissa smiled at her. "Of course Bella, feel free to use anything you might need, and if there are ingredients I have not stocked, feel free to notify me."

Bellatrix and Fleur smiled at her. "Merci Narcissa, that means a lot to us."

Narcissa smiled at the blonde. "Don't mention it sweetie. I have to keep my future daughter-in-law happy."

Fleur giggled a little at the blush that her mate was sporting. "Don't worry mon amour. I know in time you will find amazingly romantic ways to propose to all four of us, we would never pressure you into anything."

He smiled at her. "I do 'ave a question for you Fabian. Was eet any different making love to your ozer mates zen it was when you first made love to my granddaughter?" Juliette asked with a smile.

"To be honest it didn't feel all that different, but knowing now what we do, it makes a lot of sense. We knew that being mated through our Coven Bond there would be some form of familiarity." He said honestly.

Juliette smiled at him. "Zat was to be expected indeed. I do not remember a lot of my Gran-mere Justine and her Coven, but I do remember the devotion zey 'ad for each ozer each and every day. Zey really couldn't live wizout each ozer."

They all smiled at that. "I know that for me that has been true for longer than I care to admit. I was in love with Fleur the first time I saw her, I've needed Luna in my life from the day I met her and I've always had a crush on Bellatrix my entire life."

The three women smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "I think in hindsight we all felt the same way, love. I have certainly loved you from the moment we met, and I know the same goes for Fleur." Luna said with a soft smile.

"For me it is the same. I have loved you more than was normal for an Aunt since the moment you were born and I brought you into this world, and over the years that love has only grown." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

He only smiled at her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "There is one other thing we need to discuss with you. As you know there is a room at Hogwarts that belongs to our family, and that you and Fleur are given access to it next year. We have already been in contact with the Headmaster and Professor Flitwick and have arranged for Luna and Bellatrix both to have access to that room as well, because we understand that you four want to be close from now on. The teachers will know that Bellatrix will be at school and that is what brings us to an issue we knew someday would come." Eliza said softly.

"And what issue might that be Liz?" Bellatrix asked softly.

Eliza smiled at her. "The interference of the Ministry at Hogwarts. If what Harry Potter says is true, and I believe it is, Tom has found a way to come back to life, and because of Fudge's insistence that it is not true, he has personally selected the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and although no one agrees with this. Dumbledore's hands are bound. Fudge selected none other than Dolores Umbridge as the next DADA teacher."

"That bitch that locked me up? You can't be serious about this." Bellatrix asked outraged.

Narcissa nodded morosely at her sister. "I'm afraid it is true Bella, and no one is happy with this, but there is nothing we can do at the moment. All we can do is work to replace her as soon as possible, which is where you come in. When she self-destructs, and we know she will, we have asked Dumbledore to allow you to teach Defense for the remainder of the year, and he is okay with it."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "Defense was one of my best subjects, so I think I can accept this when he asks me, but what am I to do in the meantime. That woman still holds a lot of resentment towards me, and I doubt she will take kindly to my presence."

Narcissa smiled at her sister. "You didn't just have one good subject, Ms. Brightest Witch of her Generation. You excelled in everything, much like another witch we now know intimately."

Fabian quirked an eyebrow at that. "I know you are talking about Hermione here, has something happened that I do not know about?"

Eliza and Narcissa smiled at him. "We indeed forgot to tell you something Fabian. Nymphadora and Hermione are a couple as of a few days ago. I must admit it was quite a shock for us too."

He smiled at that. "I knew Dora couldn't keep it in for long. She has never been that patient with anything."

"You knew about this Fabian?" Narcissa asked with a quirked eyebrow.

He nodded at her. "I sort of did. Dora confided in me about her feelings for Hermione before I left for France, I didn't know, but certainly suspected that Dora would tell her as soon as she could. Do you know how this all happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"Nymphadora asked us if it was okay if she brought Hermione here to scour the library last week, since you apparently told her that we have quite the extensive collection of rare books, and let's just say that one thing led to another and that Hermione stayed for dinner and they have been steadily building a relationship since then, only confirming things officially a few days ago, and I believe they have been staying with Andromeda ever since." Eliza said with a sweet smile.

Fabian smiled at that. "I just wonder why she wasn't here yesterday when we came back."

"Hermione had some things to do involving her parents, but I believe she will be here in a few days for a visit." Narcissa said with a smile.

He nodded and smiled at that. "I understand, and I will certainly ask her a few questions when they get here. I am curious how Hermione experienced it all. She is usually very steadfast when it comes to her emotions."

"There are some things that have happened that might explain that, but we'll let them explain everything. What we can tell you is that there is a big chance that Dora and Hermione will at some point during the next school year take up residence in your room as well. We along with Andi suspect there is something more between them, which could stem from Dora's Metamorphmagus blood, but we are not sure about that yet."

He nodded at that. "That's more than okay, we won't say anything about it, or would you three have objections of having Hermione and Nymphadora that close during the year?" He asked his lovers softly.

They three women smiled at their lover. "We don't mind love, as long as they don't mind us being as close as we are and everything that comes with that." Fleur said as she kissed him softly.

"I'm sure they won't mind. Hermione has seen me in plenty of sappy situations with Luna over the years, and with Fleur last year. The only difference this time is that it will be amplified with an extra woman, and I suspect that she and Bella will be very fast friends, since both you and Hermione are considered to be the brightest witch of their generation." He said lovingly.

Bellatrix blushed a little at that, but said nothing as the conversation moved to more lighthearted topics.

…

Two days later the entire family was gathered in the living room awaiting the arrival of Andromeda, Nymphadora and Hermione, who were coming to visit them today apparently with news.

Luna and Bellatrix were cuddled against Fabian's side while Fleur sat very contently in her lover's lap, her legs resting in Bellatrix' lap.

Jean-Paul and Apoline had taken Juliette and Gabrielle shopping in London and were not expected back late tonight.

Draco was outside in the garden, flying around trying to advance his Quidditch skills even further. He had vowed this year would be the year he was going to beat Harry even though the two boys had a very healthy rivalry from their first year and they had become very good friends over the course of those four years.

Eliza and Narcissa were cuddled up together in the other couch, whispering sweet nothings to each other.

Fabian had to smile at the sight. Even after so many years his mothers were still very much in love and couldn't live without each other for even a day, and he just knew that in a matter of months he would have the same relationship with Fleur, Luna and Bellatrix.

Eliza noticed the wistful look on her son's face. "Are you okay sweetie?" She asked with a smile.

He smiled and nodded. "Perfectly fine Mum. I was just smiling at the sight of you and Mom still being so much in love. It warms my heart."

The two women blushed a little at that. "Thank you sweetie, I am sure very soon we can say the same about you and your mates." Narcissa said with a sweet smile.

He only nodded as the Floo burned green and Andromeda, Nymphadora and Hermione stepped out, the latter of the three quirking an eyebrow at the position her best friend was in. "Did I miss something in the last few weeks Fabian?"

He smiled at her. "Probably just as much as I have, 'Mione. All will be explained today I reckon."

She only smiled at him as Narcissa gave him a very critical look before turning her gaze on Hermione. "It is very nice to formally meet you Ms. Granger. We have heard a lot about you."

She smiled sadly at her. "I wish I could still call myself Granger, but my parents have disowned me because of my love for Dora. I thought they were okay with me being gay, but apparently I was wrong."

"I'm very sorry to hear that. Is there anything we can do for you?" Eliza asked softly.

The brunette smiled at her. "Not at this moment. Andromeda has been so kind to give me a home and is working on adoption papers since I am still considered under age in both the Muggle and Wizarding world."

Narcissa smiled at that. "You will certainly be a wonderful addition to our family, Hermione, although I wish it would have been in different circumstances. We hope you will feel welcome here."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Dora has of course done a lot to make me feel welcome, and of course I have heard a lot about you and your wife from Fabian over the years."

Both Eliza and Narcissa smiled at her. "I'm sure he has told you a lot, he so adores his mothers after all." Eliza said with a teasing wink.

Fabian blushed a little and hid his hair in Fleur's hair, much to the amusement of his lovers. "You are so adorable when you blush, love." Luna said with her usual dreamy smile.

He smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "Alright, what exactly is going on here? Clearly you are still with Fleur, but I'm sure that Luna calling you love and you being cuddled up with your Aunt is something new." Hermione said matter of factly.

He smiled at her. "Well that is because it is new, 'Mione. Fleur and I are indeed mated, as you already suspected, but it turned out that both of us are mated to both Luna and Bellatrix in a Coven Bond, which was passed down through our families, and apparently we are to help stop Voldemort."

Hermione nodded at that. "I've read a lot about Covens since coming to Hogwarts, but I never heard of a Coven Bond."

"That is because ours is quite unique, Hermione. Usually witches and wizards form Covens to share their knowledge and power. Ours stems from love and a want to make the world better. Everything we've read so far confirms that." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at that. "That sounds amazing. I would love to read that book sometime."

"Unfortunately that book is for our Coven only. It is enchanted so that only those who are a part of the Coven can read the words, or even the title of the book, and even talking about certain things is impossible for us." Fleur said with a kind smile.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I understand, I just can't help being curious. It is in my nature to want to learn everything I can."

"I know 'Mione, and we will share what we can, because we know that you as one of the few people outside of our family can help us put things we experience into perspective." Fabian said with a smile.

She smiled at him. "I'd love to be your Coven's Consultant. It actually has a nice ring to it."

He shared a look with his lovers, who smiled at him. "I think we can arrange that 'ermione. To 'ave the brightest witch of her age on our side could only mean good things, especially since Bellatrix once held the same title."

Now Bellatrix blushed at her French lover. "A title given to my by my sisters and Professor McGonagall, it hardly qualifies as being the truth."

Narcissa and Andromeda both laughed at that. "You had an O in every subject on your O.W.L. and aced your N.E.W.T.S on every subject except Potions, and we all know that was Slughorn's fault." Andromeda said with a smile.

Bellatrix only smiled at her sister, but said nothing else as they fell into an easy conversation that lasted for most of the day, only stopping to have dinner when Jean-Paul, Apoline, Juliette and Gabrielle had returned.


	7. The Seer and The Empath

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C7: The Seer And The Empath**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

A few days later the four lovers awoke to a soft knock on the door. "Are you guys awake, Maman and Gran-mere want to talk to you in private." Gabrielle said as she poked her head through the door.

"We'll be right there. Tell Maman we need to properly wake up and get dressed first." Fabian said with a soft groan.

Gabrielle giggled and nodded before leaving them alone again. "I swear one day I am going to get 'er back for all these early interruptions." Fleur said with a soft groan

Luna smiled and straddled the blonde. "Don't pout love. We can always take a nap later."

Fleur smiled and wrapped her arms low around her waist. "I would love that, Luna. I seem to sleep better when we are all 'ere."

"The same is true for us, love, but we shouldn't keep your mother waiting for us. We wouldn't want her to be annoyed with us." Bellatrix said with a loving smile.

Fleur smiled and nodded. "Oui, I know, but it's just so comfortable in bed, and I sometimes 'ate that you are our voice of reason this early in the morning."

Bellatrix only smiled and kissed her blonde mate softly before she rolled out of bed to get dressed, much to the appreciation of her lovers, who admired her luscious body very unabashedly.

Since Luna was still straddling Fleur, Fabian rolled out of bed too, wanting to at least freshen up a little before they went to meet Apoline and Juliette, since the two women now demanded perfection from him now that their Coven was completed.

While he was freshening up Luna and Fleur also had found the strength to get out of bed, the two blondes apparently getting great pleasure in dressing each other.

Bellatrix had opted for one of her favored black corseted dresses and a pair of her new boots, which made her look even more ravishing.

Fabian chose a nice pair of black jeans Fleur had bought for him along with his favorite black blouse and his favorite pair of shoes. He tied his hair in his trademark ponytail and smiled at the image he saw in the mirror. He thankfully had a lot of his mother's features and from what he had gathered so far only had his 'father's' gender, and adding his raven colored hair, like his mate had too, only made his smile brighter. It was certainly a nice split between blonde and raven hair in their little Coven.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he had to smile at the three extra vanity tables that now lined the outer wall of his bedroom, where his three lovers were now applying their make-up, even Luna, who usually never bothered with it except for formal occasions, although this could be counted as such.

He just watched as his lovers worked on their already stunning appearance when a strange feeling overcame him out of nowhere. He could feel their love for him and each other so clearly that it started showing inside of his mind, resulting in a kaleidoscopic view of colors and lines that meshed together into a singular wave that felt strong and loving at the same time. The individual lines hummed with the angelic sounds of his lovers' voices, although he couldn't make out any words.

He clutched his head and groaned in an attempt to stem the tide of images being projected into his brain.

Luna, Fleur and Bellatrix were instantly by his side. "What's wrong love?" Luna asked softly while rubbing his back.

"I have these weird lines in my head, merging together in a singular line to hums with power and love. I can hear your voices humming too." He said softly.

"Do you think this could be your power revealing itself?" Bellatrix asked softly.

He just shrugged at that. "I don't know, but I wouldn't know what else it could be. I really don't hope this will be how it will always be, because I will go insane if that is the case."

The three girls smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "We'll take another look at the Chronicles after we 'ave talked to Maman and Gran-mere. Will you be okay until then?" Fleur asked softly.

He nodded as his mind cleared a little, seeming in time with the feelings of calm his lovers were emanating. "As long as you girls can keep these feelings up, I'll be fine."

They smiled at him and went back to finish putting on their make-up, which gave him enough time to compose himself again.

When they stepped into the den half an hour later, Apoline and Juliette smiled at them. "Good morning everyone. I trust you all slept okay?"

"We did Maman, although we would 'ave liked a bit more sleep." Fleur said with a soft smile.

The two women smiled at them. "We figured you four would 'ave liked zis conversation out of ze way early instead of later zis evening. Zat way you can 'ave ze entire day to yourselves." Juliette said with a smile.

"That makes sense I guess. It'll give us plenty of time to read about this new development." Luna said with a dreamy smile as she cuddled into Fabian's side.

Juliette looked at all four of them before smiling knowingly at them. "I am sure this will sort itself out soon, Fabian."

Fabian only nodded at her, knowing that as a Full Veela she saw more than other people.

Apoline merely smiled at her mother. "Now, you are probably wondering why we asked to speak to you in private, non?"

They all shook their heads at that, which made the two women smile. "We called upon you zis morning to talk to you about how your Coven is going to evolve from 'ere on out. You know ze ritual you and Fleur performed while in France will 'ave a follow up once you decide to get married, and we believe it is best that your ozer mates know exactly what will be coming by zen, and since you four are mated together, it might also be wise to let zem read the Veela books zat you read upon your arrival." Apoline said with a kind and motherly smile.

"May we ask what the ritual Fleur and Fabian performed entailed and what its follow up will be?" Bellatrix asked kindly.

The two Veela smiled at her. "Of course you may Bellatrix, you and Luna are now also a part of our family when you became Fleur's mates. For us Veela finding our mate is ze most important zing in our lives, and ze loss of our mate will often cripple us emotionally for a long time. Eet is very rare zat a Veela 'as multiple mates, but in our family it is more common because of your Coven. The ritual Fleur and Fabian performed is an ancient one stemming from a time where Veela 'ad a 'ard time finding mates. As a rite of passage the mate and the Veela would make love in front of the females of the family, as Fleur and Fabian did for me and Apoline. The ritual you are required to perform after you get married serves as a forming of a Bond between the mates and the Veela in the family. Eet is very similar to zat first time, but the big difference is zat we will join you in bed." Juliette said with a kind smile.

All four of them looked shocked at that, much to the amusement of the two Veela. "We understand zis might come as a shock now, but you will find as your Coven matures, you will be surer in your love for each ozer. By that time, be it three years or ten years in the future, you will know that no force living or dead can ever rip you apart." Apoline said with a smile.

They nodded at that. "Since that is still a way off, I am sure we will have matured as a Coven then, so perhaps we will be more comfortable with the idea by then." Luna said with her patented dreamy smile.

"We are very sure zat you will be, as I am very sure zat zere will be some explanation about zis in your Coven book." Juliette said with a kind smile.

The Coven smiled and nodded. "We 'ave taken enough of your time already. We will talk more later. Please don't 'esitate to call on us if you need anything. We'll 'ave Gabrielle give you four the books about Veela later today. Jean-Paul is getting zem as we speak." Apoline said softly.

"Before we leave you, we want to ask you something. We have heard Fabian call you Mama and Gran-mere, and we were hoping that it would be okay if Bellatrix and I did so too?" Luna asked dreamily.

Apoline and Juliette smiled brightly at them. "We would prefer it. We were merely respectful of your boundaries. I can imagine zat all ze information can be 'ard to deal with."

"It has, but as long as we are together we can deal with it easily enough." Bellatrix said with a loving smile to her mates.

They all smiled at the raven haired witch before they stood to give Apoline and Juliette a hug, the two Veela merely smiling kindly at them.

…

A few hours later, after a nice breakfast and a change into a bit more comfortable clothes, the Coven walked into the library, their Chronicles in hand. "Merde, this is just as big and filled as the library at our 'ome. You weren't exaggerating when you said we would 'ave plenty to read, mon amour."

Fabian smiled at her as he shared a look with Luna, who smiled at him. "To make this even better, Luna and I have made a private corner that is quite comfy for us to sit in."

"Just like 'ome then. I would love to see what you and Luna 'ave built over the years." Fleur said with a smile.

Bellatrix said nothing, but couldn't suppress the smile on her face, remembering the times she found her nephew and Luna cuddled up together in that corner.

Fleur did notice and smiled at her, determined to get to the bottom of this as soon as she could, because she could feel a story there.

The corner itself looked very comfortable and there was plenty of space for them to read in peace and quiet while cuddled up together at the same time.

Once they had situated themselves, Luna laid the Chronicles on the table. "Before we start reading, are you feeling okay love?" She asked softly.

He smiled and nodded at her. "I'm fine love, things have quieted down for now. I am more curious why this is happening now."

"Honestly, I think that our gifts are manifesting themselves because we have completed our bond as a Coven. I think that before the end of the week, all of us will have had some manifestations of our gifts, but let's check to be certain. There is no sense in speculating right now." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

They all nodded at that as they flipped open the book, turning to the pages that had some more insights on their gifts, which had appeared a few days ago. "It says here that once the first gift is revealed, which usually is the gift of Empathy, the others will follow soon. So I think you girls can prepare for the same thing in between now and a few days."

The girls smiled at that. "Well it certainly proves one theory love. You are definitely an Empath and there is an easy way to deal with this, even when we get back to school." Luna said with a smile.

He smiled at her. "You always said that I understood everyone's emotions too well, love. This only confirms your theory."

Luna smiled and kissed him softly. "Indeed I did, so you might want to read up on your newfound gift, unless you like becoming a hermit at school."

He smiled at that. "Like you three would let me get away with that, not to mention what Hermione would do to me. She'd drag me out of our room by my hair."

"She wouldn't do that right away. She would ask one of us to do it." Bellatrix said with a teasing smile.

Fabian smiled and kissed her cheek. "And I am sure that would lead to other activities, my love."

Bellatrix blushed a little and cuddled into him, but said nothing as they quietly read their Chronicles, reading as much about their gifts as they could. If their history could be believed, Luna would receive the powers of the Seer, Fleur would be granted the powers of the Healer, and Bellatrix would get the powers of the Telepath, since that had not changed for many centuries.

The way the would gain control and the ability to use their powers also had not changed. Fabian would only need to focus his own emotions to be able to influence others with it, but to be able to gain control he would need to focus his attention on his lovers first so he could learn how to focus and distinguish the different emotions, which would include a very wide range of emotions from happiness to betrayal.

Figuring there was no time like the present, he tried to focus on the now ever present lines of emotions in his mind, seeing that the three individual lines were colored inside of his head. Focusing on the blue line he saw, he took a good look at his lovers. "Fleur, could you pretend to be cross with me? I want to confirm something."

Fleur nodded and thought of the impossible situation if she ever found out that he had cheated on them and immediately she felt the familiar anger of her Veela side.

Fabian noticed how the blue line in his head changed from the rhythmic sway to a much more erratic moving line, which confirmed his suspicions. "Thank you love. That confirmed my suspicions."

Fleur smiled as she calmed down again. "And what were those, mon amour?"

"I see these colored lines in my head that apparently represent your emotions. Yours is blue as I suspected. There is also a red and a green one. I'm guessing that the green one is Bellatrix and the red one is Luna." He said with a loving smile.

The two women smiled at that. "We can easily test that theory, love. Only one of us needs to feel something different to confirm things, am I right?" Luna asked with a dreamy smile.

Fabian smiled and nodded at her, to which the two women shared a smile. "You go ahead Bella. I have gotten plenty of him in recent days."

Bellatrix smiled and gave the blonde a kiss before she thought back about the time she heard that Eliza had been raped and was pregnant. The pain she had felt back then was something she never hoped to feel again.

Fabian saw the green line pulse erratically and the feelings he got from his raven haired lover were enough to bring tears to his eyes.

The girls noticed and cuddled up to him. "It's okay love. It might have been a bit much for you to handle so soon. I'm sorry." Bellatrix said softly.

He smiled and kissed her. "It's okay love. I will have to get used to a load of different emotions in time. But may I ask what it was that made you feel such pain?"

"I thought back to the pain I felt when I heard that Eliza had been raped and fell pregnant with you. I never felt as much pain in my life before." She said softly.

He wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled her neck, which he had already found was a soft spot for her. "Mum never speaks of that time for a good reason, but I could feel how you felt back then. And if I can spare anyone that pain, I will gladly do it."

Bellatrix smiled at him. "I am sure you will do that and so much more, my love, but you will need to practice if you want to control this and not go insane when we go back to Hogwarts."

He smiled at her. "We'll work on that in the coming days my love. Let's take one step at a time for now. Everything concerning our Coven is moving so fast already." He said before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She smiled at him as she nuzzled his neck. "I know, but having all of you to ground me helps a lot."

"Do you two need a moment together?" Luna asked a bit amused.

Bellatrix and Fabian smiled at her. "We'll be fine until later today, we can have more fun tonight when are in bed, and I really think we should not defile the sanctity of the library, since I would not want to incur the wrath of my sister. She pelted me with books before after all."

Fabian smiled and couldn't resist sharing the little tidbit his mother had shared with him a few years ago. "That was because you stole her diary:"

Bellatrix glared a little at him and he could feel her annoyance. "How do you even know that?"

"Mom told me of course, and she told me on how she healed the wound she had given you after throwing a Charms book at you." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "We both felt bad about what we did, me more so than her. It was the first scar I got that was not given to me by our father."

Fleur, Luna and Fabian hugged her as best they could. "Never again love. We will always protect you." Luna said sweetly.

Bellatrix smiled at them. "I know you will, and I will do the same for you." She said softly.

They smiled and kissed her softly in turn, repositioning themselves so that they could cuddle into her, with Fabian ending up in her lap, resting his head against her breasts.

…

The following morning Luna woke up with a loud gasp, sitting up sharply as she tried to calm her racing heart.

Her lovers were still blissfully asleep, although she noticed that Fleur was also in the process of waking up due to how they had been sleeping. The Veela groaned softly as she also sat up and pulled the shorter blonde into her arms. "Are you okay, cherí?"

Luna shook her head and cuddled into her lover. "I had a dream that was too vivid to be just a dream. I think it was a vision of sorts."

"What did you see if I may ask love?" Fleur asked softly.

Luna smiled at her. "I saw the four of us at school in a room that felt familiar somehow, even though I am sure I have never been there before. We were gathered around a pedestal which held a locket and we were trying to expel something from it. It felt dark and powerful, and I am sure that this might have something to do with what happened at the end of last year."

Fleur pulled the blonde closer and kissed the top of her head. "We'll figure it out together love. The four of us can interpret these visions of yours easily enough, and we might also want to do some research on some of the darker practices. It might give us more insight on what has been happening in the last couple of years." The blonde said with a loving smile.

Luna smiled and turned around in her arms to kiss her lover softly, deepening it quickly.

Fleur moaned softly into her mouth as she pulled the young blonde closer, the two losing themselves in each other quickly as they fell back to the bed entangled in each other.

To this sight Bellatrix and Fabian woke up, and they had to smile at the beauty of the sight. "It's awfully tempting to join them, isn't it love?" She asked softly.

He nodded and kissed her softly. "Feel free to join us, it feels so much better when we are all involved." Fleur said with a moan as Luna scratched her back with her nails.

Fabian and Bellatrix smiled and stretched before they crawled over to their lovers. "And what would you have us do, my love?" Bellatrix asked the Veela in fluent French.

Fleur moaned and kissed the raven haired witch softly. "You could almost be a born French woman with the way you purr things out. It does unspeakable things to me."

Bellatrix grinned and kissed her way down the Veela's back, while Fabian pulled Luna into a deep kiss, making the blonde moan loudly. "Even though we do this almost every day now, I can't get over how hot this is, but aren't you feeling left out like this?" She asked softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I'll be okay for a bit love. I am sure Bella won't mind if I get behind her in a bit. It's been a while since I properly tasted your lips."

The blonde blushed a little as she reveled in the taste of his lips on her own. He had always an effect on her when they were close and when they had first kissed each other all those years ago, he had made her feel like the only girl in the world.

When they parted Fabian flashed her a wink and made his way behind Bella, placing a soft kiss on her neck before he slowly started fingering her.

Bellatrix moaned as he quickly replaced his fingers with his cock. "Sweet Morgana, that feels so amazing."

He grinned and set a pace he knew she'd enjoy. "I love the fact that you are still so tight, my love. Your pussy is like a perfect vice for me."

She smiled and pushed her hips back a bit. "That's because my former husband, if he can be called that was tiny. You've certainly molded my pussy in the shape of your cock, my love. No one but you and our lovers could ever satisfy me again."

He smiled at her as he pushed himself even deeper into her. "I certainly hope that I will be able to pleasure you all for a very long time, my love."

All three of them smiled. "We have no doubt that you will, Fabe. We have only scratched the surface of our intimate relationship. One of us is a descendant from Aphrodite after all." Fleur said with a wink.

"We all know that you are that one, cherí. The book Maman showed us stated that Veela are descendants from Aphrodite, so the odds of you actually being descendant from her are pretty big." Fabian said with a soft smile.

She smiled at him before she tensed and screamed out her orgasm at the same time Luna did.

Bellatrix let the two blondes ride out their orgasms with a smile, while Fabian felt that she was getting close as well, and because he wanted to tease her a little, he pulled out of her.

The raven haired witch pouted at him, but was quickly tackled to the bed by Fleur and Luna, who each took a side of their lover. "Let 'im tease you a bit love. You look so adorable when you are teased." Fleur said before spreading one of Bellatrix' legs while Luna did the same on the other side.

The two blondes then flashed Fabian a sultry wink before they latched themselves onto the older woman's nipples.

Bellatrix moaned loudly as Fabian once again lined up his cock with her soaking pussy before slowly entering her again. "Is it safe to cum inside love, because I don't know if I can pull out in time."

She smiled at him with lustful eyes. "We found out that until all four of us are ready for children, we cannot get pregnant, so fill me up all you want, my love."

He smiled and bent down to kiss her, Bellatrix moaning into his mouth as she came hard, the combination of all three of her lovers being too much for her.

The suddenness of it all also proved to be too much for Fabian as he came deep inside of his raven haired lover.

Once the two had come down from their orgasms, he cuddled up next to his lovers, resting his head on Bella's generous chest. "That was one hell of a wake-up, my loves. We should definitely do this more often." He said with a soft smile.

The girls smiled at him and kissed him softly. "It was certainly our pleasure, love, and us doing this more often is a given. We all want to feel the sensation of you filling us up as well." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

He smiled at her. "I'm curious to know what got you two so passionate in the first place?"

Luna smiled at him. "I had a vision of a potential future, and I as a bit shocked on how it came to me, the dream was very vivid and it scared me a little, as my other visionary dreams were never this vivid."

"What did you see love?" He asked softly.

"I saw the four of us in a room at Hogwarts gathered around a pedestal, on top of which was a locket. It all felt really familiar and the locket felt dark. I really don't know what to make of this just yet." She said softly.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "We can do some more research when we actually get to school, my Moon, and perhaps you'll get another vision which will reveal more until that time."

Luna smiled at him. "Perhaps, but I think I will have to practice somewhat if I want to force visions."

"You will never have to force anything love. When they come, they come and if not that's okay too. We would never force you into such a thing like the Ministry has done to Seers in the past." Bellatrix said softly.

Luna smiled at her. "I know, but I think it will help us a lot if I can develop this gift properly. I know you would never pressure me into anything, nor would I do that to you."

They all smiled and kissed the blonde softly before relaxing against each other again, all four of them getting comfortable against Bellatrix in one way or another.

…

When they stepped into the living room a few hours later, both Narcissa and Eliza were wearing knowing grins. "You four sure took your sweet time this morning, we were about to send someone up to check on you." Narcissa said teasingly.

Bellatrix smiled at her sister. "It's not like this will be the first time you would have caught me having sex, but we were feeling a bit amorous this morning, so we took our time in loving each other before our shower."

Narcissa smiled at that, not rising to the bait her sister was giving her. "That's perfectly fine Bella. We were merely wondering why you didn't show for breakfast."

"My gift revealed itself and I was a bit shook up from it, and one thing led to another." Luna said with a soft smile.

"That is completely understandable, and I am sure that with practice it will get easier, no matter which of the four gifts you have received." Eliza said with a sweet smile.

Luna smiled at the woman who had become a second mother to her over the years. "I am actually the second one who has received their gift. Fabian was the first yesterday."

Fabian felt the pride radiating from his mothers, mixed with a healthy dose of curiosity. "We can't tell you what gifts we have been given until all four of us have figured out our gifts. Our book was very specific on that."

"We understand that my sweets, but I do wonder why you know what we were thinking." Narcissa said with a quirked eyebrow.

He smiled at her. "We can't tell you yet, but I promise that the moment we are able to, we will tell you everything you want to know."

The two women nodded at that. "That's fine sweetie, you know we are merely curious. You didn't get that from a stranger after all." Eliza said with a wink.

He smiled at that. "No, I certainly didn't Mum. It has served me well over the years as it brought me my Moon."

Luna blushed at that as she cuddled into his side. "You had me from the day that we first kissed my love. I always felt we were meant to be in one form or another."

Fabian smiled and kissed her as he felt the raw love she held for him in his mind, a beautiful, vibrant and pulsing red line that made him feel warm inside. "Who could have ever guessed that this would be our destiny. The four of us will be together for a very long time and will do great things."

Luna, Fleur and Bellatrix only smiled and pressed kisses to his cheek and cuddled into him a bit more, the four of them more than content to be considered cute for the times being.

"There is something we did need to tell you all, several things actually. Due to the Coven Bond between you four and how quickly that has gone, Apoline, Jean-Paul, Juliette and Gabrielle have purchased the plot next to ours, and are currently working on getting everything they need from France situated here. Gabrielle will also be joining you at Hogwarts for the remainder of her education, joining Luna in fourth year. Furthermore, Andromeda has been kicked out of her home by Ted because she supported Dora for being in love with Hermione. I think it's a Muggle thing. For the time being, they will live here with us since we have more than enough room and everyone get along anyway." Narcissa said with a smile.

Fabian nodded at her. "It is not really a Muggle thing to kick people out when they are gay, but from what I have heard from Hermione, there are people that hate gays, mostly people from the Christian faith, at least that is what Hermione has told me."

"You do seem to know a lot about this, love." Bellatrix said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Hermione has been my best friend since I came to school. I knew she was gay from our second year, but she had promised me to secrecy until she was ready to tell everyone."

"I thought Luna was your best friend?" Fleur asked softly.

He smiled at that. "Luna has always been more than a friend to me from the day that I met her. I have always loved her in one form or another."

Both Narcissa and Eliza smiled at them. "You four are so adorable together. It's amazing to see the evolution so close up and so quickly."

They all smiled at that. "Just imagine us in a few years Cissa, when we're actually comfortable and secure in our Bond. It will probably be ten time worse by then."

Narcissa smiled at that. "We'll see what happens Bella. You two will have enough on your minds this year alone, with Umbridge undoubtedly gunning for Dumbledore's position, or at least impose some ridiculous rules to gain more power."

"We'll see what happens. There is little sense in guessing right now. We still have a few weeks of holiday left and we are going to enjoy those to the fullest." Fabian said softly.

The three women who were wrapped around him smiled and kissed him. "Indeed we will, and that's why we are going out tomorrow, just the four of us." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Fabian only nodded at them, saying nothing more as they all just relaxed a little after all that information they had learned over the last few days.


	8. The Healer and the Telepath

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C8: The Healer and The Telepath**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

A few days later Luna, Bellatrix and Fleur were lounging in the garden with Hermione, Andromeda and Narcissa while Fabian and Draco flew around in the garden under the supervision of Nymphadora.

Fleur and the three Black sisters were soaking up the sun in their bathing suits, while Luna and Hermione quietly read a book under the parasol they had set up.

Eliza had taken Apoline, Juliette and Gabrielle shopping for furniture and decorations while Jean-Paul oversaw the construction of their new home, which was coming along quickly thanks to the magic involved.

"Mon Dieux 'ow I 'ave missed sunbathing. Sunny days are really 'ard to come by in England." Fleur said contently.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "Unfortunately yes, otherwise we would be a lot less pale, which I wouldn't mind at all."

Fleur smiled and turned to her side. "But you're a beautiful pale, my love, your skin is almost glowing."

Bellatrix peaked at the blonde Veela over her shades before glancing at her stomach, which thankfully was not burned yet. "Oh please. You're radiant in this light. If I was just a shade paler like I am in winter, I could be used as a beacon."

Fleur grinned and laid down next to her. "I disagree with that, my love. I have seen a lot of pale people while we were at 'ogwarts and you are definitely in a league of your own."

Bellatrix smiled and pulled the blonde into a deep kiss. "Ehem, you two are not alone and this is hardly appropriate in present company." Andromeda said after clearing her throat.

Bellatrix smiled at her sister. "Fine, but I hope you know that because of this Bond we share is hard to ignore the urges."

"I know Bella, but some modicum of decorum is still expected from you. You are still a woman of the House of Black and we still expect you to behave like one." Narcissa said with a teasing smile.

Bellatrix only smiled and for good measure gave Fleur a deep kiss, the two just leaning a bit too much backwards, which made the legs beneath the chair collapse, making them tumble off it.

They were stunned for just a moment before they burst out laughing, and next to them Andromeda and Narcissa had trouble containing their giggles.

Luna and Hermione had heard the thump and looked up to see the two women entangled with each other and the chair. "Are you two okay?" Luna asked with a giggle.

The two smiled as they sat up. "Yes we are love, nothing but our pride got hurt."

Luna smiled at them. "That's good, but could you keep it down. Hermione and I are trying to read." She said teasingly.

"We'll try and keep any future falls to a minimum, love. We wouldn't want to disturb you in your studies." Fleur said with a flirty wink.

Luna smiled and flashed her a wink back before returning to her book for just a moment when a vision hit her. She saw Fabian plummeting from the sky with his broom in pieces to the backdrop of the house, with Draco flying down to catch him.

She gasped loudly and shot out of her chair to where she could see Fabian and Draco flying around.

Fleur and Bellatrix shared a look and shot off after their lover, both of them a bit unsure and worried about what could be wrong with her.

Luna arrived just in time to see her lover look back for just a second, only to slam into a tree a second later, shattering his broom and sending him plummeting to the ground.

Draco thanks to his quick reflexes banked around in an instant and dove towards his brother in order to catch him.

To this sight Fleur, Luna and Bellatrix came bursting into the clearing, the three women running towards the two boys.

Draco had just carefully laid Fabian down on the soft grass and was checking for any injuries.

Fleur got to their mate first and carefully cradled him in her lap. "Oh mon amour, please say somezing. We can't lose you already."

Fabian smiled faintly at her as he looked at his lovers with one eye, the other one swollen shut. "I'm still alive, my love. Battered but not broken."

The blonde Veela smiled at him. "You'll be fine my love. We will find a way to 'eal you."

He only smiled and motioned her closer before giving her a sweet kiss.

Fleur gasped softly as she was slowly enveloped in a golden light and felt exactly where her lover was hurt. Knowing immediately that this was her gift revealing itself, she focused on healing his injuries. She felt how his broken bones knitted themselves back together and saw how the bruising around his eye lightened.

When the light faded a few minutes later, Fabian sat up, still with some trouble but looking better than he had. "Thank you love, I feel much better."

Fleur smiled and kissed him softly. "I wasn't able to 'eal everything yet, my love, and it 'as taken a lot out of me."

He smiled and cradled her close as much as he could. "Are you okay love, we came as soon as I got the vision." Luna asked softly.

"I'll be fine in a few days, my love. Fleur healed the worst of it." He said lovingly.

Luna smiled and got down on her knees next to him, taking one of his hands in her own, while Bellatrix did the same on the other side.

"What happened Draco?" Bellatrix asked softly.

"I honestly don't know, Aunt Bella. We were practicing some dodge moves and for some reason his attention was diverted for just a second, that's when he flew into the tree." Draco said equally soft.

Bellatrix smiled and nodded at him. "Well love, what had you so distracted?" She asked softly.

"I thought I saw a brief flash of a spell being cast and I foolishly looked back to see what it was. I forgot I was already so close to the trees." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix, Luna and Fleur smiled and carefully helped him up. "Let's get you back to the house love. You always heal better after a good meal and a bit of rest." Bellatrix said with a loving smile.

He only nodded and turned to Draco. "Don't beat yourself up over this Draco, you were not at fault here. You saved me from worse damage, so thank you."

The blonde smiled at him. "No thanks are necessary Fabe. You are my little brother and I promised to always protect you. Now go rest with your mates, I'll tell our mothers what happened."

Fabian nodded and made his way back towards the mansion, mostly being supported by his lovers.

The moment the four got to the bedroom and the girls had Fabian on the bed and out of his clothes, they sat down around him and kissed him softly. "We're glad you're mostly okay love. You really scared us today."

"I really didn't mean to, my loves. I really thought I saw a stunner or something similar being cast. It was a red flash that made me look back and overlook the tree." He said softly.

The three girls smiled and kissed him as they undressed and cuddled up to him. "At least one good thing came out of this. My gift revealed itself when you kissed me."

He smiled at that. "And I am thankful for that, my love, otherwise I would still be healing by the time we went back to school, and that might've been a bit more difficult to explain."

Fleur smiled at that. "I might 'ave an idea on 'ow to 'eal our mate completely, will you 'elp me?" She asked Luna and Bellatrix.

They nodded and smiled at her. "You just tell us what you need us to do, and we will gladly do it." Luna said dreamily.

The blonde smiled and kissed them both softly. "I need you two to lay your 'ands on my back and focus your energy on me. Perhaps it will give me enough power to 'eal 'im."

The girls nodded and placed their hands on Fleur's back. Fleur then focused on healing their lover again, the golden light now enveloping all four of them as Fleur felt how every injury her lovers had ever suffered were healed.

It was too much at once and when she pulled her hands from Fabian's body, she fell to the mattress, being caught by Luna and Bellatrix, who were equally exhausted from sending so much energy to her.

Fabian meanwhile had just reopened his eyes and saw his lovers asleep against each other, making a very cute sight, but it also worried him a little. If their gifts would drain them so much every time, they would have to start looking into some of the potions in the Chronicles sooner rather then later.

Figuring the best thing he could do for his lovers at this moment was to get close to them and share his energy with them again.

The three women moaned contently and in their sleep cuddled into him as much as they could.

…

When Fleur, Bellatrix and Luna woke up a few hours later, the first thing they saw was how their lover was intensely reading something in their Chronicles, while he was taking notes vigorously, and by the looks of it, he had been at it for a while, judging by the pile of notes already beside him.

"Good afternoon love, what has your feathers so ruffled that you need to feel the need to study our Chronicles so intensely?" Luna asked softly.

He smiled and kissed them all. "I think you mean good evening, my loves. You girls slept for most of the day, which I completely understand. As for the piles of notes, I have found specific potions for all four of us that will help us both channel and control our gifts as well as make sure they don't drain us as much when we use them, which is why I thought I could come in handy if we start brewing them as soon as possible."

The girls gave him a sleepy smile before sitting up. "It certainly does feel like we slept all day, and I have to say that your ability to study at any time still amazes me." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Fleur smiled and nodded at that. "Indeed, but we'll take a look at those potions tomorrow, but we certainly do appreciate you doing most of the preparation work for us."

He smiled at her. "I might not be the Potions prodigy Draco is, but I am very good at the theoretical part of Potions. Doing this kind of prep comes natural to me."

Fleur smiled and kissed him softly as her stomach growled, making them all giggle a little. "Hungry love?" Luna asked softly.

"A little bit, yes." She said with a slight blush.

He smiled and kissed her as he floated a tray with four plates to the bed, kept warm under a warming charm.

"Mom was so kind to drop this off half an hour ago. She also asked not to strain ourselves too much tonight, I said we would try." He said softly.

The girls smiled at that. "I am sure we can keep to our word on that. As much as we crave each other, we're all exhausted after today."

Fabian smiled and kissed them as he handed each of them a plate, the four of them proceeding to eat in silence.

After dinner they made their way to the bathroom, so they could have a relaxing bath together, and with a little bit of help from Bellatrix the tub was enlarged to accommodate all of them comfortably, and to add a little bit of flair to it, she conjured some jets to massage them as well.

Fleur ended up in Fabian's arms and Luna ended up in Bella's, the four of them sighing contently as they relaxed in the warm water.

"This was exactly what I need after today. Few things are more relaxing then a nice 'ot bath after such a strenuous day." Fleur said with a soft moan as Fabian massaged her shoulders. "That feels magnifique, mon amour. Why 'aven't you given me a massage before this?"

He smiled and kissed her neck. "I did give you a massage after the Second and Third Task, cherí. You were just asleep once your head hit the pillow."

The blonde smiled at him and cuddled into him. "I thought that was a dream, but I would love another one sometime."

"When we're all a bit more awake I would love to give you all a nice massage. According to Bella I am quite good at those." He said with a wink to the raven haired witch, who blushed a little at that.

"Oh la la, do tell Bella. It seems our darling mate 'as not told me everything." Fleur said with a mischievous smile.

Bellatrix smiled at her lover. "It was a few years ago when I had the brilliant idea to join him for a morning workout. It left me so sore that he offered a massage that night, and he really does have magical hands."

Fleur smiled at that. "And 'ere I was expecting a saucy story from you. Did you two do nothing before we got together?"

Bellatrix and Fabian blushed a little. "There was one night when Fabian was about six years old when he spent a night with me because someone thought it was a good idea to flood his room."

His blush darkened at that. "I apologized for that a million times already." He muttered softly.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "I know, but it is a part of this story. Because he couldn't share a room with Draco at the time, he slept with me, and since he moved around a lot back then, he managed to get between my breasts and in his sleep place soft kisses on them, which left me quite frustrated the next day."

Fleur smiled at that. "I can just imagine that. Our darling mate seemingly 'as a preference for breasts."

"I've known that for years, we have cuddled a lot over the years and he always rested his head on my breasts once they started growing." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"It's not my fault that I have grown up with well endowed women." He said as his blush darkened even more.

Luna smiled and crawled over to him, kissing him softly. "You don't have to be embarrassed, love. It's only healthy to admit your preferences, and besides, it's not like we haven't done a few naughty things together when we were younger."

He smiled at her. "Admitting my preferences has always been really easy with you by my side, Lulu. You have always made it really easy for me to accept every part of myself."

The petite blonde smiled and gave him a last kiss before crawling back in Bella's lap, the four lovers letting their aches and pains drain away in the warm water.

…

The following morning Bellatrix woke up alone with Fabian, her head on his chest and her legs intertwined with his own. She smiled at the innocence she still saw in his features, and as she gently ran a hand through his hair, she heard his voice in his mind. _'How could I ever be so lucky.'_

She blinked a few times and smiled. It seemed that her own gift had finally revealed itself, which she had been a bit worried about when her lover's gifts revealed themselves almost violently.

'_I wonder if she's awake yet, and if she can feel what she does to me.'_ She heard him say into her mind.

"I am awake and can feel what I do to you, my love. Good morning." She said huskily.

His eyes shot open and he blushed. "You heard that?" He asked softly.

"I did, as I heard your thought of how you could be so lucky. I think it is the other way around, at least for me and Luna." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Let's leave that one in the middle, but it seems that your gift has also made an appearance now, can you hear anyone else at the moment?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Not yet, I probably will when we get out of this room. I just hope I can cope with that. We should really start looking into these potions soon."

He nodded as his eyes fell to a note on the pillow next to him. "It seems our lovers are ahead of us in that department. They're in Mom's Potions lab to get started on them. They also ask that we take some time together as well."

Bellatrix quickly poured over the note and smiled. "Well then I think for once we should do as we are asked. It would be a shame if we were to disappoint our lovers."

He smiled at her. "I happen to agree with you there, my love, so with that in mind, what are you in the mood for today?"

She smirked at him. "Well, the first time we did it I was on top, but I would love to feel you slam into me from behind. You've already molded my pussy to your cock, and I want to feel every inch of it."

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "We can do that, but I hope you are okay with a bit of pleasure beforehand. I really want to taste you again."

Bellatrix smiled and flipped them over, spreading her legs. "By all means, my love. I do believe we skipped that part during our first time, and I do believe I taught you better than that."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Indeed you did, you and Dora both, so allow me to rectify that mistake."

Bellatrix smiled at him and moaned as he started kissing his way down her body, paying very special attention to her nipples. "The girls were right, you really have a preference for breasts."

He smiled at her. "I will readily admit that, my love."

Bellatrix smiled as he kissed his way further down her body, and she couldn't help but moan again as he nuzzled his nose in her well trimmed pubic hair. "I will never understand a man's fascination with pubic hair." She said with a light blush

"I just think it makes you even more beautiful, my love, especially if it is as well groomed as you girls have done." He said before flashing her a wink and started eating her out.

She moaned loudly and tangled a hand in his hair to keep her lover exactly where he was, and it was taking every bit of her control not to close her legs around his head.

Fabian noticed the slight movement in her legs and wrapped his arms around her thighs, spreading her open even further so he could eat her out even deeper.

"Fabian, please, I don't want to cum yet." She said with a loud moan.

He pulled back and smiled up at her before kissing her deeply, making her moan again. "Are you ready love?"

She only nodded before getting on her hands and knees. "I'm more than ready love, ravage me."

He placed a soft kiss against her neck before slipping his cock inside of her, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside of her. "You're so tight my love. It like every time we make love is the first time."

She smiled and started thrusting her hips back into his. "There is only one first time left for us love, but I would like to wait a bit longer before we do that. I will need some preparation for that."

He smiled at that. "We can work to that, my love. We have a lot of time where we can explore every single bit of our intimate relationship, and of each other's bodies."

She smiled back at him. "Let's start right now then. You can be a bit rougher if you want. I love being spanked, because I am a very bad girl." She said with a coy smile.

He grinned and spanked her loudly. "Indeed you are, and bad girls get do get punished."

Bellatrix moaned loudly and pressed herself back again, looking at him with a coy grin.

He spanked her again as he increased his pace. "I'm going to cum soon, my love, and I hope you won't mind if I fill you to the brim."

"I'm close too love, and we both know you can't get me pregnant just yet, so fill me up all you want. I would love to feel you explode inside of me." She said with a husky tone in her voice.

He grinned and kissed the nape of her neck. _'Then I will do exactly that, my love' _He thought, hoping she would hear.

She smiled brightly and screamed out his name as she came, at the same time as he slammed himself up to the hilt inside of her while painting her insides white with his cum.

As they rode out their highs, Bellatrix and Fabian cuddled back up to each other. "You were amazing love. A woman could get used to being fucked like that. I've certainly never screamed in orgasm for anyone."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "It was most certainly my pleasure to bring you such pleasure, my love."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as the door opened to reveal Narcissa, who blushed brightly. "I came to check if you two were still alive in here, Bella's scream woke the entire house."

Bellatrix pulled the covers over them and smiled at her sister. "Well, my darling nephew is amazing at making all of us scream, and today was my turn. We've really raised a stud." She said with a wink to her lover.

Narcissa quirked an eyebrow as she regained her composure a little. "You make it sound like we've groomed him for this Bella. I hope that is not the case."

"Of course not Cissa, but I for one cannot argue with the results of the lessons you insisted on." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Narcissa smiled as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "We knew the Coven had a high probability of returning around this time, and given what we knew of it, we knew it was a probability that you both were a part of it."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "I remember those stories so well, but never thought I could ever be a part of it, but now that I am, I wouldn't change a thing. I have always loved Fabian, you know this better than almost anyone, and to have him as close as we are now is absolute heaven."

Narcissa smiled at her. "I don't envy you Bella. To have both such power and true love must be an amazing experience."

Bellatrix only smiled at her. "Not that we don't enjoy this talk, mother, but was there something you needed?" Fabian asked softly.

Narcissa smiled at her. "Fleur and Luna asked me to see if you two were awake already, I've been waiting outside for a while, but we do have to go shopping for school supplies with Draco and Gabrielle, since Jean-Paul and Apoline are still working on their home and they asked us to take her to Diagon Alley, so we are on a bit of a timetable."

He smiled and nodded. "We'll get dressed in a second and then join our mates in the lab."

Narcissa smiled at them and nodded. _'I do hope they don't get distracted while they do, it seemed important what Fleur had discovered.' _ Bellatrix heard inside her sister's mind.

She smiled at Narcissa. "We won't get distracted Cissa, we just want to save you the embarrassment of seeing your son in his morning glory."

Narcissa looked a bit shocked at that. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Because this morning my Telepathic powers manifested themselves, I can hear most thoughts in this room." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

"That's amazing Bella, but I do hope you won't abuse this power." Narcissa said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "At one time I would've, but I would like to think that I have matured since my teens, and I myself hope that I won't be overwhelmed with more people involved."

Narcissa only smiled at that. "I am sure the four of you will find something before it becomes a problem, but I'll leave you two to get dressed in peace, but please the next time you two feel the need to express your lust, could you please remember Silencing Charms?"

"We will Mum. We were merely a bit caught up this morning." Fabian said with a smile.

Again Narcissa smiled at them before she took her leave, leaving the two lovers alone again to get dressed.

…

When they stepped into the Potions lab a little while later, they were greeted by the seemingly sweet smells of the potions that their lovers were brewing. "Good morning, my loves." Fabian said as he kissed both Fleur and Luna on the cheek.

The two blondes smiled at their lovers, both of them looking a bit disheveled from their work. "Good morning, lovebirds, we heard you had fun this morning, given the fact that Bella was heard by the entire house." Fleur said with a flirty wink.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed her lover. "You know as well as I do that our mate is very well versed in pleasuring a woman, and since we kind of skipped the foreplay the first time we made love, I thought it was high time to experience the lessons I taught him first hand."

Fleur smiled at them. "We're glad you two had fun this morning. You deserved some private time and we were more than happy to give it to you."

They two smiled at that. "And we are very thankful for that, my loves, and we have even more good news. My powers manifested themselves as well. We are now truly complete."

Fleur and Luna smiled brightly at them. "That's amazing love, how did it happen?"

"Similar to how yours manifested themselves, my loves, in a moment of intimacy, but fortunately for now the thoughts I am able to hear are confined to the room I am in." Bellatrix said with a loving smile.

"Then it is a good thing we have found the potion recipes that will help us both improve and control our gifts when we did. They only need to simmer for another hour or so, and we have made sure to make a plentiful batch that will at least last us to the Christmas Holidays, since we only need to take one a month." Fleur said with a smile.

"Those sound like some pretty strong potions. Are they safe?" Fabian asked softly.

Fleur and Luna both smiled at that. "Of course they are love, they are merely tailored to each of us, that's why they will work for so long." Fleur said with a sweet smile.

"And, might I add that our ancestors have put a lot of work into making sure that they will actually taste good as well, even though Fabian has the most adorable potion faces." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Fabian stuck his tongue out at her. "My potion faces, if they exist at all, are not adorable, they are perfectly validated for the mostly vile taste."

The girls smiled at him. "You do know you are contradicting yourself there, right love? But I have to agree with Luna. You 'ave the most adorable potion face, I remember that clearly from when Madame Pomfrey gave you that potion after I rescued you from the lake."

"My original statement stands. It was perfectly validated because of the taste." He muttered softly.

They smiled and kissed him softly. "We promise that this one will be infinitely better, my love, and I think one potion a month is worth keeping our sanity, and learn to control and grow our gifts at the same time." Luna said with a sweet smile.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Indeed it is my love. Nothing is more important at the moment then figuring out what this Coven Bond will bring us, and exploring the true depth of our feelings and powers."

"We couldn't agree more love, and that's why we also need to start studying the spells in the Chronicles. I have a feeling they will help us a lot in the coming months and years." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

They all nodded at that. "We agree love, but there is a thing that bugs me a little, if I am very honest. Word is inevitably going to get out once we get to school of that all four of us are together in one form or another, and there will be questions. Will we repeat ourselves time and time again, or do we let people draw their own conclusions and see what happens?" Fabian asked softly.

"We'll play it by ear mon amour. People were okay with us being together last year, they'll just 'ave to get used to seeing the four of us together on weekends. Let people think what they will, the only people that matter 'ere are us and our family." Fleur said with a soft smile.

He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I know, but people will talk regardless, and I would hate for that to interfere with your apprenticeship with Snape."

Fleur smiled and kissed him. "Love, you seem to forget that all students with the exception of you, Draco, Luna and 'ermione are afraid of 'im. I really think no one would want to risk angering 'im in class, and outside of class it doesn't matter what people say. We know what we are to each other and that is all that matters."

"You're of course right my love. I just can't help but worry about everything at the moment." He said with a soft smile.

The three girls smiled and led him to the couch, where they cuddled up to him. "You're not alone anymore, my love, nor have you ever been." Luna said with a smile.

"I know, my loves, I have been extremely privileged with close friends, a loving family and even more loving mates, but none the less I still feel like it all falls on me sometimes, and no matter how much I try to change that part, it is so difficult to accept the help everyone is offering." He said softly.

They smiled and kissed him softly. "We know it is, and we can see that you are doing better, and we will be by your side from now on, and we will make sure that you keep improving that skill."

He smiled and cuddled into Bellatrix as Luna and Fleur went to check on their potions, the two blondes joining them when they were satisfied with the results.


	9. Back To School

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C9: Back To School**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

A month later, after informing the Headmaster of their newly discovered Coven Bond, Fabian, Fleur, Bellatrix and Luna were on the Hogwarts Express ready to start the new year together as a Coven.

Bellatrix was a little bit miffed that she would be the one that had to stay in their room the entire day, but since Nymphadora would be joining her there, she was a bit more okay with it.

It turned out that Hermione and Nymphadora had indeed shared a Bond as well thanks to Nymphadora's Metamorphmagus blood and Dumbledore had reluctantly agreed to let Hermione and Nymphadora share their room with them.

They of course didn't mind, since there were few people they trusted more than the brunette and pink haired Metamorph, but they were a bit more skeptical about Dumbledore because of this. He seemed more interested than normal about their Coven and seemed to get more annoyed when they refused to give him the answers he wanted.

The seven were currently seated in a compartment on board the Hogwarts Express, since Gabrielle had joined them as well, and the train had just left Kings Cross. "I'm so excited to get back to Hogwarts, even if some things are going to be different." Hermione said with a content smile as she leaned into Nymphadora.

"You do know Umbridge is going to do everything to make sure we will have a little practical Defense as she can get away with, right 'Mione?" Fabian asked softly.

The brunette smiled at that. "I know Fabe, and Defense is actually the least interesting of the classes this year. I am looking forward to my Advanced Arithmancy and Ancient Runes classes more. People like Umbridge have a tendency to destroy themselves in the end, but I suppose with our duties as Prefects thrown into the mix as well, we should be fine when it comes to having things to do. It'll also give us an opportunity to spy on her." She said as she once again smoothed the Prefect Badge on her robes.

Fabian smiled at that, his own Prefect Badge neatly stitched onto his robes. "That is a given. Draco is a Prefect too, and he already said that he was going to spy on her as well. So I think we'll all have a front row seat when she destroys herself."

"Perhaps, but there is no telling in what she will destroy in the meantime. Our family has dealt with her many times before in the Wizengamot. If she still holds the same position at Hogwarts that she will had in the Ministry, she will effectively be a spy for Fudge, and that will mean there will be a lot more enforced rules as she gains power, which I am sure she will." Bellatrix said softly.

"Surely that can't be legal. That should be considered a conflict of interest." Hermione said in disbelief.

Bellatrix smiled sadly at that. "I'm afraid when you're the one making the rules, it is easier to ignore them. As far as Fudge is concerned, she can do whatever she wants."

Hermione frowned at that. "Well, then we just have to work against her as much as we can. I am sure a certain set of twins will want to help us pull a few pranks. But I do think we'll have to watch out for Dumbledore as well. He didn't seem to happy that we requested to share your room."

"That's because 'e wants to control people. I 'ave noticed that last year when 'e tried to keep Fabian away from me. Madame Maxine also warned me of 'is manipulating ways, and now that we can actually 'ear, feel and know what 'e will be planning, we can stay on our guard even more." Fleur said softly.

Luna smiled and cuddled up against her. "That is if our gifts will even work on him. We can't be sure of that yet, and we don't want to give him the opportunity to find out about our gifts. That won't be in our favor."

Fleur smiled and kissed the petite blonde softly. "I think with the amount of practice we 'ave gotten and the aid of out potions I think we can at least try without 'im knowing."

Luna smiled and kissed the blonde deeply, the two quickly becoming lost in each other.

Fabian merely had to smile as Bellatrix dozed against him. Fleur and Luna had really found kindred spirits in each other and were having a lot of trouble keeping their hands to themselves. Not that he was any better when he shared the bed or any form of closeness with his lovers, but it was sweet to see how sweet they were with each other.

"It's so adorable to see you four interact with each other. You can almost taste the love you four have for each other." Hermione said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at that. "Well ever since we completed our Coven Bond, we have been inseparable and learned so much new things, not only about each other but about what we will be able to do as well. Once our gifts had manifested themselves fully we started researching ways to control them, which was something especially Bella and I would need. Being able to see everyone's emotions all day, every day was getting a bit much, which was the reason we kept to ourselves. By now I'm more than used to the emotions running around within our Coven."

"For me it was even worse. While I could only hear people's thoughts within the room I was in, it slowly started to escalate to the entire house, and that can be maddening." Bellatrix said softly.

Hermione smiled at them. "I can only imagine what it must feel like. To have such power and to be able to know things before they happen must be a burden on you."

"It's okay for the most part. With the potions I can control whose thoughts I hear and Fabian only gets the bare minimum of emotions unless he focuses on someone specific, and it is the same for me." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled at that. "So if you wanted to, you two could tell what I am thinking and feeling at the moment?"

Fabian smiled and nodded. "We could, and at this moment I am getting a healthy dose of curiosity, love and admiration from you."

Hermione's eyes widened at that. "That is amazing, and you feel that with everyone if you don't take that potion?"

"Yes, and a lot stronger too, to the point it can get overwhelming." He said softly.

"What about mine Fabe?" Nymphadora asked with a grin.

Fabian smiled and focused on Dora. Her emotions were a lot more chaotic, which he kind of expected, but he felt love, lust and even a little bit of possessiveness towards Hermione, as well as a good healthy dose of mirth. "Your emotions are as chaotic as you are Dora, but what stands out most is love, lust, mirth and a bit of possessiveness towards your girlfriend."

The Metamorph smiled at that. "Well you got it all Fabe, I do love and lust after Hermione and I believe that mirth is a default emotion for me. The possessiveness comes from my mating bond with her. I'm actually surprised that you didn't feel the same thing from her."

Hermione smiled and kissed the pinked haired witch. "That's because I would rather show everyone that you are mine."

Fabian had to smiled at that, having never seen this from the bushy haired brunette. "You do know Ron is going to flip when he sees this right?"

Hermione smiled at that. "Let him. He may still believe that he might have a shot with me, but we both know that he wasted that last year when he turned against me and Harry in that Tournament, and I seem to remember a certain someone kneeing another Weasley in the nuts before knocking him out cold when he tried to make a move on Fleur."

Fabian and Fleur both smiled at that. "That idiot 'ad it coming. 'e tried to stake a claim on me when I refused to give 'im the time of day. In my opinion 'e deserved a lot more than what Fabian did to 'im. Even Ginny agreed with me on that one." Fleur said as she instinctively pulled Luna closer.

"I would have loved to, but we were still on school grounds and I didn't want to get into more trouble than I already was, but I will never regret what I did to him." Fabian said softly.

Fleur smiled and blew him a kiss in thanks. "Merci, mon amour, Je'taime."

"Je'taime aussi, ma cherí, toujours et á jamais." Fabian said in fluent French.

Fleur moaned ever so softly at the tone of his voice. "Keep that tone for the bedroom, mon amour. It makes me want to do things to you, none of which are appropriate for present company, excluding our mates of course."

"Do you want to switch places with me so that you two can get those urges under control?" Bellatrix asked with a smile.

Fleur seemed to be really contemplating that for a moment. "Non, I'll be fine if we can get a few 'ours when we get to 'ogwarts. I need to learn to control myself."

Bellatrix and Luna both smiled at her. "That's okay love, I think Bella and I can have plenty of fun while you two get busy." Luna said softly.

Fleur smiled and kissed the blonde softly. "There is one more thing we need to discuss before we get to school, and it concerns the marks Fabian and I 'ave left on each other. It is a Veela custom to mark their mate as soon as their Bond is confirmed and I think it would 'elp us if both we would all carry each other's marks."

"I was wondering where those came from. Didn't that hurt?" Hermione asked softly.

Fabian smiled at her. "Are you sure you want to know the answer to that 'Mione?"

Hermione blushed at that. "Keep it mild then."

He smiled at that. "Very well, Fleur and I went swimming when we were in France and in a moment of unbridled passion and lust we bit each other in the shoulder."

That only darkened Hermione's blush. "You were right, I shouldn't have asked. But may I ask why you want to mark each other as a Coven?"

The four shared a look and nodded at the brunette. "We have read in our Chronicles that it will serve the Coven well to carry a visual mark of each other to help them cope with the different forms of separation." Fabian said with a smile.

Bellatrix and Luna smiled at that. "Then we'll do that tonight when we are in our room. I think it's kind of hot that Bella and I will carry your marks and that you will carry ours." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Fleur smiled and kissed her again. "Until we are all old enough to get something more permanent, like a tattoo or piercing, this will be plenty, and I am sure it will 'elp us cope."

Luna, Fabian and Bellatrix only smiled at her as they fell into a comfortable silence and the Hogwarts Express brought them ever closer to another year of school.

…

When they stepped out onto the platform a few hours later, they were surprised to see Professor Flitwick apparently waiting for them. "It seems you have caused quite the stir already, Mr. Black. Welcome back."

Fabian smiled at him. "Thank you Professor, it is good to be back, but I don't remember doing anything to cause this stir."

Flitwick smiled at that. "Your mothers were kind enough to inform me of the Coven you have formed with Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Delacour and Ms. Black. I am here to escort her to your new quarters, since I believe it would be in everyone's best interest to keep her hidden from a certain someone for as long as possible."

"Has she tried anything already then? The year hasn't even started." Hermione said with a frown.

"Fortunately she hasn't, Ms. Black, but Ms. Umbridge has a personal vendetta against Bellatrix, and has for a very long time. That is why I will take her for now and once dinner concludes I will show the six of you where you will be staying for the foreseeable future." Flitwick said with a kind smile.

Bellatrix nodded and followed the diminutive Professor to the Castle while Fabian, Fleur, Luna and Hermione made their way to the carriages with Nymphadora. "I'll see you later tonight love. It's best that I am not seen as well. Umbridge had it out for me ever since I passed my Auror exams. I know plenty of ways into the Castle that won't get me noticed."

Hermione smiled and gave the pink haired witch a kiss. "Why doesn't that surprise me. With everything Mom told me about your time in Hogwarts, I doubt I would be surprised by anything at this point."

Nymphadora only grinned and flashed her girlfriend a wink before setting off further into Hogsmeade as the carts took off.

"I think this is going to be a very interesting year. I think we'll have to be more concerned in keeping to the shadows and working against people than anything else. With both Umbridge and Dumbledore working against us we'll have to keep on our toes now more than ever." Fabian said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at him. "Don't forget whatever trouble Harry will be getting into. That has been a staple since first year as well, but I think with the six of us and Harry, Ginny and Neville we'll be good, and I am sure the twins will have plenty of ideas on how to deal her as well."

"I think they will relish the challenge, but I think we'll have to make them see first. Umbridge is very adept at portraying a kind person facade. I have close personal experience with that. Don't trust a word she says, because every word she speaks is laced with poison." Nymphadora said softly.

"I suspected something like that already with everything Mom has told me about her. We'll be more than careful around her." Hermione said with a smile.

Nymphadora smiled at her. "I know you will, and I know our family will, but we need to warn Harry as well. I am sure Umbridge will go after him just because of his name."

"Because Harry doesn't actually listen to Ron anymore because of last year, he has become a lot more perceptive, but I'll talk to him after dinner. I need to get him away from Ron first." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled at that. "I'm sure you'll find a way Hermione. Ron isn't the brightest tool in the shed and Harry will surely listen to you, he has so far and I think it has worked out pretty well for him so far."

Hermione only smiled at him as the carts came to a stop near the Castle Entrance Hall, and both Fabian and Luna had to suppress a smile as they unconsciously took each other's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Fleur only pouted a little as she followed her lovers into the Castle, but she understood why he did it. She was a teacher's Assistant now and for the time being couldn't be seen as close to him as Luna was when they were walking into the school, because that would give way to a whole new set of rumors.

Fabian noticed and smiled at her. "Tonight we'll make it up to you, my love, all three of us."

Fleur smiled at him. "I know you will, it will take just take a while to get used to the fact that I won't be able to show you the affection I want to."

He only smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "We'll find a way mon amour. People are quite used to seeing us together and while it might seem strange for them at first, they'll get used to this too."

Fleur smiled and nodded as they walked into the Entrance Hall. "I'll see you soon love, I 'ave to talk to Severus before dinner to talk about my duties."

He nodded and smiled at her as he and Luna walked into the Great Hall. "Are you okay Fabe?" Luna asked softly.

"I'll be fine love. It'll take a bit of getting used to that we won't have Fleur and Bella by our side twenty four hours a day. I'm just glad that I'll have you by my side at least for now." He said with a soft smile.

At least for tonight and during meals. I am still in a lower year then you are, so you will be mostly alone during the day."

"On the contrary Ms. Lovegood. Knowing what pain it will cause you both not to be together during the day, I have made sure that you have been placed in fifth year with your mate. Your grades over the years have certainly aided in this decision, and I am sure your Coven can find a way to let you learn the things from fourth year." Professor Flitwick said from behind them.

Luna smiled brightly at him. "Thank you for this opportunity Professor. I promise not to let you down."

Flitwick smiled at her. "You have earned the chance to have classes with your mate Luna. Keeping you apart would do more harm than good in this stage, even if the Headmaster disagrees with me on this."

"We figured something like that would happen. Dumbledore wasn't to happy with the news that we had been revealed as the new Coven, I think it is because he feels he can't control us like he does with Harry, which he can't and we won't let happen." Fabian said softly.

Flitwick smiled and nodded. "After last year's debacle with Mr. Potter most of the staff has seen that the Headmaster has the tendency to let things play out, and he has specifically told the staff to keep an eye on your Coven, which by the way no one will adhere to. We all know that your Coven as a whole will never turn towards the Dark Lord and that you deserve a modicum of control over your lives."

Luna smiled at that. "Thank you Professor. It is true that everything has gone very quickly for us since we discovered this, but we will always work for the good of the world."

Flitwick smiled at them. "If it is okay with you, I would like to have a talk with the four of you on the weekend. I might be able to grant you some new insights."

"We would be happy to. We really need some insights outside of our family." Fabian said with a kind smile.

Flitwick merely smiled and nodded before making his way back to the Head Table, taking his seat next to Fleur.

Once the murmurs had quieted down a little, the doors to the Great Hall opened to show Professor McGonagall leading in the first years, who all looked around in wonder and amazement.

"It's hard to believe that we were in their spot not too long ago. Time sure has flown by." Fabian said softly.

Luna smiled at him. "I know love, a lot has happened over the last few years, and given what is still going to happen, we'll have to find a way to cope with those changes."

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss, Luna smiling dreamily at him as she grabbed his hand under the table.

By the time the Sorting Hat had finished his song, both Luna and Fabian clapping automatically when the new students for Ravenclaw were announced, and cl;lapping equally loud when Gabrielle was sorted into Gryffindor.

After the sorting the Headmaster made his way to the dais. "Now that you have all been sorted I have a few announcements to make. We have three changes in staff this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures, while Professor Hagrid in on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. Of course you will all join me in wishing the Professor good luck. Finally I want you to help me welcome Ms. Fleur Delacour, who most of you might remember from the Triwizard Tournament last year. She will be assisting Professor Snape in Potions for this year, and I hope that you will all treat her with respect." He started off with a fake smile towards her, although she didn't seem to notice that.

Umbridge cleared her throat and then stood, walking to the front of the podium "Thank you Headmaster, for these kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be good friends."

"That's likely." Fred and George said as they looked at each other.

Fabian just shook his head at them. "Don't count on it guys, she's here to spy on us, Fudge sent her." He said softly.

The twins looked a bit shocked a that. "Really Fabian, then we got a few surprises for her, care to help with that?" They asked softly.

He nodded at them. "We'll figure something out, we've got plenty of time to think of something for her, although I can't be involved directly, as you might understand." He said with a wicked smile.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this Historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." Umbridge finished with a small giggle.

After she had retaken her seat and a small applause Professor Dumbledore continued. "Thank you Professor Umbridge that certainly was illuminating. Finally our caretaker, Mr. Filch has posted a new list of prohibited items which can be viewed in his office, should any of you be interested. And of course the Forbidden Forest, is as its name suggests forbidden. For now this concludes the announcements, so all I can say is, enjoy your meal." He finished with a wave of his hands.

As their dinner appeared they fell into easy conversation. "I'm surprised she kept it so civil. I could see she wanted to say a lot more." Luna said softly.

He smiled at her as they filled their plates. "She'll has to watch her words for now. As it stands she is merely a teacher and has little power in the school itself. As the months go on we'll probably see a change in her demeanor."

"You two freaks just seek out trouble where there is none to be found. Why don't you just mind your own business." Cho said with a sneer.

"And why don't you try to get in Harry's pants again, Chang. I'm sure this year will be different." Fabian said with a smirk, feeling the jealousy and spite coming off her in waves.

Cho narrowed her eyes at them both, but a harsh poke in the side from Padma shut her up. "When will you learn to leave them alone Cho. Was last year not enough embarrassment for you?"

Cho glared at her before turning away. "Shut up Padma."

Fabian flashed the Indian witch a thankful smile, and he could feel the pride and compassion radiating from one of the few people he could trust in their House.

Luna squeezed his hand in comfort under the table. "It'll be okay love. I'm right here for you."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "You always have been, my love, and I am so grateful for that."

Luna smiled at him as they quietly ate dinner, sharing loving smiles with each other.

…

Walking to their new room together with Fleur after dinner, the three lovers were glad that they could put finally put their feet up. It had already been a hell of a day and they hadn't even had their first class yet.

Seeing Professor Flitwick waiting with Bellatrix outside of a seemingly solid wall made them smile again. They all had felt the pull of separation all day and to be finally together again would be heavenly. "Hello my lovelies. You look tired." Bellatrix said softly

"We are. Just sitting in one room with that woman is mentally draining and sharing a table with 'er is even more draining, and add to that the fact that Fabian and Luna 'ad words with that _putain_ Cho, we're just feeling a bit on edge." Fleur said as with the first sincere smile since she had come into the school.

Bellatrix smiled at them. "Fortunately we can finally relax together, in a room that I am sure is somewhere close."

Flitwick smiled at that. "Very close, Bellatrix. If the four of you would just place your hands on the wall on the four sides of this small sigil, then your new abode will be revealed to you and only you and those you grant access will be allowed in. Not even the Headmaster will be able to enter without permission. It is also completely unplotable and on no known map of the Castle. The ones that know of the room's existence are sworn to an Unbreakable Oath and do not include the Headmaster at this time. Just myself and Professor McGonagall know of its existence."

They smiled and nodded. "That is a load of our minds at this point. Would you happen to know which facilities are inside?" Fabian asked with a soft smile.

"Unfortunately I do not. This room has been sealed since the last Coven left it, but I am sure that you will be able to do some upgrades when you are inside. What we do know is that there are permanent Cleansing Charms around the room, so it should be free of dust at least." Flitwick said with a toothy grin.

They all smiled at him. "That's at least a load of our minds. Let's see what we have to work with, shall we?" Luna asked with a dreamy smile.

"Yes, indeed we shall. I'm up for putting my feet up for a bit." Fabian said as he placed his hand on the top side of the sigil, the others quickly following him, Fleur on the left, Luna on the right and Bellatrix on the bottom. They then felt a quick prick to their fingers and watched as the small trickle of blood from their hands ran to the center, followed by a faint blue glow as a double door formed which then opened without a sound.

They gasped as they saw the splendor in the room. "This is gorgeous. I can see us making a lot of beautiful moments here.

"Then take this night to get used to this room. We'll talk on the weekend. I should be getting back to the Tower to make sure the first years are settling in okay." Flitwick said with a smile.

They nodded at him. "You might also want to keep an eye on Cho Chang, she seems pretty adamant on getting on our bad side again, and I don't know how long I will be able to control myself now that we are mated together." Fabian said softly.

Flitwick smiled at them. "I will keep an eye out Fabian. She already has a warning from me, and I am sure she wouldn't want to run the risk of expulsion."

"Honestly I wouldn't put it passed her at this point. Each time her stabs are getting worse and I think it won't be long before she will resort to more violent means, and we will defend ourselves when that happens." Luna said softly.

Flitwick nodded at that. "As I would expect you to. Don't worry, I'll keep a close eye on her."

"Thank you Filius. It means a lot to us. If there is ever anything we can do for you, we will gladly help you wherever and however we can." Bellatrix said with a kind smile.

He only smiled and bid them a good night before making his way back to Ravenclaw Tower, leaving them to their own devices.

Entering the room for the first time they were almost overwhelmed by the sheer splendor they saw. They had a fairly modern fully functional kitchen, several extra rooms and even a private study corner where they could read in comfort.

"I have a feeling we are forgetting something." Bellatrix said thoughtfully.

"Crap, Dora and 'Mione. We should probably get them if we don't want a Narcissa like scolding." Fabian said softly.

"I'll go and get them, mon amour, just don't start without me." Fleur said with a wink.

They all smiled at her. "We wouldn't dream of it Fleur. Our first night in our room should be with all four of us present." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Fleur smiled and gave them a kiss as she left them alone for a bit.

"How about we keep our exploration of the room for the weekend. We wouldn't want to rush that." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix and Luna smiled at him. "We should indeed wait with that, and I can hazard a guess where our bedroom is, since it seems our ancestors our Coven has a flair for grandeur." Bellatrix said as she nodded her head towards the grand double doors across the kitchen.

"Then I would guess that Dora and Hermione's room is the similar single door on the other side of the room." Fabian said with a smile.

The two women smiled and led him to the couch so they could cuddle a little while they waited for Fleur.

Thankfully they didn't have to wait long because after a few minutes the door once again opened to reveal Fleur, Hermione and Nymphadora.

"Wow, I never figured your Coven came from royalty, because this is what you find in medieval castles, except for the kitchen." Hermione said softly.

Fabian smiled at her as Fleur crawled in his lap. "It might be possible. We were planning on diving into our family tree on the weekend, but I do want to apologize for almost forgetting about you two."

"It's okay Fabe. Flitwick told us where to go and Fleur came to meet us. No harm was done. We understand that you guys needed some time after the Start of Term Feast." Nymphadora said with a sweet smile.

The four lovers smiled at that. "Dealing with Umbridge for even such a short amount of time is mentally draining and the veiled things Dumbledore said also gave us food for thought." Luna said softly.

Hermione smiled at that. "We'll have to keep on our toes around him this year. We wouldn't want to be put in a position where he can abuse the powers you have been granted."

They smiled at that. "As long as we take our potions on time, Dumbledore will not 'ave any way of knowing our powers, but we will 'ave the advantage of knowing 'is thoughts and feelings."

Hermione nodded at them. "We'll discuss this some more in a few days, right now I really want to cuddle up to my mate for a bit."

"We're going to do the same, and we might want to look at some permanent Silencing Spells on our bedrooms. We'll at least put up some tonight and see what happens on the weekend." Fabian said with a grin.

Hermione and Nymphadora smiled at that. "We'll do the same. We'll see you tomorrow." Hermione said as the two girls made their way to their room.

Fabian, Fleur, Bellatrix and Luna did the same and once again they were awed by the level of luxury their room had. It was easily as big as the living room and had an attached bathroom with a huge shower and equally huge bathtub where they could all relax together. The room also had another private corner where they could cuddle together and read or relax.

There was another door across the bathroom that at first glance seemed like a spare room, but upon inspection was actually a private, fully stocked potions lab, which made Fleur grin broadly. "We're going to 'ave a lot of fun here. This will 'elp us so much."

Fabian smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Indeed we will cherí, but we have some spirited ideas for our Coven."

Fleur smiled and turned around to kiss him deeply. "I'm all ears, mon amour. Let's see if our bed is as comfortable as it looks."

He smiled and in a practiced move scooped her up in his arms as the four lovers made their way to the bed, Bellatrix vanishing their clothes with a quick wave of her wand. "Don't we get a ride, my love?" She asked with a slight pout.

He smiled as he laid Fleur down on the bed. "I'll think of a way where I can carry all three of you at the same time. Perhaps some more training is in order."

The girls smiled as they crawled onto the bed as well. "We'll have plenty of time to talk about that love. Right now we're horny and we really need to have you fuck us in one way or the other." Luna said huskily.

He smiled and kissed them softly. "You girls know I love to make sweet love to you, but I don't know if I can make it an all nighter tonight."

They smiled and kissed him softly. "We understand if you are too tired my love. Would you prefer to get busy with just one of us then?"

He nodded at them. "As much as I would love it to be different, I don't think I could stay awake long enough for anything else tonight. I will gladly make it up to you girls on the weekend."

The girls smiled and kissed him softly. "Then we will leave you in the very capable hands of Fleur, since you two clearly have been pining for each other since the train. Bellatrix and I can certainly find a few ways to entertain ourselves." Luna said dreamily.

Fabian smiled and kissed them both softly. "Thank you my lovelies, I promise to make it up to you this weekend."

"There is no need love. Fleur has been very selfless over the last month and a half and we want to make that up to her. Take this time together and come Monday we'll see how we are going to make arrangements." Bellatrix said softly.

Fleur and Fabian both smiled and gave them a last kiss before the two women positioned themselves on the other side of the bed, leaving their mates alone to themselves.

"I 'ope you don't mind if I take a bit of control tonight, mon amour. It 'as been too long since my Veela 'as been satisfied by a bit of control." She purred huskily.

He only smiled and as he was pushed to his back by Fleur, who started pressing soft but possessive kisses on his neck and chest. "I 'ave missed 'aving you to myself, mon amour."

She then kissed her way straight down his body and took his raging erection into her mouth, sucking him slowly as she reacquainted herself with his taste.

Fabian groaned and tangled one of his hands in her hair, scratching her scalp gently as she brought him to heaven once again. "Fleur cherí, I'm not going to last long if you keep sucking me like that."

She grinned at him. "We can't 'ave that, mon amour. I fully intend on letting you finish inside of me." She said as she straddled him and teased his cock against her entrance.

Again he groaned and rested his hands on her hips, caressing them gently as she kept teasing him. "It has been a while since we took our time with our love making."

She smiled at him as she slowly lowered herself on his cock. "I felt we deserved it tonight. See it as a sort of boost for tomorrow. Defense will be a big part of this year."

He smiled and pulled her down into a passionate kiss. "I can definitely use one and by the sound of it Bella is doing the same for Luna."

Fleur smiled and glanced next to them, where Bellatrix was between the petite blonde's legs, eating her out vigorously as the blonde moaned loudly. "Since you two will probably 'ave similar schedules for classes, she'll need it too." She said as she guided one of his hands to her breasts, encouraging him to play with them.

He squeezed the pale globe of her breast softly and groaned as she sped up her pace a little. "I'm close cherí. You're squeezing me so well."

"I'm close too mon amour. Let us cum together." She said huskily.

He nodded as he pinched her nipple and kissed her deeply, making her moan loudly in his mouth as the slight flare of pleasure made her cum.

Fabian was not far behind since her inner muscles squeezed his cock perfectly, and he groaned as he filled her with his cum.

They kept sharing soft kisses with each other as they rode out their high's, both of them unwilling to break the contact they had with each other. "I zink I could get used to living in zis room, mon amour. Zat was divine." She said softly as her accent poked through more and more.

He smiled and pulled her even closer so that there was no space left between their bodies. "I have to agree with you love. It is something about this room that made that even more magical."

Fleur smiled and glanced next to them, seeing Bellatrix and Luna already asleep in each other's arms, but had plenty of room for them to cuddle up against them. "Shall we join them mon amour. I must admit you wore me out a little."

He only nodded and kissed her as she rolled off him and cuddled up behind Bellatrix, leaving the spot behind Luna for Fabian, and almost unconsciously the two women moved a bit more to the center of the bed, giving them all plenty of room to get comfortable.


	10. First Day Back

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C10: First Day Back**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The following morning Fabian and Luna woke up cuddled up against Bellatrix, who had pulled them close to her generous chest. A quick Tempus revealed that it was still at least two hours before breakfast, and they figured that Fleur would have gotten an early start on the first day to get clarification from Snape about her duties as his assistant.

The two young lovers shared a mischievous smile and sucked one of the raven haired witch' nipples into their mouths, getting an adorable moan from her.

They weren't done however and almost in sync spread her legs apart, caressing her inner thighs with teasing strokes.

Bellatrix moaned as she opened her eyes. "Aren't you two in a naughty mood this morning. Do we have time for this?"

"We do, it's two hours until breakfast, and we were hoping to at least lessen the separation you feel today." Luna said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed her. "That's sweet of you two. I'm all yours my loves."

Fabian and Luna both kissed her before Fabian kissed his way further down Bellatrix' body, nuzzling his nose in her well trimmed pubic hair again. "You smell so divine, my love, I could eat you out all day."

Bellatrix smiled as Luna kept teasing her nipples. "How I would love for us to have sex all day long, but unfortunately we have to wait a couple of years before we can do that. It would be more prudent for you two to finish your education first. Cissa would have my hide if I did anything to jeopardize that."

Fabian smiled and kissed her just above her clit. "I think Mum would ground me indefinitely if I dropped out early, and all of our plans would suffer from that."

"We can't have that. There are too many things we want to do, so we'll keep to my sister's rules for now." Bellatrix said with a moan.

He only smiled as Luna crawled her way down as well, positioning herself beneath Fabian as she started licking his cock. "Bella doesn't have to be the only one who should get pleasured love. It will be hard walking around with such a massive erection today."

"And what about you love?" He asked softly.

She smiled at him. "I'm still exhausted from last night, I don't have the stamina to keep up with Bella and Fleur just yet."

He smiled back at her and groaned as she slowly started sucking him off. "Are you sure you want to swallow this load, my Moon, my first load is always a lot."

"I want to learn to swallow it, love. I need to be able to pleasure you fully." She said softly before returning to her task of pleasuring him.

Again he groaned as he returned to pleasuring Bella, who had been close to pouting at him, a trick she knew would work on him.

She moaned loudly as he started sucking on her clit while he also started fingering her. She could never have imagined that being in a sexual relationship with her nephew would be so amazing as it turned out to be and he wondered exactly what Dora had taught him next to the things Narcissa had asked them to teach him. That was something she was going to have a talk about with her niece soon, and since they had all the time in the world to talk about this, she wasn't about to rush anything, especially when her nephew was quickly bringing her to heaven again. "Fabian, love, please, I need to feel you inside of me again."

He smiled at her. "Then I will at least make you both cum together. Luna love, could you park that cute butt over Bella. You deserve your pleasure too."

Luna smiled and placed a last kiss on his cock before she straddled Bellatrix and kissed the raven haired witch deeply. "Hello lover. Did you like our surprise so far?"

Bellatrix nodded and moaned as Fabian slid his cock into her, while he at the same time started fingering Luna, making the blonde moan loudly as well.

Because of the teasing and pleasuring they had already done to each other, all three of them didn't last much longer, and within a minute all three of them moaned out their orgasms, while Fabian tried very hard not to collapse onto Luna and Bella, instead pulling out of the raven haired witch and letting himself fall back to the soft mattress.

Bellatrix and Luna smiled and cuddled back up to him. "Tired already love, you can usually go on for a bit longer." Bellatrix said teasingly.

"I'm just not fully awake yet, my love. That has an effect on my stamina." He said softly.

The two girls smiled and kissed him softly. "Then you two should go and take a shower before classes. I'll make sure everything is prepared for you when you get out. Just try and not get carried away again, it'll take some getting used to for you two to be on a schedule again." Bellatrix said with a sweet smile.

Fabian and Luna smiled and kissed her softly before they made their way to the bathroom, the two lovers gasping softly when hey saw it. "I'm pretty sure those vanity tables were not there last night. This is a nice development, and it'll save time too." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Fabian only smiled and kissed her softly as he flicked his wand to turn on the shower. "Not that you girls need make-up. All three of you are naturally beautiful."

"That's sweet love, but we prefer a spot of make-up, but I think we should take our shower if we want to be ready for today." Luna said with a soft smile.

He nodded and kissed her as they stepped under the spray, Luna pressing herself close to her lover as they took their time to luxuriate in each other's presence.

They washed each other slowly and thoroughly, feeling the need to reconnect before they would start classes today. "I feel kind of bad that Bella has to stay behind for the time being." Luna said softly.

"She'll be fine love, she mentioned wanting to read up on some of the spells in the Chronicles while we were in class, and she'll have Dora here to talk to." He said softly.

Luna smiled and kissed him softly. "Still, we've done everything together since we completed our Bond. It'll just take some getting used to not having her by our side at any moment of the day."

"We'll manage my love, and so will she. I doubt she'll allow herself to get bored in here." He said with a loving smile.

Luna smiled at that. "I know, but still it'll take some getting used to. I have gotten so used to having our Coven together over the holidays."

He smiled at her. "So have I, but we'll have every night together, and weekends of course. We'll have plenty of time to build our relationship even further and spend time with our lovers."

Luna only smiled as she flicked her hand to turn off the shower. "We'll talk about this tonight. We need to hurry if we want to be in time for breakfast."

Fabian nodded and dried them magically, while Luna went to fix her hair for the day, knowing it would frizz like crazy if left unchecked.

He knew she would be out shortly and needed to do her thing and made his way back into the bedroom to get dressed, smiling as he saw that Bellatrix had their clothes for the day all laid out, the raven haired witch herself nowhere to be seen.

He dressed quickly and as always had trouble fixing his tie, which was the only thing he always hated about most of his outfits. "Let me help you with that loverboy." Bella purred from behind him.

He turned to his lover and smiled as he saw her fully dressed in one of her favorite skirt and corset combinations. She then took her time in properly doing up his tie. "You know love, some day you are going to have to learn to do this yourself. It is not that difficult to tie a tie to your mother's standards."

He smiled at her. "I've been practicing like you told me to, but I just can't get it down, and add to that the fact that occasionally my hands are still shaking from my accident, it'll take a little while longer."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "How could that be love. Should we ask Fleur to take a look at that tonight?"

"No love, it's just lasting anxiety, it'll fade in the coming weeks." He said softly.

She looked at him critically and then smiled. "If you say so love. But we'll be keeping an eye on you. I know how much anxiety can cripple a person."

He nodded and kissed her softly. "I know, and I can only love you girls more for it. But I promise that I will be fine in a couple of weeks, if not sooner."

Bellatrix nodded and kissed him softly. "We'll see love, but for now you need to get ready, I promise to have some research done by the time you two get back."

Again he nodded and kissed her softly before he made his way into the living room, where he could see Hermione and Nymphadora sharing soft kisses with each other. "About time you guys came out of the bedroom, we've been waiting her for a while." Hermione said with a slight flush on her cheeks.

"And let me guess, you got bored of waiting, so you decided to kiss your gorgeous girlfriend until we came out." He said with a grin.

Hermione grinned right back at him. "You should know how kissing her feels, she says you two have done plenty of that."

He smiled at that as he took a seat next to his best friend and his now crimson haired cousin. "Dora overemphasizes that a little bit. She kissed me a couple of times when my mother had asked her to teach me how to be a good boyfriend and eventual husband. Such lessons are quite common in our family, and I had asked for Bella and Dora be the ones to teach me, but what Dora probably didn't tell you is that I had plenty of kissing practice with Luna."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at her lover. "Somehow you failed to mention that to me, love."

"Fabian and I just love to tease each other to our paramours. He did the same thing to me with a number of my girlfriends. I can finally get some measure of payback." Nymphadora said softly.

Fabian and Hermione both smiled at that. "And you should know by now that I was merely teasing you too. Mom told me about the customs of our family, and I have no problems with it." Hermione said with a grin.

Nymphadora's blush darkened a bit more as Luna and Bellatrix stepped into the room, the blonde looking as gorgeous as ever with a slight blush on her face. "Good morning everyone. Are we all ready for today?" Luna asked dreamily.

"We are Luna, thank you for asking. Shall we get going?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"In a moment. There is someone who would be very upset if she didn't get a kiss goodbye from her boyfriend." Luna said as Bellatrix pulled Fabian into a deep kiss.

He just smiled and relaxed into the kiss. "I will miss you today, my love. Be careful around that toad of a woman." Bellatrix said softly against his lips.

"I will love, I promise, and if all else fails, I will have Luna right there next to me to help me keep my composure." He said in a similar tone.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "Then I will see you two tonight after dinner."

He pecked her lips a last time before he linked his arms with both Luna and Hermione and they made their way to the Great Hall.

…

As Luna and Fabian took their seats at the Ravenclaw table, Professor Flitwick handed them their schedules. "Good morning Mr. Black, Ms. Lovegood. I am happy to inform you that as of this year, Ravenclaw will have the majority of their classes with Gryffindor and I think you will find your schedules most satisfactory, with the exception of Defense, the Headmaster was quite insistent that it will be taught as much as possible, and I am sorry in advance."

Fabian and Luna smiled at him as they saw their schedules had been synchronized, putting them together in every class. "It's okay Professor. With Luna next to me I can do anything and certainly sit through four days of Umbridge. Although I can't see why the Headmaster would impose this on everyone when he knows her reputation."

Flitwick merely smiled at them before continuing his rounds to hand out the Ravenclaw schedules. "Are you okay with this Lu? I know some of these subjects are not your favorites."

She smiled and squeezed his hand under the table. "I'm more than okay with this love. We chose these subjects for a reason. I want to branch out a little and not get pigeonholed into a certain direction. I want to learn everything I can while I have the opportunity."

He smiled and kissed her softly as breakfast appeared. "We can always do some extra studies if we feel like it, my love. Let's just enjoy our time together."

She nodded and filled a plate for herself while Fabian did the same, filling his plate with scrambled eggs and bacon, while she chose cooked eggs and fruits, again smiling at the obvious differences between them.

Fabian just smiled at her and squeezed her hand softly as they ate, while taking a closer look at his schedule. Today they started out with two hours of Potions followed by Ancient Runes. After that came Herbology before lunch. After lunch they would have Arithmancy, followed by Charms and Transfiguration after that. After that was dinner, so all in all it was a full day, and Friday was not much better, but he didn't mind. His studies had always been important to him, and he loved most of the classes, with the exception of Herbology. A green thumb he did not inherit from his mother.

Luna meanwhile had been doing the same and smiled at him. "You don't have to worry about Herbology, my love. I'll help you with whatever you need. I'm sure Professor Sprout won't mind us teaming up again."

"I know, but even with your guidance, Herbology will never be something I will be good at." He said softly.

Luna smiled at him. "That's okay, you have many other qualities, my love. You don't have to be a prodigy in everything. Between the four of us I think we have every angle covered, and if we add Hermione and Dora to that, our experience can only grow."

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I think we should make Hermione's title of Coven Consultant official then. She will love that."

"Let's talk to the others about this first, especially Fleur might have some issues with this." Luna said softly.

"Won't you have problems with it then, love?" He asked softly.

Luna smiled at him. "I know that Hermione is your best friend, so I am not worried, and neither is Bellatrix, but we have to consider Fleur's Veela heritage here. So how about we talk to her about that tonight after dinner and see what happens then, but for now I think we should make our way to Potions so that we can see our darling mate assist your Godfather."

He smiled and nodded as they quickly finished their breakfast before making their way to the dungeons and the Potions Classroom, Hermione quickly falling in step with them. "I must say I am actually looking forward to Potions this year, now that I don't have to compete with Draco for top of the class." The brunette said with a grin.

"Since we're all family now, does it really matter 'Mione. I am sure that when you graduate, no one will be able to touch you academically, save Neville for Herbology perhaps, but that's because he loves that as much as Luna and I love Astronomy." Fabian said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at him. "Perhaps, but you know I care a lot about my grades and that I never settle for anything less than being the best. It has been my only defense against the world for such a long time and will take a while to shake loose."

Luna smiled at the brunette. "We'll help you however we can, Hermione. You're family now, and one thing the Black family does is help its own, and I think Dora will have a lot of ideas herself on how to help you… cope."

Hermione blushed a little at that. "I forgot that now that we basically share a room we will be privy to a lot of intimate moments of each other."

Fabian smiled at that. "To be very honest, Dora and I have always been very open with each other, so I think you'll get used to that soon enough. I can't even count the number of times she snuck into my bed to cuddle with me anymore."

"There is nothing wrong with cuddling up to people Fabe." Hermione said with a smile.

"Did I mention that a shared trait in our family is that we prefer to sleep naked and that Dora doesn't really care who sees her in such a state." He said with a grin.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at that. "Does that mean that you have seen my girlfriend naked already?"

He nodded at her. "More times than I can count actually. If she was staying with us for a weekend and Luna was not there, we would usually be in my room, and we would sleep together nine times out of ten, but I promise you that we never did anything. Everything my mother asked her to teach me was verbally only." He said honestly.

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "That part I know, but I am just so nervous about being intimate with her. I have never been with anyone before, and I am just so afraid that I will do something that she won't like."

Fabian smiled at her. "Trust me Hermione, I have seen a couple of Dora's girlfriends over the years, and she is more than willing to teach you everything you want to know and more, just see it as an extracurricular class. I also know that she for the first time is probably just as nervous. She came to me the day I got home to ask me about how to befriend you. She really want to make this work with you and I think that if you two let it happen naturally, it will still be beautiful. Just remember to up some Silencing spells, Dora is a bit of a screamer at times."

She quirked an eyebrow at that. "And how would you know that? I thought you two never did anything together."

"We have never, but Dora is a very vocal dreamer, and we would always talk about it the next morning." He said honestly.

"How about we talk about this during lunch, this is a lot to process right now." Hermione said softly.

Fabian nodded and gave her a quick hug before they stepped into the classroom, both he and Luna smiling when they saw their lover standing next to Snape in her new robes. He could feel the love and confidence radiating from her and the ever present blue line that represented Fleur's emotions was pulsing vibrantly inside his mind. The red line of Luna's emotions clearly showed him that she was definitely feeling a little bit aroused from the sight before them and it too pulsed with love vibrantly.

He smiled at her as they took their seats, squeezing her hand lovingly while they waited for the class to start.

…

After dinner the four lovers had all returned to their room, where Fabian and Luna were working on their homework together with Hermione under the supervision of Nymphadora, while Fleur and Bellatrix had cuddled on the couch, their Coven Chronicles open in Fleur's lap as she leaned against her raven haired lover. "So love, how was your first day as Snape's assistant?" Bellatrix asked softly.

Fleur smiled at her. "It was okay. I learned a lot from watching 'im work, and I 'ad these two students during the first period that seemed to 'ave trouble keeping their eyes off me."

Bellatrix laughed lightly. "We all seem to have a one track mind when it comes to our lovers. They were so so excited for their classes that I had to work my charm a little to convince them to even take a shower this morning."

"I'm sure that left you plenty pleased though. Our lovers are very thorough after all." Fleur said as she pressed a kiss to her lover's lips.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed her softly. "Oh it did, and Dora teased me relentlessly when I said my goodbyes to them, but she and Hermione are not better when they are together. It was quite the snog-fest this morning. I'm sorry you had to miss it."

Fleur smiled at her. "It was quite alright, my love. Tomorrow is Saturday and we 'ave all day to spend together and do whatever we want, and I certainly plan on doing exactly that."

"So am I right in guessing that you want our lover to yourself tomorrow?" Bellatrix asked softly.

Fleur smiled at her. "If it is okay with you two of course. I wouldn't want you two to feel left out."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "Luna and I will find something to do. We've had him this morning, so the least we can do is to let you have him for tomorrow."

Fleur smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the raven haired witch' lips. "Knowing us it will only be the morning, for the rest of the day we will probably be right by yours and Luna's side. We have a lot of research to do."

"About that, I discovered something in our Chronicles today. We may have a unique opportunity to hear from the previous Coven directly. Mine and Fabian's ancestor Phineas was Headmaster of Hogwarts for a time. We could ask him some questions. I believe there is also a portrait of him my childhood home." Bellatrix said softly.

"Wouldn't that portrait be in the 'eadmaster's office though. We can't exactly go in there and ask the portrait questions while Dumbledore is present." Fleur said softly.

"He will have to, since he agreed to aid us when term started and that he would give us privacy when needed. This might give us more insight on how our Coven will evolve, for a lack of a better term." Bellatrix said with loving smile.

Fleur only smiled and relaxed back against the raven haired witch, who was rubbing comforting circles on her stomach, making the blonde moan softly. "Don't start something we can't finish just yet, love."

"We should really work on building some restraint though. It can't all be constant lovemaking for us after all, as much as we would want to." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Fleur smiled and kissed her softly. "We should, but today is not that day."

Bellatrix smiled as Fabian and Luna joined them again. "Did you two finish all your homework?" Fleur asked in a mock stern tone.

Fabian smiled at her. "Yes Professor, we did, we are both willing to work for extra credit though."

Fleur smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "How about tomorrow I let you earn that extra credit, while Bellatrix gives Luna an oral exam."

Fabian smiled and they repositioned themselves a little so Luna was resting against Bellatrix and Fleur was resting against Fabian.

"Would the four of you mind keeping it in your pants until we are in our room, we would rather not be traumatized this early in the year." Nymphadora said with a smile as Hermione pulled her to their bedroom.

The four lovers smiled and nodded. "We will. We need to talk about something anyway." Fabian said with a smile.

Both Dora and Hermione smiled and bid them a good night. "So love, what did you want to talk to us about?" Bellatrix asked with a loving smile.

Fabian smiled and tightened his arms around Fleur just a little. "I was hoping to ask you and Fleur about making Hermione our official Coven Consultant. We will need an outside view and I really think there is no one better suited than Hermione. Both she and Dora can offer a lot of perspectives to whatever will be thrown our way."

He felt Fleur tense in his arms a little. "And zis would only be to 'elp us make decisions and give us an outside perspective?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow as her accent poked through a little.

He pressed a loving kiss to the back of her neck and smiled at her. "I promise that is all my love. You four are everything I will ever need. I just figured with Hermione's mind and Dora's resourcefulness, we could cover more bases. Dora and Hermione are mated to and I know they are as much in love as we are."

"So you are not 'arboring any 'idden feelings for 'er?" Fleur asked softly, almost insecure in her questioning.

"Any feelings I have for Hermione have always been and will always be of a sibling variety. Hermione has been my best friend for as long as I came to Hogwarts." He said with a soft smile.

Luna pouted lightly at that. "I thought I was your best friend?"

He smiled and rubbed her feet with his own. "You have always meant more to me than that Lu. You were my twin sister before we became lovers. I always knew that we would be together in one way or another. I just never imagined it would be like this."

Luna smiled sweetly at him. "I never thought that reality could surpass my dreams, but it has in the best of ways. I wouldn't change anything."

"Neither would we love, but coming back to my original question. Are you all okay with letting Hermione and Dora in on our Coven's information?" He asked softly.

Fleur and Bellatrix shared a long look. "Yes love, we're okay with it. You know 'ow I felt about 'ermione in the beginning, but that jealousy came from my Veela side. She is a brilliant witch that I am sure will help us a lot in the coming years."

He smiled and pressed a long kiss to the back of her neck. "Thank you my loves. I must admit that I was a bit nervous about asking you this."

Fleur smiled and turned around in his arms. "I understand love, given how I reacted to 'er in the beginning. I'm trying to work on my jealousy to other women, but it is not an easy task, and I agree that 'ermione will be a very valuable asset to our Coven."

He smiled and kissed her deeply, his hands almost automatically coming down to her shapely butt.

Fleur moaned softly and smiled at him. "Someone is eager to get things started." She said with a flirty tone.

"Can you blame me love. You are all so amazingly beautiful that is will always have trouble keeping my hands to myself." He said lovingly.

The girls all smiled at that. "You know the same is true for us as well, my love. It was hard to not show you how much I loved you the second you walked into the room." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

He smiled at her. "I'll admit it hurt a little in class without you two there, but we'll get used to that in the coming weeks."

Bellatrix smiled at him. "I felt the same my love, but I have plenty of things to do, so you don't have to worry about me being bored. I actually found something in our Chronicles that I meant to share with you. After some research I found out that Phineas was Headmaster of Hogwarts for a time, so we can actually talk to him sometime to hear the stories of the previous Coven first hand."

"A unique opportunity indeed, but how are we going to do this. His portrait will likely be in Dumbledore's office and I doubt he'll let us talk to his portrait without him being present." Fabian said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "Love, he'll have to. He agreed to let us investigate things about our Coven in peace."

He smiled at her. "We all know how he is love. He'll want to know anyway. The best thing we can do is to wait until Christmas and then talk to his portrait at Grimmauld Place, if we are talking about the same Phineas."

Bellatrix smiled and nodded. "I totally forgot he also has a portrait at Grimmauld Place. We'll wait until Christmas and then ask our questions."

He smiled and nodded. "On that note, shall we make our way to our bedroom, I'm absolutely knackered after today, dealing with Umbridge wore me out mentally."

Bellatrix, Fleur and Luna smiled at him. "We shall love, perhaps a little healing session before we go to bed."

He smiled gratefully before the four lovers made their way to the bedroom, Fabian feeling the calm and love radiating from his lovers.

The moment they stepped into their bedroom, Fleur waved her wand to undress them all. "Lie down love, we'll give you a relaxing massage before bed. You will need to be as relaxed as possible for a day with me tomorrow." She said with a silken voice.

He smiled and did as he was told, lying down on the bed face down, the three women taking a moment to appreciate his naked form before crawling onto the bed themselves.

Luna took up a spot at his legs, while Fleur straddled his hips so she could massage his back, and finally Bellatrix took up a spot at his head, so she could massage his shoulders.

Just to feel his lovers as well, Fabian wrapped his arms around Bella's thighs, making the raven haired witch smiled sweetly at him as he softly caressed her pale skin.

He groaned contently as the girls started to massage him, feeling all the stress and mental fatigue drain from his body. "We're making this a Friday night tradition." He murmured softly.

The girls smiled at him. "As long as we get something out of it as well, equal time and all that." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

"I would gladly return the favor once you girls are done worshiping my body. I actually can't wait to worship your bodies as well." He said softly.

They smiled at him. "Then turn around love. We're dying to do your front too." Luna said lovingly.

Fabian smiled and once Fleur had released her hips a little, he turned around for them, his cock standing to attention immediately.

Fleur smiled and gave him a soft kiss as she let his cock rest against her butt. "Tomorrow, mon amour. I promise that it will be worth it."

He only nodded as they continued their loving massage, Fleur using her gift to make the experience even better for him, and going by his content moans, her mate was loving every minute of it.

"Enjoying yourself, mon amour?" Fleur asked with a soft smile.

"Of course I am, getting a massage by the three most beautiful women in the world is the best feeling besides having sex with said women." He said honestly.

They smiled and kissed him softly once Fleur had gotten off him. "That will 'ave to wait until tomorrow, my love. Then you are all mine."

He smiled at them as they laid down next to each other, Luna on the left, Bellatrix in the middle and Fleur on the right, all three of them holding each others hands as they waited for their lover to start his ministrations, which fortunately they didn't have to wait long for.

Fabian had to take a moment to admire the view his lovers presented him with. He straddled Luna and placed a soft kiss on her neck before he started massaging her, making the blonde moan contently.

He took his time with all three of his lovers, wanting to make sure they were as relaxed as possible, and only when their emotions had once again had synchronized and they had turned around, he cuddled up between them, the four lovers falling asleep soon after.


	11. First Encounter

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C11: First Encounter**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

The following morning Fleur woke up alone with Fabian, smiling softly at how they had ended up, with her leg slung over one of his and her face nuzzled in his neck close to the scar she had left of him.

She was a little bit nervous about today, but she knew that she didn't have to be. She had talked a lot to her mother about this particular subject and she had assured her that nerves were common when doing this for the first time, but that it would be worth it for their relationship.

Slowly her lover woke up as he pulled her closer. "Bonjour, mon amour, 'ow did you sleep?" She asked softly.

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "As amazing as every night I get to share a bed with my loving mates."

Fleur moaned into his mouth and cuddled closer to him. "That's sweet of you to say, mon amour. But I believe our mates gave us some time to reconnect this morning, and I intend to make the most of it, and I intend to give you a very special surprise."

Fabian smiled as she crawled on top of him. "And what would that be, my love. I'm game for anything?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it, mon amour. All you have to do is trust me." She said softly.

He smiled and nodded at her. "I trust you with my life, Fleur, now and forever." He said softly.

"Good, because I 'ope you remember the Cleansing and Lubrication spell I taught you last year, because I want you to pop my last cherry and fuck my ass." She said huskily.

Fabian swallowed heavily at that. "Are you absolutely sure about that, my love. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you."

She smiled and kissed him deeply. "You can't 'urt me any more than I actually want, mon amour. I want us to share this most intimate of actions in a relationship because both me and my Veela side are craving this."

"Then I will of course do everything in my power to satisfy both you and your Veela." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him again before kissing her way down his body. "Before she takes over, I want to get you ready. It 'as been too long since I 'ad the opportunity to taste your cock."

Fabian groaned softly as Fleur took his cock into her mouth again, sucking him off slowly, wanting to get him ready for her, even though he was already hard as a rock. "I just love 'ow 'ard you are every morning. It makes everything so much easier for us." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled at her. "It'll never be a problem for me to get hard when I'm surrounded by three beautiful women every minute of every day. You girls make that easy." He said with a soft groan.

Fleur smiled and kissed her way back up his body. "When it comes to sex in our Coven, everything will be easy I think, but I can't wait anymore love, I need you to fuck my ass." She said as she got on her hands and knees next to him.

He kissed her softly as he too got to his knees, kissing her way down her back as he cast his Cleansing and Lubrication Charms on her asshole, making the blonde moan loudly. "I haven't even done anything yet and you're already moaning. Do you really crave it this much, ma cherí?"

She nodded as she looked at him coyly. "I can't help it. I've been fighting against my Veela side on doing this for a month already, and for once I am tired of fighting 'er."

"Then I think we should appease her. Are you ready love?" He asked softly.

Fleur nodded and moaned softly as he pressed the head of his cock against her asshole, pushing slowly until it popped in.

That made her moan loudly. "Fuck, I forgot 'ow big you were, could you give me a minute, mon amour."

"Of course, my love. Take all the time you need. We have an entire Saturday to do whatever we want to do." He said lovingly.

She smiled at him as she felt how her gift helped her accommodate his cock in her most intimate of places. "I'm okay love, but go slow to start with. Let both of us get used to it." She said softly.

He nodded and placed a soft kiss against her neck. "I will love. I wouldn't want to hurt you." He said softly.

She smiled and moaned as he slowly started thrusting into her, making her moan loudly as she tried to get more contact, her Veela side being desperate for their mate.

As if sensing her needs, and knowing his gift, he probably did, one of his hands slid its way to her breasts, cupping the pale globe gently and tweaking her nipple as his hand slid further upwards. "As always you know exactly what to do to get me 'ot and bothered, mon amour."

He smiled and kissed the back of her neck. "And the fact that I am currently balls deep inside of your gorgeous ass surely has nothing to do with it." He said teasingly.

"Don't tease me love, unless you want me to let loose my Veela, and she will not have any qualms with riding you like this, and for our first time I would like to avoid that." She said huskily.

Fabian smiled at that. "Sorry love, I just couldn't resist."

She smiled and moaned as he sped up a little. "Feel free to spank me a little, my love. You know I like a little pain with my pleasure."

He smirked and gave her ass a good spank, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to be felt. "I was planning on that love, we have plenty of time to ravage each other today, and I intend to do exactly that."

She moaned at the tone of his voice as he once again increased his pace, while also spanking her at regular intervals.

To Fabian's delight every time he saw the outline of his hand appear on her pale flesh, the mark dissipated at similar speed, which meant her gift was working on healing her. "It seems your gift does not want your pale beauty to be marred with any marks other than my own, my love. I can't get your ass to turn red even if I wanted to."

She smiled at him. "We'll figure that out later. I'm so close, mon amour, please don't stop."

"I'm close too, ma cherí. Where do you want me to cum?" He asked softly.

"In my ass, fill me up like only you can do." She said with a loud moan.

He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and slammed himself into her a last time, Fabian moaning loudly as he emptied himself inside of her while she screamed out her orgasm from the deep penetration.

As he pulled out of her and pulled her into a kiss, she clung to him, not wanting to let go of her mate after their most intimate bout of lovemaking yet. "Merci, mon amour, zat was amazing." She said softly as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

He pulled her head into the crook of his neck and kissed her temple softly. "I should be thanking you love. I feel like we have connected on a whole new level."

She smiled and pressed a kiss against his neck. "That's because we 'ave. A Veela and 'er mate will become attuned to each other once they 'ave made love in every possible way, so my theory is that as a Coven we will become even closer when you do this with Bellatrix and Luna as well. We will all be completely in tune with each other."

He smiled at her as they laid back down. "I think we'll have to talk to them about that, we wouldn't want to push them into things that they aren't ready for."

Fleur smiled and kissed them. "I know, but I 'ave a feeling they will want to try that soon enough. Us girls are a bit competitive with each other I 'ave noticed."

"A little bit of competition never hurts, as long as it doesn't become a defining point between the three of you." He said softly.

"It won't mon amour. I am sure we'll 'ave a very long time to define our relationship together, but what would you say about a shower. I feel like taking a walk now that we 'ave the time, but I don't think it will do us any favors if we smell like sex." She said with a soft smile.

He nodded and rolled out of bed before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the bathroom.

…

An hour later Fleur and Fabian walked into the early September sunshine, hand in hand with bright smiles on their faces. "I wonder where Luna and Bella are. I didn't see them in the room when we left." Fabian said softly.

"I think they were in our Potions lab, Luna talked about wanting to test some of the potions in the Chronicles." Fleur said with a soft smile.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek as they walked towards the Black Lake, where he would show her the special spot he had always shared with Luna.

He had talked to his lover about making this a sort of retreat for their Coven if they ever needed it. "Where are you leading me, mon amour? Did you want to reminisce to last year?" She asked softly.

He smiled at her. "No love, I am taking you to the spot I have shared only with Luna for four years, and I hope we can use this spot as a sort of Coven retreat for the remainder of our years at school. No one knows it exists and is completely private."

Fleur smiled at that. "And Luna is okay with you showing me this?"

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "She suggested it actually. Because it is so secluded, it will also be safe for Bellatrix to come here for the time being so she doesn't have to feel so cooped up in our room all day."

She smiled and pressed herself closer to him. "And exactly 'ow private is this place love?" She asked softly, heavy suggestion lacing her voice.

"Let's just say as private as our corner in your parent's library, but without the need to keep quiet. Luna and I enchanted it for privacy." He said with a smile.

She smiled as he pulled aside some hanging vines near the Black Lake, revealing a spacey alcove that had a comfortable bench and plenty of room for additional improvements. "I like what you 'ave done with this spot, mon amour. It is both cozy and romantic."

He smiled and kissed her soundly as she stepped in and the vines fell back into place. "We went for cozy when we started this little project. We go here at the end of every year just to talk and relax a little after the exams."

"So this is where you went last year after I left?" She asked softly.

He nodded and pulled her into his lap as they sat down, nuzzling his nose against her scar. "I needed her more than anything when you left. Luna has always been my rock when times got rough and I have been hers. She was the shoulder I could cry on when Bellatrix saved me from my father, and I had a hard time being away from them both during that time."

"Given what we know now, it is no surprise, but I am very interested to know what exactly 'appened, if you're okay to talk about it." She said softly.

"I remember that day so well. Draco and I were playing in the yard like we often did, with Aunt Andromeda and Aunt Bellatrix watching us since my mothers were out for the day. Suddenly I heard shouting and the next thing I knew I saw both of my Aunts fall backwards and I was being grabbed and apparated. I don't know how long I was there, but I do remember the warrior goddess that was Bellatrix when she blew down the door and fought my father and his cronies before taking me and leaving. I didn't leave her side for two whole days and even slept with her, afraid that they would come back for me. It is in part what kickstarted that love for her. When Luna heard what had happened and came over, I spent almost every waking moment with either of them, my mothers or my Aunts. It is probably also the reason why I prefer the company of women more than I do that of men."

Fleur smiled and gathered him in her arms with a sweet smile. "I never understood 'ow you and Bellatrix could 'ave such a strong bond already, but now I get it. I'm sorry you 'ad to go through that, mon amour."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "It's okay love. I know at some point we'll have to face him again and then I will end it. He has been stalking us for years and I really believe that he was responsible for my accident because he knows that as long as I am alive there is someone with a legitimate claim on his fortune. I am the heir he never wanted to have and as weird as it may sound, I am okay with that, because it means that I will be able to support my mates with that."

"You know that with our Coven we 'ave vast funds available through our families, and I am sure that some day soon we will receive a message from Gringotts to claim our own Vault as well, as well as everything connected to that. Money will never be an issue for us." Fleur said softly.

He smiled and kissed her again, Fleur deepening it quickly as she straddled him. "Again love? I thought we pleasured each other plenty this morning."

"I just want to make out with you for a bit. I feel that I need to be close to you after that emotional moment." She said softly.

Fabian smiled at her. "There will be a lot of emotional moments in the future, my love, and we'll get through them together."

She smiled at him. "That we will, and I am sure that once we mature as a Coven, we can deal with them easier, but for now we'll 'ave to endure these moments when they come. It is one of the few things I cannot 'eal."

"And it will be one of the things that I will always feel more strongly than other people, and I will learn how to deal with it." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Let's go back to our room and see if our lovers are available for some cute moments."

He nodded and gave her a last kiss before they made their way back to the school, holding hands the entire way there.

As they walked back into the building Fabian heard the telltale sound of clicking heels, followed by a soft "Ehem"

"Is there any particular reason you are walking hand in hand with a Teacher's Assistant, Mr. Black?" Umbridge asked sternly.

Fabian and Fleur turned to face her. "Indeed there is. Fleur and I had a pre-existing relationship stemming from last year. The Headmaster knows and approves of our relationship."

"And you can rest assured zat I will not show bias in any way, shape or form when it comes to teaching, Madame Umbridge. Zat would look very poorly on my family."

Umbridge's eye twitched a little but forced a smile anyway. "Be that as it may, I will be keeping a close eye on you. I will not have any more harm be done to this school while I am around. If I get even the slightest indication that inappropriate behavior is taking place, I will not hesitate to make this a case for Dumbledore." She said before turning on her heel and walking away.

Both Fabian and Fleur glared at her retreating back and quickly made their way back to their room.

…

"Putain! 'ow does she dare talk to us like zat! If I get my 'ands on 'er I will teach 'er what ze meaning of pain is for messing wizt my mate." Fleur growled out, her accent getting thicker in tune with her emotions.

Fabian couldn't help but be a little bit turned on as he wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be okay love. She'll dig her own grave soon enough."

"I can't believe that you are 'ard right now." She said in a whisper.

He smiled and kissed her neck softly. "Sorry love, but your temper is hot."

She smiled and pressed herself closer to him. "I take it Umbridge was on your case?" Hermione asked from her spot on the couch.

The two lovers smiled at her. "Hey 'Mione, we didn't see you there, and yes, Umbridge basically told us she is keeping an eye on us because we were walking hand in hand through the halls."

The brunette smiled at them. "Well, since she reprimanded me for having heels an inch too high, I would say she is just searching for things to punish us for. I am sure she has heard some things she is dying to contradict."

"She'll dig her own grave soon enough. We just have to watch our backs until she does." Fabian said as he and Fleur took a seat in the loveseat.

Hermione smiled at that. "And we'll be there to laugh at her when she does, I think even Dora is looking forward to that, and she doesn't even have to deal with the bitch on a daily basis anymore."

"Speaking of your lover, where is she? I figured you two would be inseparable for the day." Fabian said with a smile.

"Well, she said she had a surprise for me and needed some time to get some things from home, so I'm anxiously waiting her return." Hermione said with a slight blush.

Fabian and Fleur smiled at her. "Well, knowing Dora she'll forget something, but there is a question we wanted to ask you and Dora when she returns."

"That's fine. It's not like we intend to lock ourselves into our room once she gets back." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"It may be possible 'ermione. Mating Bonds are very powerful and should not be denied for long. Fabian and I are a living example of that. I had to deny myself for a whole year and that did not 'elp me in the end." Fleur said with a kind smile.

Hermione smiled at her. "I know, but I am so nervous about making love to Dora. I have never been with anyone else before and I'm afraid that I will do something wrong."

Fleur smiled at her and turned to her lover. "Would you mind if I 'ad this talk with 'ermione alone, mon amour?"

"Of course not love, I'll go and see if I can help Luna and Bella need help with something." He said softly before giving her a kiss.

She smiled at him as he gave Hermione a quick hug and then made his way to their Potions Lab.

"What I am about to tell you will 'ave to remain between us. Fabian was terribly embarrassed when I 'ad to tell this to my mother and grandmother, so imagine 'ow 'e will feel if you knew as well. It will serve a purpose though. So I need you to 'ear me out."

Hermione only nodded at the blonde Veela. "The first time I made love to Fabian, I was beyond nervous too. I 'ad of course seen and felt his dimensions when we spent nights together in the Beauxbatons Carriage. He is extremely well endowed and it scared me a little when everything was confirmed. We actually didn't make love straight away, but waited until 'e was ready, and even then we just kind of sat awkwardly on my bed at first, before he suggested a shower together. The point I am trying to make is that you should never feel pressured and I am sure that Nymphadora is willing to wait until you are ready, and even then you two should let it 'appen naturally. I know from personal experience 'ow strong a Mating Bond can be, and the longer you deny it, the stronger the 'urt will become. At a certain point it is better to give in to the urges. It will save both of you a lot of pain, take that from someone who knows."

Hermione smiled at her. "I know how much it hurts, but I don't know the first thing about making love to a woman, no matter how much I have read about it."

"Just think of it like this 'ermione. Do to 'er what you want to have done to yourself. You can do no wrong with your one true love, and from what I 'ave 'eard, Nymphadora is well versed in pleasuring women, so allow 'er to be your teacher. She did the same with Fabian, and the results so far 'ave been exquisite." Fleur said with a smile.

Hermione blushed a little at that. "I'm sure they are, but I couldn't ask that of her after everything she has already done for me."

Fleur smiled and moved closer to hug her. "I'm sure she knows 'ow nervous you are and will do anything to 'elp you through that. I think it will help you both if you take this step. I see a lot of myself when I was younger in you 'ermione, and I want to 'elp you in not making the same mistakes I did. You see, I did not always believe in this Veela mating the way I do now and flirted quite shamelessly with girls at Beauxbatons, only when I met Fabian I believed those stories, and I want you to know that your 'eart will never lead you astray."

Hermione smiled and relaxed into the hug. "Thank you Fleur, this means a lot to me. I never had another woman I felt I could have these talks to, and I am glad that we have gotten closer over the last weeks."

"Fabian sees you as a sister, and that makes us family, and like Fabian, I do everything for family." Fleur said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at her. "I am curious about one thing though. You said he was quite generously endowed, and I have been curious about his dimensions for years, for research purposes of course. I just want to see how he compares to other people."

"You must promise me to never tell him that I told you this, because he gets quite embarrassed because of it. I can only classify 'im as 'uge. 'is penis is at least ten inches when erect." Fleur said softly.

Hermione's eyes widened at that. "Oh Merlin. That is huge, certainly bigger than anyone else I have ever asked, which by all accounts is not a lot. Only Harry was brave enough to tell me."

Fleur smiled at her. "I admire your scientific mind, 'ermione. To do a study on such a subject takes a lot of courage."

Hermione smiled at her. "It has always been my best asset, and that is probably why Fabian and I work so well together. He can see the emotional side and I can see the scientific side of things."

"That 'as a lot to do with 'is gift we 'ave discovered. Fabian 'as been given the gift of Empathy through our Coven and can see other people's emotions in 'is 'ead, so it makes sense that 'e 'as always 'ad a better eye for the emotional side of things." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Hermione nodded and hugged the blonde again as Nymphadora stumbled out of the Floo. "Heya darling. Did you miss me?" She asked with a bright smile.

Hermione smiled brightly as she went to hug the pink haired witch. "Of course I missed you. I always miss you when you're not here."

Nymphadora smiled and pecked the brunette's cheek. "Then why were you in the arms of another woman?" She asked teasingly.

Hermione smiled at her. "Because I am still nervous about tonight and Fleur helped a lot in settling those nerves. I'm ready to give myself to you, my love."

Nymphadora grinned and kissed her lover deeply. "Then I have some preparations to make, I'll be right back love."

Hermione pouted a little at her lover. "But I've hardly seen you all day. Can't this wait for a bit longer?"

Nymphadora smiled and relented. "Fine, but only because you hold such power over me and I have missed you so incredibly."

Hermione smiled and pulled her lover onto the couch and into her arms. "Also your cousin and his lovers wanted to ask us something, so you'll have to wait a little bit longer, if that is okay with you."

"You know that I will always make time for my cousin and his lovers, just as I will always make time for you."

Fleur smiled at their adorable interaction. "Then I'll go and fetch my lovers so that we can ask you this important question. I'll be right back." The blonde Veela said with a soft smile.

The two girls nodded as Fleur made her way to the Potions lab, and upon entering she couldn't help but smile.

Fabian was reading quietly in a corner while Bellatrix and Luna seemed to be fussing over a cauldron. "Working 'ard, my lovelies?" She asked with a smile.

The two women smiled at her. "We're working on the next batch of our potions, and we're in that crucial stage where we need to take it from the fire." Luna said dreamily.

Just as she said it Bellatrix pulled the cauldron from the fire, stirring it twice counterclockwise before she smiled. "All it needs now is to cool off. Was there something you needed love, or did you just want to see us?" Bellatrix asked sweetly.

Fleur smiled and kissed the two women. "Both actually. Nymphadora has returned and I figured now was as good a time as any to ask them about their consultancy to our Coven, so to speak, and of course I will always want to see my mates."

They smiled at her as they shared a look to their lover, who seemed to be engrossed in his book. Luna slipped herself into his lap and kissed him deeply as he looked up. "I'm sorry we ignored you love, but our potion was in a crucial stage."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover. "It's okay love, our Chronicles were interesting enough."

She smiled and pulled him up with her. "Dora has returned, so we can ask them if they want to know what we're going through."

He nodded and kissed her softly as they made their way back into the living room, where Hermione and Nymphadora were cuddled up on the couch.

"Welcome back Dora. Was everything okay back home?" Fabian asked as they took a seat on the opposite couch in a very similar position.

"Your mothers send their love of course, but not much has changed in two days." Nymphadora said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "I guess that makes sense, I just wonder what you had forgotten that you needed so desperately."

Dora blushed a little. "The most important thing that I could have forgotten, most of my clothes and underwear. I only packed the more non essential stuff."

"That does sound like something you would do, Nymmie. I've heard many a tale of Aunt Andi having to send things to Hogwarts because you forgot them." Fabian said with a smile.

Dora stuck her tongue out at him. "Like you have always been so punctual before you came to school."

He smiled at that. "I never claimed I was. Having Luna close helped a lot, I admit, but you have always been worse at it than I was, but teasing we'll have plenty of time for later, we want to ask you two a very important question. You know that we have a lot of information that has come with our Coven, and we could really use an outside perspective of people we trust." Fabian said with a smile.

"And what exactly would this entail Fabian?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You two would be the only ones to know everything we do, be able to read our Coven Chronicles and help us learn and guide us. You would essentially be two additional members of our Coven without actually sleeping with us." Bellatrix said honestly.

Hermione blushed a little, after the conversation she had with Fleur, his dimensions were still fresh in her mind. "We would rather avoid that last part, but I can relate how that much information can be stifling at times. So yes, we would love to help you four with this."

"Good, then you are now our official Coven Consultants, but if it's all the same to you two, we would rather discuss the first things tomorrow. it's all a bit lengthy to go into right now." Fleur said with a kind smile.

Hermione and Nymphadora smiled and nodded. "That's okay, we have quite the night planned ourselves, so we don't mind." Hermione said with a smile.

"As long as you two use Silencing Spells, there is no need for all six of us to be embarrassed by our circumstances." Fabian said with a teasing wink to the brunette.

Hermione blushed brightly and nodded. "As long as you give us the same courtesy."

"Our room 'as been Silenced permanently, so you two won't be privy to our quite frequent bedroom antics." Fleur said with a wink.

Nymphadora and Hermione only smiled as the four lovers made their way into their bedroom, leaving their closest friends alone in the living room.

To Nymphadora and Hermione that didn't matter, since they had little time together today. "So love, what did you and Fleur talk about. I'm awfully curious."

"She settled my nerves on making love to you. You know that my fears lie with the fact that I have never been with anyone else and that I had no idea what to do. She assured me that I will never have to be afraid where we are concerned. I am ready to give myself to you, but I want you to teach me. I don't know the first thing about making love to a woman, and I want to be able to pleasure you like you deserve." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Nymphadora smiled and pulled her lover into a kiss. "The best thing about being mated to a Metamorphmagus is that I can change any part of my anatomy, and honestly I have always received the greatest pleasure when I grow a dick, but having said that, I will definitely teach you everything I know. You know the extent of previous girlfriends I've had, and not all of those relationships were healthy. I promise to always respect your wishes and needs. You mean everything to me, and I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

Hermione smiled and pushed her lover to the couch before straddling and kissing her. "You will never lose me Nymphadora Black. I love you and only you. You know that I don't make decisions lightly and our relationship is exactly like that. I made the decision to be with you and I will stick with that for as long as you will have me."

Nymphadora moaned ever so softly at the loving words and kissed her lover deeply. "Then tonight I will show you exactly what you mean to me, but I will need five minutes."

"I would give you all the time in the world, Dora." Hermione said sweetly.

Nymphadora smiled and wiggled a little to get out from under her lover before giving her a peck on the lips. "I'll open the door when I'm ready love."

Hermione smiled blissfully and nodded as she watched her lover almost skip to their bedroom.

Not wanting to be left behind, she got the package she had hidden under the couch, which held her only set of sexy lingerie, which she hoped her girlfriend would like. She then quickly changed and hoped that their friends would stay in their room for now. This was for Dora only after all.

A few minutes later their bedroom door opened and summoning her Gryffindor courage, she walked in, her mouth falling open at the sight she saw on their bed.

Nymphadora was lying down with just the sheets covering her body, an almost carnal smile on her face as she saw Hermione. "You never fail to surprise me, my love. When did you even have time to change without coming in here?"

"I had this ready in the living room to be honest. I hid a package under the couch with my only set of lingerie, so I changed while you were getting ready." Hermione said with a blush.

Nym smiled and motioned her closer. "Then let me show you exactly what I have planned for you, my love. I will teach you everything about making love to a woman, so you may see this as an extra class, which I am sure you will get top marks for."

Hermione smiled and made her way over to the bed. "I do believe in equality, so why don't you drop the sheet while I get naked too."

Nymphadora smiled and flicked her hand to render her lover naked while dropping the sheet from her body. "There are quicker ways to do that, my love. We've danced around this for too long and now that we're both ready, I just want to enjoy this night with you."

As Hermione crawled onto the bed and captured her lover's lips with her own, she also pressed herself against her lover. "As I want to enjoy you tonight, and to reward you for being so patient with me, I want to pleasure you first, but I will need a bit of guidance."

Nymphadora only smiled as she laid down with Hermione on top of her. "I don't think you could do anything wrong, but I'll guide you where necessary."

Hermione smiled and kissed her lover a last time before kissing her way down the Metamorphmagus' body, and both women knew they were in for a very long night as Nymphadora moaned loudly.


	12. Full Disclosure

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C12: Full Disclosure**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

The following morning Fabian woke to the gentle kisses against his chest and stomach. "Good morning my lovelies. To what do I owe this sensual wake up call?"

The smiled and Luna kissed him softly on the lips. "Dora came to wake us a little while ago. It's almost noon and they're waiting for us, so we woke you up as gentle as possible." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

"I didn't realize I slept so long. I must have been exhausted after yesterday." He said softly.

The three girls smiled at him. "We figured as much, and we let you sleep as long as we could, but we have a lot of information to convey and we all need to be there for that. Chances are they will ask you the most questions." Bellatrix said softly.

He smiled and kissed them softly. "Then we should probably get dressed, because I doubt they will want to talk to us in the nude."

"We wouldn't want them to see, mon amour. You are ours only." Fleur said softly.

He loved the possessive tone in her voice and kissed her before getting out of bed. "I love how possessive you can sound, my love."

She smiled as he got dressed, the girls following soon after, choosing comfort over looks for once.

When they walked into the living room, Hermione had cuddled close against Dora and appeared to be asleep. "Why that's just grand. We take all this trouble in getting our lover to wake up and Hermione is asleep as soon as she is back in your arms." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Nymphadora smiled at her. "We had quite the night last night, so she is a bit tired from that. Come love, they're here." She said as she shook Hermione slightly.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at them. "Hey guys, sorry about that. Dora wore me out yesterday."

"It usually is that way on your first time, 'ermione. Fabian and I 'ad the same issue when we finally got to it. So you are forgiven for falling asleep." Fleur said with a smile to the now blushing brunette.

Hermione smiled as the Coven took a seat. "Before we start I have to thank you again Fleur, last night was the best night of my life and I have you to thank to help me settle my nerves."

Fleur smiled at her. "Think nothing of it 'ermione. As a Veela it is my responsibility to 'elp everyone enjoy sex with their partners to the fullest, especially when they are family."

Hermione smiled as she repositioned herself so that she could see them better. "Now I'm just imagining you in a skirt and blouse giving lessons on sex."

Fleur smiled at her. "Well, I wouldn't go that far, but if Draco would ever 'ave any questions, I would gladly 'elp 'im too, although I doubt 'e will ask."

"What about Gabrielle?"Aren't you going to help her when her heritage presents itself?" Luna asked softly.

"Non, that is the job of my mother and grandmother. It is tradition for the oldest Veela in the family to instruct the new generation. I am interested to see 'ow she will 'old up to those questions, given that she was terribly embarrassed when she came to wake Fabian and myself back in France." Fleur said with a soft smile to her blonde lover.

Luna smiled and cuddled into her, while Fabian relaxed against Bellatrix. "Would you girls mind if we had some lunch first? It will make it easier to get everything out in one go." Fabian asked softly.

Nymphadora smiled at them. "We waited with that ourselves, so no, we don't mind at all. As a matter of fact, we took the liberty to whip something up for us to eat."

"Did you cook it, or did Hermione. Because I know your cooking skills and I would rather make it to class tomorrow alive." Fabian said teasingly.

Dora smiled at him. "No worries Fabe, Hermione cooked everything. I have long ago accepted that the kitchen and I don't mix."

He smiled at her as Nymphadora waved her wand and floated a tray laden with sandwiches, eggs and bacon towards them, as well as a carafe of orange juice and a pot of tea.

They ate in silence and afterwards Fleur went to get their Coven Chronicles, which they had already prepared so that Hermione and Nymphadora could also read it as well, or at least that was their hope. It would certainly make things a lot easier.

Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of the big book. "Wow, what is that? I've never seen such an old book before, and that is saying something given all the books I have read since coming to school."

Fleur smiled and put the book on the center table. "This is our Coven Chronicles, and it is so big because this book is probably older than all the books in school combined. The entire 'istory of our Coven is in 'ere, most of which we 'aven't read ourselves. It 'olds spells, potion recipes, rituals and our complete family tree."

"And you four are okay in sharing this with us. We're honored." Nymphadora said softly.

They smiled at that. "We are more than okay with it. You two can give us the outside perspective we need to interpret things. Usually only members of our Coven can read it, but we have found that having family members advise is a common practice for the Coven and a spell was created to let trusted people read the book. We have already cast it on the Chronicles, so we are pretty sure you two can read it." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Both Nymphadora and Hermione smiled at her as the title shimmered into appearance. "It is actually called the Coven Chronicles. I thought that was just your name for it." Hermione said intrigued.

"Before you start devouring that book, we need to tell you about the part of our history that is not completely in there, but is quite important none the less. The origins of our Coven go back all the way to Ancient Greece, and came from a union between the Goddesses Athena, Aphrodite and Hecate and a mortal man. It was used then to take on a great evil, and as far as we have been able to gather, it has been that has been a common theme over the centuries the Coven has made an appearance."

Hermione nodded and quickly skimmed over that part of their history. "From what I can tell is that each of you carry a part of the aspects of those Goddesses inside of you, which makes a lot of sense if you think about it."

"It doesn't seem to phase you though." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at her. "Sorry, it is what happens when I go into learning mode. All that matters are facts. I do think it's amazing that you all came from such rich histories."

"But why does it make sense 'ermione? I must admit I am a little bit confused." Fleur asked softly.

"Well, if I am not mistaken Veela are creatures of love, are they not? So it makes sense that they would be descendant from someone like Aphrodite. Bellatrix is a member of the Black family, which is if I am not mistaken one of the oldest magical known families, so the chances of them having some connection to Hecate is pretty big, and of course Luna certainly has the mind for being descendant from Athena, so in my mind it makes sense that at least some parts of these three deities are inside of you." Hermione explained with a smile.

The three women blushed a little at that. "If you say it like that it does make sense." Luna said softly.

Hermione smiled at them. "Are you okay Fabian? You're looking a bit uncomfortable."

He smiled and nodded, although he kept his eyes closed. "It's because we basically accepted you two as part of our Coven that I also feel your emotions more strongly as well. It just takes a bit of getting used to and I need to compartmentalize it like I did with the girls. I'll be fine in a minute."

"Ah the gifts I have heard you talk about. We have been awfully curious about those." Nymphadora said with a smile.

"Most people have been, but for now we will only be able to talk about it with you. The gifts bestowed upon are Empathy for Fabian, Healing for Fleur, Telepathy for Bellatrix and the powers of a Seer to me. We have been hard at work to read and learn as much as possible about them, and we are starting to scratch the surface of what our gifts are capable of. My visions are quite subjective so far and have shown me some glimpses of possibilities in the future." Luna said with a soft smile.

Fleur smiled and kissed her cheek. "As for my 'ealing, so far I 'ave only used it once when Fabian was injured, but it seems to be able to 'eal all injuries other than death. I don't know if it is possible for me to cure diseases, but given what 'appened to me when I was a child, I think it is possible."

"May I ask what happened to you Fleur?" Hermione asked softly.

Fleur smiled at the brunette. "Of course, 'ermione. The purpose of today is to give full disclosure. I was very sick as a child, for almost nine months. No doctor could find out what was wrong with me, but one day every sign of the illness was gone and now knowing what we do I think my ability 'ad something to do with my recovery."

"If I may be so bold, I think it has another cause. You said you were sick for nine months, do you also remember the day you got better?" Hermione asked softly.

Fleur nodded and smiled. "Oui. My mother always says that my symptoms disappeared on September 12th."

Hermione smiled at that before turning to Fabian. "And when was your birthday again Fabian?"

His eyes widened together with the rest of their Coven's. "Do you mean that Fleur's illness was because of the circumstances of my mother's pregnancy?"

"I think it has everything to do with that. Your Coven is a force of Light Magic, always present to combat the Dark Magic. Voldemort was on the rise and it was too late to let another Coven rise, so the forces behind your Coven set to work to combat the second rising they surely saw coming." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"Mon Dieu. If that is true, then a lot of things would make sense. Our Coven 'as a 'istory of coming together through tragedy and if we are all connected through this, we need to do some more research." Fleur said with a soft gasp.

Hermione smiled at her. "I think we should sit down and go through all of your histories together. Maybe we can find some similarities with events that happened in the time of the previous Coven and the First Wizarding War."

They all nodded at that. "Let's do that next weekend. You have given us a lot of food for thought for now." Fabian said softly.

Hermione and Nymphadora smiled at them. "We're glad we could help you with bringing a new perspective."

"We'll certainly have a talk about this before we discuss this any further. This may have implications that go beyond our Coven." Bellatrix said with a kind smile as they stood and gave the two women a hug.

Both Hermione and Nymphadora smiled at them. "We'll leave you to your thoughts for now. 'Mione and I have some things to discuss ourselves." Nymphadora said with a wink.

The Coven smiled as they watched the two women walked back to their bedroom, doing the same themselves.

…

The moment they were back in bed with each other, Luna crawled close to her lovers, nuzzling her nose in Fabian's neck, frowning a little at that scar she found. "Where did you get this love?" She asked softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Fleur gave this to me when we made love in her private lagoon at the Chateau Delacour. It is common for Veela's and their mates to mark each other so visibly, and we wanted to talk to you two about it for a while now."

"Does that mean you plan to mark us too?" Bellatrix asked softly.

"We both will, mon amour. It will serve us well to carry each other's marks. I 'ave noticed that it 'elps a lot in terms of jealousy, and of course it is a big turn on. I 'ave never came 'arder then when he marked me." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Luna and Bellatrix smiled at that. "I would love to be marked by my lovers, and maybe in time we can find another way of showing our claim on each other." Luna said dreamily.

Fabian smiled and pulled her into his arms. "And I would love to mark you like I have always wanted to do, my Moon." He said as he kissed her neck softly, biting the skin lightly.

The petite blonde moaned softly and trailed her hands down his chest to his throbbing erection. "So you have thought about marking me for a long time then. How long exactly?"

"Ever since I admitted to myself that I felt more for you than I was willing to admit to anyone else. I have loved you for a long time Moon, and I will love you for as long as I have breath in my body." He said softly.

Luna smiled and kissed him softly. "Fleur also told me about what you two did yesterday, and I have to admit that I've had dreams about that for a very long time. It would be a nice sort of full circle for us, wouldn't you think?"

He blushed a little at that as Bellatrix and Fleur crawled up to them. "Don't worry love, Luna told us what happened, and while I can't wait to try it with you as well. I really think she should have that honor first, since you two almost did it once before." Bellatrix said with a loving smile.

His blush darkened a little. "I was having a dream. It shouldn't count, especially since it happened so many years ago."

Luna smiled and straddled him. "Dream or not, your cock was firmly between my butt cheeks and you were grinding pretty hard. It was the first time I felt aroused when sharing a bed with you."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "And am I right in assuming that you want the same as what Fleur and I did together?"

She nodded at him. "Yes, I want you to claim me in every single way possible." She said softly.

He smiled and heard a soft moan coming from their right, where Fleur and Bellatrix were already lost in pleasuring each other. "Since our lovers are already getting busy, I think we could do the same, but I do hope I could pleasure you a little first. It has been a while since I have tasted your juices."

"I will never object to you pleasuring me, my love." She said huskily.

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly as he flipped them over, getting an adorable yelp from his blonde lover before he started kissing his way down her body, toying her nipples erect with his fingers, making the blonde moan loudly. "I always love the sounds you make when you're teased my love."

Luna smiled and tangled a hand in his hair. "Only you, Fleur and Bellatrix will ever hear these sounds from me, my love. No one else is worthy."

He smiled at that. "Well, perhaps our family if we ever forget to use Silencing Charms at home, but I know what you mean love."

She moaned as he kissed her just above her trimmed pubic hair. "Please love, I can't wait anymore, I need to feel you inside of me again."

Fabian smiled and positioned himself. "Are you ready love?" He asked softly.

She nodded and moaned loudly as he entered her and pulled her up against him, kissing him deeply as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "How I've missed this, my love."

He smiled as he kissed his way to her neck. "I know you have, my love, I have missed this too, and I'm sorry it took so long for us to make love again."

Luna smiled and pulled him close to her neck. "We knew there were going to be logistical issues when we figured out that we both loved two other women as well as each other, and we all understand we can't monopolize you all the time, and we're all okay with that. It will make the time we do have together more special, and right now this feels pretty special. I have never held you this close."

He smiled and pressed a kiss against the soft flesh. "It can be even more special if you want my love. A symbol of our Coven that all of us will share."

"Then do it. Claim me Fabian." She said huskily.

He only smiled and thrust up at the same time as he bit her neck, making Luna moan in both pain and pleasure as she pressed herself against him before repeating the action on her lover.

When they pulled back from each other's necks and saw the small traces of blood on each other's lips, they couldn't help but giggle before they kissed each other deeply. "Was that to your satisfaction, my Moon?" He asked softly.

She nodded at him. "More than satisfactory I would say, but I do believe we had something else planned. I want you to fuck my ass, Fabian."

"I do love it when you use dirty language in the bedroom love, and if that is what you really want, who am I to deny you your needs." He said softly as he slowly lowered her down to the mattress and pulled out of her.

Luna moaned softly as she felt him leave her and wasted little time in getting on her hands and knees. "I'm ready love, please claim my ass like only you can."

He smiled and kissed his way down her back, biting the pale globes of her ass softly. "You have such a cute ass Lu. I don't think I will be able to keep my hands to myself after today."

She smiled at him over her shoulder. "Like you could contain yourself from touching us before. I don't think anything will change."

He laughed lightly at that as he cast his Cleansing and Lubrication spells, placing a lavish kiss on her puckered asshole afterwards. "Are you ready love?" He asked softly.

She only nodded and moaned as he placed the tip of his cock against her most intimate of places, moaning even louder as she felt his cock slip in.

"Sweet Morgana, you're so tight Lu. Your ass is the perfect vice. I could do this all day, every day." He said with a soft groan.

"Let's see how this goes love. While this doesn't hurt thanks to your spells, it takes a little bit of getting used to." Luna said with a moan.

He just smiled and kissed the back of her neck softly as he slowly started thrusting into her, letting them both get used to the movements, for him mostly because she was tighter than Fleur was.

Fabian and Luna were completely lost in each other's pleasure and Fleur positioned herself beneath the petite blonde. "Bonjour mon ange. Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked with a husky purr.

Luna smiled and kissed her blonde lover deeply. "I'm loving this Fleur. Now I know why you were so keen on trying this with him."

Fleur smiled and tweaked Luna's nipples softly. "I wanted to do this ever since I first slept with 'im. As a Veela sex is one of the most important parts of our lives and the desire to know our mate on every level is almost all-encompassing, and as a Coven us knowing every part of each others bodies will only benefit us."

"Then I think we'll have plenty of opportunity to get very familiar with each other when Fabian does this with Bellatrix." Luna said with a smile.

Fleur nodded and kissed her lover again while Bellatrix had positioned herself behind Fabian, wrapping her arms around his strong frame. "Enjoying her ass love?" She asked in a husky purr.

He kissed her softly and smiled at her. "Immensely so, my love."

Bellatrix smiled and nibbled his ear. "Then I hope you're up for another round after this, because I want the same treatment as our dear Luna, but unlike her, I've been preparing." She whispered huskily into his ear.

"You've said that before you wanted to try it, so I am not really surprised, but I will need to recuperate a little after this." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "That's fine love, we have plenty of time until dinner."

He only smiled and felt he was close. "Luna, I can't hold it much longer. I'm cumming."

Luna broke the kiss with Fleur and smiled at him. "Feel free to fill up my ass, my love. I would love to feel you explode inside of me."

He smiled and kissed the back of her neck as he thrust deep inside of her and filled her insides with his cum, Luna shuddering in orgasm beneath him.

As he pulled out of her as she rode out her high, he was immediately pushed down by Bellatrix, so the three women could cuddle up to him. "Don't worry love, we're not going to push you just yet. We just want to cuddle up with you for a little bit." Bellatrix said softly.

He smiled and kissed them all softly. "I think I'll be alright after dinner, my loves. For now I am more than content to bask in these calming emotions you girls are giving off."

They smiled and kissed him before relaxing against him once again. "That seems to be easy when we are in bed with you, mon amour." Fleur said softly.

He smiled and nuzzled against them, paying special attention to the scars he had left on Fleur and Luna, knowing that Bellatrix' mark would not be far behind.

…

After dinner Bellatrix and Fabian immediately moved to the bed, while Luna and Fleur went to look at some more potion recipes from their Chronicles, giving the two lovers all the time the needed to have fun together, and complete their Coven Bond in the most intimate of ways.

Bellatrix was already stark naked in bed while her lover prepared some last minute things in the bathroom. "What's keeping you love. I'm getting antsy from waiting so long."

Just as she said it Fabian came out of the bathroom, equally naked with a grin on his face. "I was just preparing my last surprise my love, something I might consider doing more often if you girls like it."

She gave him a good look over and noticed that he had shaved off all of his pubic hair, making his cock look even bigger. "Speaking for myself, I am liking this very much. Your cock looks even bigger now."

He smiled as he crawled onto the bed. "I'm glad you think so love, because it took a while to get myself to do this. I thought you girls might think me less of a man for doing this."

Bellatrix smiled and gathered him in her arms. "No matter what you do, we will never think less of you, not as a man and not as our lover and mate. We shall always want every inch of your body just like we know you will always want ours."

He smiled and placed a soft kiss in between her breasts. "At times like this you really sound like my mother, and I couldn't love you more for it."

She smiled and kissed him deeply. "For all intents and purposes, you've always had three mothers, one of whom loves you a bit more than was healthy for her."

He smiled at her. "Since that mother gave me racy pictures to have at school, I would say it was plenty healthy for the both of us. I jerked myself off so many times while looking at those that it borders on embarrassing."

"I do hope that the real thing is a better target though. I would hate to disappoint you." She said teasingly.

"Let me prove to you that it is. Just the fact that I can now actually tease you back like you did to me in those photos will be more than enough." He said before pinching her nipples softly, making the raven haired witch moan loudly.

She smiled sultrily at him. "I did go a bit over the top with some of those pictures, didn't I? I remember taking them like it was yesterday, and how I wanted to do even more, like actually play with myself for you."

"Aren't you glad that you now have three mates who would do anything for your pleasure, grant you every dirty desire instead of having to do it yourself?" He asked as he softly nibbled her ear.

Bellatrix moaned and kissed him deeply. "Keep that up and I will show you one of those dirty desires sooner than you might think."

He smiled at her and pecked her lips softly before kissing his way down her body. "Let's keep our goal for tonight in mind love. We have plenty of time to ravage each other. I believe you wanted me to pop your last cherry."

She nodded and moaned softly as he nuzzled his nose in the soft curls of her pubic hair before eating her out. "Please love, I'm already so close and I really want to cum while you are balls deep inside my ass."

"Your wish is my command love, but I do want to try something new, instead of having you on all fours, I was hoping you would be okay with me looking into your eyes while I fuck you." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "I would love nothing more than to see your baby blue eyes staring into mine while you sodomize me."

He smiled and placed a soft kiss just above her clit. "You make it sound so dirty, love." He said as he cast his Cleaning and Lubrication Charms on her ass.

She smiled sultrily at him. "I know, and I know you love it when we talk dirty, so are you going to stick that hard cock in my tight ass, or did you need a written invitation?"

He smiled and lined up his cock with her asshole. "Your wish is my command, my love." He said as he slowly pushed his cock into her.

Bellatrix moaned loudly and pulled him into a kiss. "And yours will always be mine too, my love."

Fabian smiled and kissed his way to her neck, nuzzling the pale flesh lovingly. "You're so unbelievably tight, my love."

She smiled at him. "I have always dreamed of doing this with someone I love, so I made I my life's mission to keep that a virgin hole until that time, and even Rodolphus didn't get the satisfaction of taking my virginity."

"I know Mom and Aunt Andi did that love, you've told me that story before, the same night you gave me my first handjob." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Even then I was in awe at the size of your cock, that was probably why I took such care of you that night."

Fabian smiled and placed a soft kiss against her neck. "Do it love, mark me. Claim me as your mate." She said huskily.

Not needing more encouragement, he bit her neck on the right side, since the left side of her neck already carried Fleur's mark.

Bellatrix moaned in pain and pleasure before repeating the action on his collarbone, which she found more appropriate since both sides of his neck already held the marks of Fleur and Luna.

Fabian also groaned and kissed her deeply as they pulled back. "It feels like we're finally complete my love. I have never felt so much love in my life."

He smiled and tapped the side of his head. "I can feel it all, my Bella, so clearly that I can almost taste it. I love you so much."

She smiled brightly and kissed him again, not pulling back as his pace quickened a little. _"I can't hold it much longer, but I will be damned if she doesn't cum before me. She deserves that from me."_

"Cum inside of me, love, I've been holding back ever since you started pumping into me. I can't hold it anymore either." She said with a husky moan.

He smiled and drove his cock up to the hilt in her ass, Bellatrix taking one of his hands and guiding it to her breasts as she screamed out his name as she came.

They took their time in riding out their orgasms, and only when Fabian pulled out of her she relaxed a little, a goofy smile gracing her face as she pulled her lover's face to her breasts. "That was absolutely amazing Fabian. We are definitely doing this again."

He smiled and nuzzled his nose in the valley of her breasts. "I was hoping you would say that, it definitely is acquired taste, but I love it. It's so much more intimate."

Bellatrix smiled at him. "That's because it requires so much trust between the lovers. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but your mothers have never done anything like this, and their love and trust in each other rivals ours at times."

He smiled at that. "You're right. I didn't want to know that, but I do think it has something to do with the fact that they were raised very proper and you have always been a bit of a rebel."

She smiled and nodded. "That is most definitely true. Cissa was always the proper one, Andi was the outcast, and I was the rebel, but in private we were goofballs, there is really no other way of putting it."

He grinned at her. "Well Dora had to get her sense of humor from somewhere. I wonder what happened to her to make her so guarded."

Bellatrix pulled him on top of her. "Ted happened. He was very controlling and it took everything Andi had to get away from him with Dora, not unlike another bastard we know."

"With a bit of luck we can get rid of him together with Voldemort. It will be a load of both mine and Mum's mind if he lies six feet under or is in the highest floor of Azkaban." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "I'd prefer him be dead to be very honest, that way he won't trouble us ever again, and that is safer for us all in the end."

Fabian smiled at her as the door to their potions lab opened, revealing a smiling Fleur and Luna. "It seems that the Silencing Charms do not work in our lab. We 'eard Bella's scream loud and clear." Fleur said with a sultry smile as she waved her wand to disrobe them both.

Bellatrix blushed and hid her face in Fabian's hair. "There is no need to be embarrassed Bella. You should know by now we love hearing you scream in ecstasy." Luna said dreamily as the two blondes crawled onto the bed.

That made her smile and accepted a kiss from the two blondes. "I know, but I can't help but think that Hermione and Dora might have heard that too, and I don't want that to happen. Any sounds in the bedroom are for you three only."

They smiled and kissed her softly before kissing Fabian. "We already established that they don't hear a thing coming from this bedroom, because I am sure Hermione wouldn't be able to look any of us in the eye if that were the case. She still is relatively fresh to the whole sex thing, and while I'm sure that will get better the more she does it with Dora, we'll have to give her time." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"I'm sure it will, just as we will get used to seeing our mate without pubic 'air. I must say I love seeing you bare down there, mon amour." Fleur said softly.

He smiled at that. "I felt like doing something special for you all, and I think it worked out pretty well, Bella loved it."

"So do we, love. It will be nice to take all of your cock without those 'airs tickling my nose." Fleur said with a smile.

"You are going to have to teach me that Fleur. I've had many dreams where I deepthroated his cock." Luna said dreamily.

Fleur smiled at her. "Let's keep that for next time, otherwise you two might not be awake enough in class tomorrow, and we don't want to give the Umbitch more ammunition against us."

Luna smiled and nodded as she curled up against Bellatrix, since Fabian was still mostly on top of the raven haired witch, while Fleur cuddled up on Bella's other side. "We don't want that to happen, not until we have something in place to work against her, assuming she doesn't dig her own grave before then."

"She will, and we will be there to laugh at her when she does, but for now, we should really get some sleep before we talk the night away." He said as he got comfortable against Bellatrix, nuzzling his nose in the valley of her breasts.

The girls smiled and shared soft kisses before cuddling against the raven haired witch before joining their mate in blissful sleep.


	13. Head To Head

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C13: Head to Head**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

A few days later Fabian and Luna walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts, both of them a bit glum because they had been separated from their mates for most of the day. Add to that the fact that they had been basically segregated by Umbridge on the first day, they had plenty of reason to be agitated, even Luna, who was usually the picture of calm.

"Good morning children" She said as she stepped in front of the class and pointed her wand towards the board. "Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations. More commonly known as O.W.L.'s. Study hard and you will be rewarded, fail to do so and the consequences may be severe." She said as she started floating four stacks of books towards them. "Your previous instructions in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you will be pleased to know that from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry approved course of Defensive Magic. Now before we begin, are there any questions?" She asked once everyone had their books.

Several students raised their hands, including Hermione, and for some reason she picked her. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"There is nothing in here about using defensive spells?" Hermione asked a bit confused.

Umbridge let out a light giggle at that "Using spells? I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom?" She asked as she approached Hermione.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at that. "Perhaps because practicing spells will prepare us for what is out there, for protecting ourselves from people who want to hurt us?"

Again Umbridge giggled. "Who would want to hurt innocent children as yourselves?"

Harry snorted rather undignified. "I don't know, he-who-must-not-be-named perhaps?"

Umbridge abruptly turned to him, her left eye twitching a little. "Now let me make this quite plain, you have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This is a lie." She said as she walked through the rows.

"No, that is a lie. I saw him with my own eyes and I fought him. There was a lot of evidence that was presented to the Ministry in the wake of the Triwizard Tournament." Harry said irritably.

Umbridge smiled with feigned sweetness. "I have seen this evidence and I can only conclude that it is fake, as is the story you are telling me, Mr. Potter and for that you will serve detention, tonight after dinner. I will not tolerate lying in my classroom."

Harry looked like he wanted to say something but wisely kept his mouth shut after a pointed look from Hermione. "Yes Ma'am."

Umbridge's eye once again twitched but said nothing as she turned around. "Now, for today I want you to read the first two chapters. It will cover the basics for this subject, and you will do so in silence."

Fabian wanted to say so many things, but kept quiet for now, and in his mind he could see the annoyance drifting of Hermione and Luna, and that matched his own sentiments exactly. _'You'd think that we weren't fifth years with letting us read this.'_

He silently read the idiotic book when the classroom door opened to reveal Professor Flitwick. "I'm terribly sorry to disturb your lesson like this, but I'm afraid I need to borrow Ms. Patil and Mr. Black for a moment, as well as Ms. Granger. There is a Prefect meeting that requires their attendance.

Umbridge quirked an eyebrow at that. "I wasn't informed of a Prefect meeting. Who decided this?"

"The Headmaster of course, and the reason you weren't informed is because it quite frankly does not concern you, merely the Prefects, Head Boy and Head Girl and the Heads of House, and since you are not either of those, the Headmaster did not see it fit to inform you." Flitwick said very matter of factually.

Her eye twitched again but nodded, much to the relief of Fabian and Hermione, and even Padma had a relieved smile on her face.

The three followed the diminutive Professor out of the classroom and followed him to the Headmaster's office, where the rest of the Prefects and Heads of House were already waiting.

"Good morning everyone. I have called you all here today because of the incident with Mr. Potter at the end of last year, and the ramifications of that. As many of you by now know, the Dark Lord has indeed returned by means unknown to us at this time. However, this means everyone will have to be on alert for increased activity, and that is where you all come in. I want a monthly report on any suspicious activity related to the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters, anything, however minute may help us in the coming battles." Dumbledore said once everyone had taken a seat.

Everyone shared a look with each other. "This may be difficult to do, Headmaster, with Umbridge roaming the Halls regularly to try and catch people doing illicit things, we would not want her to think we are undermining her and increase the Ministry's presence even more. I do not even understand why you agreed with letting her teach here in the first place." Minerva said with a quirked eyebrow.

Dumbledore sighed softly at that. "I had little choice Minerva. Cornelius pressured me to find a long term teacher for the Defense post, and I had no choice but to accept this. I know this is less than ideal for everyone, but I am sure it will all be okay."

"Since she has already targeted our Coven specifically and clearly has it out for Harry, I wouldn't be so sure of that." Fabian said softly.

"What exactly do you mean Mr. Black?" Dumbledore asked confused.

Fabian looked up at him. "She laid into Fleur and I over holding hands on Saturday, she was the one responsible for sending Bellatrix to Azkaban without a trial and I am sure at some point she will say something about Luna and I as well, and just before Professor Flitwick came to get us, she laid into Harry about the presented evidence of the Dark Lord's return. She even gave him detention because of his supposed 'lying'.

Dumbledore frowned a little at that, something unreadable in his eyes, but his emotions were quite clear to see for Fabian. They were laced with suspicion and worry, and he also saw his need to keep control, which worried him and was something he was going to discuss with his lovers later today. "I will have a word with Madame Umbridge and get to the bottom of this. She was informed of the circumstances between you and Ms. Delacour at the start of term and there would be no reason for her to react like this."

Fabian nodded at that, but said nothing. He didn't want to give anything more away after all.

Dumbledore stared at him for a moment longer but couldn't find anything in Fabian's eyes, which concerned him a little. He needed the Coven of Light on his side and preferably under his control. That was the only way he could guide them towards the greater good. It was imperative to his goals. "I think for now that this is all. If anything comes up I will let you know. Mr. Black, a moment of your time, please."

Fabian nodded and shared a quick look with Hermione, which held a promise to talk later.

Once the others had left Dumbledore turned to Fabian. "Now, I noticed you mentioned your Coven in your explanation. Who else knows of this?"

"Those we trust, so Hermione, Padma and of course Draco." Fabian said softly.

"I must advice you not to let too many people know of this. We do not yet know how wide spread information about your Coven is." Dumbledore said sagely.

Fabian sighed softly at that. "Like we have explained already, Headmaster, the information about our Coven is consolidated to books within the families of the Coven, books that have now united in one book that is only available to us. The stories of the Coven have also remained in the three families and it is impossible for someone to talk about it if it may do harm to us as a Coven."

"How can you be sure of this, my boy?" Dumbledore countered.

Fabian smiled at him, feeling Dumbledore's emotions pique with interest. "Because we can test this. The portrait of Headmaster Phineas is surely somewhere here. You can ask him about the Coven, and see if he will answer your questions about our Coven, but I doubt he will."

Dumbledore stood and walked to one of the paintings. "Good day Phineas. I'm sure you've heard our conversation."

The man in the portrait nodded. "I have and he speaks the truth. I cannot divulge information on the Coven to anyone not involved in the Coven, which at this moment does not include you."

"Very well. It seems the secrets of your Coven are safe, Mr. Black. I will for the time being not ask questions about it anymore, but know that my door will always be open if you or your mates would need me." Dumbledore said with a kind smile.

Fabian nodded and smiled, although Dumbledore's emotions betrayed him once again, showing him that need for control and secrecy again. "Of course Headmaster." He said before standing up and taking his leave.

A quick Tempus revealed that it was time for dinner and he really needed his Moon to calm his own emotions, if he didn't want his emotions to carry over to his mates later tonight.

Walking into the Great Hall a few moments later, he immediately spotted a few things. Luna's smile when she saw him enter and how close Ginny and Gabrielle seemed to be, seeming completely immersed in each other, which sparked an image of nostalgia, since that is how he and Fleur started their own relationship around the same time last year, the only difference now being that the two girls were roughly the same age.

He was happy for the young Veela. She deserved her mate in her life and he was glad that it was Ginny, who unlike Ron had some sane thoughts left and was not at all under Dumbledore's thumb.

He took his seat next to Luna and kissed her cheek softly. "I've missed you love." He said softly.

She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. "I've missed you too. Defense was even worse after you guys left. She kept her eyes on me and Harry like a hawk."

"We'll talk about this when we get back to the room. Right now I just want to spend some time with you and let my mind calm down a little." He said softly.

Luna smiled and cuddled into him. "You know I never mind having you this close, but Gabby asked me to tell you she has something to tell us after dinner, so she'll come back to the room with us. It sounded important."

He smiled and nodded as dinner appeared, the two lovers eating in silence.

…

After dinner they walked back to their room, Fabian and Luna hanging back with Gabrielle a bit, and the nerves were clearly readable on her face. "You don't have to be nervous about anything Gabrielle. Whatever it is no one is going to think less of you because of it." Fabian said softly.

She smiled at him. "I know, but I'm still nervous. Whatever happens, it will change everything."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "If you need to talk, you can always talk to your big brother." He said softly in French.

She smiled and gave him a one armed hug. "And if you want to know some of Fleur's weaknesses, I will gladly tell you. One thing is that she is heavily ticklish." She said softly.

Both Fabian and Luna smiled at that. "We'll keep that in mind." Fabian said with a smile.

As they entered the room and had made sure to include Gabrielle in its wards, they had to smile on the look of awe on the blonde's face. "Merde, I never knew your Coven came from such wealth."

Fleur looked up at the voice of her sister. "Bonjour, ma sœur, what are you doing 'ere?"

She smiled and went to give the blonde a hug, following that up with a hug to Bellatrix. "I have something to tell you, it's kind of important, and I was hoping you brought the books with you."

Fleur smiled at her as Gabrielle took a seat. "You 'ave found your mate then?" She asked softly.

"I think I have. But I just don't know how Papa and Maman will react. I think my mate is a girl." She said softly.

"You know that they will 'ave no problem with your mate being a girl Gabby. All that will matter to them is that she will be your mate." Fleur said with a sweet smile.

Gabrielle smiled at that. "I feel things for her that I never felt before with anyone. Could you explain what you felt when you met Fabian?"

Fleur smiled and nodded. "Of course, ma sœur. When I saw him for the first time, it was like everything inside of me felt the need to be close to him for as long as possible. It felt like without him, I wouldn't be able to live on."

Gabrielle gasped softly at that. "I feel exactly the same when I see her. She is the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last one in my thoughts when I go to sleep. I now also get why you fought so hard to have Fabian stay with you in the Beauxbatons carriage all those months, I"m having a hard enough time with her in the same room."

"So she is someone in your year then, now I am really getting curious. Who is she?" Fleur asked softly.

Gabrielle blushed a little at that. "Her name is Ginny Weasley."

Both Fabian and Hermione looked wide eyed at her. "Wow, that was something I never saw coming. I seriously thought Ginny had a thing for Harry. I can see this work though. Ginny is about as fiery in temper as a Veela. You two will fit well together." Fabian said with a smile.

Gabrielle smiled at that. "Ginny confided in me a couple of days ago that what she felt for Harry was nothing more than a little girl crush, but that she has known for a while that she likes girls. I just don't know if she likes me back yet."

"Give it time, ma sœur, your 'eritage has not revealed itself yet and when it does she will know instinctually you two are meant to be. Just be 'er friend for now. Your 'eritage should make itself known soon enough. It usually 'appens close to the Veela's fourteenth birthday, which I am sure you are now very grateful of, since you will only 'ave to take part in one of our customs, which is still a ways off." Fleur said with a sweet smile.

Gabrielle blushed and smiled. "That's true, but you do get to be a part of my customs as well, which honestly I am grateful for. I could use the guidance."

Fleur smiled at that. "It is up to Maman and Gran-mere to teach you everything. I unfortunately am not allowed to do so, nor am I allowed to give you advice. But to answer your original question, yes, I do 'ave the books with me. I've asked Maman to lend them to me for just this reason. I figured the chances of you finding your mate at 'ogwarts were quite big. So I took a page out of my mate's book and thought ahead."

Gabrielle smiled and hugged her sister tightly. "Thank you sis. Could I bring her here when we confirm everything?"

"Since Maman and Gran-mere need to be present, I think our opportunity will be during Christmas Break. It will 'urt your bond with Ginny if they are not there." Fleur said softly.

Gabrielle sighed softly at that. "All these Veela customs, I can't believe there are so many for a species mostly pointed to sex."

Fleur smiled at her. "I know ma petite, and I promise Maman and Gran-mere will explain everything in detail when we come 'ome for the 'olidays. They did the same to me when it was revealed that Fabian was my mate, but you might want to send them a letter to inform them that you might 'ave found your mate, they'll be thrilled to know this so they can start preparing."

Gabrielle nodded at that. "I'll write them tonight. Might as well get that over with. But what do I do with Ginny, Fleur, I've never done something like this before. I don't know how to court someone."

"Trust your 'eart ma petite. It will never lead you astray. Just do what feels right. If she feels the same, which I suspect she will, things will work itself out soon enough. I 'ave seen the looks she gives you and she is certainly interested." Fleur said softly.

Gabrielle smiled at her. "Thank you sis. I'll try to do that. I just hope she'll feel the same for me as I feel for her. I won't be able to breathe without her."

Hermione smiled at the blonde. "If I know Ginny a little, and I would like to think I do, she is trying to muster up the courage to talk to you. She is terribly shy around new people and having someone as pretty as you pay attention to her is definitely a new one. You may want to prepare for some backlash though, Ron will no be happy with this."

"I'm ready for anything he can dish out. I will not let some boy stand in the way of my happiness, or else he will know what it is to cross a Veela, like my sister already demonstrated on that idiot brother of theirs." Gabrielle said with almost steely determination.

Fabian smiled at that. "Ginny was actually cheering Fleur on for that. She along with Hermione and Luna were the only ones that supported Fleur and I in those first months. It even took the twins longer than that."

Fleur smiled at that. "That bastard deserved it for openly claiming me when it was clear I was with you and I spurned 'is unwanted advances more than once."

Fabian smiled and kissed her cheek. "Most Weasley's seem to need that little bit of extra coaxing to see reason. I just know Ron is going to flip his lid when it comes out that Hermione likes the fairer sex too."

Hermione blushed at that. "While you are not wrong, your phrasing could be different, Fabe."

He smiled at that and behind Hermione, Nymphadora grinned as well. "What's wrong love, I never figured you'd be embarrassed to come out to the school, you certainly weren't when you told you parents what you thought about their views."

Hermione smiled at her. "That's true, but then I had you next to me, and I won't have that when I confront Ron, at least not until the Umbitch is gone since we can't let her see you here."

Nymphadora smiled at that. "I know, but you'll have Fabian, Harry and Ginny by your side. That should suffice until you can collapse into my arms later that night."

The brunette smiled at her lover. "I certainly enjoy falling into your arms, my love. It always leads to more amorous activities."

Nymphadora grinned at that. "It's all well and good that you two are so eager to get your night started, we would appreciate it if you didn't embarrass my little sister." Fleur said with a soft smile as Gabrielle blushed darkly.

"Sorry Gabrielle, like your sister and her lovers we usually forget our surroundings a bit when we get started." Hermione said with a soft smile to the blonde.

"That's okay, I'm used to Fleur and Fabian making love eyes to each other." Gabrielle said with an adorable squeak.

"Come, I'll walk you back to your dorm before this turns into a scarring experience for you." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Her sister nodded and smiled at her. "Thanks sis. Who knows what Umbridge might have said if she caught me after curfew."

Fleur smiled at her. "Exactly, and I don't want that to 'appen, I'll be right back my loves."

Fabian, Luna and Bellatrix smiled at her. "Then we'll prepare some things for when you get back, mon amour." Bellatrix said with a flirty wink.

Fleur nodded and flashed them a wink as she led Gabrielle back out of the room and back to the Gryffindor Dorms, while Fabian, Bellatrix and Luna gave Hermione and Nymphadora a hug before they moved to their bedroom.

…

When Fleur walked into the bedroom fifteen minutes later, she had to smile at the sight that greeted her. Luna and Bellatrix had draped themselves around Fabian, caressing his muscular torso. "Welcome back love, we've been preparing our lover for you, we figured you might want to have some fun with him." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Fleur smiled at her. "I actually had an idea that might work. We 'ave both been deprived of our mates attention for the day, I was 'oping we could do something a bit different. Instead of us focusing all our attention on Fabian, we could 'ave Fabian and Luna pleasure us, if you two are okay with that of course."

Fabian and Luna smiled at that. "We would love to. We would never miss an opportunity to pleasure our mates." Luna said dreamily.

Fleur smiled and crawled onto the bed, taking her spot next to Bellatrix who she kissed deeply.

Fabian and Luna gave each other a far more chaste kiss before they decided on their lover for tonight, which for Luna was Fleur and Fabian would bring Bellatrix to heaven again.

Luna kissed her French lover deeply. "It's been a while since I had time to pleasure you, my love. Is there anything in particular you want tonight?"

Fleur smiled at her. "I actually want to try something with you, my love. Bellatrix told me of a thing she once did with Narcissa when they were young, and I really wanted to try it with you, and the best part is that it will give us both pleasure. Straddle my waist a little and position your pussy over mine, Bella told me that grinding our pussies against each other will feel absolutely amazing."

Luna smiled at that. "I've read about that. I would love to try that with you."

Fleur smiled and kissed the petite blonde as Luna kissed her way down Fleur's body, paying very special attention to her breasts, making Fleur moan.

Luna then positioned her pussy against Fleur and interlaced their fingers, both of them moaning as they started grinding against each other.

Fabian meanwhile was already eating Bellatrix out with vigor, almost drunk on the sweet taste of her juices, making the raven haired witch moan loudly. "Please love, I need to feel you inside of me again. Please fuck me hard."

He pulled back and smiled at her. "Is that really what you want, my love?"

She nodded and moaned as he slid himself into her in one go, which was something he had never done before and what surprised her more was the relentless pace he set, while also groping her breasts roughly. "Talk dirty to me love. I love that."

"I was planning to, you slut. Don't get greedy." He said as he slapped her breasts.

She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist as he kept slamming into her. "I'm sorry Master, please forgive me."

"I don't mind dirty talk, but I don't want to get into that kind of roleplay yet." He said softly.

She smiled and pulled him into a loving kiss. "That's fine love, it is something we can work towards."

He smiled and settled into a more gentle and loving rhythm. "I can't do this rough stuff with you just yet, my love, not after everything you have done for me."

She smiled sweetly and pulled him to her breasts. "All I have ever done for you was done out of love. I might not have known what the Coven was and thought that all the stories I heard of it were just that, but I knew what I felt for you was more than an Aunt usually feels for her nephew. What we share now I wouldn't change for anything in the world."

He smiled at her. "I have loved you for as long as I can remember, and that is probably also the reason I agreed to those extra pictures so easily. I know in our family incest is not really uncommon, but I really think our circumstances are different."

Bellatrix smiled and moaned as he latched onto her nipples. "Fabe, I'm so close. I'm going to cum."

"Me too love. I can't hold it anymore." He said softly.

"Then fill me up my love. It's been a while since I felt you explode your load inside of me." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her. "Then I want to hear you scream, my love."

She smiled and nodded as he sped up a little, groaning loudly as he came deep inside of her, while Bellatrix screamed out his name as she came with him.

Next to them Luna and Fleur had switched positions, with Fleur grinding into Luna from behind while she played with the petite blonde's nipples.

Luna moaned loudly from the very pleasurable friction and knew she was as close as Fleur was. "Fleur, I'm so close, please make me cum." She moaned out softly.

Fleur smiled and bent forward to kiss her lover's neck softly. "Will you scream for me like Bella did for Fabian, because that will push me over the edge as well."

Luna nodded and tangled a hand in Fleur's hair as she screamed out the Veela's name as she came hard, shuddering against her lover as Fleur let the petite blonde ride out her orgasm gently. "I take it you enjoyed yourself, cherí?" Fleur asked softly.

Luna smiled dreamily and cuddled into the blonde Veela as they lay side by side. "Immensely so, my love. It was certainly something different."

Fleur smiled at her as Bellatrix and Fabian laid down next to them. "That was certainly an amazing way to spend the night, but there is something I need to talk to you girls about. Earlier today, we were called into the Headmaster's office for a Prefects meeting, and while that went well in and off itself, Dumbledore held me back to once again question me about our Coven. I saw in his emotions while we were talking and his need to control shone through brightly. He wants to use us for his ends and I think we can all agree we can't let that happen. I refuse to let him use us like he does with Harry."

The girls smiled and kissed him softly. "We won't let 'im, mon amour. This 'as proven that 'e is not worthy of knowing what we are doing and that we need to do this without 'is supposed 'elp. 'e only thinks about 'is greater good, but we can see the big picture, a life after this coming war. We will 'ave to be very careful who we trust and I would like to think that we are a very good judge of character." Fleur said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "I would like to think that as well, my love, but I think we'll get plenty of help. He actually tried to ask Phineas some questions about the Coven, and Phineas said he cannot answer any questions about our Coven to people not trusted by the Coven. Dumbledore seemed okay with it, but again his emotions betrayed him. His need to control is almost all-encompassing."

Luna smiled at that before gasping softly, her eyes glazing over a little, cuddling more into Fabian as she came out of her vision. "I saw Dumbledore's fall from grace. It will come at the end of the year together with Umbridge's fall. People will see his true colors in the wake of Umbridge's fall and he will be brought before the Wizengamot for it, and it will not go well for him. He will not be Headmaster by next year."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "Then we'll have to watch ourselves only this year. We need to make sure that he does not get too much information on our Coven, because that can be disastrous afterwards."

They all nodded at that. "Then we'll make sure he doesn't find out anything he isn't supposed to, and play to his game as much as we can without him actually exercising any control over us. Maybe we'll find some spells or potions in our Chronicles to help us shield us even more from his probing." Fabian said with a smile.

"We'll talk with Hermione over the weekend. She and Dora might want to give some insight on this as well." Luna said softly.

Fabian smiled and nodded. "We can do that, but the weekend is four days away and we have to survive the week mentally if we want to do that. We'd do well to talk to them tomorrow at the latest. Hermione was there for the meeting, so chances that she has talked to Dora about it are pretty big."

Fleur smiled and kissed his cheek. "Knowing 'er, she will 'ave done that. She'll probably come to us tomorrow to talk about this, and scold you about forgetting to talk about it today at the same time, so that will be amusing."

"And you as my mates will let that happen?" He asked teasingly.

The girls smiled at him. "Of course we will, because it will be done teasingly. Hermione has always known how to push your buttons, my love. You've told me plenty of stories of that over the years." Bellatrix said with a loving smile.

Fabian blushed at that, hiding his face in Luna's hair. "You're tired, aren't you love? Because you usually don't get so easily embarrassed unless you are dead of your feet." Luna asked with a soft smile.

He nodded and curled into her, effectively pinning her body with his. "Yes, I'm dead of my feet after everything. Not only Umbridge, but also Dumbledore's shite burned me out."

The girls smiled at him as Fleur cuddled up on the other side of Luna and Bellatrix pressed herself against his back. "Then we'll go to sleep, love. You will need your energy tomorrow evening for Astronomy, and we wouldn't want to disappoint Professor Sinestra on our first class of the year." Luna said with a smile.

He smiled and nodded as he pressed a kiss to her lips, leaning over her to kiss Fleur and lastly Bellatrix. "Yes, it would look very poorly on us. Thankfully my rounds with Padma aren't until Thursday, so we'll have plenty of time tomorrow to talk to Hermione and Dora."

The girls again smiled and cuddled into each other as they fell asleep, all of them tired after a long day in one form or another.


	14. Making Choices

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C14: Making Choices**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The days after the Prefect Meeting and the talk with Hermione the day after had brought little else to the Coven except the renewed focus on their schoolwork. Luna, Fabian and Hermione were well aware that their coursework was going to get harder as the year went by, but they also knew that they wouldn't have issues with that since they already had a decent lead.

On Wednesday evening the two Ravenclaws and bushy haired Gryffindor were on their way to the Astronomy Tower, both Fabian and Luna with a certain spring in their step. "You two sure seem chipper." Hermione said with a smile.

"That's because we both love Astronomy as much as you love Transfiguration, 'Mione. We've been stargazing together since we were six years old." Fabian said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at that. "I wish I had such friends when I was younger, I certainly could have used it growing up."

"You've got them now Hermione, for the rest of your life." Fabian said softly.

She smiled at them. "I know, but I can't help but feel that what you two share runs so much deeper, even without accounting for your Coven."

"That's because we were raised in this world and have spent sometimes even months at a time together since we were babies. We understand better than most how lonely it can be without someone in your corner, and we saw something very familiar in you when we saw you that first day three years ago, and that is exactly why we have worked so hard on becoming your friend, because you deserve someone in your corner." Luna said with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled at them. "It was easy to accept you two as friends. I have always valued two things in life, loyalty and intelligence, qualities you both possess in abundance."

Both Fabian and Luna smiled at that, but said nothing more as they walked into the Astronomy Tower, where Professor Sinestra was already waiting for them with a smile.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you are all very excited for this year, because I know I am, since teaching O.W.L. year students has always been my favorite year to teach. Tonight we'll get started on creating your star charts for this year, so while you all do that, I will examine if your telescopes are still acceptable. After that we will focus on the moons of Jupiter, which will be a very important part of your O.W.L. exams." Sinestra said with a smile.

Everyone nodded and got out their telescopes, laying them on the table in front of them while searching for the correct star charts.

Fabian and Luna of course didn't have issue with this and spent a little time in making small adjustments to their charts, wanting them to be perfect already.

For most of the class they listened to Professor Sinestra teach them about the many moons of Jupiter and their compositions, making sure to make notes on all of them, since they didn't know which ones would be part of the O.W.L. exam, all the while checking each other's work to make sure there were no inconsistencies in their work.

After class Professor Sinestra held them back for a moment. "Mr. Black, Ms. Lovegood, a moment if you don't mind."

"Of course we don't Professor. You know we will always make time for you." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"I'll see you two back in the room, and tell Fleur that you'll be a bit later." Hermione said before leaving.

They smiled at the brunette before turning their attention back on the Professor. "So tell me, when did my two favorite students start dating, I can see the change in both of your demeanor."

They smiled at that. "It happened this summer Professor, and as you may have heard from the Headmaster, it involved some special circumstances as well."

Sinestra smiled at them. "I'm afraid I was not present for the Headmaster's address this year. I had some things I needed to take care of beforehand."

"Well, a long story short it comes down to that Luna and I share a Coven bond with Fleur Delacour and my Aunt Bellatrix, although we would appreciate not mentioning the latter to Madame Umbridge." Fabian said with a smile.

Sinestra smiled at that. "I have no love for that woman. Your secret shall be safe with me, but please send Bellatrix my regards, I was quite close to her and her sisters during my own time at school, but may I ask how this Coven came to be?"

Fabian and Luna shared a look, and Fabian could feel nothing but genuine curiosity and protectiveness coming from her. "You may, but we must ask you not share this information with anyone, not even the Headmaster, since we cannot trust him at this moment." Fabian said softly.

Sinestra nodded and smiled at them. "You have my word Fabian. I would never betray the trust you and Luna have placed in me."

Fabian smiled at that. "Our Coven has run in our three families for millennia, as we have found out. The last Coven had former Headmaster Phineas Black and he had three mates, one from the Black family, one from the Delacour family and one of the Lovegood family, but we have been able to trace the Coven back to Ancient Greece. All four of us have been granted gifts through the Coven, but for everyone's safety we cannot divulge which ones to anyone just yet, but they have a lot to do with the reason we can't trust the Headmaster at this point in time. The Coven always forms at a time of great darkness and is formed to combat it, which is why we believe the time for our Coven is now, given with what is happening."

Sinestra smiled at that. "Thank you for trusting me with this information, and I promise I will not share this with anyone. I find it amazing that two such gifted students are mated together in such a powerful Bond, but may I ask how Ms. Granger ties into this?"

"The reason why eludes us as well at this moment, but she and my cousin Nymphadora are our Coven Consultants, and know everything we do, which by all accounts is not much overall. Hermione and Dora are also mated because of Dora's Metamorphmagus blood and are staying in our room, which has been property of the Coven since the founding of Hogwarts. They are able to provide an insight from outside of the Coven that we cannot do without at this moment in time." Luna said with a kind smile.

Sinestra nodded at that. "I often find an outside perspective to be invaluable, so that your Coven might find this useful is no surprise, and I hereby want to offer you my services as well, should you ever need them."

They both nodded at that. "We shall discuss it with the others and get back to you next week, but I think both Fleur and Bellatrix will have no issue with this. We could do with a Professor's assistance for the harder questions we've had no experience with."

Sinestra nodded and smiled. "I shall await your answer then, but I will let you enjoy your evening, and please take this if Umbridge is on the prowl, it will excuse your presence in the hall this long after class." She said as she handed them both a slip of paper with her signature on it.

They smiled at her and bid her a good night before making their way back to their room, almost desperate to spend some time with their mates again.

…

When they walked into their room, they had to smile at the position their mates were in, cuddled up close together on the couch while talking softly to each other, but Nymphadora and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. "Hello lovers. I see you two are enjoying yourself." Fabian said with a smile.

Bellatrix and Fleur smiled brightly and got up to hug them. "We were merely waiting for you two to come back, and when Hermione told us that you were going to be late we figured to get some cuddle time in."

They smiled and kissed their lovers softly. "Sinestra asked us when we actually started dating, and she asked us some questions about our Coven, and since we know we can trust her, we told her the basics. I felt nothing but honesty and curiosity from her."

Fleur smiled at him. "And you two know for sure she won't go to Dumbledore with what you tell 'er?"

Luna and Fabian nodded. "We know that for sure. We're her favorites for more than one reason. She vowed not to share the information with anyone and made us the offer to help us if we ever needed it, which might not be a bad idea. She has a lot of experience that our book only has the theory on."

"We'll think about it love. For now we can figure out what we can actually learn from the Chronicles." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"That's okay, but she did ask us to give you her regards. Apparently you were all pretty close during your own time at school." Luna said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled at them as they took a seat, with Fleur in Fabian's arms while Luna and Bellatrix took a seat in front of them. "We were. Before Sirius and the Marauders were the school's pranksters, that title belonged me Cissa, Andi, Rory and myself. We had a particular good time pranking Professor Slughorn, who was both mine and Cissa's head of house and the Potions Professor, and to this day one of the most annoying men I have ever met in my life. When I got locked up in Azkaban I sadly lost contact with her, but to know she still thinks about me a little actually makes me feel a bit giddy. Rory was my first girlfriend."

"That's so sweet love. Maybe in a few weeks we could invite 'er 'ere on the weekend, so that you two can catch up a little. It would be good for both of you, and it makes me feel a little bit better as well, as long as any romantic feelings are long gone." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled at her blonde lover. "They are long gone, my love. Both Rory and I knew it could never be more than a fling at school, but we also knew we would be lifelong friends because of what we had shared. You'll get it when you meet her."

Fleur smiled and kissed the raven haired witch. "I trust you love, I just can't 'elp these feelings sometimes, they come from my Veela side."

Bellatrix smiled at her. "It's okay love. We know your Veela sometimes controls your emotions. It is only natural. I myself have always been prone to jealousy to girls Fabian was close with who weren't Luna, or with girls my sisters dated."

"I never knew that Aunt Andi dated women in school, how did she ever meet Ted?" Fabian asked softly.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "I'll tell you that sometime. Dora deserves to know that as well, but I have my suspicions on what actually happened. Andi was always more inclined to witches than wizards."

Suddenly Luna gasped softly as her eyes glazed over, unconsciously cuddling closer to Fabian. She saw a younger Dumbledore discussing something with three other men in his office. One she recognized as Alistor Moody, but the other two she did not recognize.

"_It seems we are in agreeance then. Alistor will make sure the Lovegood woman dies seemingly by an accident and we will work on indoctrinating her daughter once she comes to Hogwarts. Robert will get Eliza and Ted will get Andromeda, driving a wedge between the three Black sisters. I will make sure Bellatrix goes to Azkaban without a trial and then all that is left is for us to deal with Sirius, which will not be hard." Dumbledore said dourly._

"_And what do you gain from this Albus?" One of the men asked._

_Dumbledore smiled at them. "I stand to gain powerful Order members once they come of age. I have already made sure that the Potters have changed their secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew, so they will die too when Tom comes after them because of the Propecy. That will give me control over the Potter fortune until their son comes of age, allowing me to control things until that time. We will all win in this scenario."_

As Luna's vision came to an end and her eyesight returned she curled into Fabian, sobbing loudly as she clutched to him.

Fabian held her as she cried, feeling anguish, hurt and betrayal coming from his lover, while Bellatrix also gasped as she heard exactly what she had seen, a fire in her eyes that was not there before.

"What did you see, mon amour?" Fleur asked softly.

"I saw what I suspected all along. Dumbledore is behind everything that affected us in our early years. I saw him with three men in his office, probably some twenty years ago. He manipulated everyone and caused the death of my mother." Luna said softly, still sobbing.

"That's not all though. He also orchestrated my imprisonment, Eliza's rape and the death of Harry's parents. The lengths he will go to are sickening, his so called greater good is nothing more than an excuse for targeted murder. He is no better than the Death Eaters and their master, but having said that, we cannot let him know we know of this, how difficult that may be. We'll just have to work on replacing him as we also work to end this conflict." Bellatrix said softly.

They all nodded and cuddled close together. "We'll confront him once Umbridge is gone, and perhaps we should ask Dora to get her boss involved. Ms. Bones always had a thing for justice and has had her doubts about Dumbledore for years. All we will need is to provide so sort of proof." Fabian said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "I found something in the Chronicles that might help with that. Apparently the Coven before Phineas and his mates developed a Pensieve that will show the Seer's visions. It will be all the proof we will need against Dumbledore. There is also a potion to extract the vision from your mind so we will always have it on hand. There is also a potion that we can start working on that will allow us to basically share our powers with each other, so that we don't even have to communicate without words. It can also be made to work for Dora and Hermione and anyone else we trust."

"We should start that soon then, and we need to talk to Hermione and Dora soon too. Especially Dora needs to know what happened, because I do believe there are some long term compulsion charms in play here. After this I wouldn't put it past him." Fabian said softly.

They nodded at that as they made their way to the bedroom. "Would you two mind if I have this night with Fabian?" Luna asked softly.

Bellatrix and Fleur smiled at her. "Of course we don't mind. We'll get started on those potions in the meantime. We'll join you later tonight when we go to bed." Bellatrix said softly.

Luna smiled and hugged them tightly. "Thank you. I promise to make it up to you. I just need him tonight."

"We understand love, we have plenty of time to love each other, take this time with our stud. I'm sure that 'e will do everything for your pleasure tonight." Fleur said as she kissed the blonde softly.

Luna nodded and returned the kiss before moving to kiss Bellatrix as well, the two witches smiling as they made their way to the Potions Lab.

Luna then turned to her lover, seeing him already naked and on the bed waiting for her, making her smile as she vanished her clothes with a flick of her wand before joining him.

"So love, was there anything in particular you wanted tonight?" He asked softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Not really love, I just need to be close to you. That vision really shook me up and I need you to anchor me to the present again."

He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I will always be here to help you through anything you might need, my love."

She smiled at that. "I do have an idea of what we can do love. Do you remember what we used to do when we were younger?"

He smiled at that. "We have done a lot together Lulu. You will have to be a bit more specific."

"I was thinking of a more sexual version of Giddy Up. Do you remember that?" She said with a soft smile.

He nodded at that. "How could I forget you clinging to me with your amazing body, although I wonder how we are going to make it even more sexual."

She smiled at him. "Just trust me and it will all be revealed, my love." She said as she walked up to him and wrapped her arm around his neck while stroking his rapidly hardening cock.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "So love, what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Once I have gotten you hard, I am going to lift myself against you, and grind your cock with my pussy while I will lose myself in kissing you. After that I want you to fuck me like this." She said softly.

"I would love to try this with you my love. It will certainly be a unique way for us to share our love." He said with a soft smile.

Luna smiled and lifted herself against him, wrapping her legs around his waist while she slowly started grinding her pussy against his cock, making them both moan softly.

"You're so wet, Lu. I love how you feel against me." He said softly against her lips.

She smiled at him. "And you're so hard against me. I want you properly slicked up before I impale myself on you."

"I must admit that I'm not really used to you using such language Lu. You're turning into a true nympho." He said as he claimed her lips again.

Luna moaned into his mouth, tangling a hand in his hair to anchor herself to him, almost getting high on the smell of her lover. "I'm ready love. Fuck me like you have never fucked me before."

He smiled against her lips and guided his cock to her entrance, gripping her butt with his other hand, squeezing the pale flesh softly.

Again Luna moaned as he penetrated her again, nuzzling her nose in his neck as she lowered herself onto his cock.

Fabian smiled and squeezed her butt again. "I love how tight you are Lu. It seems we were really made for each other."

She smiled and kissed him. "Like there was ever any doubt of that. There are very few people that are as close to each other as we were from as young as we were. I think your mothers and Daddy saw the writing on the wall way before we did and that's why they were okay with the things we did, which were when I think back on them were hardly age appropriate. No parent in their right mind would let their children share a bed naked like we have for most of our lives."

He nodded and kissed her softly. "It's true that we have always been incredibly close, closer than anyone else we know, but there has always been something that drew me to you, and I haven't been able to piece together the reason why until a few weeks ago." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at him. "Let's move this to the bed first then, that way we can both still continue talking, but also be a bit more comfortable while you fuck my brains out."

He smiled and nodded before walking them to the bed, while still being sheathed inside of her. "I don't know how long I can last though, love. I'm getting really close."

"I'm nearly there as well Fabian, and I want to feel it all shoot inside of me." She said with a moan as he laid them down on the bed.

He smiled and kissed her as he sped up a little, shooting his load deep inside of her with a loud groan a few minutes later.

Luna at the same time moaned out her orgasm, clinging to him as she felt him fill her completely.

As he pulled out of her and laid down next to her, she immediately claimed one of his shoulders and legs. "So love, what have you realized?"

"The reason I drew to you like I did is because we are basically the same person, two sides of the same coin if you will. Since we discovered that we were all part of this Coven, everything makes a lot more sense. I fell in love with Fleur so easily and I have always loved you and Bellatrix, even if I didn't want to admit to myself how much I actually did. I will never be able to pinpoint the exact moment, because I really think that I have always loved you, and now being able to spend every day of my life with you is everything I could ever wished for." He said with a soft smile.

Luna smiled and kissed him. "I know that I have always loved you, from the day I met you I felt this urge to be close to you and I remember my mother saying that someday we would be very happy together."

"I remember your Mum so well. The way she used to smile at us when we played together in the garden behind the Rookery, always that knowing look you have adopted for yourself now." He said softly.

Luna smiled with teary eyes. "I remember her mostly for the talks we used to have. She actually told me the stories of the Coven that she remembered, but I what I remember most is how she always said that I should never give up on fighting for the things that I loved, and I never have."

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly. "We'll never stop fighting for what we love, my Moon. That is my promise to you, and we will bring justice to your mother. Dumbledore will pay for what he did to all of us."

She smiled and cuddled into him, nothing more needing to be said at the moment, and as they relaxed in the haze of their lovemaking, they both soon fell asleep, not even noticing how their lovers crawled in with them.

…

While Fabian and Luna were busy with each other, Fleur and Bellatrix were hard at work on gathering ingredients for the first potion they were going to brew, the potion that would let them share their abilities, which would be easier for them to help interpret Luna's visions and Bellatrix' Telepathy. "It seems our ancestors had a knack for using simple ingredients for these potions, but in ways I 'ave never seen before. It is enlightening." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "The recipes in our Chronicles are indeed amazing, and it seemed very effective as well. It shouldn't take too long to brew at least the easier potions. For the more difficult potions I think we should involve Cissy. She is bound to have all the ingredients we need for those."

Fleur smiled and nodded. "We'll ask 'er come Christmas. We should also let our family in on the secrets of the Coven so that they can 'elp us."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed the blonde. "I actually found a charm that we can cast that will save us the trouble of retelling the story over and over again, and will get everyone up to speed at the same time. It will also make sure we don't accidentally forget anything. I could check up on that while you work on the potion because I doubt that I will be able to help with that. Potions really isn't my strong suit."

Fleur smiled at her. "That's fine love, I think Fabian and Luna will be at it for a while, so we 'ave plenty of time to experiment a bit ourselves."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "Let's get some work done before we get sidetracked, although I would love to see if this room is similarly warded to our bedroom."

Fleur smiled at her raven haired lover. "Okay love, but I will be tasting you before this night is over." She said huskily.

Bellatrix nodded at her. "I would love that. It has been a while since we had time together."

Fleur smiled and kissed her softly. "Then we 'ave all the more reason to 'ave some fun together."

Bellatrix smiled and pulled her close. "I think we won't get a lot done if we lose ourselves in each other now, my love."

"I know, but I can't deny the feelings you stir up in me when you're this close to me, mon amour." Fleur said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and lifted the blonde against her body, vanishing their clothes with a flick of her hand. "Then we'll take this night together and start working on the potions come the weekend." She purred in fluent French.

Fleur moaned and kissed the raven haired witch deeply, tangling her hands in the wild curls. "Do you 'ave any idea what you do to me when you speak French?"

Bellatrix smirked and pushed her lover against the smooth wall of their Potions lab. "I think I have an idea, cherí. I've had similar effects on Fabian when I wanted to tease him."

Fleur smiled and gently groped on of her lover's breasts. "Would you mind indulging my curiosity a little, my love. I have been awfully curious about what 'e was like when 'e was growing up, and of course what you two did."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed her softly. "I would love to tell you that, but I don't think I could focus on both recounting my many memories with Fabian and pleasuring you at the same time."

Fleur pouted a little and loosened her legs. "Then I would love to hear the stories. We'll have plenty of time to ravage each other later in the week."

Bellatrix smiled and conjured up a comfortable couch for them, not wanting to disturb their lovers yet, knowing they needed each other tonight.

They didn't bother with clothes though, cuddling up together with Fleur resting her head on Bellatrix' sizable bosom. "There is one thing I do know before you start, love. I know exactly where Fabian got his preference for breasts from."

Bellatrix smiled at her. "Well, you're at least a quarter right on that. Because Fabian is the youngest by a few months and therefor was doted on a lot. We discovered very early that he settled easier when we would place him against our naked breasts, both of my sisters, Eliza and myself did this. It was such a difference from Draco, who was also very fussy but in a different way. With Fabian we just needed to cuddle him close to our breasts and he would settle down instantly, falling asleep most of the times. He reacted particularly well to Cissa, Eliza and myself. Even Luna's late mother Pandora tried once or twice when she was pregnant with Luna, and that was always a sight to see. He always seemed to know that Luna was there, because he would always place one little hand on her growing belly."

"That's so adorable. They really were meant to be together even before Luna was born." Fleur said with a soft smile.

"That they were, and they were inseparable in their younger years, even more so than they are now. Luna automatically gravitated towards him and they have spent nights together in the same bed as soon as Luna was able to sleep in a normal bed. They just couldn't live without each other, and that made Fabian a very easy child. Never fussy or anything. He also easily gravitated towards Dora because they have always shared a very similar sense of humor, using that a lot to prank Draco or Andromeda. He didn't dare to do it to Cissy, and he has always had a special connection to Eliza, so he wouldn't do anything to her. The only thing I can remember them ever doing to Eliza was when Dora morphed into Fabian to such a degree that even Eliza couldn't tell who her son was anymore, but I believe she found it rather amusing." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Fleur smiled at that. "I knew Fabian was a bit mischievous when he was younger, but I never realized 'ow much 'e actually didn't tell me."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed her lover's cheek. "He would've told you in time love. There are things he doesn't remember or was too young to actually remember them. I on the other hand remember everything that involves him. Especially the time of his kidnapping."

Fleur smiled and turned to her lover. "You don't have to tell me yet, my love. It is a story I think he would want to be present for. It will help us all heal."

Bellatrix smiled and nodded. "I think so too. He has been pressing me for years to tell him what happened, but it was the only thing I ever denied him, but I think in light of everything, that there will be more to it than even I knew at the time. Somehow I think Dumbledore had something to do with it, as I think he had something to do with your illness. I think he never wanted the Coven to come back, although I don't know how he would've known about it."

Fleur suddenly got an idea, floating the Chronicles to them. "If my guess is correct, 'e would've been alive at the time of the previous Coven, and may 'ave 'ad Phineas as a teacher, or even as 'eadmaster. We should ask 'im come Christmas."

Bellatrix nodded at her. "We should discuss this with Fabian and Luna too. They'll want to know this and have some extra insights."

Fleur nodded and kissed her lover as she floated the Chronicles back to its stand, curling into Bellatrix. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, because I think they'll be asleep by the time we get back."

Bellatrix smiled at her and wrapped her arms around her blonde lover. "They probably will, and I can't really blame them. Luna's vision really was that bad."

"I know, and I don't blame her for wanting to be with her first love. She has relied on him for comfort for so long after all and I know it will take a while before she will come to us for the same level of comfort." Fleur said softly as she placed a soft kiss around Bellatrix nipple, making the raven haired witch moan.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "Really love, you really want to start something now? You do have a class to assist in tomorrow."

The blonde smiled at her. "I didn't want to start something love, I merely wanted to tease you a little, I have noticed a little teasing goes a long way with you."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed her soundly. "True, I have always been powerless against that. Fabian especially has always been especially good at pushing my buttons. And I could never admonish him for it."

"And what buttons were those, my love? Would it 'ave anyzing to do with zose big breasts of yours?" Fleur asked sultrily.

The raven haired witch nodded at that. "Yes, he always nuzzled his head between them when I slept with him and having him breathe on my nipples the entire night always left me hot and bothered the next day, to the point I really needed to do something about it at some point during the day."

Fleur smiled at that. "I can imagine, but I do have to ask one thing. 'ow did 'is dick got to be that big. I've never seen a dick as big as 'is."

"It's a combination of things really. Puberty has been very kind to him so far and of course the Black gene runs deep within him. Men in our family are known be bigger than average, and lastly the fact that his mothers and I made sure that he was only fed the best, so that will have helped too." Bellatrix said softly.

Fleur smiled at that. "Well, we can't argue with the results. I've never been filled more, even some of the toys I 'ad at 'ome aren't as big as 'im."

"I'm sure with your heritage you've had plenty of toys to choose from." Bellatrix said sweetly.

"I 'ave, a Veela's 'eritage usually presents itself around puberty and is coupled with a 'igh sexual drive. My mother and Gran-mere were very understanding at the time and explained everything to me."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "Now I have a question for you my love, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to. What happened to your grandfather, was he Juliette's mate?"

Fleur shook her head. "Non, my Gran-pere was not 'er mate, but it was always explained to me as a young love that resulted in a pregnancy. I am sure 'er mate is still somewhere out there waiting for 'er. She deserves it after waiting so long."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "She is such a sweet and caring woman that I don't have any doubt of that. The way so easily accepted me, a woman old enough to be your mother as your lover."

"Because my Gran-mere is a full Veela, she sees things that normal witches and wizards cannot. She knew things of the Coven before Fabian and I had even read the books. So she knew that the odds of an older woman joining our coven were pretty big, and she always taught me that a Veela will choose its mate for a lot of reasons, but no one but the inner Veela will know what those are." Fleur said softly.

Bellatrix nodded and kissed her. "Shall we curb the heavy talk for now and see if our lovers are asleep already, it's getting late."

Fleur nodded and kissed her lover softly before they stood and made their way to the bedroom, where they saw their lovers curled up together, and after giving each other a kiss, they crawled in with them, Fleur behind Fabian and Bellatrix behind Luna.


	15. Warded Revelations

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C15: Warded Revelations**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

That Saturday the Coven once again found themselves in their room with Hermione and Nymphadora, the two girls cuddled up together on the couch with a total of six potion bottles in front of them.

"So let me get this straight. These potions will help you perceive your gifts and help us interpret them, especially Luna's gifts?" Nymphadora asked softly.

They all nodded at that. "It will of course be very muted for you, but it will help you understand what we are going through and will also make you privy to what we see and feel, making it safer for us all when we need to discuss something that cannot wait. Especially Luna's last vision shook us all tremendously and solidified our belief that we can never trust Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded at that. "I understand, may we ask what it was you saw Luna?"

Luna smiled at them. "If you drink the potion you will see it Hermione, that I promise, but it is too difficult for me to talk about."

Again the brunette nodded as she took her bottle and downed its contents. "I'm glad your Coven has found ways to make these potions taste better than the regular potions." She said before being struck with a sort of summary of the vision Luna had earlier in the week."

"That utter bastard. How dare he interject himself in the lives of people in this manner, we should take this to the authorities." She said with a near growl.

That was enough for Nymphadora to down her potion as well, and as she was hit with the same vision tear sprung into her eyes. "I promise to contact Ms. Bones as soon as possible. She will want to see this too, and she will be able to bring him to justice for his actions. Dumbledore will likely get a lengthy stay in Azkaban for this, and if he does not, he will have his magic bound, forcing him to live a Muggle life." Nymphadora said with conviction.

"It's not only him though. This goes deeper than that. In my vision at least Moody was involved. We need to find out who else is implicated in this plot, and equally important, how deep this goes." Luna said softly.

Hermione smiled at her. "It wouldn't surprise me if this goes as deep as the Ministry. Did you feel anything specific from Dumbledore during that meeting?"

Fabian smiled at her."Nothing beyond his usual need to control and deception, but I must admit Bella would be better suited to find out those things, but we will have to be careful in how we play that, at least not while the Umbitch is here. That is too dangerous."

They all nodded at that. "Agreed, but there must be a way we can see if we can break people free from his spells, if he has ongoing spells on people." Hermione said softly.

"I 'ave found exactly the spell for that. We can cast that on the entrance of the room so that everyone who comes in is 'scanned', as Muggles like to say, for spells that are cast on them, I think we could make that ward in such a way it not only detects compulsion charms, but also cleanses them at the same time. The same could work for memory charms. I'm sure we could layer the ward in such a way that we could cleanse anything Dumbledore has done to a person just by letting them step into our room." Fleur said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at that. "I think between the six of us we can create something like that, although I know that Fabian sometimes struggles with Charms."

Fabian smiled at her. "I'm more than content to do the research, 'Mione. I know I wouldn't be of much help in the actual casting other than lending my magic to my mates."

Hermione smiled and went to hug him. "You know I mean no harm in it Fabian. We all have our specialties."

He nodded at that as she retook her seat. "Now, on to other business. Aside from Harry, who are we willing to trust?"

"Aside from our family, we can trust at least Ginny and Professor Sinestra. Ginny mainly because we believe she is Gabrielle's mate. We'll have to wait until Christmas break to confirm that though. Sinestra has already said she wants to talk to us to catch up with Bella a little. Apparently my mate and our Astronomy Professor were a thing back when they went to school." Luna said with a smile.

Hermione and Nymphadora smiled at that. "That's so cute. I heard Mom say that there was something between them, but she never elaborated."

"We may know why. Andromeda used to be more inclined to witches than to wizards, but according to Luna's vision, Dumbledore had a hand in her choosing Ted in the end, knowing full well the Black Curse would work for Nymphadora once she was born. I noticed something was wrong when Andi from one day to the next followed Ted around like a love sick puppy, which was not how my sister acted back then. So my guess is that Dumbledore used a compulsion charm to get her to think she was in love with Ted, and he knew that would get her disowned, which he hoped would drive a wedge between the three of us. I'm sure he did the same for Cissa, but he didn't take into account that her mental prowess is greater than his own, so he settled for framing me in the First War and got me sent off to Azkaban without a trial. He tried to do the same with Sirius." Bellatrix said softly as she cuddled into Luna a bit more.

Luna wrapped her arms around her raven haired witch and smiled at her. "It's okay love, there are plenty of things we can do to make sure that we can check Andi and Narcissa aren't under compulsion charms, although I am pretty sure Cissa isn't. Still, we can only check this at Christmas, so until then we should focus our efforts on those we can trust inside the school."

Hermione smiled at the blonde as she slowly caressed Nymphadora's sides in comfort. "I think we can trust McGonagall as well. She trusts us and seemed more than okay with the news of our Coven. We should at least invite her here to talk to her."

"We can do that, but we should 'ave the wards up before we invite 'er. If Dumbledore put 'er under memory or compulsion charms, we will know and can tell 'er that." Fleur said with a smile.

They all nodded at that. "We can do that, so in light of that, I think I have some required reading to do." Fabian said as he summoned the Chronicles to him.

Hermione smiled at him. "Fabe, you're doing it again."

He blushed a little at that as he put the Chronicles down on the table. "Sorry 'Mione. I just can't help myself because of everything we have discovered Dumbledore has done to us. He has in one form or another affected all of us. I'm even willing to bet that he has tried to do something to you and Dora too."

Hermione and Nymphadora both gasped at that. "That might explain why I felt so inclined to be Ron's friend even though he has treated me horribly. Could you check?"

Bellatrix smiled and nodded. "Of course Hermione. I think I saw a spell in the Chronicles that can help us." She said as she quickly flipped through the pages of the Chronicles. "There it is. Could you stand for me Hermione? It will work best if there is as little interference as possible."

Hermione nodded and stood in the center of the room while Bellatrix summoned her wand to her. "Veritatem Revelare."

A thin blue line floated towards Hermione's head and they looked as the brunette's eyes glazed over, which told Bellatrix all she needed to know. "It seems Hermione has been affected by both a memory charm and a compulsion charm. I think I can remove it too."

"Please do Aunt Bella. She deserves to know the truth, and if you feel up to it, I was hoping you could try it on me too." Nymphadora said softly.

Bellatrix nodded at her. "I can and I will Dora. Perhaps we should contact Andi as well. Because I think her memory might be corrupted too."

At that moment there was a noticeable shift in magic as a Floo appeared in the room. "Well that's convenient. I'll go and ask her if she can come through, and bring Narcissa and Eliza as well."

Bellatrix nodded at that. "I think this room works a lot as the Room of Requirement, just for our family's purposes. I'll cast the spell to bring Hermione's memories back."

Nymphadora nodded at her before walking to the Floo, while Bellatrix turned her attention back to Hermione. "Corruptelas Purgare." She incanted as she waved her wand in a complicated gesture.

Hermione clutched at her head and screamed in pain as the sudden influx of memories flooded her brain.

"Oh Hermione, sweetie. What's wrong? What did you do to her Bella?" Andromeda asked irritably as she hurried out of the Floo and towards the brunette.

"I gave her back her memories and removed a compulsion charm. We have found out a lot of information recently which prompted this. We suspect something similar has been done to most of us, including you, Eliza and Cissa."

Andromeda smiled and hugged Hermione tightly. "Are you okay sweetie?" She asked the brunette softly.

Hermione nodded. "I am. I see everything so much clearer now, but I can't understand something. Why do I have these memories of you before I even met you?"

Andromeda and Nymphadora both looked shocked at that. "Bella, could you cast that spell on me too? Perhaps I can give my daughter some answers."

Bellatrix nodded at her. "Of course I can Andi. All we want is for you to know the truth as well. We were all manipulated here."

Andromeda smiled at her sister. "It seems we have been. I'm ready whenever you are Bella."

Bellatrix smiled at her. "I did promise Dora first, so I will honor that promise. I think it would also be beneficial to do this with members of the Order that we can trust."

Andromeda nodded and took a seat with Hermione, who was still shaking a little from the sudden influx of memories.

Bellatrix then turned her attention on the slightly nervous Nymphadora, repeating her spells much to the same result as Hermione, doing the same for Andromeda afterwards.

Andromeda then blinked and grasped at Hermione. "I am so sorry sweetie. Had I known who you truly were I would have come looking for you so much sooner."

"What do you mean Andi?" Both Narcissa and Bellatrix asked.

"You remember the time when Dora was two years old and I went away for almost a year. I was pregnant again and I forgot all about it thanks to that bastard. Hermione is my daughter." Andromeda said softly.

Everyone gasped at that. "Do you know who her father is Andi?" Eliza asked softly.

Andromeda nodded at her. "Yes, I do, Robert is her father, on Dumbledore's orders he raped both of us."

Hermione smiled at her. "So I went from having no actual family and being a Muggleborn to having a huge family and being a pureblood. The circumstances are surely less than ideal, but we will make that bastard pay for everything he has done to our family."

Andromeda smiled at her. "We can and we will make sure that happens, I will also make sure to get the original copy of your birth certificate, so we won't let the old man interfere."

"And you're still okay with Hermione and I being together Mum?" Nymphadora asked softly.

Andromeda smiled at her. "Of course I am, you're still her mate, there is no getting around that. All that is different now is that you have also gained a sister."

Nymphadora smiled and went to hug her mother and sister. No one will be able to break our family apart, never again."

"When we get back home we will set in motion everything we need for you to claim your birthright, Hermione. You are technically the oldest Black now, since you are a few weeks older than Fabian, but I believe there is something Andromeda wanted to tell you while we are here." Narcissa said with a smile.

Andromeda smiled at that. "Indeed I have. In the last few weeks I have found love again, very close to home in fact. It turns out that I am Juliette's mate, and we have been hard at work on getting to know each other."

Fleur smiled brightly at her. "That is amazing. I am so 'appy for you both. My Gran-mere deserves to be 'appy after so many years alone."

"Your mother said the same thing. I hope I can be a worthy mate to Juliette." Andromeda said softly.

Fleur smiled at her. "I 'ave no doubt of that. I consider myself a good judge of character and the way you took in 'ermione showed me everything I needed to know about your character."

Andromeda smiled at that. "Thank you Fleur, that means a lot to me."

Fleur only smiled at her, while Bellatrix set to work casting her spells on Eliza, Narcissa, Fabian and Fleur, having effect on everyone besides her younger sister, and when she was done, she slumped back onto the couch. "It's been a while since I had to use so much magic in one sitting. I'll be alright in a few minutes."

"Then we'll get started on some things for when you come home for the Holidays. Thank you all for everything." Narcissa said with a smile.

Fabian and the girls smiled at her. "Don't mention it Mum. We were glad to do it."

Narcissa smiled and hugged him, being followed by Eliza who did the same. "We'll see you soon sweetie. Stay safe." Eliza said softly.

Fabian nodded and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I will Mom."

Eliza smiled as she followed Narcissa and Andromeda to the Floo, giving them all a wave goodbye before stepping through.

…

The following day Fleur, Bellatrix and Luna woke up early, having a day of Potion brewing and spell research planned, but the first thing they noticed was that Fabian was nowhere to be found, which was rather odd on a Sunday.

"Correct me if I'm wrong girls, but shouldn't there be a stud in bed with us?" Luna asked softly.

Bellatrix and Fleur nodded as Fleur still blindly groped for their lover. "There should be, and judging by the temperature of 'is side, 'e 'as been out of bed for a while." Fleur said softly.

"I can still hear him in my head though. He's in the living room with Hermione. We should give them some time. Yesterday must've been hard for both of them. They will need each other in the coming months. They're probably doing research on the wards we are going to place." Bellatrix said softly.

Luna and Fleur smiled at her. "We should leave them to their research then, because Fabian can get cranky if someone interrupts his research."

"Then I think we should 'elp each other a little this morning, non? Since I know you are feeling the same as I am." Fleur said huskily.

"Since we have never done it with just the three of us, I think we can indulge ourselves in each other's bodies a little. It never hurts to know every single inch of your lover's body after all. It is something I know Bellatrix has taught Fabian." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Bellatrix blushed as she was pinned to the mattress by the two blondes. "I 'ope you don't mind us indulging ourselves with your body, mon amour. You 'ave so much more to play with then we 'ave."

"Are you two saying that I'm fat?" Bellatrix asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Of course not love, but you do have all these sexy curves that we lack." Luna said as she ran her nails down the insides of Bellatrix' legs, making the raven haired witch moan loudly.

Fleur smiled and kissed her lover deeply while teasing one of her lover's nipples erect. "She is right, mon amour. Your curves always drive us wild."

Bellatrix moaned loudly again and tangled a hand in Fleur's silky hair, while her other squeezed the ample flesh of the French Veela's butt. "Have I told you how much this delicious ass of yours?"

"I don't think you 'ave, but I will never mind hearing it, especially not when it comes from my lovers." Fleur said as she slung a leg over Bellatrix, kissing the raven haired witch deeply.

Luna smiled at the loving words. "Well I guess that leaves me to pleasure you both then, I've always wanted to try that."

Both Bellatrix and Fleur smiled at her. "Be our guest love, and we'll return the favor afterwards."

Luna didn't answer but instead started eating out Bellatrix lovingly, while she also slipped two fingers into Fleur, fingering the blonde slowly.

The two witched moaned loudly as they kissed and teased each other's nipples, Fleur unconsciously grinding into Bellatrix as Luna slowly brought her to heaven. "Luna, cherí, zis is torture."

Luna smiled at her before switching her fingers to Bellatrix and applying her mouth to Fleur's pussy. "I thought you liked a bit of teasing love."

Fleur moaned loudly, although the moan was swallowed by Bellatrix kissing her deeply and pinching her nipples at the same time.

Wanting to try a spell she found in their Chronicles, Luna pulled back for a minute as she muttered a quick spell, which made two spectral cocks sprout from her clit, both of them as long and thick as Fabian's. "Turn over on your sides, my loves. That will make the following a lot easier for all of us.

The two women looked at her, eyes widening when they saw what had happened to their petite lover. "Did you find that in the Chronicles, love?" Fleur asked softly.

Luna nodded and kissed them both as the two women laid down on their sides, facing each other with their legs entangled to give their lover all the access she needed.

As Luna positioned herself and slipped her spectral cocks into her lovers, all three of them moaning loudly as she started pumping into them.

"It feels almost as if Fabian is here with us now, it feels exactly the same when he fucks us." Bellatrix said with a loud moan.

Luna smiled and kissed her raven haired lover softly. "That is what is supposed to feel like. Our ancestors have invented it for exactly this situation."

Both of them smiled and kissed their petite lover softly as she kept pumping into them. "Unfortunately I do not have Fabian's stamina, and being inside of you feels so amazing that I'm close already."

"Then cum mon amour. We are ready and very willing to receive your liquid gift." Fleur said huskily.

Luna smiled and was quickly pulled into a threeway kiss as she came, and much to both Fleur and Bellatrix' surprise, they felt how artificial semen filled them, making them moan out their own orgasms.

As they rode out their high's and Luna dispelled her cocks, they fell against each other, tired but sated for the moment. "Zat was amazing. We are definitely doing zat again, perhaps Fabian would like to join us for zis next time." Fleur said softly, her voice heavy with her accent.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "Maybe we can do one better. Make it a true group sex experience. I have wondered what it would feel like to have all my holes filled at the same time."

"We'll talk about that when our lover is here. For now I just want to rest with you two a bit before we go and look at the potions." Luna said with a dreamy smile as she cuddled up between her lovers.

Fleur and Bellatrix smiled and wrapped their arms around her and each other, the three resting a little in the wake of their lovemaking.

...

In the living room Hermione had cuddled up to her half-brother, tears stains on her cheeks. "How could we not have known Fabe? Why would Dumbledore keep this from us?"

He rubbed her back softly. "I don't know 'Mione. I think he is afraid of what would happen if he had told the truth to everyone. You know he wants to control everything, and this is just another way of him wanting to control us. We'll get through this together and make sure he is held accountable for everything he has done to us, your Mom is very good friends with Amelia Bones if I am not mistaken."

Hermione smiled at him. "Yes she is and I am sure Ms. Bones will do everything in her power to get to the bottom of this."

"As will we 'Mione. We will make sure to gather as much evidence as possible to make sure he will face up to what he has done, not just to us, but to everyone." He said softly.

Hermione smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Why are you always so good at telling me exactly what I need to hear. Only you and Dora have that ability."

He smiled at her. "Both are easily explained though. Dora is your mate and I have a gift of Empathy, so I can see how you are feeling and try to help accordingly."

Hermione smiled at that. "Honestly I'm glad I don't have your gift. I would go stark raving mad if I had to see that all in my head."

He smiled at that. "It's very muted thanks to that potion. I don't think I could've handled it if I felt everything fully."

Hermione smiled at him. "I can imagine, but I think we should get started on those wards, after I have freshened up a little. I must look like a raccoon."

He laughed lightly at that. "A very cute raccoon then. I'll look up the spells while you freshen up a little."

"You don't get to call me cute anymore Fabe. There are three very possessive women in that bedroom that I would rather keep on my side, not to mention what Dora would do or say." Hermione said softly.

He smiled at her. "I'm sure I will not be the first brother in history that calls his sister cute. You know I meant nothing by it."

Hermione smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "I was teasing you Fabe, and I am sure I am far from the first sister in history to do so."

He smiled at her and stuck his tongue out at her before she made her way to her bedroom, while he started looking for the spells they would need for their wards.

While he was looking Bellatrix came into the living room, draping herself across his back. "Hey love, working hard?" She asked softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I'm just looking for the spells Hermione and I are going to use for the wards, what about you? I figured you girls would be busy in the Lab at least until lunch."

"I've been banished to the living room because I am too much of a distraction to our lovers, and while your mother has accused me of this for years, it seemed Fleur and Luna had a lot of trouble not looking at me." Bellatrix said softly.

He smiled as she crawled in his lap. "I don't think I can blame them. You can be very distracting when you are being seductive."

Bellatrix smiled at him. "I figured, it might not have helped that I didn't bother getting dressed after we made love this morning."

"That must have been it. Seeing your boobs bounce around can be very distracting, not to mention what the sight of your naked body does to us." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him deeply as she straddled him, trailing her hand under his shirt and raking her nails across his chest slowly.

"Aunt Bella, that is something I did not need to see this early in the morning." Hermione said with a bright blush.

Bellatrix smiled and pecked his lips before getting off him. "Sorry Hermione. I just couldn't help myself, and may I say that it warms my heart when you call me Aunt?"

Hermione smiled at her. "I've been thinking a lot last night and this morning, and I want to make an effort to integrate myself into the family that was stolen from me. I've talked about this with both Fabian and Dora and I think that with a bit of guidance I will make my family proud."

Bellatrix smiled and pulled the bushy haired brunette into a hug. "I know your mother is very proud of you, and if you want I would gladly help you with anything you want to know about being a Black, although I would warn you about Cissa's etiquette lessons. She tends to get a bit carried away with those."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Mom warned me about those as well, although I don't think it would hurt. I feel so out of place sometimes."

"Everyone will help you with that 'Mione, although I think I won't be much use in that department, but I will help where I can, like a good brother should." Fabian said with a smile.

Hermione smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Fabian. You don't know what it means to me that I can finally call you my brother."

He only smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "You've always been my sister 'Mione. This just makes it official. I just regret the way it happened."

"It's okay Fabian. We'll make him pay as a family, together with anyone else he may he manipulated to his sick games." She said with a smile.

He nodded at that. "Shall we change the subject for a bit. I think we've worked ourselves up enough for today. We will need clear heads to cast the wards."

Hermione nodded and smiled as she sidled up next to him, while Bellatrix once again took a seat in his lap.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to the tattoo on the back of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist as he flipped to the page which held the Coven's invented spells. "It seems we are not the first Coven to deal with this issue. Our ancestors have created plenty of spells that will purge whatever compulsion or memory charm present on a person."

Bellatrix and Hermione both smiled at that. "We can easily layer then in such a way that it will cover the entire entryway and make it permanent too. All we have to figure out is how to mute the reaction to it. Mine and Mom's were pretty violent. We also have to make sure that only memory charms and compulsions placed by Dumbledore or Tom will be affected." Bellatrix said softly.

"Maybe we could also find a way where we can store the purged memories in a vial so that they can be viewed through a Pensieve. It would make gathering evidence a lot easier." Fabian said with a thoughtful look.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "The spell I used on the others already does that, so we have those, but I think for the wards we should do it, perhaps we could even make it so that the vials are automatically named as well. It would save Ms. Bones a lot of work."

"Why don't we get started on the wards Aunt Bella, then Fabian can maybe find some more things we could use in the future." Hermione said with a smile.

Bellatrix nodded and gave her lover a kiss before standing up while Hermione opened the door, since the wards they were going to use were going to be cast on the entryway of their room.

Fabian in the meantime kept searching the Chronicles for spells the two women could use in the wards, or even spells that could be useful in the future.

He could feel Bellatrix drawing on his magic as they cast the wards, and he was glad to give it to her, given the passionate morning his lovers had and how it had affected her yesterday. He had felt everything they had done to each other and it had taken a lot of willpower not to embarrass himself in front of his newfound sister.

As he watched his lover and sister cast the wards on the entrance of their room, he had to smile at them, both of them working already completely in sync to protect their room and by extension their Coven. All he now hoped was that the wards would do what they were intended to, although he had little doubt it would. The wards were created by the two brightest witches of their generations after all.

Bellatrix noticed her lover's thoughts and smiled as she and Hermione finished casting the wards, noticing how Professor McGonagall walked towards them, seemingly with purpose.

"Good morning Ms. Black. I hope you are enjoying your second stay at Hogwarts so far?" The Professor asked in her Scottish brogue as she walked up to them.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "I am, Professor, thank you for asking. Would you like to come in for a bit?"

McGonagall smiled and nodded. "I was hoping I could talk to you and your mates for a bit if that is okay?"

Hermione and Bellatrix shared a quick look before smiling at each other. "Of course Professor, you are always welcome here. Love, could you go and get Fleur and Luna?" Bellatrix asked with a smile to her lover.

He nodded and made his way to the bedroom, knowing his lovers were probably still in the lab when he found the bedroom empty.

As he walked into the lab, he had to contain a laugh at the sight of his frazzled mates. "Hello lovers, working hard?" He asked with a smile.

The two blondes smiled at him. "Yes we are love, but we're nearly done with our latest batch of potions."

He smiled and kissed them both softly. "Professor McGonagall is here and wants to talk to us, so Bella sent me to come and get you."

Luna and Fleur smiled at him. "Could you give us one minute love, our potion is in a critical stage."

He nodded and took a look into the cauldrons, seeing a bright yellow potion bubbling there. "What are these potions? I've never seen this color before.

"This love, is the improved antidote to Veritaserum. It is supposed to work quicker and without the side effects of the normal antidote." Fleur said with a loving smile.

Fabian smiled at that. "Perhaps we can ask Severus to supply us with a vial. It is the easiest and safest way to test the antidote."

"That was my plan, mon amour. We can easily test this within our Coven." Fleur said with a smile as Luna pulled the cauldrons from the fire.

He smiled at her as she and Luna checked the cauldrons. They just need to cool off for a bit, so we're ready to talk to Professor McGonagall." Luna said with a smile.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around their waists as they made their way back to the living room, and upon entering they saw Bellatrix handing a glass of water to McGonagall, who looked visibly upset.

"Is everything alright Professor?" He asked with a kind smile.

McGonagall smiled at him. "I am Fabian, thank you. I just need to have a very stern talk to a certain Headmaster about memory charms and consent."

He nodded at that. "Well since he did the same to everyone in this room and my mother, I think you would have to get in line, not to mention all of the other things he is responsible for."

McGonagall smiled at that. "We'll talk about that another time. I have come today to talk to you about something. My own ancestor was very involved in the previous Coven, and I would like to offer my services to you as well, if that is something that you all want."

The Coven shared a look and smiled. "We would be honored to have your help, Professor. There are few we trust as much as you or have as much experience as you do. We can share a few things with you at this point, but want to hold off until we have confronted Dumbledore. That you are free of his compulsion does not mean he will not try again. It wouldn't surprise us to be honest."

"Trust me that he will not try this again. He caught me off guard the last time, but I will keep my mental shields up around him from now on, but having said that, I would agree with knowing as little as possible for the time being. None of you have ever given me reason to doubt, so I will not start doing that now. If there is anything I can help with, please let young Ms. Black know." McGonagall said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at her. "We will Professor, but one thing we can tell you is that Dumbledore is responsible for hiding the true circumstances of my birth. I am not a Muggleborn at all, but rather Fabian's half sister. We have the same father."

McGonagall smiled at that. "I know, that was one of the memories that Albus stole from me. Andromeda made me your Godmother."

Hermione smiled at her. "May I give you a hug then?"

McGonagall smiled at her and opened her arms. "Of course you may, and in private you may call me Minerva, if you want of course."

Hermione only nodded at her. "I would like that, Minerva."

Minerva smiled at her. "I'll take my leave for now. We'll talk more soon. I will also contact Narcissa, Eliza and Andromeda about regaining my memories. They'll want to know this as well I presume. It will certainly help build a case against Albus."

They all nodded at her before she took her leave. "So, I take it the wards worked?" Fabian asked with a smile.

"They did, and better than we thought. McGonagall suggested we add something to detect and hold charmed items that have a compulsion charm on it. She told us that Dumbledore has a knack of charming candy with compulsion charms." Hermione said with a smile.

"I'll add that tomorrow while you are in class, but for now I think we deserved a nice lunch and some quality time with our mates." Bellatrix said as she pulled Fabian onto the couch and into her side.

Hermione smiled at them as Luna and Fleur took up a spot next to Bellatrix and Fabian. "Then I think I will join my lover in bed again. She wasn't feeling well this morning and I want to see if I can help her in any way."

Fabian smiled at that. "It's her time of the month again isn't it. Dora always gets a bit queasy when it hits."

Hermione blushed at that. "Yes it is, although I am a bit embarrassed that you know when my girlfriend is on her period."

"I didn't know, but Dora lives a very healthy life and only feels sick when it is that time, so I assumed it was."

Hermione smiled and hugged them before making her way back to her bedroom, while Fabian and his lovers cuddled up close together to get some shut eye before lunch.


	16. The Room Of Requirement

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C16: The Room Of Requirement**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

As the months progressed into November, the mood inside of Hogwarts slowly deteriorated into glumness, mostly because of Umbridge's stupid enforced rules even outside of her classroom, having been named High Inquisitor by Fudge after a falling out with Dumbledore about her disciplinary practices.

This meant that both Fabian and Luna had to watch every move they made, since one of the first rules Umbridge had implemented was that male and female students should stay separated by eight inches at all times.

Dumbledore did nothing of course, and that is why Hermione, Harry and Ginny had started plotting to start their own defense group. Gabrielle had been miserable because every attempt at befriending her mate so far had failed, and it had a definite effect on her mood so far, spending almost every weekend with her family in their room.

Today was Saturday and Hermione had invited Harry and Ginny over to their room to talk, since it gave them both peace to talk and the secrecy they needed since Umbridge did not know where their room was.

It would also serve another purpose of having the meeting here, since it would make sure that Harry would get his mind freed from any compulsion and memory charms, which they were sure Dumbledore had cast on him, and they were pretty sure he had cast at least a compulsion charm on Ginny.

Currently the four lovers were relaxing in their living room, Bellatrix relaxing in Fleur's arms, while Luna and Fabian were making out on the other side of the couch, while Gabrielle was testing some things in their Potions Lab.

Hermione was quietly reading at the table while Nymphadora tried to distract her lover by running her fingertips along her jean clad thighs. "Dora, I'm trying to read here."

"Sorry love, but I really can't help but being sexier than your book." Nymphadora said teasingly.

Hermione sighed and closed her book before kissing her lover deeply. "You are way more sexy than my book, but I need to find something to distract myself before Harry and Ginny get here. Umbridge will really be the least of our problems. If Harry is really under those charms, he will be out for Dumbledore's blood. I know him well enough to know that."

Nymphadora smiled and kissed her lover softly. "We'll be there for him every step of the way, 'Mione. Perhaps we can let him have a talk with Sirius come Christmas."

Hermione nodded and smiled at her lover. "We'll see what happens today love. If it so happens that Harry will be beyond pissed with the old man, I think we need to be there for him, after that we can see what happens.

Nymphadora smiled at her as she parked herself in Hermione's lap, the brunette wrapping her arms around her lover. "Don't worry so much, my love. I can practically hear the wheels in your head turning."

Hermione smiled and rested her head on Nymphadora's shoulder. "Because I worry about everything love. I want answers from Dumbledore and I am afraid we aren't going to get them."

Nymphadora smiled and kissed her lover's cheek. "Don't worry love. We'll get those answers soon enough. It will take time above anything else. First we have to deal with Umbridge."

Hermione smiled at her when there was a knock on the door. "Well, there is no time like the present to find out if our wards work. If anyone would have been put under memory charms, it would be Harry." She said as she stood and made her way to the door.

She opened it with a smile when she saw her two best friends. "Good morning you two. I hope you two are having a good weekend?"

Harry smiled at her. "Hey 'Mione, so far it's been good, I hope you are having a good weekend as well?"

Hermione nodded and stepped aside to let them in, both Harry and Ginny clutching their heads as they walked into the room, their eyes glazing over a little.

"What just happened?" Harry asked softly once he had regained the ability to speak.

Hermione smiled and pulled him into a hug. "We'll explain in a minute Harry, I promise. How are you feeling?"

"My head feels a lot clearer for some reason. Like I have just woke up from a long night sleep." Harry said softly as he accepted a glass of water from the brunette.

Hermione smiled at him. "And what about you Gin?"

"I feel the same, and somehow I feel things I have never felt before. What's going on 'Mione?" The redhead asked softly.

Hermione smiled and led them to the couch. "I think Fabian and his lovers can explain this better than I can, since they discovered it and has affected us all in different ways."

The two nodded as they sat down, and to Hermione's surprise Ginny didn't take a seat next to Harry.

Fabian and his lovers then repositioned themselves a little, so that they could actually face their friends. "We found out that not only the Dark Lord is our enemy here, all of us in this room have been affected by Dumbledore in some way. He has cast both memory and compulsion charms on all of us for the sole reason of control. He has orchestrated the rape of my mother, the dead of Luna's mother, Bellatrix' imprisonment and as we discovered, the death of your parents. Because of that and our Coven bond, we figured it would be a good idea to cast some of our Coven's created wards to check and purge both memory and compulsion charms. Dumbledore wanted to control you because of the Potter funds and the fact that you were the Heir to the Black Family."

Harry sighed softly. "I should have known there was something going on. I just can't understand how someone supposedly on the Light side could do such a thing."

Hermione smiled at him. "That's not all he did though Harry, it turns out I am not a Muggleborn at all. I am actually Fabian's half sister after his birth father raped my mother Andromeda, and altered both of our memories and hid me in the Muggle world with the Grangers, the same people who disowned me for being gay."

Harry smiled at her. "I know that feeling 'Mione. The Dursley's would kill me if I told them the truth."

"Do you mean you are gay too Harry?" Ginny asked softly.

He nodded at her. "I'm sorry Gin, but yes, I think I have always known but up until a few minutes ago I did have feelings for you."

Ginny smiled at him. "It's okay Harry, I admit that I also have feelings for another, who happens to be a girl, but I do hope we can remain friends."

"Of course we can, I do care a lot about you Ginny, just not romantically." Harry said with a smile.

Ginny smiled and hugged him. "I care a lot about you too Harry."

Harry smiled before turning back to Fabian. "You said that I was the Heir to the Black Family, does that mean I am not anymore?"

Fabian smiled at him. "Since it works on seniority, the moment we discovered Hermione was a Black, she became the new heir, being the oldest of our generation now."

Harry smiled at that. "I understand, but would it be possible to talk to Sirius at some point? I would like to know some things none the less."

Fabian nodded at him. "We can easily set that up, but we need to make sure Sirius hasn't been put under memory charms as well, but at some point during the Christmas holidays I am sure we can set that up."

Harry nodded at that. "That's more than fine, but shall we get down to the reason we came here today? Namely how we are going to deal with Umbridge."

"We don't 'ave to do a lot 'arry. She will dig 'er own grave soon enough, and with that we can 'it two birds with one stone. Dumbledore and Umbridge will not get away with the things they 'ave done to everyone." Fleur said with a smile.

"Still, we need a way to learn what she refuses to teach us. We need to be ready when Tom comes back in force." Harry said softly.

"I agree, it will only help us if we are ready for whatever Tom will throw at us. I think if we do a little bit of research, we can find a room where we can train in peace." Fabian said with a smile.

Luna smiled at him. "I think I might have an idea love. Remember when Lady Helena told us about that room where everything is hidden? We could use that for practicing, but given everything we should be very careful on who we ask to be a part of this."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "That rules out my brother then, because he has been going crazy that Hermione won't give him the time of day anymore."

"Ron buys into that stuff Dumbledore spouts all the time, like we all did at some point. he's becoming someone I don't even recognize anymore." Harry said softly.

"I'm sure Dumbledore has something to do with that, but I think that room might be a very viable option. Perhaps we should ask Lady Helena where we can find this room. I don't remember her telling us that." Fabian said as he pulled the blonde closer.

Luna smiled at him. "We'll go and ask her tomorrow. The sooner we can actually get a location, the better it will be for everyone. Students need the practical knowledge of Defensive spells."

He nodded and kissed her cheek softly. "So, now that we have that out of the way, I think there is someone who wants to talk to you Ginny, if you are okay with that." Fleur said with a smile.

Ginny nodded as the blonde stood and walked towards their bedroom. "Gabrielle is waiting there isn't she?" The redhead asked softly.

Bellatrix smiled and nodded. "She is. We thought there was something when Gabrielle came to us a few days ago. After what we discovered from Dumbledore we knew he needed a way to control Harry here at school, and given your mother's loyalty to him, he used you to do it, no matter what consequences it might have."

Ginny smiled as the bedroom door opened and the two blondes walked out, both Ginny and Gabrielle smiling when they saw each other. "Hey Gabby, your sister told me you wanted to talk."

Gabrielle blushed and nodded as she took a seat next to the redhead. "I did, but we can wait for a bit if you don't want to talk now."

Ginny smiled and took the young blonde's hands in her own. "I think we've put this off long enough, and I want to say sorry for pushing you away."

Gabrielle smiled at her. "It's okay. I'm just glad we have the chance to talk about everything now."

The redhead smiled and nodded, scooting closer to the blonde, but saying nothing for now, since she was more than content to be in the petite blonde's presence.

"There is one more thing we wanted to tell you today Harry, because of the Coven bond I share with Fleur, Bellatrix and Luna, we have been granted gifts, and mine is to feel people's emotions, and I get a very distorted image of yours. Do you know why that is?" Fabian asked softly.

Harry nodded at that. "I have been having these weird dreams recently, so that might be the cause of it."

Luna gave a soft gasp and Fabian pulled her close as her eyes glazed over. "There is a piece of the Dark Lord inside of you Harry. I saw him trying to manipulate it." She said once she came back to reality.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at that. "Luna is a Seer, Harry. Thanks to her visions we know that Dumbledore has screwed with everyone. Bellatrix is a Telepath and Fleur is a Healer, and I am and Empath. These were the gifts bestowed to us by our Coven." Fabian said softly.

"Would it be too much to ask to see if we can remove it?" Harry asked softly.

Fleur smiled at him. "Of course not 'arry. I can take a look at what is plaguing you."

He smiled and moved a bit to take a seat next to her. Fleur then put her hands on his temples and felt something dark in his mind, and for some reason it felt familiar.

She then called upon her gift to expel the dark influence. "My loves, I need your 'elp with this. It is too strong for me to 'andle alone."

Fabian, Luna and Bellatrix gathered around her and laid a hand on her shoulders and back, sharing their magic with their lover.

Even with that influx of magic, Fleur had trouble purging the dark influence from Harry's mind, but eventually she managed to do so, falling back against Bellatrix' arms when she pulled back from Harry. "I don't know what zat was, but it is gone now. I 'ave never felt somezing as dark as zat."

Harry smiled at her. "Whatever it was, I feel much better now. Thank you very much Fleur, you have saved me again."

Fleur smiled at him. "Don't mention it 'arry. We are even since you 'ave saved my sister from the lake."

Harry only smiled at her. "Do you think it could have something to do with Voldemort's return?"

"It might very well be connected to that or the way you defeated him so many years ago. We will have to do some research on that, but I promise to keep you informed of that." Fabian said with a kind smile.

Harry nodded and smiled at them. "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you are all so willing to help me."

"You're family Harry, and we will do anything for family. Once we have made sure that Sirius is free of compulsion charms we will have him draft up papers so you can get away from your horrible Aunt and Uncle of yours." Fabian said with a smile.

Harry smiled at that. "That would be great, because I really doubt that Dumbledore has been truthful for my need of being there, but it's all the same to you, I need some time to process all of this."

They all smiled and nodded. "We understand Harry. It has been a lot of information that has been sent your way today." Fabian said with a smile.

Harry nodded before giving them all a hug. "I'll stay here for a bit longer if you don't mind Harry. Gabby and I have a lot to talk about."

"That's fine Gin. I'll see you two back in the common room later." He said before making his way back to the Gryffindor Dorms.

"We'll let you two talk in peace. Bella and I 'ave some potion recipes we need to try, and I think Fabian and Luna can think of something to do as well." Fleur said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at her. "We'll go and see Lady Helena about the room. The sooner we do that, the sooner we can start our training."

Fleur and Bellatrix smiled and kissed them softly. "Be careful for that bitch and don't get sidetracked too much."

Fabian and Luna smiled at them. "We won't, at least we hope we won't. We'll just go and see if she wants to talk to us and then we'll come right back, and to make sure the Umbitch won't give us shit, we'll keep to her rules for now."

The two women smiled at them and gave their lovers a last kiss before Fabian and Luna walked out of the room, making their way to Ravenclaw Tower.

…

As they walked through the halls, Fabian and Luna noticed how empty the halls were for a Saturday. They walked side by side, but with plenty of space between them should Umbridge see them. "It seems that woman has really sucked the life out of the school already." Luna said softly.

He smiled at her. "Yes she has, but it'll come back once she has dug her grave."

Luna smiled at him, brushing her fingers against his. "Where do you think this will end love? given everything we have learned." She asked softly.

He looked around carefully before he answered, not wanting anyone to over hear that they could not trust. "I personally think that everything we know will be turned on its side."

She nodded at that, knowing they had to be careful with how much they said to each other in such an open space. "One thing I am very sure about though. While we are together, nothing can hurt us."

He smiled and stole a quick kiss. "That is one thing that will never change. The two of us have always worked so good together, and now with our lovers added to the mix, we can only do more good things, not just in school, but eventually for our entire community."

Luna smiled and nodded as they ascended the stairs of Ravenclaw Tower, and since everyone but them always avoided the hallway of Lady Helena, they felt confident enough to hold hands as they strolled through the corridor.

"Every time I see you two, it seems like you have become even closer. How are my two favorite students?" Lady Helena asked as she floated into view.

The two smiled brightly at her. "We have been really well Lady Helena, thank you for asking. Some would also say that we can't become closer these days."

The ghost smiled and floated herself to sit down on a bench. "That sounds like there is a story to be told, and given the woman you introduced to me last year, I am very curious about what is going on."

They smiled at her. "It is quite lengthy, so we'll give you the condensed version. Fleur is still my girlfriend, but so is Luna, and we also have my Aunt Bellatrix who is a part of our relationship. We found out that we share a Coven Bond and have been granted a lot of things because of it." Fabian said with a smile.

Lady Helena smiled at the two. "I have always had my a feeling you two were going to be a part of the new Coven when I learned of your last names. I'm glad the Fates have deemed it time for a new Coven to rise."

"That is also one of the reasons we have come to you today, besides catching up a little of course. We have missed you terribly over the last few months, but with Umbridge watching our every move, we've had scarcely little time to go about our usual business in the Castle." Fabian said with a smile.

Lady Helena smiled at them. "I understand. That woman has tried to undermine everything my mother and the other founders stood for."

"We'll stop her Lady Helena. That is a promise."

Lady Helena smiled and nodded. "I trust that you two together with your friends and Coven will make sure that the life returns to the school, but you two mentioned needing my help."

They smiled and nodded at her. "We were hoping you could tell us where the Room where everything is hidden is located. We want to use it to teach ourselves the spells that Umbridge refuses to teach us." Luna said with her patented dreamy smile.

Lady Helena smiled at them, knowing they would ask her this. "Look on the seventh Floor. But I do have to warn you. The one you now call Voldemort has hidden something in there. I would hate for it to harm you."

"We'll be careful, my Lady. There are many things we still wish to share with you with our mates present, but unfortunately we can't do that until Umbridge is gone." Fabian said softly.

Lady Helena smiled as her form flickered. "It seems my time is up for now. We will talk again soon."

The young couple nodded and bid their goodbyes before making their way back to their room. "So the seventh floor. That at least gives us somewhat of a location. There aren't many locations it could be up there." Fabian said softly.

Luna smiled at him. "I think that the entrance to the room is a lot like the room itself. It will show itself to us when we need it the most."

He smiled at her. "Perhaps Bella will know something more about it."

The petite blonde smiled and nodded as she got an idea. "Let's go there now love, the more we do now, the better it will be for us all."

He nodded as he felt some mischievousness from her, and he had always loved her mischievous side. "What are you planning Moon? I can feel you are up to something."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "It's a surprise love, but I can say that it will involve that room."

He smiled and as he followed her up to the seventh floor, even though he didn't know what exactly they were looking for.

…

Luna knew somewhat what they were looking for because she had done some research on the room she thought Lady Helena meant. Before Fleur came to Hogwarts for the Triwizard, she had been looking into hidden rooms where she could safely tell him about her feelings for him, and she had read about a room that only appeared when the users needs were highest, and she hoped that this was the room they were looking for.

They quickly turned into the corridor she had read about and she saw the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and the trolls in their tutu's. "I've read about a room up here a couple of times and what we need to do to reveal it. I think this is the room we are looking for." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled at her as she paced in front of the wall across the tapestry, and after her third pass of the wall, a single door seemed to materialize in the wall, making Luna smile brightly as she led him into the room.

The inside looked like Luna's bedroom at the Rookery, albeit a bit bigger and a bit more luxurious. "What's this love?" He asked softly.

She smiled and stepped into his arms to kiss him deeply. "This is what I had imagined it to be when I had finally worked up the courage to tell you how I really feel about you. This is the Room of Requirement, the room that shapes itself to whatever the user needs. It was here that I had always envisioned us making love for the first time."

He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "And now you want to recreate that first time in here?" He asked softly.

She blushed a little and nodded. "I would love that. As much as I love Bella and Fleur, I feel a bit robbed of our first time even though we were alone during that time. For once in my life I want to be selfish and have you all to myself."

Fabian smiled at that. "I won't deny that having you all to myself is very appealing, my Moon. I have always dreamed of making love to you in your room."

She smiled and kissed him softly as she pulled off her shirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra today. "Then make love to me Fabian."

He smiled and rendered himself naked. "You will never have to convince me to make sweet love to you, my love. There are few things I enjoy more."

Luna smiled and led him to the bed as she vanished her pants, showing him the lacy pale blue underwear beneath it.

He swallowed heavily at the beautiful sight before him. "You're so gorgeous my Moon. You wear lace so well."

She blushed as she laid down. "Thank you love, but you should really thank Bella and Fleur, they convinced me to wear something like this for you. I told them on what I had planned should we find enough information on the room and they encouraged me to do something special for you."

He smiled and kissed her lovingly. "This is certainly special, my Moon, but to be very honest, I don't think this is your color. We could always go shopping when we go home for the holidays. We can treat it as a date."

She smiled at that. "I would love to go on a date with you when the holidays come. Perhaps we can convince Bella and Fleur to come with us, make it our first official Coven date, but I do believe we had something planned for right now as well."

He smiled and nodded as he started kissing his way down her body. "I'm sorry for not paying more attention to your needs, my love."

Luna moaned softly as she tangled a hand in his hair, needing his ministrations more than anything right now. "Fabe please, don't tease me. I need to feel you again." She said softly.

He smiled and nuzzled the wet patch in her panties before pulling them down slowly. "I'm sorry love, I'm just addicted to the taste of your body and I need to get my fix." He said in a husky tone.

She moaned at the tone of his voice as he nuzzled the small patch of pale blonde hair above her pussy. "You're not the only one addicted to their lover. I need my fix of you too."

He just smiled up at her as he took a long lick through her soaked folds, moaning softly at the divine taste of her juices. With one of his free hands he rubbed her clit in rhythmic motions.

Luna wanted this to last and shuffled backwards a little. "Fabe, I don't want this to end yet, let me taste you too."

He smiled and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on his tongue. "You know I will never say no to that, my love."

She smiled and stroked his cock slowly as she kissed her way down his body. "You're not the only one who knows how to tease, Fabian Black. It has been too long since I got to taste your cock undiluted by either Fleur or Bellatrix's juices. I want to take my time in loving you today, and that means we will not work to make each other cum for as long as possible."

He smiled and groaned as she licked the tip of his cock teasingly, flashing him a wink before she sucked his cock into her mouth and started sucking him off in earnest.

Fabian groaned and caressed her soft silk of her hair, needing something to ground him to reality as she brought him to heaven.

When she pulled back and smiled at him, he just couldn't help but pull her into a deep kiss. "I think we've danced around it long enough, my love."

"I'm ready Fabian, please make love to me." She said in a whimper.

He smiled and kissed her as he lined up his cock with her entrance, slowly sliding his cock into her tight wet heat. "It feels good to be home again."

She smiled and pulled him into a kiss as he slowly started thrusting into her, the two lovers moving together seamlessly as they fell into a loving rhythm. Luna wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to keep him close as he moved inside of her.

Fabian felt she wanted something more from him today. "I can see the wheels in your head turning, my love. Is there something special you want."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "There are so many things I want to do with you, my love, but this is good enough for now."

He smiled at her as she flipped them over. "I love it when you ride me love. You're even more beautiful with you face scrunched up in ecstasy." He said lovingly.

Luna smiled and shifted her hips a little, like Fleur had taught her and she loved the groan that came from her lover. "Do you like that love?" She asked softly.

He nodded at her. "I love it, where did you learn how to do that?"

"Fleur taught me a few things she thought you would enjoy and I am very glad that you do. It is a bit different to when I practiced it with Fleur." Luna said with a smile.

He smiled and pulled her down into a kiss. "Is that what you two use the Potions Lab for nowadays?" He asked teasingly.

"While we are waiting for Potions to cool or to reach their temperature, yes we do. I still know very little about sex compared to Fleur and Bella, so I want to know as much as I can so I can be a good girlfriend to you." She said with a slight blush.

"And I am sure both Bellatrix and Fleur won't have any issues with teaching you everything you want to know, my love." He said lovingly.

She nodded and kissed her lover softly. "There are a few more surprises we have for you, but at least one of them will have to wait until we are completely alone."

He smiled at that. "I can't wait love, but I really can't hold it any longer. Your pussy is gripping my dick so well."

She smiled at that. "I'm close too love, and since you already made me cum four times, I think we would do well to rest a little after this one."

Fabian nodded and kissed her deeply as she moaned out her orgasm, while he at the same time painted her insides with his cum.

As they rode out their highs, he couldn't resist squeezing her butt a bit, making her squirm on top of him as she lifted her hips slightly to let his softening cock fall out of her pussy. "I love you Fabian."

"I love you too, my Moon, now and forever I will love you." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him as she rolled off him, both of them basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, both of them whispering sweet nothings to each other.

When after laying there for half an hour they had recuperated a bit, they went and got dressed, wanting to get back to their lovers to tell them the good news that they had found the room.

While Luna quickly touched up on her make-up, Fabian checked if the Hall was still deserted, which it thankfully still was, the two lovers quickly making their way back to their room with dreamy smiles on their faces.

The moment they stepped into their room, Fabian had to contain his smile. Nymphadora was asleep on Hermione's shoulder, and very much like he was used from her, she tried to get her lover naked.

"Hey Fabe, Luna, did you get any information?" Hermione said as she once again batted Dora's wandering hands away who were trying to snake their way into her pants.

"We found it, and it is out of the way enough that Umbridge won't be on our trails immediately." Fabian said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at them. "I'll let Harry know tomorrow, given that your cousin is already trying to get into my trousers, which does not bode well for tonight."

"I've shared a bed with Dora many a time and she is a very touchy sleeper, just poke her in the side and she'll stop. It'll be a trick worth remembering." Fabian said with a smile.

Hermione smirked and poked her lover in the side, and as expected Nymphadora pouted, groaned and rolled away a little, resting her hands neutrally on Hermione's legs.

"If you two are looking for Bella and Fleur, they're in the Potions lab, putting the final touches on one of the potions from the Chronicles, I believe the one that will let us share in Luna's visions." Hermione said as she rubbed her thumb along Dora's arm.

The two lovers smiled at her. "We'll go and see them then. We'll talk tonight during dinner."

Hermione nodded and smiled at them, not wanting to wake her lover up by giving her two friends a hug.


	17. The Umbitch Decrees

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C17: The Umbitch Decrees**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

A week later Hermione, Fabian and Luna were walking Harry, Ginny and Gabrielle back to the Gryffindor Dormitories after dinner when they saw a gathering of people in the Entrance Hall, where Filch was hanging a framed piece of parchment. Umbridge smiling brightly next to him, her eyes never leaving Harry.

_Educational Decree Number Twenty Three: Dolores Umbridge has been named High Inquisitor Of Hogwarts by the Minister of Magic._

Fabian, Hermione and Luna shared one look with each other and thought exactly the same. 'Fuck' but clearly couldn't state that at the moment.

As they continued to walk towards the Gryffindor Dorms, the worry on Harry's face only grew, and Fabian could feel the flux in his emotions. "Are you okay Harry?"

"Of course I am not okay. Who knows what things that bitch is going to fuck up now." He said softly.

"A lot, that is one thing we can be certain of, but we can do plenty to work against her." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Harry nodded at that. "I suppose, but it's only a month until the Christmas Holidays, will it have much use to actually start recruiting people for those lessons? We would do better to start in the new year and know who we can actually trust."

Fabian and Luna smiled at that. "We agree, the Room isn't going anywhere and will suit itself to our needs anyway."

Harry nodded and smiled at that. "I can take that time to actually think of a lesson plan. I don't have a clue on what to do."

Hermione smiled at that. "We'll work on that in the weeks leading up to the holidays, but I do hope you'll have a good thought about inviting Ron."

Harry smiled at her, looking at the redhead over Hermione's shoulder. "I'm already thinking of leaving him out of it. He has become downright nasty ever since Ginny and Gabrielle got together, saying it is unnatural for two women to be together."

Hermione glared at that. "Did he now, I've got half a mind to give him a piece of my mind."

Fabian smiled at his sister. "Do you think that is wise at this point, sis? He might go blabbing to Umbridge if he feels scorned."

Hermione sighed and took a deep breath to calm her mind. "You're right of course, but if he says something to me, or Merlin forbid, hits on me, I will not hold back and give him the truth of my sexual preference."

"Now I hope he tries something during meal times, when the entire Great Hall will bare witness to him humiliation." Luna said with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled at the eccentric blonde. "Have you seen anything Luna?"

She shook her head and smiled. "No, I haven't, but call it a gut feeling. Ron is predictable like that."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "That he is, and since he always finds a reason to blow his top, I am sure this will be no different."

They all shared a laugh at that as they continued their way to the Gryffindor Dorms, when Harry held Fabian back a bit as Hermione and Luna happily chatted. "Fabe, I can confide in you right?"

Fabian smiled and nodded, seeing that Harry was nervous about something. "Of course Harry."

Harry took a deep breath before he started. "There is someone I like, but I don't know if he feels the same, and since you know him better than anyone, I was hoping you could make some discreet inquiries."

"It's Draco isn't it?" Fabian asked softly.

Harry blushed and nodded at that. "We've always been such good friends, but ever since I discovered I was gay, I see him in a new light."

Fabian smiled at that. "I'll see what I can do, Harry, but as far as I know, Draco isn't gay."

"I know, but, the Muggles have a saying. You miss one hundred percent of the shots you do not take." Harry said softly.

"That is of course true. I'll see what I can find on my dear brother." Fabian said with a smile.

Harry smiled at that. "Thank you Fabian. That means a lot to me."

"You've been through enough in your life, Harry. You deserve every scrap of happiness we can give you." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Harry smiled at that. "I'll truly be happy if we can get rid of that bitch and Tom, and of course if I can ever get away from the Dursley's."

"We'll see what we can do about that. There must be something that we can do once we have made sure that Sirius has not been under Dumbledore's influence, and if he is, we'll make sure to cleanse it during the holidays. Once that bitch is gone we can work on confronting Dumbledore." Fabian said softly.

Harry nodded as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "I can't wait. There are a few things I would like to say to him."

"That's understandable, we'll see you guys tomorrow, and if you need us, you know where to find us." Fabian said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at that. "We'll have rounds to do first though, since Parvati asked me to trade with her so she can spend some time with her sister."

"I remember 'Mione. Padma told me during dinner, and in favor of us not getting chewed out by the Umbitch, we should get going."

Hermione smiled and nodded as he kissed Luna softly. "We'll be back in about an hour, my love."

Luna smiled at him. "We'll be waiting love, and perhaps we'll have a special surprise for you when you get back."

He blushed a little. "I can't wait for that love. I'll see you girls in a bit."

She smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, making her way to their room as Fabian and Hermione went to do their rounds.

…

"So Fabe, our first rounds together. It seems we are really destined to always be paired together except for a relationship." Hermione said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "Indeed it does, can't say I mind though. Ever since it has been revealed that we are siblings, I have felt an even stronger connection between us."

She smiled and nodded at that. "I have felt the same, the problem is that I don't know how to act as a pureblood. I don't really have that many examples to draw from besides Bella and Luna. I just want to make our family proud."

He smiled at her. "Don't worry about that too much 'Mione. There is not much difference between a pureblood and a Muggleborn. Especially Sirius will not have much expectations once we have made sure that he is not under compulsion charms and he has procured your original birth certificate, or if we are lucky, your mother and my mothers will have already secured that, but if you really want to learn the ways of a pureblood heir in our family, you should talk to my Mom. She was always the proper one of the three sisters. I still have nightmares about her etiquette lessons sometimes, and especially her New Year's ball is something I have always dreaded, but I think that will be something you will find out for yourself pretty soon."

Hermione smiled at that. "Honestly, I can't wait to spend my first Christmas with my true family. I want to learn what it means to be a Black. You know I have never really felt at home with the Grangers, and in hindsight I should have known something more was going on, but to know that I am a part of one of the most ancient Houses in Magical Britain is still a bit much to take in, although Dora has wonderful ways of helping me compartmentalize things."

He smiled at that. "I'm sure she does. I know Dora's reputation with women, but I have never seen her as passionate as I have seen her with you."

"Passionate is the right word, I'd say. She has taught me so much about being in a relationship with a woman that I sometimes wonder how deep her own experiences go. She doesn't really talk about her past relationships because she wants to focus on us." Hermione said with an almost dreamy smile.

Fabian laughed lightly at that. "Dora didn't really do relationships before she met you. She was more the type for one night stands, most of which stems from her Metamorphmagus abilities. Dora and I have talked a lot about this subject ever since I hit puberty, and she along with Bellatrix taught me everything I needed to know about loving a woman and how to be a good boyfriend and husband. I'll let you guess who taught me what."

Hermione smiled at that. "Dora has actually told me about that, and I have to say that I couldn't sit through that without blushing, much like I did when Fleur told me to follow my heart and that it would never lead me astray."

"Fleur told me the same thing when we first met and I would like to think that it worked out pretty well for both of us." Fabian said with a smile.

Hermione smiled and hugged him. "That it has, but I do have a confession to make. When I asked Fleur about becoming more intimate with Dora, she told me about how she developed those urges for you. She told me how nervous she was the first time you two made love, and that because of the size of your penis she was a little scared too, but after that first time she would never want anything else ever again. What I am trying to say is that she told me how big you are, and I just wanted you to know that I know." She said with a slight blush.

He smiled at that. "I figured as much, and I don't mind as much when it's you. You're my sister and there isn't any reason there should be any shame between us. We might not have grown up together, but I have always felt very comfortable with you."

Hermione smiled at that. "I have felt the same, but if you're okay with it, I know of a perfect way to permanently erase any shame between us."

"I don't know if our lovers would be so happy with that 'Mione. Fleur especially might react a bit extreme." He said softly.

"I'm not talking about sex Fabe, I love you like a brother but that would be a step too far. I don't want to hurt Dora, and I know you don't want to hurt your mates either. What I am trying to say is that we should catch up on one of the inevitable sibling moments of seeing each other naked, and nothing else beyond that." Hermione said with a blush.

He smiled at that. "I think that might be a good idea once we are back in the safety of our room. That way we can show our lovers that we are serious, and perhaps can get them to join in, that way there can never be any shame between any of us. It think it will make both Fleur and Dora feel a bit better about this."

Hermione smiled at that. "We'll ask them when we get back, all I ask is that you try and contain yourself a little, I know that you have very low willpower where your mates are concerned."

"I will Hermione. The girls and I have agreed to keep all amorous activities confined to our bedroom since Luna and I got a little bit sidetracked on our quest for the Room." He said with a smile.

"I figured that was why you two took so long. What did you even do there?" Hermione asked intrigued.

He smiled at her. "Are you sure you want to know the answer to that?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't curious. The fact that I love Dora doesn't mean that I am not interested in things other couples do, it might give me some inspiration for things to try with Dora." Hermione said with a smile.

Fabian smiled and cast some privacy charms over them, because he didn't want Umbridge or Filch to hear what they were about to discuss. "Fine, but I will not be held responsible for any emotional scarring that you might receive here."

Hermione smiled at him. "I think I will live, brother."

He smiled and hooked his arm with hers. "I'm sure you will, I just wanted to warn you up front. Luna and I recreated our first time, the way we had always envisioned it. Very loving and in the backdrop of her room at the Rookery."

"That was not even half as sexually charged as I envisioned it to be, although it makes sense given how long Luna and you have danced around each other. Even I could see that you two meant more to each other than you let everyone think, even when you got together with Fleur there was this underlying sexual tension between the two of you." Hermione said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that. "I have always loved Luna in one form or another. It started out as a sibling love, but it turned to something more once we both hit puberty. I didn't want to admit it to anyone, not even to the people I was closest to like Bellatrix and Dora. Only when I got together with Fleur and learned of our Coven, I dared to admit that I really loved her romantically."

Hermione smiled at him. You're too sweet sometimes Fabian, and while we are making confessions, I will make one too. Before you got together with Fleur, I had an enormous crush on you, and would often have dreams that showed us together."

He smiled at her. "I knew, you were quite obvious about the way you used to stare at me, and for a time I had similar feelings for you and I think in another world we would have been an amazing couple, but honestly, I am glad you are my sister."

She smiled and hugged him. "I'm glad you are my brother too Fabian, and I'll be honest and say that I would rather have it be you than Draco."

He smiled at that. "Draco was asked by my mother to portray a certain image at school because she is preparing him to become the Malfoy heir. At this moment my Mum is the Malfoy heir, but once he becomes of age, Draco will take that mantle, but once you get to know him in a bit more private setting, Draco and I are really not that much different."

"I know, and I wasn't even talking about that, but more appearance like. We are much more alike in appearance than Draco and I." She said with a smile.

He smiled and nodded. "That is most definitely true, although I don't really get why your hair is so curly. I can't remember your Mum ever having curly hair."

She smiled at that. "Well, I started curling my hair when I came to school, it is actually as straight as yours. I just figured it would add a little bit of style to my bland appearance in first year, but I think when we come back after Christmas break, I will come back as a new woman, as a Black, never again a Granger."

He smiled and hugged her. "I'm amazed at the ease you seem to accept everything 'Mione."

"It hasn't been easy, but the way your family accepted me as Dora's girlfriend, while I was still a Muggleborn, has made it tons easier for me to accept my new life." She said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled and a quick look at his watch showed him that their rounds were done. "Let's talk some more about this in our room, we'll have to get to the dungeons, otherwise Draco will nag me to death during Christmas."

Hermione smiled and nodded as they made their way to the Slytherin Dungeons, where Draco and Pansy were waiting for them. "Hey Fabe. I thought you had rounds with Padma tonight."

"Hermione and Padma switched. We had some things to talk about, and Padma didn't mind since she got to do rounds with her sister." Fabian said with a smile.

Draco nodded and smiled at him. "That makes sense. Is there something we should know for our rounds?"

"Everything was quiet. I think most people are afraid of crossing Umbridge after today." Hermione said with a smile.

Draco and Pansy nodded as they started their own rounds, while Fabian and Hermione made their way back to their room.

…

When the siblings walked into their shared room, they had to smile at the sight. Bellatrix was reading a book curled up in the loveseat, while Luna and Fleur were asleep on the couch. Nymphadora was leafing through a magazine at the kitchen table and was nodding along with the soft tunes that came from the Wireless.

"How domestic. It's almost as if our lovers were waiting for us to come home., wouldn't you agree, brother?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Fabian smiled and nodded as the two women who were awake perked up at the sound of the brunette's voice. "Hey you two. How were the rounds?" Bellatrix asked with a smile.

"Uneventful, it seems people are afraid to step out of bounds now that the Umbitch has been named High Inquisitor." Fabian said as he gave his lover a kiss.

Bellatrix smiled and deepened the kiss for just a moment, having felt a bit deprived after an entire day without him.

Fabian merely smiled into the kiss and allowed his lover to set the pace, smiling her when she broke it. "Someone has missed me today."

"Of course I have. At least you get to see Fleur at some point during class, and you have Luna by your side all day. Of course I will feel a bit deprived at the end of the day." Bellatrix said with a slight pout.

He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry love, soon enough you'll be able to at least leave the room. I know you must feel incredibly cooped up in here."

"While Dora is an excellent roommate and always fun to talk to, I am a bit lonely sometimes without your three by my side." Bellatrix said with a soft smile as the two blondes on the couch woke up.

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly as Fleur and Luna joined them, quickly wrapping their arms around their raven haired lover. "We'll make it up to you come Christmas break, when we don't have any pressing engagements and can spend entire days by your side, and of course on weekends." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed all three of them softly, but said nothing as she caught a stray thought from her nephew. "What did you two talk about to make you think like that love?" She asked softly.

Fabian blushed a little. "We were going to bring this up after I had properly greeted my mates, but Hermione and I were talking about the things we have missed not having grown up together, and somehow that conversation got turned to seeing each other naked. So I proposed that we all do that at some point, when we are all together to let no shame stand between us."

By now Nymphadora and Hermione had joined them too, with Dora and his three mates quirking an eyebrow at the siblings."

"So in order to erase any shame between the six of us, we should all just strip down?" Fleur asked pointedly.

Fabian nodded at her. "We figured this was the easiest way. Knowing us, both the four of us and Hermione and Dora, it is bound to happen at some point, so we merely want to create a controlled environment to limit any potential jealousy."

Fleur smiled at that. "While it surprises me that you two would even think of such a thing, you are most definitely right. It is bound to 'appen at some point and if we do this, we will all be less prone to jealousy and be more comfortable with each other in general. I also think it will help our Bond evolve more."

He nodded and smiled at her. "I agree. Dora and Hermione are basically a part of our Bond, and within that Bond there does not have to be any shame."

"So did you guys wanted to do this now, or wait until the weekend?" Nymphadora asked with a smile.

The four lovers shared a look at that. "We can do this now if you girls are okay with it. I don't see a reason to put this off until the weekend." Fabian said with a smile.

The girls smiled and watched as Hermione and Fabian took off their robes, since that would leave them all in roughly the similar amount of clothes. "So, how did you all want to do this?" Bellatrix asked with a smile.

"One item per couple to start and then go on until everyone is naked? It seems the easiest way to me." Luna said with a smile.

Everyone nodded and Hermione and Dora quickly got to work on removing their sweaters, Dora mostly wearing one because of the slight chill in the room.

Fabian and his lovers soon followed suit by doing the same thing, and soon enough they all were in their underwear, both Hermione and Luna with slight blushes on their faces.

"Since the women are clearly the majority 'ere, I think you should be the first one to show it all, mon amour." Fleur said with a husky purr, doing this deliberately to excite her mate a little.

Fabian smiled at them as he slowly pulled down his underwear, revealing his semi erect penis to Hermione and Dora.

Nymphadora smiled and Hermione blushed slightly at the sight of it. Nymphadora had of course seen his penis before, but that had been quite a number of years ago and he had matured very nicely in her humble opinion.

Next up was Bellatrix, who took off her bra with both a smile and a slight blush, which only darkened as she slid down her black lace panties.

Fleur was a bit more confident and took her bra and panties off with a smile, standing proudly next to her mates.

Lastly Luna slowly took off her own blue bra and panties, fighting the urge to cover herself in front of Hermione and Nymphadora.

Nymphadora only smiled at her friends and family as she took off her bright yellow bra and panties, not ashamed to be naked in front of so many people.

Hermione was clearly a little bit uncomfortable, but took off her plain white bra and panties with a blush.

Now that they were all naked in front of each other, Nymphadora just couldn't help herself. "I must say Fabe, you've matured very nicely. That last time I saw your penis it was not that big."

He smiled at that. "Let's just say that with my last growth spurt everything grew. According to my lovers it can get to ten inches when I'm fully hard."

"I can see that, since you're at least half hard now." Nymphadora said with a smile.

"Since the purpose of this was to erase any shame, I don't really mind the effect my lovers have on me on a daily basis, but since we are comparing things, your breasts have also grown a few cup sizes." He said with a smile.

Nymphadora smiled at that. "Yes, a fact my girlfriend enjoys immensely, but it seems you can relate to that, since Aunt Bella's are still the biggest and firmest in our family."

Bellatrix smiled at her niece. "All women of the House of Black are blessed with generous breasts. I'm sure Hermione's will grow a few sizes still. Mine didn't finish growing until I came of age."

Hermione smiled at that. "I was a bit worried about that, but thank you for voicing my fears Bellatrix. I must admit that since I have known of my true heritage I have been a bit jealous of that."

Bellatrix smiled at the brunette. "You are a beautiful young woman, Hermione, and very worthy of the name Black. If you want I can show you a few pictures of when me and my sisters were your age, you will see you are the spitting image of your mother. Andromeda was also a bit of a late bloomer."

Hermione smiled and nodded at that. "I'll admit that I have been a bit jealous of all three of you at some point. You are all so beautiful that I just feel plain next to all of you."

Fleur smiled at the brunette. "You are also a very beautiful woman, 'ermione, and you are quickly becoming a sister to me."

Hermione smiled and went to hug the taller blonde. "Merci Fleur. That means a lot to me."

"She is right though Hermione. I have always thought you were very beautiful. I was always a bit jealous of you too." Luna said with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled at her. "I was also jealous of you and how easy you seemed to command attention of those around you, but when I got to know you I saw what it was."

Luna smiled at her. "I have always been a bit of an odd duck, but I have embraced it. It doesn't really matter what people outside of our family say about me."

"It seems another shared trait of our family is that we don't really shave, or am I mistaken in that?" Hermione asked with a smile.

The three girls smiled at that. "We don't know why, but Fabian loves it. It is an amazing feeling when he nuzzles us there early in the morning, so sensual."

Hermione smiled at that. "Dora likes it on me too, and I love it on her too, although I will admit that when she uses her gift to grow a dick I prefer it bare, which she can do easily enough."

"We had the same with Fabian and his pubic hair tickling our nose when we gave him a blowjob, but he surprised us recently by shaving it off, which only made it look bigger." Bellatrix said with a smile to her mate.

Hermione nodded at that. "I know I have no right of asking, but would it be okay if I saw it at its full length, maybe I can convince Dora to grow hers to a similar size."

Nymphadora smiled at her lover as the four mates shared a look with each other. "I think I can do that if I see it at full strength." Nymphadora said softly.

"You're already half way there love. We might as well go all the way now. Your sister deserves the best after all, and it doesn't get much better than yours." Fleur said softly.

He smiled and kissed them all softly. "That's true, Hermione does deserve the best, but how do you want to do this? I promised her that I would keep myself under control."

Luna smiled at him. "We were not about to give you a blowjob in the middle of the living room, but we know exactly how to get you hard." She said as she gently teased his stomach, while Fleur and Bella nibbled his neck and ears.

He groaned softly as they stepped away, his cock now at full attention, which earned a gasp from Hermione and Dora. "Oh wow. I never thought a penis could get that big." Hermione said softly.

"I'm sure you've heard the saying that is not the size that counts, but how you use it, in Fabian's case both apply. He definitely knows how to use his cock to bring us to heaven each time we make love." Bellatrix said with a soft smile to her lover.

"Which we do an awful lot, come to think of it, but I will never complain about that fact." Fabian said as he pressed a soft kiss to Bella's neck.

Hermione smiled at that. "Yes, it seems all of us are quite addicted to our mates, but I do have to ask. What do you guys do to keep things interesting, I can imagine you can fall into a pattern at times."

Fleur smiled at the brunette. "We have done a lot by now, but the fun thing about 'aving three lovers is that things never get stale. Recently we are really enjoying anal sex with our mate, and while it is very much an acquired taste, we wouldn't change anything in our intimate relationship at the moment. But I pose the same question to you 'ermione. What do you and Dora do to keep things interesting."

Nymphadora laughed lightly as she pulled her lover into her side. "Recently Hermione and I have taken an interest in role playing, and with my ability it gets that extra layer of play. She has asked me to turn into a variety of people and it has really spiced things up."

"And who do you fantasize about, 'Mione? Anyone we know?" Fabian asked with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled at him. "I would say you know all of them, since I have asked Dora to turn into all of you at least once, other than that it has been Ginny, Padma, Parvati and even Lavender. But having said that, I also very much enjoy the fact that Dora sometimes dresses up as a teacher and seduces me like that."

The three women smiled at that. "So besides Fabian it has been all women. May I ask how long you have known that you were a lesbian?" Bellatrix asked in genuine curiosity.

"I wouldn't exactly call myself a lesbian, because like I told Fabian earlier today, I had an enormous crush on him too, and there are certainly other men I enjoy looking at. I would rather think I am bisexual who is very much in love with a woman. I've never really thought of labeling myself, but to answer your question, I have known since second year when Ginny came to school. I can honestly say she was the first girl I ever had a crush on." Hermione said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "It seems you are really more like Andi than I could have imagined. Like you, Andromeda is also bisexual and has mostly preferred women throughout her life, and like you she refuses to label herself."

Hermione smiled at that. "It sounds like I have a lot to talk about with my mother once we are back home."

"We all have a lot of things to do when we get home, a talk with the former Headmaster Phineas among those. We need some information from someone who was a part of the previous Bond." Fabian said with a smile.

Hermione and Dora both nodded at that. "Unfortunately we have to wait a few more weeks until we can go back home, but for now I think it might be a good idea if we go to bed. We've had a long day and I'm dead of my feet. Thank you for everything you have shared with us today."

The Coven smiled and went to hug them. "We thank you too. We understand that it could not 'ave been easy for you to bare yourself in the way you 'ave done today." Fleur said with a smile.

"Easier than you think Fleur. I'll admit that I have never been comfortable with my looks, but thanks to you all and Dora I am getting better at that."

"We're glad you are getting more comfortable around us 'Mione. Have a good night." Fabian said with a smile.

Hermione smiled and gave him a last hug before bidding her own good nights, following her blue haired witch to their bedroom, the Coven doing the same after gathering their clothes.

"I 'ope you don't mind if we go to bed love, it 'as been a long day for us all." Fleur said softly.

He smiled at them. "Honestly I am too tired myself to give you girls the pleasure you deserve tonight, so no, I don't mind at all."

The girls smiled and kissed him before they cuddled up in bed together, all of them asleep as soon as they hit their pillows.


	18. Coming Home For Christmas

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C18: Coming Home For Christmas**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

When Fabian, Fleur, Luna, Hermione, Gabrielle and Ginny stepped onto the train a few weeks later, they felt the pull of not being together with their mates, because Bellatrix and Nymphadora had opted the safer route of going through the Floo in their room, since Umbridge had implemented even more rules in the school, which they expected to only increase when they returned.

By now Harry and Hermione had started the recruitment for their Army, as they had come to call it, which included trusted students from most Houses, except Slytherin. Harry and Fabian had convinced Draco and Pansy to act as spies on their behalf, since the majority of the Slytherins were now a part of the newly formed Inquisitorial Squad, who were basically Umbridge's eyes and ears in the school, and right now the ones that Draco trusted were feeding the woman false information.

"I'm so glad to go 'ome for a bit. That woman was starting to get on my nerves." Fleur said as she relaxed against Luna.

Fabian smiled at his lover. "I can't imagine what it must be like to have to share a table with that woman. I feel bad for Snape having to sit next to her."

Fleur giggled at that. "Well, Severus and I usually 'ave plenty to talk about during dinner, but she usually tries to butt into those conversations, we both 'ave come up with creative ways of telling 'er to mind 'er own business."

"Well, you are pretty adept at telling people to bugger off. So that comes at no surprise." Luna said with a soft kiss to the blonde's neck, making Fleur shiver a little.

"Cherí, you know what 'appens when you tease me like zat. I 'ave no issue with loving you properly right 'ere in front of our friends and family." Fleur said huskily.

Luna smiled at her. "Since your sister and her mate are in the cart with us and they are not used to the love we share among us, we should keep it tame. Not to mention that Hermione is here too."

Fleur smiled at that. "Dora and 'ermione are used to something when it comes to us, but in favor of not traumatize my sister and Ginny, I'll contain myself for now, but tonight you are mine, cherí."

"I can live with that, since the siblings are sound asleep against each other." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Fleur glanced over at them, seeing that their mate and his sister were indeed leaning against each other as they slept. "They look so sweet together, like they really grew up together."

Luna smiled and pressed a loving kiss to her neck. "I know from personal experience that Fabian has always been a very cuddly sleeper, especially when he was younger. So it wouldn't surprise me if at some point they will seek even more contact."

Fleur took a deep breath upon hearing that. While it had gotten easier for her after they had shared so much with each other, her Veela still cried out in jealousy towards Hermione sometimes, and it was getting harder to shut her up.

"Are you okay love? You seem pensive." Luna asked softly.

She slowly released her breath and smiled at the blonde. "I'm okay now. It's just getting 'arder to shut my Veela up about 'ermione being so close to our mate, even though I know she could never be a threat to our relationship."

Luna smiled and kissed her. "Perhaps we could ask your mother for the Veela books once Gabrielle and Ginny have confirmed what we all already know. We are bound to find some information there, or else our Chronicles will surely have an answer. We are surely not the first Coven in history where the man had siblings."

Fleur smiled and nuzzled her lover's neck. "We certainly have the time now, cherí. Two and a half weeks to relax, spend time with our family and find out inside information about our Coven from someone who lived through it."

Now Luna moaned ever so softly, making Fleur smile at her. "Payback is sweet, isn't it, love?"

Luna nodded at that, glancing over at Ginny and Gabrielle, who were both blushing brightly. "Every time we see the four of you interact, I just can't help but imagine how it will be for Gabrielle and I. Will we become as sappy as you four?"

"I doubt it Gin. While all of us love each other very much, our Bond influences a lot of our actions. Just take a look at Fleur and Fabian last year if you want a vision of your future." Luna said with a soft smile.

Ginny and Gabrielle smiled shyly at each other. "Well, at least we have the opportunity of getting to know each other without the threat of a Tournament."

"Does that mean you will be joining us this Christmas, Ginny?" Fleur asked intrigued.

Ginny smiled and nodded. "My father recently got attacked while on patrol in the Ministry. Mum is also pretty pissed about my breaking up with Harry, and really doesn't want me home right now. I don't really mind though. It'll give her time to cool off and care for my father, and with Ron there I don't really want to be home anyway. Dad said that he doesn't blame me and promised that she will come round eventually, although I doubt that. She is really set in her ways on most things."

"I'm sure Maman and Papa won't mind having you stay with us during the holidays, especially if we can confirm what I already know in my heart. They'll allow us a lot if you can read the books, they did the same for Fabian and Fleur when he came to visit last summer." Gabrielle said with a loving smile.

Ginny smiled at her girlfriend. "Don't forget mon ange, Maman and Gran-mere will need to instruct you on the ways of the Veela before anything can be confirmed, not following the order on this can actually hurt your bond with Ginny. Not many Veela find their mate as young as you do after all." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Gabrielle smiled at that. "I know and I am not looking forward to that talk. I just know I am going to be terribly embarrassed by the end."

Fleur smiled at her sister. "As was I, mon ange, but I promise it will all be worth it in the end. It all a part of being a Veela in puberty. I went through the same things if you remember."

Gabrielle smiled and nodded. "I remember Fleur. I just always thought I would've had that talk before I met Ginny, it would've made things a lot less awkward."

"Just wait until you two are ready to make love to each other. There is another awkward moment for us then as well, as you very well know." Fleur said with a smile.

Gabrielle blushed at that. "I know, thank you for reminding me of the potentially most embarrassing moment in my life. I'm just glad Maman and Gran-mere were okay with me not being present when you had to do that."

"You know why that was mon ange. Your 'eritage hadn't revealed itself yet, so there was no reason for you to be present for that." Fleur said with a teasing smile.

Luna poked her in the side gently. "Don't tease your sister so much love. She is nervous enough as it is."

Fleur only smiled and nodded at her lover, while Gabrielle flashed the petite blonde a thankful smile.

…

When they stepped onto the platform of Kings Cross a few hours later, they immediately spotted the familiar faces of their family, along with Bellatrix and Nymphadora, who were smiling brightly at their lovers. "It's good to see you all again my sweets. I hope despite everything you had fun at school?" Narcissa asked after receiving a hug from her sons.

Fabian and Draco smiled at them. "The last few weeks have been okay, but that has mostly been because we have able to work against her a bit better." Draco said with a smile, since Fabian and his lovers were very much invested in each other again.

"Let's talk about this when we are at home, Jean-Paul, Apoline and Juliette are very excited to see you all again, and just a heads up, Sirius is there and has some questions. Things are a bit strained at the moment because of everything." Eliza said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled from his spot next to Bellatrix. "We'll talk to him and see if we can help. If our experiences at school are any indication, he'll have some sort of charm on him courtesy of the Headmaster."

Narcissa and Eliza smiled as the sizable company made their way to the apparating point, so they could apparate home.

After shaking off the disorientation of apparating, they made their way to the living room, where Sirius and his wife were waiting for them. "It's good to see you are all back. I hope you had fun this first semester?" He asked without any of the mirth he was so known for, and Fabian felt the flux in his uncle's emotions, like he was battling against something.

"Despite Umbridge's best efforts, we did. It has taken some effort though." Draco said with a smile.

"I'm sure the Headmaster has a good reason to hire her as a teacher." Sirius said kindly.

Bellatrix meanwhile focused as she prepared to purge Sirius from the obvious compulsion charms. "I'm sorry Sirius, but this has to be done. Corruptelas Purgare." She said softly.

Sirius groaned in pain as he clutched his head while Marlene rubbed his back. "What have you done to him Bella?!"

Bellatrix smiled at her. "I gave your husband his mind back. Dumbledore has fucked all of us over with both memory and compulsion charms and we need to make as many as people see the truth before we can begin working against him."

"Then why didn't he do the same thing to me?" Marlene asked softly.

"Probably because he thinks you are not as important as Sirius is, he is the head of the House of Black, and if Dumbledore controls him, he controls a very powerful House in the Wizengamot. He did the same thing to Harry Potter and is responsible for most of the shit we have went through in the past." Bellatrix said softly.

By now Sirius' pain had faded and he immediately went over to Bellatrix, who he gave a hug. "Thank you Bella. It is all so much clearer now."

"I expected it would, Sirius. We have done the same for the rest of the family, and for your godson and his ex-girlfriend. Dumbledore has screwed us all over for the reason of control." Fabian said with a smile.

Sirius smiled at that. "Trust me that I will have words with the Headmaster about this. We can easily make this a case for the Wizengamot if we please."

Nymphadora smiled at him. "I've already contacted Madam Bones about this, and if we can show her evidence, which we have plenty of, she will start everything on the side of the DMLE. At school we have to wait until Umbridge is gone, because we can only fight one battle at a time."

"Good, this might be enough to have him removed from his position, if we can prove how many people he has fucked over and who more is in on this." Sirius said with a grin.

Fabian smiled at that. "We know for sure that Robert, Alistor Moody and Ted Tonks are involved in this, but how we know this, we cannot reveal at this moment."

Sirius nodded at him. "I know of your Coven from your mothers and I want you to know that whatever you need, I will try to help with."

"We were hoping you would say that, would it be okay if we came by sometime this holiday to talk to Phineas, he was part of the last Coven and we already know he can't tell Dumbledore anything about it, so we want to ask him some questions about the Coven now that we have the chance." Fabian said with a smile.

Sirius smiled at that. "I think I can do you one better. We should have a portrait of the last Coven at Grimmauld Place, so it shouldn't be a problem."

The Coven nodded as Apoline, Juliette and Andromeda walked into the room. "I thought we 'eard some familiar voices." Apoline said with a smile.

Fleur and Gabrielle smiled brightly and went to hug their mother and grandmother. "Bonjour Maman, Gran-mere. We've missed you." Gabrielle said with a smile.

"We 'ave missed you too, my sweets. Your father apologizes for not being 'ere, 'e was not feeling well today." Apoline said with a smile.

Fleur smiled at her. "Nothing to serious I 'ope?"

"Non, 'e just ate something wrong. Your father will be fine after a bit of rest, unfortunately 'e does not 'ave a Veela's constitution." Juliette said with a smile.

They all smiled at her as Andromeda and Bellatrix locked eyes again. "It's good to see you again Andi. Congratulations on finding the true love you always deserved to have." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"Thank you Bella, it means a lot to me that you approve." Andromeda said as she hugged her sister.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "It would be awfully hypocritical of me to not approve of you being mated to Juliette when I am mated to our nephew and her granddaughter."

Andromeda smiled at her as Hermione and Nymphadora came up to hug them. "Hey Mom, it's good to see you again." Hermione said with a smile.

"It's good to see you again too sweetie. I hope you are okay with this too?" Andromeda asked softly.

Hermione smiled at her. "Like Bellatrix, it would be awfully hypocritical of me to disapprove of your relationship with Juliette while I am in a relationship with my sister."

Andromeda smiled brightly at that. "Good, I would hate to be the cause of even more strife in your life."

"You have made me feel loved since before it was revealed I was your daughter and I was just Dora's girlfriend. I could never see you as anything else as my mother." Hermione said sweetly.

Andromeda smiled and hugged her daughters. "Thank you both. You don't know what this all means to me."

"Mom, You've been there for me through addiction, bad break-ups and a lot of one night stands. You have always been so selfless and all I ever wanted for you is that you would find love again, and after spending a couple of months with Fleur, I am sure Juliette is a perfect match for you." Nymphadora said with a smile.

"Merci Nymphadora. Andromeda 'as told me a lot about you, and I am looking forward to getting to know you a leetle bit better." Juliette said with a kind smile.

Nymphadora smiled at the blonde. "I am sure we'll have plenty of opportunity to get to know each other during these couple of weeks, but please, call me Dora."

Juliette smiled at her. "I am sure we will, and I 'ope we can bond a leetle as well 'ermione. I am eager to know 'ow deep the extent of your knowledge is. I am told you are ze brightest witch of your generation."

Hermione blushed slightly at that. "I'm hardly the brightest witch, I just like to read and learn as much as I can."

Juliette merely smiled at her. "Still, I would love to talk to you a leetle during zis 'oliday, and we'll 'ave ample opportunity to do that while we stay at the new Chateau, since that is where we will be staying."

Hermione only smiled and hugged the blonde Veela, silently remarking to herself that it felt a lot like when Fleur hugged her.

"Now that everyone has caught up a little, we have lunch waiting for everyone. Jupi and Edi have outdone themselves once again." Eliza announced with a smile.

They all filed into the dining room where a lavish lunch consisting of both British and French dishes were just being served by two well dressed House Elves.

"I didn't know our family owned House Elves." Hermione said a bit outraged.

Fabian smiled at her. "We don't own them 'Mione. Our Elves, Jupi and Edi, and Sirius' Elf, Kreacher are paid well for their services. Most families do this, although there are exceptions and use them as slaves, but those are usually the blood purity idiots."

"Fabian Black, you know what we have told you about that. Calling people names does not help anyone." Narcissa said sternly.

He blushed a little. "Sorry mother."

She smiled at him as they sat down to eat, all of them more than content to catch up with each other a little.

…

After lunch Narcissa, Fleur and Luna made their way to the Potions lab, which left Bellatrix and Fabian to unpack their things for a bit, which they didn't mind, they had missed each other terribly and they knew they would probably end up naked and in bed with each other.

They worked quickly and cuddled up together afterwards, both dressed in a little bit more comfortable clothes like they had done at school. "How I missed having you in my arms love. I wish I could've come with you guys on the train."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple. "It wouldn't have been that interesting, I spend most of the trip sleeping against Hermione while Fleur and Luna flirted with each other, at least that is what Gabby told me."

"You fell asleep against your sister?" Bellatrix asked softly.

"I didn't have you to fall asleep against and we were both pretty tired, so yes, we fell asleep against each other. According to our lovers we looked quite cute and my head didn't fall to her breasts like usually happens with you." He said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "That's probably just as well. You seem to have a built in breast magnet when it comes to us, and it would be a bad thing if you had that with other women too."

He laughed lightly at that. "That's true, but I believe even when I was young I seemed to gravitate towards your breasts."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "Yes, and it always had an effect on me. You don't know how many times I pleasured myself after spending a night with you. Having you sleep so close to my nipples and sometimes in the middle of the night you would suck on them which only frustrated me more."

He smiled at her. "Thank Morgana you now have an outlet for that frustration."

She smiled and straddled him in a practiced move. "Indeed I do, my love, but in favor of not exhausting you this early in the holiday, I will not fall for your teasing wiles just yet. However, resting on top of you will be more than enough for now."

He grinned and kissed her softly as he let his hands roam to her thighs under her skirt. "Are you sure about that love, chances are that Fleur and Luna will be in the lab with your sister for a while, and since we will stay with Apoline and Jean-Paul for a week, you might want to get it out of your system."

Bellatrix moaned softly at that. "If you think us staying at Apoline will stop any of us from making love to you, think again. Apoline and Juliette have encouraged us to explore our Bond as much as possible as long as we put up a Silencing Charm."

"Insatiable as always, aren't you, love. But I hope you know that I will have no qualms in making love to you with both Apoline and Juliette close, right. I had to make love to Fleur while they watched us, after they took their sweet time inspecting my body very thoroughly." He said with a smile.

She smiled and kissed him. "I know, Apoline and Juliette told Luna and I all about that ritual when we met with her before school started, and about the ritual we need to perform when we get married. I just figured I would get a head start on tonight's activities." She said with a husky tone.

He smiled and vanished her dress, leaving her in her lingerie on top of him. "I can't deny that having you all horny on top of me is having a definite effect on me, it's just been so long since we have all made love together."

Bellatrix smiled at him before vanishing his clothes, leaving him in his boxers. "I know love, I was mostly teasing you. I just felt so alone while you all were on the train, I just didn't know what to do with myself."

"I'm sorry love, I didn't realize that our parting would affect you so strongly. Is there something I can do to make you feel better?" He asked softly.

She smiled sweetly at him. "I'll be okay if I can feel your body against mine for a little while, and of course I wouldn't mind feeling those godly lips of yours against mine for a bit longer. Making out with you is good enough for now."

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "You know I will never object to that, my Bella."

She said nothing, but kissed him again, needing to feel close to her mate again after so many hours of not being able to have him close.

To this sight Luna, Fleur and Narcissa came into the room. "Bella, I would appreciate you not jumping my son until at least after dinner."

Bellatrix smiled at her sister. "But he is such a stud Cissa. I can't help myself, and besides, he is far from innocent in this case."

Narcissa quirked an eyebrow at that. "I know, but Apoline will be having a word with my son while you, Fleur and Luna are talking to Juliette. She has requested your presence in Delacour Manor, so you might want to get dressed for that.

Bellatrix smiled and gave their lover a last kiss. "It seems we really have to wait until tonight. I'll see you at dinner, loverboy."

He only smiled as she got off him and under the covers gave his cock a loving squeeze, which made him blush a little.

Bellatrix then flashed him a wink before getting out of bed and walking to their closet to get dressed. "You might want to get dressed too love. Maman said it was something important she needed to talk to you about." Fleur said with a smile.

"While I know you girls don't have an issue with me walking around with a hard-on all the time, I would rather spare my mother that image." He said with a smile.

Narcissa smiled at him as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Sweetie, I know of your dimensions, and there is nothing I haven't seen before or would be ashamed of. I grew up with your Uncle Sirius after all, and he has never been shy about that, almost embarrassingly so."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." He said softly before coming out of bed, the tent in his boxers being undeniable.

Narcissa did blush a little. "It seems the Black gene runs deep within you, Fabian. Now I understand why you were reluctant to get out already."

He smiled at her. "Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag now anyway, and since Hermione and Dora saw it too, I suppose I don't mind you knowing too. It seems all women in my life are interested in my dimensions."

"What do you mean by that Fabian? Did your sister and her girlfriend walk in on you four?" Narcissa asked with a quirked eyebrow.

He shared a quick look with his lovers, but it was Bellatrix who answered. "No Cissa. We read in the Chronicles that it would benefit our Coven to erase any shame between us and our Coven Consultants, so we did the easiest thing we could think of, get naked in front of each other, and let whatever would happen, happen."

"It also 'elped with the jealousy from my Veela side, so it was a win-win for everyone involved. I might even say that we 'ave given them a few ideas to try in the bedroom by baring ourselves to them." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed the blondes softly. "All I know is that it has served its purpose to erase the shame between us, and I am okay with that."

Narcissa smiled at that. "I would've never expected you of all people to be so okay with that. You have always been very possessive of your lovers."

"In the past yes, but ever since Fabian was born he has been the only one I have been possessive over. I think even back then there was some force pushing us together, but of course Dumbledore had to be himself and insert himself in our business." Bellatrix said softly.

"We have been in contact with Madam Bones about that already, and she has covertly assembled a team to investigate his actions, so if we can somehow get our evidence to her we can actually speed this up." Narcissa said with a smile.

"We can easily get those vials since we have a Floo in our room and the Headmaster doesn't even know where our room is, since it is unplotable even to him. It is something the Founders made sure of to keep the Coven unbiased." Bellatrix said softly.

Narcissa merely smiled at her as they made their way to the lounge where Juliette was waiting for them, but not before Fleur and Luna had given their lover a passionate kiss.

…

After getting dressed Fabian made his way over to Delacour Manor to talk to Apoline, and for once he didn't know what it could be about, although considering it was just Apoline, he figured it would be something concerning Fleur's Veela heritage.

He had made sure to dress up a little because he knew Apoline expected a certain level of class, and he would hate to disappoint her.

"Bonjour Mr. Black, the Mistress is waiting for you in the lounge, allow me to escort you there." The Delacour's Elf, Juli, said with a smile as she came to meet him at the door.

"Merci Juli. I will follow you. Are you enjoying England so far?" He asked as they walked inside and through the lavishly decorated halls.

The Elf smiled at him. "So far it 'as been enjoyable, and your mother's elves are very kind as well, so zat is a definite bonus."

"I'm glad to hear that. I can't imagine it being easy having to relocate so all of a sudden." He said with a kind smile.

Juli smiled at him. "My family 'as served the Delacours for many generations and we are very much used to the ins and outs of the Coven. It is not the first time the family 'as decided to relocate because of the Coven. I myself was a young Elf when your ancestor and 'is mates found each other, and after everything 'ad settled, they relocated back in France, somezing about the country 'as a certain pull to your Coven."

He merely smiled as Juli opened the door to the lounge, where Apoline was sitting primly in one of the comfortable leather sofas. "Mr. Black is 'ere for you Madame."

"Merci Juli. I will send for you when we are done talking." She said with a kind smile.

The elf bowed before closing the door. "Bonjour Fabian, I hope you are settling in okay?"

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek three times. "Oui Maman, we're all glad to be back home with our family."

She smiled and motioned for him to take a seat. "I am sure you must be wondering why I asked you to talk to me, non?"

"I must admit I am a little bit curious, yes, but I have learned in recent months to keep an open mind." He said as he took a seat.

Apoline smiled at him. "Zere is one more ritual of the Veela zat 'as to be performed zat even Fleur does not know about. Eet is a fertility ritual zat was used by Veela elders to determine the potency of the seed produced by the mate of 'er daughters. It was necessary to guarantee 'ealthy offspring. My own mother apparently did zis with my 'usband as well at some point in the early days of our relationship, and now it is my duty to do this with you too."

He nodded at that. "And may I ask how this is done, Maman?"

She smiled at him. "Zat is up to you Fabian. Zere are several ways we can do zis, I would even dare to say that short of making love to each ozer, all options are on the table."

He blushed slightly at that. "Would Fleur, Luna and Bellatrix be okay with that? Because I really don't want to upset them."

Apoline smiled and moved to sit next to him. "Zat is the reason my mozer is talking to your lovers about zis ritual and its importance at zis very moment. She 'erself did zis with Jean-Paul, while 'er mozer talked to me. And afterwards we of course talked to each ozer about it."

"May I ask what Gran-mere did for Papa, maybe that will help me decide, because I must admit I am a bit nervous about saying or doing something wrong." He said softly.

She smiled and wrapped a loving arm around his shoulder. "Zere is nothing that you can do wrong Fabian. Besides the one thing I mentioned, nothing is taboo today, but I believe my mother kept it to a simple handjob for Jean-Paul, but if you want I can give you something more. Fleur's tales 'ave left me curious too. We can also just do what comes natural, if you want."

He nodded at that. "I would like that, because I am honestly at a loss on how to start."

Apoline smiled at him, straddling him in a practiced move. "Then I will take the lead, although I zink you are used to zat from my daughter."

Fabian smiled at that as Apoline removed her dress with a wave of her wand, and he couldn't deny the effect that it had on him.

"It seems you are not completely immune to the zrall of the Veela, Fabian." Apoline said with a soft smile.

"I have always been helpless against that, the attraction I felt for Fleur was almost instantaneous." He said honestly.

She smiled and waved her wand again to relieve him of his own clothes. "Even though zis is the second time I 'ave seen your penis, I just can't 'elp be in awe of its size. I 'ope you will forgive me if I indulge myself a leetle. I won't 'ave the opportunity to do zis again until after you are married to Fleur."

He smiled at her. "I don't mind Maman, as long as you don't mind if I do the same. I have been wondering what I have to look forward to with Fleur."

"It is true that Fleur will look a lot like me in a couple of years, so I won't mind if you familiarize yourself wizt 'er future curves a little, as long as you are careful with my nipples. They are very sensitive, and I 'ave 'eard that you 'ave a preference for breasts." Apoline said softly before kissing him.

He moaned into her mouth as she slowly started stroking his cock to full hardness. "Well, you have met my mothers and my Aunt Andromeda, and of course Bella is pretty well endowed too."

She smiled and trailed her hands down his chest. "It is little wonder then, would you like to add mine to zat as well?"

He nodded at that. "I would love to, but I hope you will allow me to repay you for everything after this. Bella taught me to never leave a woman unsatisfied."

Apoline smiled and nodded. "I don't mind, and neither will Jean-Paul. He knows the importance of this ritual."

He smiled and caressed the pale globes of her breasts as she slowly slid down his body and enveloped his cock between her generous breasts.

"Mon Dieu, you're so big." She said softly as she licked the top of his cock teasingly every time it popped out from her breasts.

Fabian groaned and knew he wouldn't last long because of Bella's teasing earlier, but he also wanted this to last for as long as possible.

"You're already throbbing, Fabian. Are you close already?" She asked sultrily, something he was not used to from the usually so composed woman.

He smiled at her. "That's because Bellatrix teased me a lot before I came here, and like Fleur and Luna, she knows exactly how to keep me on the edge."

Apoline smiled at that. "You four are very adept at teasing each ozer. I 'ave seen the way you and Fleur interacted at the Chateau, and eet 'as only progressed from zere when you four got togezer, but eet is okay if you want to cum already. I am ready to receive your gift, or did you need a leetle bit more coaxing?" She said as she released his cock from her breasts and sucked the tip into her mouth.

"I am really close Maman, but I must warn you that I always release a lot, especially if it is my first load of the day." He said with a soft groan.

Apoline only smiled up at him as she tried to take more of his cock into her mouth, clearly intent on swallowing it all.

As much as he tried to hold back, her technique was just too similar to Fleur and he had to restrain himself not to push himself further down her throat as he shot stream after stream of cum into her mouth.

Apoline moaned and swallowed it all, albeit it with some trouble. "You were not kidding. I 'ave never 'ad trouble swallowing semen before, but now after tasting your seed I 'ave no doubts that you will give us strong and beautiful granddaughters, not that I 'ad any doubts of that, but the ways of the Veela are mysterious and zeir rituals as strongly ingrained as the urges zat drive us."

He smiled at her. "I understand. I have come to realize that anything is possible when mated to a Veela. I accepted that a long time ago."

Apoline smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple. "We are not done yet though. You offered to repay the favor and eet is exactly what needs to 'appen to complete zis ritual."

"Then in the favor of time and the spectacular dinner my mother is preparing, I would love to satisfy my curiosity." He said softly.

Apoline smiled at him. "Feel free to do anything Fabian. I promised Narcissa to not keep you longer than necessary."

He smiled and kissed her softly before kissing his way down her body, and while it felt weird to do this with someone who was not one of his mates, it somehow felt familiar.

When he caught a whiff of the wetness that lay between her thighs, he could barely hold back a moan. Apoline's juices smelt a lot like Fleur's and after dragging his tongue through her folds, he found she tasted similar to Fleur too, but with enough difference to make her taste unique as he started eating her out in earnest.

Apoline moaned and softly pinched her nipples. She had not expected him to be so skilled already, even accounting for everything Bellatrix had told her and the time the four lovers had spent loving each other.

Fabian almost couldn't get enough of his future mother-in-law, and when she screamed out her orgasm a moment later, he had to smile up at her. "Did you enjoy yourself, Maman?"

She smiled and motioned him up before kissing him. "Immensely Fabian. Only Jean-Paul 'as ever been able to make me scream. You can be very proud of yourself."

He smiled at her as he summoned their clothes back to them. "While I did not expect it, it felt amazing for me too. Your juices are a lot like Fleur's."

"That is a shared trait of the Veela. Because we 'ave all zese rituals that don't involve your mate, our biology makes it so that women of a family are similar in a lot of ways." Apoline said with a smile as she fixed her hair a little.

Fabian only smiled at her as he wiped his mouth clean, it wouldn't do for him to still be covered in Apoline's juices when he got back to his lovers after all.

…

It was well after dinner when the four lovers were finally in their bedroom at Delacour Manor. "So love, did anything 'appen that we should know about?" Fleur asked with a soft smile.

He smiled and kissed them all softly. "I am sure you have all heard from Gran-mere anyway, so yes, things happened. Apparently there is a Veela ritual that requires the mother to procure a semen sample from the Veela's mate, so that is what she did."

Fleur smiled and kissed him. "We should be livid if it were any other circumstance, but Gran-mere explained it all to us. I just 'ope you didn't actually make love to 'er."

"It was her only rule to not make love to her until we do the marriage ritual, and even if she would not have made that rule, how could I ever dream of making love to anyone else but the four of you. She sucked me off for a bit after enveloping my dick between her breasts. I also now know where you get your teasing ways from, mon amour." He said with a soft smile.

Fleur smiled at her lover. "It was ingrained in me from a young age, my love. My mother is a very good teacher."

He smiled and kissed them softly. "It seems that it is a common theme in all of us, but as much as I would like to see how far we can go, I am dead of my feet."

The girls smiled at him. "We understand love, we're pretty tired too, so we'll cuddle up to you like we always do and surprise my parents by keeping quiet for tonight." Fleur said as she cuddled into his side.

Bellatrix and Luna smiled and kissed their lovers before following suit, Luna crawling on top of him, while Bellatrix cuddled into his remaining side as they fell asleep.


	19. Dallying in Diagon

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C19: Dallying in Diagon**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

A few days later the Coven was on their way to Gringotts, wanting to get some clarity on their Vaults now that they were complete and able to go.

Andromeda, Juliette, Nymphadora and Hermione were also out for the day, but had a planned a day at the Ministry to get some light on what happened to Hermione's real birth certificate, and thankfully that appointment was not with Fudge, but with Kingsley, who had done the research for them.

For several reasons they had switched things up a little, where Fabian had made himself appear older and walked arm in arm with Bellatrix. Next to them Luna had also aged herself a little and was walking arm in arm with Fleur. "If this is what I have to look forward to, I must say I am excited." Luna said with her patented dreamy smile.

Fleur smiled and kissed her cheek. "You 'ave always been gorgeous, cherí, and I think soon enough the boons of the Coven will be even more clear when we all are the same age."

Bellatrix smiled at her. "Honestly, I am looking forward to that moment, because I could do with the stamina of my youth." She said with a wink.

"Like you need it to keep up with us, love." Lena said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "It's not a question of keeping up, love. I want to be able to go on for more than one round of mindblowing sex."

Luna smiled at her as they stepped into Gringotts and walked up to the main counter. "Good morning, we would like to see someone in regards to a Vault we may have come in possession of." Bellatrix said with a kind smile.

Without even looking up the Goblin at the desk rummaged through some papers. "And which Vault may this be? We've had no reports on any Vaults transferring ownership."

"I'm afraid we can't divulge exactly who we are until we are in private. I'm sure you understand." Bellatrix said kindly.

The Goblin looked up and took a sharp look at the four in front of them. "I understand, please follow me, Ms. Black."

Bella smiled at him and together they followed the Goblin through the winding halls of Gringotts until they came to a gilded door. "If you would please wait in here, I will go and get the manager."

Bellatrix smiled and took a seat in the comfortable couch, pulling Fabian into her lap in a smooth move, with Luna and Fleur following suit quickly. "I think this might run deeper than we originally thought. I have never heard that a manager handles Vaults." Fabian said softly.

"They usually only handle the ancient Vaults love. Vaults like those of the Blacks, Potters or Malfoys." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

He smiled and nuzzled the scar he had left on her for a moment, which made her smile.

They talked quietly amongst each other until the door opened, and Bella gasped softly when she saw Director Gringott himself standing there. "I was wondering when I would have the privilege to welcome a new Coven into this world. Welcome. I am Director Gringott and at your service."

"I did not expect that the Director himself was responsible for our affairs." Bellatrix said softly.

He smiled at them. "Our clan has been responsible for your Coven's affairs ever since our bank's inception. Your ancestors had freed my clan and many others from slavery and that is why we especially are indebted to you. I have all the documents and a list of the assets in your Vault waiting for you. All we need to do is the formality of confirming your Coven Bond."

They smiled and approached table where Director Gringott had spread out a document, laying a silver dagger next to it. "All four of you are to prick your left ring finger with this dagger and let a drop of blood fall onto the document. It is very important you all do this in the order in which you fell in love, starting with young Mr. Black."

They all shared a look at that before Fabian pricked the indicated finger with the dagger, a single drop of blood falling onto the blank document. Fleur was next and followed his actions, followed by Bellatrix and Luna.

The four drops of blood seemed to swirl for a moment before forming the Gobbledegook the Goblins used to converse with each other on the one side, while an English version appeared on the other side. "It seems you really are the new Coven of the Goddesses. I present to you now the list of assets and amount in your Vault, and if you wish, we can visit it today."

Bellatrix accepted the thick roll of parchment from the Director. It seems like quite a lengthy list. How far does this go back if I may ask." Fleur asked softly.

Gringott smiled at her. "While official records say that the bank was founded in 1474, we have been involved with the Coven's finances and dealings since the early centuries. No one remains alive that can give us a specific date, but from what we have been able to piece together we believe our involvement started somewhere around the year 500, just after gaining our independence."

"You called us the Coven of the Goddesses? Has that always been the official title?" Luna asked intrigued.

The Director nodded. "Yes, every Coven in the time we have dealt with them has taken this name at some point, but I have to prepare a few more documents for you to sign before we can go to your Vault. I will return shortly."

They nodded at him before the Goblin left. "I must say that I have never seen a Goblin be so kind to a witch or wizard. It seems we have some reading to do once we are back home. We have clearly missed a few things in our history." Luna said with a soft smile.

"We'll do that when we are 'ome again. I must admit that I am curious about what could be in our Vault." Fleur said softly.

Bellatrix smiled as she took opened up the roll of parchment, the three lovers gathering around the raven haired witch to see what they had inherited, which by any account was a lot. "I never realized what it meant for our Coven to be this ancient. Some of the items on this list might actually come from Ancient Greece, and we seem to own properties all around the world, but most seem to be in France, Greece and the British Isles."

"That was something we could 'ave expected given the Coven's origins. Perhaps we can sort out our properties once the summer comes. I just can't believe 'ow much money we 'ave. I 'ave never seen such a number before."

"I think that comes with centuries of Covens. At least we will never have to worry about money." Fabian said with a soft smile.

They all smiled at that. "I think we wouldn't have to have worried about that even before we learned of this list, but now we can really do anything we could ever want to do." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

They smiled and nodded before browsing the list a bit while waiting for the Director to return.

…

When they stepped into the deepest and most ancient part of Gringotts half an hour later, they were in awe at the size of the Vaults that were there, even though there were only four Vaults on this floor. "If you don't mind my asking, Director, whose Vaults are on this floor?" Fabian asked curiously.

The Director smiled at him. "These are the most ancient Vaults in our care. The Peverell and Gaunt Vaults are on this floor together with yours and the Vault that belongs to the Ministry, so yours is the only one that is active of the owned Vaults. The Ministry is not really a Vault owned by one person after all. Yours is also the only Vault that has a blood mechanism to open, which makes it unique in our bank."

"We figured as much. Most of the things involving our Coven has required blood in one form or another, so it would stand to reason that our Vault works the same." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"I am not surprised by that. Your Coven holds the wisdom of ages past and your predecessors have always been very careful with what they share, and I am sure that has not diminished in the slightest." The Director said with a smile.

They all smiled at that. "Indeed, we have learned about that already. Will we have time to explore our Vault for a bit?" Luna asked with a smile.

"You can take all the time you need today. When I learned that the new Coven had presented itself, I cleared my schedule for the day. Being of service to the Coven of the Goddesses has always been a priority above anything else. Once you are done here I would like to invite you all to my office to sign some paperwork in regards to your Vault and privileges." The Director said with a kind smile.

They nodded at that. "That will be more than okay, Director. We'll try and make this short. We have plenty of time come the summer to explore our Vault in peace. We merely want to see what exactly we can expect from our Vault."

"Then I would ask you to give me a drop of your blood so I can open your Vault. We can use the same way for this as we did before, but I believe the door also has a way to see if you are truly the new Coven." The Director said with a smile.

"Honestly, the door itself might be easier. If this door works at all as the door at Hogwarts, we have done this process before." Bellatrix said with a smile as she looked at their Vault door critically, trying to discern if this worked the same as their room door at school.

Fabian wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her neck. "I think it works the same as our door at school, love. The sigil is exactly the same."

"Since you need to lay the first hand on the door, I don't think we should dawdle any more than we already are." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

He smiled at her and walked up to the sigil, placing his hand in the top spot, his lovers quickly following his example in placing their hands on the doors, feeling the familiar prick as the door took a bit of their blood.

The massive door seemed to spring to life and rolled to the side silently like it hadn't been a century since it had been used last. "Unfortunately I am not allowed inside, only members of the Coven are allowed entry. I shall wait outside until you have completed your business." The Director said with a slight bow.

They smiled and nodded as they stepped into their Vault, all of them gasping as they saw both the organizational skills that seemed to be prevalent in their ancestors as well as the sheer size of the Vault and the items it contained.

The girls quickly broke of to go and look around while Fabian started his search for three specific items that he had seen on the list, and thankfully he knew exactly where to look.

He made his way over to one of the cases where Phineas had stored the rings he was looking for. He had known from very early on that once they completed their Bond it would only be a matter of time before he would feel that urge to propose to them, and what better way than to use the rings that have been with their Coven since its inception, four rings created by the three Goddesses to help them expand and control their powers. He also had a perfect time to do it too, the Black New Year's Ball, which his mother was already planning.

He also would have to sit down with Jean-Paul, Xenophilius and Sirius to ask for their hands in marriage, Sirius mostly because he was the Head of the Black family, not because he thought Sirius would make an issue out of it after regaining his memories.

He quickly found the small box of rings and smiled at what he saw. They were platinum bands with each holding a different colored stone, one holding a sapphire, the second holding an emerald, the third holding a ruby and the last one holding an amethyst. There was also a note with the box that he slipped into his jacket pocket together with the box.

Meanwhile the girls were browsing through some old parchments with potion recipes, and one especially caught Fleur's eye. "Mon Dieu. Our ancestors were either brilliant or insane. They created a potion that can cheat death."

"Well insanity is common in the Black Family, so the odds of one our ancestors was troubled by it is entirely possible. Perhaps we can take another look at our Coven's history." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Luna smiled at pressed a kiss to Bellatrix' neck. "I've read a lot about the Black family history together with Fabian, and we discovered it usually affects the firstborn of a generation, unless the Coven is involved, then it will always go to the secondborn, and from what we've read in the history, it has only happened one time that the first and secondborn children of the Black family have been in a Coven at the same time, so if that potion comes from that time, it might be possible that it is both brilliant and insane at the same time."

Bellatrix smiled at the blonde. "So what that would mean is that Andi would have inherited the insanity of my generation, it would make sense when you think about why Dumbledore targeted her. Blacks are renowned for their mental strength and innate skill at Legilimency, but our family history has plenty of examples of those cursed with the insanity of their generation lack that skill and mental fortitude. Dumbledore would have known this and targeted Andromeda because of it. We should really talk to Madam Bones as soon as possible."

"How about we divide and conquer then, my loves. You were the ones together with Hermione who discovered his manipulation, and I have to buy your presents for Christmas still, so how about tomorrow we will do that, if she is free for a talk." Fabian said as he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist.

They smiled and kissed him softly. "I think we can do that love. We would love to be surprised on Christmas Day." Luna said with a soft smile.

"Then I think we should get going, there is no need to keep the Director waiting for longer than is necessary." Fleur said as she stored the potion recipes in the pouch they came in, storing the pouch in the pocket of her robes.

They all nodded and kissed her softly before making their way out of the Vault, the heavy door closing without a sound, and from out of nowhere Director Gringott appeared in front of them, much to their shock.

"You don't have to be shocked, young ones, each of the Ancient Vaults has a built in warning system when it is closed so I can come and escort everyone back to the surface. We can take a direct elevator to my office to sign the documentation required for you to be officially named the heirs to the Coven. Shall we?"

They nodded and followed the Goblin to the elevator, which even by Goblin standards was quite lavish.

…

When they stepped back into the crisp cold air of Diagon Alley an hour later, they figured it would be a good idea to shop for some Christmas Gifts for the rest of the family, while they still had the time and not every family was shopping for their last minute gifts.

For most of their family it was quite easy to find suitable gifts, but when Bellatrix directed them to Madame Malkins, Fabian paled a little. "Love, please don't say we're going to go shopping for something to wear for the Ball already."

Bellatrix smiled at him. "Actually, we are, I am sure you have a suit in your closet that will work with our dresses. We merely want your opinion on the dresses we try on."

He smiled at that. "So you three are not going to throw clothes at me like they are on fire? Because I know you enjoy that, Bella."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I promise, and don't forget that I only did that on your mother's orders. You know I loathe shopping in any other circumstance, but with this year being the first year of us being together, I think it warrants something special."

He nodded and quickly found a spot to sit down while his lovers went looking for something that would strike their fancy.

For once he didn't mind it though, because he knew that they would make a very good impression when they made their appearance. He only hoped that his mothers would forego inviting the Headmaster this year, although he suspected that they wouldn't given everything that had come to light and the things he had done to their family.

Now that he had the time, he started laying down the groundwork for his grand proposal, and thinking about the answers to the questions he knew Xenophilius and Jean-Paul would have for him. He figured he would also need to talk to his mother in private if he could steal a little bit of the Balls thunder by proposing on New Years Eve.

He would also need to take a good look at the rings before that time, along with the accompanying note so he knew who to give which ring. He had a pretty good idea in his head on which ring was for who, but he needed to be sure none the less.

When he felt a soft touch on his knee he looked right in the grey-blue eyes of his Moon. "I'm about ready love. Are you okay?" She asked softly.

He nodded at her. "I'm okay my Moon, I was just thinking a little bit about what we have learned today and our lives from now on. We can basically do anything we want after school. We even have our choice of properties where we can live. We really have endless options."

Luna smiled at him as she took a seat in his lap. "That is something we can discuss at a later time when there are fewer chances of prying ears and eyes around us. I've seen Ron and his mother walking through the Alley.

"As long as they don't run into Hermione and Dora, it'll be fine. Hermione mentioned they were going shopping after they were done at the Ministry." He said with a soft smile as Fleur and Bellatrix walked up to them.

"We're done for now, my loves. Shall we get going?" Bellatrix asked with a smile.

The two nodded and stood before linking their arms with those of Bella and Fleur and making their way outside again.

"Can we make one more stop before we go home? Because I really want to see if Flourish and Blotts have something new." Fabian asked softly.

The girls smiled at him. "Of course we can love. We 'ave nowhere else to be today, and we know your love for books." Fleur said with a soft smile.

He smiled at them as they walked towards Flourish and Blotts, seeing the telltale red hair of Ron and Molly Weasley stalking towards them, both of them seemingly with a fire in their eyes, which would've meant something had happened.

"I think they've seen Dora and Hermione together. I know that look all too well." Luna said softly.

The two redheads passed them without a word though, although Bellatrix heard everything she needed to in their minds, and she would definitely share it with her lovers later. "You should go and see your sister when we get back love. If they said even a part of the things they were thinking, Dora will probably not be enough to calm her down."

He nodded at that as they walked into the bookstore. "I'll go and see if it is safe to talk to her once we are home. I might get pelted with something if I go and see her too soon."

"She is really her mother's daughter then. Andi threw a book at me when we were little girls because I stole her diary. I still have the scar on my neck to this day." Bellatrix said with a smile.

He smiled as he started skimming through the shelves of books, knowing Andromeda had not been the only one who had pelted his lover with a book, and that his mother had done the same at some point during their school years.

He wasn't really looking for something specific, but as usual he quickly lost himself in the books he was browsing through, so much so that he didn't even notice Bellatrix sneak off to the adult section with Fleur.

Luna did what she usually did when he lost himself in books, which was stay close and run her fingers along his spine to keep him grounded a little.

He gave her a loving smile as he put the book back and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Where are Bella and Fleur?" He asked softly.

From the corner of her eye she saw them slip towards the register with a few books. "I think they are already outside, you were lost in your own world again."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Then I think we should follow their example. I'm not really up to shopping today, besides the gifts we need for our family."

She smiled and watched her two lovers slip out of the store while Bellatrix hid the books in her robes. "We understand love, we could also skip shopping altogether and go another day. We still have a week until Christmas."

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked out, seeing their lovers waiting patiently for them. "Ready to go, my loves? Or did you two want to shop for Christmas gifts still."

"At this point I'd rather go home. I think we could all use some time to process everything." Luna said softly.

Fleur and Bellatrix smiled and wrapped an arm around their waists as a streak of red came towards them, clearly aimed at Fabian and Bellatrix.

Fleur threw up a shield and instinctively pushed Luna behind her as she saw a broad man with long black hair charging towards them.

Bellatrix looked shocked for a second but quickly threw up her own shields as she pushed Fabian behind her.

"How am I not surprised to see you with him. You always had a sick obsession with him." The man growled lowly.

Bellatrix glared at him as she shared a quick look with Fleur, who only nodded nearly imperceptibly at her raven haired lover.

The two then alternated their spells in attacking him, which was clearly something he did not expect and was clearly not ready for, and soon as soon as Bella found an opening, she cast an Incarcerous to bind him, after which the Aurors appeared, among them Nymphadora.

She took one look at the man and ran over to them. "What happened? Are you all okay?"

"We're fine Dora, he made the mistake of attacking us together. There was no way he could win." Bellatrix said softly.

Nymphadora smiled at them. "We'll take him to the cells at the Ministry, after the talk I had with Madam Bones she would want to talk to him personally. Perhaps this was a targeted attack."

Bellatrix nodded at the Metamorphmagus before Dora walked back to her colleagues and apparated away with him.

"Alright, who was zat man?" Fleur asked softly, clearly emotional because of everything that happened just now.

"We'll tell you at home love, this is not a conversation for the streets of Diagon Alley." Fabian said softly.

The French witch nodded and as they apparated away, they left quite the crowd of startled onlookers behind.

…

They appeared in his bedroom, and Bellatrix sent a quick Patronus to her sister and Eliza so they knew that they were home, but had some things to talk about before coming to see them.

"Alright, now that we are alone, who was that man?" Fleur asked again.

Fabian sighed softly at her. "That man was my father, and this I am sure this was not the first time this year he has tried this. I think he was responsible for my injuries in the summer."

"Seeing the spells 'e cast today, I am more than sure of it. The power of that stunner was exactly the same as the one 'e used today." Fleur said as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her body.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "Do you two need a moment together. We can go and explain everything to Cissa and Eliza in the meantime."

Fleur bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry, but my Veela is kicking up a storm inside of me. I promise to make this up to you tonight, but right now I need him."

"It's fine love, we've talked about this, you don't need to apologize for your Veela when she wants to lay claim on any of us. We'll be back later, and I will also talk to Hermione to inform her that you want to talk to her." Luna said with a smile to them both.

They nodded and gave their lovers a passionate kiss before Luna and Bellatrix left them alone, Fleur immediately turning to her lover. "I 'ope you are ready for somezing a bit more rough today love. It 'as been a long time since I felt my Veela zis aggressive, and the last time I couldn't act on my urges, because zat was last year during the Second Task."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "You know I will never have a problem with the way you make love to me, mon amour. I will gladly let you have every bit of control if it means your Veela calms down."

The blonde smirked and vanished their clothes with a flick of her hand and pulled her lover to the bed. "Zat is exactly what I wanted to 'ear." She said huskily as her blue eyes slowly took on an amber hue.

She then laid down before him and spread her legs while playing with herself a little. "What are you waiting for lover. Claim what is yours."

He grinned and crawled onto the bed, almost looking like a predator. "Then you should not be touching what is mine. I thought I made that clear when I marked you."

She smirked at him and moaned as he almost impaled her onto his cock, making the blonde moan loudly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, scratching his back with her elongated nails.

Fabian set a ruthless pace immediately as he roughly groped her breasts. He knew that he wasn't making love to his Fleur anymore, but that this was her Veela side, and thus could be a little bit more rough with her.

He groaned as she scratched his back, knowing that there were going to be some marks there once they were done.

Figuring this was a bit tame for them, he pulled out and flipped her over on her hands and knees, plunging his cock back into her wet heat in a smooth move, but he was not done, because he pulled her against his body and pinched her nipples hard. "Is this what you wanted? To have your pussy stuffed with my cock?"

Fleur moaned and tangled a hand in his hair. "Oui, I love it. Thank you for claiming me again, my love. My Veela is resting quietly again."

He smiled and pulled out of her before she laid down again, Fabian now sliding his dick back into her a bit more gently, so he could give her the pleasure she deserved. "I love you Fleur."

"I love you too Fabian, thank you for sating my Veela once again, but I think I might have opened up your back a bit." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "You know I love a bit of pain with my pleasure, cherí. If it's really bad we can always see if it needs healing later."

Fleur smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him even deeper into her. "Love, will you let me ride you again? It's been so long."

"You will never need to ask, my love." He said as he pulled out of her and laid himself down next to her.

She slung a leg over his body and straddled him. "Good, because I want to feel your 'ands all over my body before I want to feel you explode inside of me."

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss. "That won't take long, my love. I'm so close already."

"I'm close too, mon amour. Let go whenever you want. I need to feel you explode inside of me again." She said against his lips.

The sheer eroticism of the image together with her breasts pressed against his chest was enough to send him over the edge and into bliss, his body tightening as he shot several ropes of cum inside of her, which on its turn made Fleur moan loudly as she shook above him in orgasm.

They rode out their high's with soft kisses and touches, cuddling up together afterwards. "No matter how many times we make love to each other, I will never tire of it." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed his neck softly, close to the scar she had left on him. "Neither will I, my love."

They stayed like that for another hour, before Fabian almost reluctantly got out of bed to get dressed again. "I'll go and see how Hermione is doing. I'll be back later, my love."

Fleur smiled at him. "That's fine love, I'll go and explain everything to the others. Take all the time you need."

He smiled and gave her a last kiss before making his way down the hall to Dora's and Hermione's room, knocking softly.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked softly, the emotions still clear in her voice.

"It's me, sis, and I was hoping you would be willing to talk about it." He said with a soft smile.

The door opened and she flew into his arms, sobbing softly against his chest, and for the first time he didn't know what to do. Her emotions were too much in flux to pinpoint a specific one.

"She's been like this ever since we encountered Ron and his mother in Diagon Alley. They had a huge fight and he said some pretty nasty things, going as far as calling her a mudblood, and even Molly said some pretty hurtful things, that I am not going to repeat." Nymphadora said softly.

He hugged her close to his body as they sat down. "I'll go and get Mom, I didn't want to leave her alone in this state and I knew you would come to see her at some point today."

He smiled and nodded as Nymphadora pressed a soft kiss to the top of Hermione's head before leaving. "What happened 'Mione?" He asked softly.

"Ron did the Ron thing and called me a filthy mudblood slut for being with Dora and not with him, in his words where I belonged. Molly was just as bad and called me a hussy for in her words leading her son on for so long. I just exploded at that point and told them where they could stuff it and that Dora made me happier than he could ever have done. I also told them that I was never a Muggleborn but that I am your sister and a Black. Then they just looked shocked before storming off angrily. Dora then just took me home and held me until there was an emergency call from Diagon Alley where she was needed." Hermione said softly.

He smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "It'll be okay sis. We will protect you if that idiot tries something at school. He doesn't deserve your tears."

She smiled and cuddled into him. "I know, but it still hurts. I have helped him pass four years of school for fuck sake, and to have that thrown back into my face just hurts. I'll be okay though, I know who my real friends are and where my loyalties lie. I still have doubts about his at the moment, but I don't want to talk about Ronald fucking Weasley ever again. What happened to you guys, since I figure that why Dora was called."

"We were attacked by our father just before we wanted to come home. Bella and Fleur managed to subdue him so Dora and the other Aurors could take him to the Ministry for questioning." He said softly.

Hermione gasped at that. "I'm glad you are all okay. I can't imagine it was easy seeing him again."

"Since he was the one responsible for my injuries past summer, I am glad he will finally get what is coming to him." Fabian said softly.

She just smiled and relaxed against him, the two siblings slowly falling asleep against each other after a long and trying day.


	20. The Hand of Marriage

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C20: The Hand of Marriage**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The following morning Fabian woke up with a smile, cuddling into the body in front of him, which was surprisingly above the covers. "Fabe, I know you are a cuddler in the morning, but I would appreciate you not trying to grope me." Hermione said softly.

"Morning sis, what are you even doing here? Did Dora kick you out of bed?" He asked softly as he sat up.

She smiled at him. "No, not really. Dora got called into work so I figured I'd come and cuddle with you since your lovers have already locked themselves in the Potions Lab or have taken your mother to Diagon. I'm surprised you didn't join them."

He smiled at her. "There is a reason for that 'Mione. Today I am actually going to do something very important that I can't have the girls around for."

"You make it sound like you are preparing to propose to them." She said softly.

"That is exactly what I am going to do. I'm going to Xenophilius, Jean-Paul and Sirius to ask them for the hands of Luna, Fleur and Bella. I plan to propose to them on the evening of the New Years Ball." He said with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled and hugged him tightly. "That's great Fabian. I promise to keep quiet. I always knew you would want to get married as soon as possible once you guys discovered you were the new Coven. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks sis. That means a lot to me, but you know that you and Draco will both have a vital role to play, right?"

She smiled and nodded. "If you are asking me to stand next to you on your wedding day, you know my answer already."

"Why of course that is one of them, but I will also need both of you guys' help on the day of my proposal." He said with a soft smile.

"Of course I will help you propose to your lovers. Just tell me what you need me to do on the day." Hermione said with a smile.

He nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before getting out of bed, which made Hermione giggle a little as she saw his penis standing to attention. "Are you sure you want to face Xeno and Jean-Paul with that, Fabe?"

He smiled at her. "Since this is mostly morning wood, it'll fade soon enough."

Hermione smiled at her brother. "Fair, I'll go and make my way to my room and get dressed. I've been wanting to scour the library again for months."

He nodded at her. "I'm sure that Dora will know where to find you when she comes back." He said with a wink.

Hermione smiled at him before rolling out of bed as well and gathering up her robe, not even noticing the loving stare Fabian gave her.

In the time that it had been revealed that they were related and had bared it all to each other, both of them had become a lot more comfortable with each other and would sneak glances when they knew no one else was watching. Not out of lust or anything, because they had already established that no one could ever top their lovers, but more out of interest for their sibling. Fabian could easily admit that the bushy haired bookworm had become a very beautiful woman in recent years and to see her so free now that everything was out in the open, warmed his heart.

He quickly took care of his morning business before getting dressed in his best clothes, the note that had come with the rings tucked in his jacket pocket, since he still needed to read it.

Figuring it would be easier to go to Xenophilius and Sirius first, since he had to go to them by Floo, he made his way downstairs, smiling when he saw his mother curled up in the corner of the couch with a book. "Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep okay?" Eliza asked with a smile.

"I did, thank you Mum. I trust you and Mom did as well?" He asked with a soft smile.

Eliza nodded and looked him over. "You're looking overly well dressed today. Did you have something planned?"

Figuring it wouldn't hurt to let his mother know about his plans, he sat down next to her. "I did actually. I was planning to go to Xeno, Sirius and Jean-Paul to ask them for the hands of Luna, Bella and Fleur. I plan to propose to them on the evening of the New Years Ball."

Eliza smiled brightly at him. "I'm very proud of you for still wanting to follow protocol even with your Coven." Eliza said as she hugged him.

"Thank you Mom, it means a lot to me that you approve, given my age." He said softly.

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Sweetie, we knew this was an option the moment it was confirmed you all were revealed to be the new Coven."

He smiled and kissed her cheek before making his way to the Floo so he could make his way to the Rookery.

He tossed a little powder into the fireplace and said the password for the Rookery. "Hello Fabian, what a nice surprise. What can I do for you?" Xenophilius asked with a kind smile.

"I was hoping I could talk to you for a bit. There is something very important I need to talk to you about." Fabian said with a smile.

"Of course, son. Come on through." Xenophilius said as he stepped back.

Fabian smiled and Floo'ed to the Rookery, smiling at the familiar sight of organized chaos that was the Lovegood home. "It's good to see you again Xenophilius, you look well."

"Thank you Fabian, I must say the last few months have been good for you as well, although that is expected with the return of the Coven." Xenophilius said with a kind smile.

Fabian smiled at him. "Yes, the Coven has given us a lot over the last few months, which is part of the reason I am here today."

Xenophilius smiled knowingly at him. "I know why you have come Fabian, I knew this was inevitable even before Luna was revealed to be a part of the Coven, although I expected that to happen as well, given the dark times ahead of us, but for the sake of propriety, ask your question." He said kindly.

"Thank you Xenophilius, and indeed I have come today to ask you for Luna's hand in marriage. I know it might seem a bit soon, but given everything that has already happened, it would do a lot for all of our sanity if we knew for sure that everything was taken care of legally." Fabian said with a smile.

Xenophilius nodded and smiled at the man he saw as his own son. "Of course you have my permission to ask her to marry you. I know you and Luna have been inseparable for years, so I've had a lot of time to come to terms with the fact that you two would get married young. I have one request though. I want you to try and call me father, or at least Xeno. I have always seen you as a son, and I know it would mean a lot to Luna as well."

Fabian smiled at him. "I will certainly try Xeno. You know better than almost anyone I would do anything to make Luna happy."

The man smiled at him. "There is one other thing. I intend to give you before you propose to my daughter. As you well know, her great-grandmother was a part of the last Coven, and she had left something to Pandora to give to Luna when her time came, but unfortunately when Pandora died, Luna was too young to know. I want you to take a painting of her grandmother and present it to Luna. I am sure she will recognize it and that it will help all of you in the years to come."

"Thank you Xeno, I promise to give it to Luna as soon as I see her later today." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Xenophilius smiled and waved his wand, a sizable package floating into his hands. "I trust you will Fabian, you have always looked out for Luna for as long as you two have known each other. I have the utmost confidence that you will continue this in the future."

Fabian smiled at him. "I will, that is a promise."

"I know you always keep your promises, but I have to ask, is it true what my Moon wrote to me. Was Dumbledore responsible for my wife's death?" Xeno asked softly.

Fabian focused for a moment, feeling nothing in terms of charms on Xeno's mind. "I'm afraid it is true, among other things. We have learned that he is responsible for everything our Coven has already gone through. He also orchestrated Bellatrix' imprisonment, Fleur's illness, and the rape of my mother and my Aunt Andromeda by my 'father'. The same man who is now rotting somewhere in a Ministry cell awaiting interrogation after he tried to attack us yesterday."

Xeno smiled at him. "Thank you for being honest with me Fabian. I trust your mothers are already pursuing legal actions?"

Fabian nodded at him. "They are, and they have the original memories as evidence. Madam Bones will have a field day against he Headmaster and the Minister, and it is thanks to the Coven that we were able to salvage and heal the people affected."

"That is a soothing thought. I will talk to Narcissa come Christmas about everything." Xenophilius said with a smile.

Fabian nodded at him. "I think she will send you an owl with news later today. I believe she had an appointment with Madame Bones today."

"Then I will wait for that, but I am afraid I have some editing still to do for the next issue of the Quibbler. It is our Christmas issue and that usually sells good." Xenophilius said with a kind smile.

"I understand Xeno. I have two more stops to make, so all that remains for me is to say thank you for your blessing and we will see you in a few days for Christmas." Fabian said kindly.

Xeno only smiled and patted him on the shoulder before Fabian made his way to the Floo to go back home.

…

Stepping out of the Floo at Grimmauld Place half an hour later, he was met with the smiling face of his aunt Marlene. "Fabian, it's good to see you, sweetie. How have you been?" She asked with a smile.

He smiled and hugged her. "I've been doing great aunt Marlene, even though that Toad is making our lives miserable every single day."

"Soon enough she'll dig her own grave, sweetie. I am sure of that. That toad of a woman has always been too ambitious for her own good. It is exactly the reason I quit my job at the Ministry, but what brings you to our home today?" She asked with a soft smile.

"I was hoping I could talk to uncle Sirius for a bit." Fabian said with a smile.

Marlene smiled at him. "He is in the Tapestry room. Something recently has been added that wasn't there before and he has been trying to make sense of it now that his memories have been brought back."

Fabian smiled at her. "I think that might have something to do with the Coven coming back. Is it okay if I go and see?"

"Of course sweetie, I trust you still know the way?" Marlene asked with a soft smile.

He nodded and gave her a hug before he made his way to the Tapestry room, surprisingly not as nervous as he was when he asked Xeno.

He heard his uncle mutter to himself and he couldn't help but grin as he stepped into the room. "I figured only Professor McGonagall could have you on edge so much, uncle."

Sirius turned to him with a smile. "Not a lot of people could ever get me on edge, Fabian, but Minnie was certainly one of them. It's good to see you again."

Fabian smiled at him. "It's good to see you too, uncle. I trust you are feeling a lot better?"

Sirius nodded and smiled. "Yes, I am feeling a lot better after Bella cleansed my memories. I can't believe that Dumbledore screwed with my head like that."

Fabian smiled as he came to stand next to his uncle. "I'm afraid it is only the start of his betrayal though, I am sure a lot more will be brought to light in the coming months, but as you always taught me, one disaster at a time, and right now Umbridge is that disaster."

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Yes, she is quite good at being a disaster wherever she goes, but I am sure you and your friends will do something about it. I know you well enough after all."

Fabian smiled at him. "We are planning something, but nothing is set in stone just yet, but there is something important I need to talk to you about."

Sirius smiled at him. "You know you can ask me anything Fabian, except for real serious things, we both know I am incapable of that."

Fabian laughed lightly at that. "Well it is kind of serious, I came today to ask you as the Head of House Black for Bellatrix' hand in marriage."

Sirius looked shocked before he smiled at his nephew. "I should've known this was coming sooner or later given everything. The Coven has always been a special thing in our family, and I know even if I would deny you this, you all would still get married anyway, not that I would ever dream of that. Bella has been through enough and deserves every scrap of happiness she can get. So of course I will give you permission to marry Bellatrix, but I want to be there when you propose, I want to see the look on her face."

"You will, since I plan to propose to the girls on the evening of the New Years Ball." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Sirius nodded at that. "While I usually find the New Years Ball a dull affair, don't tell Narcissa that by the way. I think it is the perfect moment to propose to your lovers, but perhaps you can help me with something. The portrait of Uncle Phineas has been asking about you four, do you know why?"

Fabian smiled and nodded. "I think that it is because of Dumbledore wanting to stick his nose into our business. We'll come and talk to him after Christmas if that is okay."

"You guys are always welcome here, Fabian. I do hope you know that, but aren't you afraid that Dumbledore will get to know things about the Coven from Phineas' portrait?" Sirius asked softly.

"Phineas can't talk about the Coven to people that we don't trust with our secrets, so we are confident that Dumbledore will remain ignorant for the time being, and with him the Minister as well." Fabian said with a smile.

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Thank Merlin for that. The last thing we need is that old fart knowing anything about the Coven."

"Since he is responsible for bringing us together, I want to make sure he will know what his meddling has wrought before he is charged with his crimes. Even Fudge can't get him out of this and the consequences for everyone involved will be severe, and of course Tom and the Death Eaters aren't sitting still either." Fabian said softly.

Sirius nodded at him. "With Dumbledore having proved his true colors, the Order has divided a bit between the people that are still loyal to him, and those that believe the truth as it has been revealed. Of course Molly and Moody are still loyal to him, as is Remus, although he is starting to see the truth as well. Snape is undecided as of yet."

Fabian nodded at that, having felt the conflicting emotions in his Godfather, and while they had some theories about that, he knew it would be safer to not share those just yet, not until they had a way to make sure everyone's secrecy. "I figured, but the people that know the truth are the ones that we have healed, for a lack of a better term, or have always doubted his motivations. I get the feeling that it is not the first time Dumbledore has tried to control everything this way."

Sirius nodded and smiled at him. "You are right in that. It shows in the way how for he has gone to extend his control over the years."

Fabian only nodded at him as he examined the wall again, like he had done when he was younger, tracing the portrait of Bella with a soft smile.

Sirius noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think it's amazing how much you love her and she loves you in return. I've had so many conversations with Bella about you when you were younger and every time we talked it felt like you were more as a son to her than a nephew."

Fabian smiled at that. "I've believed for so long that I had three mothers, because Bellatrix has always been such a big part of my life, but now to have the opportunity to marry her is something I never would've thought was possible."

Sirius smiled at him. "She has waited years for the love she wants and needs after what her parents put them all through, but Bellatrix always took the brunt of it because of her need to protect her sisters. I am glad she has found the love she deserves with you. I'm sure you will all be very happy and bring new blood into the family before we all know it."

"First we have a lot of hurdles to overcome before we can even begin to start thinking about children, but someday I would love to be a father." He said with a soft smile.

Sirius only smiled at him as they walked back towards the den, where Marlene was curled up on the couch, smiling at the two when they walked in, kissing Sirius on the cheek as he took a seat next to her.

Fabian stayed for a little while longer to catch up with them a little, but after a lunch Marlene insisted he stayed for, he made his way back home, since he still had a visit to Jean-Paul to do today.

…

When he walked into Delacour Mansion a little while later, he was surprised to see Juli waiting for him. "Bonjour Monsieur, ze Mistress is waiting for you."

"I didn't know I was expected. Please take me to Maman, or Gran-mere, depending who has been expecting me."

Juli smiled and led him to the Solarium, since Jean-Paul and Apoline had made sure to make Delacour Manor a near identical copy of the Chateau in France.

To his surprise both Apoline and Juliette were already waiting for him. "Bonjour Fabian, I trust zis must be a surprise?" Juliette asked with a smile.

He smiled and nodded. "Indeed it is, if I had known you were expecting me, I would have been here sooner."

Apoline smiled at him. "Zat is okay Fabian, 'ermione told my mozer of your plans today, and that is why we want to talk to you. You see, in Veela culture, as you might expect, the Veela in family 'ave to give the permission for marriage. Which is why we are 'ere now."

"I expected that to be honest. I thought I read something like that in one of the books we read back in France." He said with a kind smile.

The two women smiled at him. "Zere is a small passage in one of the books, oui. I can see you share more than blood with 'ermione." Juliette said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at that. "We have always shared a love of learning, even before it was revealed that we are siblings. It all just made more sense then. A love of learning and books runs in our family, but usually it is condensed in certain subjects, like Draco and his love for Potions."

"Yes, Fleur 'as told me zat Draco is a very advanced brewer and still 'angs on everything she and Severus explain." Apoline said with a smile.

"I never really had the aptitude for Potions like Draco or Luna has. I took more of an interest in the theoretical classes, much like my mothers." He said with a soft smile.

They smiled at him as Apoline motioned for him to take a seat. "Now Fabian, you know zat we 'ave no issue with you marrying our Fleur, but we do 'ave to instruct you on the ritual you all will partake in on your wedding night. You know zat myself and Apoline will be present, but after the confirmation of Ginny and Gabrielle being mated as well, Gabrielle will also be required to participate. It will also be the only night you will be required to make love to not only your mates, but also to me, Apoline and Gabrielle. We 'ave looked at past records around times the Coven was active and we have found zat this will not 'ave any repercussions for your Coven Bond, it seems to recognize the necessity of the Veela marriage ritual." Juliette said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at that. "I figured as much since your family consists purely of Veela, it would make sense that the Coven found a way to work with the rituals, but I will admit I am a little bit nervous about the ritual."

They two women smiled at him. "Zat is understandable, Fabian. We understand it is far from normal to be expected to also make love to your mother, grandmother and sister-in law. We will do everyzing in our power to make zis as comfortable as possible for everyone." Apoline said kindly.

"I have no doubt about that, but I was wondering something, if you don't mind my curiosity?" He asked softly.

"Ask what you want Fabian. We will always answer you truthfully." Apoline said with a kind smile.

"I know now that it has been revealed that Ginny is Gabrielle's mate that Fleur will need to be present for their first time, but how would this affect our Bond, I wonder." He said softly.

Apoline and Juliette smiled at him. "Your Bond is indeed a rarity in the Magical world, but we are almost certain that it will only strengthen it. Fleur and Gabrielle 'ave always been very close and both of them knew eet was bound to 'appen at some point in their lives. The fact zat this time the Coven is included in our rituals does not really matter. Our familial Bonds, and by extension your Coven Bond can only grow stronger because there is no shame between everyone."

Fabian smiled at that. "Yes we have noticed that with Hermione and Nymphadora. We have recently found a way to erase any shame between us."

"You don't 'ave to spell it out sweetie. 'ermione 'as told us about zat already. Eet is normal in a family as close as ours. Eet is one of ze reasons we moved 'ere in the first place. Once we knew for sure ze Coven 'ad returned, we knew zat eet would be in everyone's best interest to 'ave especially Fleur be close to you, and knowing 'ow Gabrielle's absence would affect 'er, it would be easier for everyone, although I 'ad never expected to find my mate in Andromeda." Juliette said with a smile.

"I for one am glad you did. You deserve to be happy and so does my aunt. After everything Dumbledore has put our families through, we all deserve this happiness, but you and my aunt most of all because of this." He said with a soft smile.

Juliette smiled at that. "Eet is true I 'ave waited many years to find my true mate, but what do you mean by everything Dumbledore 'as put our families through. I thought 'e was only responsible for what 'appened to Andromeda, Eliza and Luna's mozer."

"We have found out through Fleur's memories that he was also responsible for her illness, and had every intention to let her perish because of it. All to make sure the Coven could not come back so he could take the glory of ending the Dark Lord. He just never thought of our gifts, and that Fleur's healing can cure any curse he could put on her. It merely took time." Fabian said softly.

Apoline looked absolutely furious, and even Juliette looked very upset, both of them muttering angrily in French.

"It will all be added to the case we are already building against him, Maman, Gran-mere. He will not get away with this unpunished. We have discovered that our Coven holds quite a bit of sway in the magical world." He said with a soft smile.

The two women smiled as they moved to sit next to him. "We know Fabian. We 'ave talked to Eliza and Narcissa about zis already, and we will work wizt zem to bring that man to justice, but 'aving said zat, zere is somezing I am very curious about. Apoline told me of 'ow well versed you are in pleasuring women. May I inquire who taught you?"

He smiled and nodded. "Of course, Bellatrix and Nymphadora taught me everything I needed to know about loving women and always put their pleasure before my own. My mother taught me how to be a proper husband though."

The two blondes smiled at that. "They 'ave taught you well from what we 'ave seen and experienced. We are 'onestly excited to see 'ow your wedding night will unfurl, but I zink we 'ave kept you long enough. May we ask when you plan to propose to your mates?" Juliette asked with a smile.

"I am going to propose to them on the evening of the New Years Ball, so that our entire family can be witness to the moment." He said with a smile.

They smiled at him. "That certainly sounds very romantic, but we will let you go for now. We shall see you and your mates tonight." Apoline said with a smile.

He nodded and gave them both a hug as Juli silently waited at the door to take him back to the entrance hall.

…

A little while later he was back at Black Manor looking for his brother, because he figured now would be the best time to question his brother a little.

Figuring the best option was to just go to Draco's room first, he softly knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's your dear brother Draco, I was hoping you would be free to talk for a bit?" Fabian said with a soft smile.

There was a light shuffling before Draco opened the door. "Of course I am, please come in Fabe." The blonde said with a smile.

Fabian felt some conflict in his brother's emotions, which surprised him a little. "Are you okay Draco? I am getting some conflicting emotions from you."

Draco smiled and motioned him to sit. "I think I am, there are just some feelings I can't really explain. I don't know what is happening to me."

"If you want, I could try and help you make sense of things. It has become easier for me to distinguish emotions since we have been granted our gifts through the Coven." Fabian said with a smile.

Draco nodded at that. "I would like that. I really don't know what to make of these feelings."

Fabian smiled at him and focused on the different emotions that he felt in Draco's mind. Confusion was prevalent, but there was also a bit of hope there, which told Fabian still nothing. "Can you explain what exactly you are so confused about Draco?"

Draco blushed slightly. "I suppose there is no easy way of saying this, so I am just going to go and say it. I think I'm gay, and I have feelings for a boy at school."

Fabian smiled at him. "You know Draco, if there is one thing I have learned over the past couple of months, it is that love is just love, no matter who you happen to feel it for. I think you're very brave for confiding this in me. May I ask who it is you are having feelings for?"

"I think you know Fabe. Who else could it be?" Draco said softly.

"It's Harry then. That is the only one who makes sense." Fabian said with a smile.

Draco nodded solemnly at that. "Of course it is, but I know it can never be anything."

Fabian smiled and slung an arm around his shoulder. "You know Draco, do you know the actual reason Harry and Ginny broke up?"

He shook his head. "Not really, we didn't really have a chance to talk before the break."

"Harry was fucked over by Dumbledore just as much as Ginny was. They're both gay and as you know Ginny is now very happy with Gabrielle. Harry confided in me that he has feelings for you too, and asked me to prod around a little to see if there was any chance that you felt the same, so all I will say is tell Mom and Mum about this, the rest of the family and then talk to Harry when you feel ready." Fabian said softly.

Draco smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Fabian, I'll tell everyone tonight, and I will talk to Harry once we are back at school. I hope I can count on your discretion until then?"

Fabian nodded and smiled at his brother. "Of course Draco."

Draco smiled at him. "Thank you brother. It means a lot to me that you took time out of your day to come and talk to me, given how much time you like to spend with your girlfriends."

"You're my brother, Draco. No matter what is going on, I will always be there for you." He said kindly.

Draco smiled at that. "I know, but you know me, I don't want to bother people with my issues."

Fabian smiled at him. "I know, we're both very much a product of our mothers genes and are both very stubborn at times, and not just us too. Hermione is equally stubborn at times. But there is something you can help me with, now that we still have the time. I am planning to propose to Fleur, Luna and Bellatrix on the evening of the New Years Ball, and I need you and Hermione to distract my lovers a bit while I prepare the last things."

Draco smiled and nodded. "Of course Fabe, just give us some kind of signal on the evening, but if you don't mind, I need some time to think about things before dinner, but again thank you for helping."

Fabian only smiled and gave him a hug before taking his leave, figuring a nap couldn't hurt before dinner, since he had not seen, heard or felt his lovers yet.


	21. Black Family Christmas

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C21: Black Family Christmas**

A few days later Luna woke up nuzzled between the breasts of Bellatrix, who had a hand firmly placed on her butt, massaging the pale globes softly.

One look next to her made her smile too because Fabian was massaging Fleur's breasts while his other hand was firmly in her own, while Fleur was toying with Bella's fingers as well.

The serene feeling of the sight of all four of them connected in some way made her smile, but it also made her feel slightly mischievous. "I can hear what you are thinking love, and we don't have time." Bellatrix said softly as she gave Luna a soft spank.

The petite blonde moaned softly. "Sorry love, but the sight we are all presenting is quite cute and makes me feel inspired." She said as she teased the raven haired witch' nipples.

Bellatrix moaned and kissed the blonde softly. "As much as I would love to do something now, Cissy will be here soon to make sure we will not miss this Christmas breakfast. It is the first one with our entire family present. Tonight will be a whole other story though, and I can't wait to ravage you tonight."

Luna smiled at her lover. "I have no doubt about that, my love, but I have to say that you are looking younger by the day."

Bellatrix smiled at her. "Honestly, I feel younger too, and I have ever since we completed our Bond."

Luna smiled and kissed her. "Perhaps we should check your age at some point. I remember reading that the oldest of the Coven will lose years until she is close to the others in age. The opposite is true for the youngest. Apparently I will get older until I am close to Fabian in age."

"I think eventually we will all be the same age, I dare even say that you and Fabian will hit seventeen before the end of this schoolyear, if the slight changes in your body are any indication." Bellatrix said softly.

"What changes love? I don't feel any different." The blonde said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "You've definitely aged a little, my sweet. You've grown more than a few inches and your breasts have at least grown a cup size."

Luna smiled and kissed the raven haired witch softly as she felt a slight weight on her back followed by a curtain of platinum blonde hair almost enveloping her on both sides. "Our mate speaks the truth Luna. You 'ave certainly become more beautiful in recent months. We could almost be sisters now." Fleur said huskily as she nibbled the blonde's ear softly.

Luna moaned as she was sandwiched between her two lovers. "Thank you love, that means a lot to me."

Fleur smiled and kissed the blonde on the neck. "It is the truth love, but shall we join our love in the shower? Apparently we have a lot to do today."

The two women nodded and kissed each other softly before getting out of bed and making their way to the bathroom, where they could hear the soft humming of their mate.

Of course showering took longer than it was supposed to, and when they came back in towels, Narcissa was waiting with a quirked eyebrow and her hands on her hips. "I should have known letting you spend the night before Christmas together was a bad idea. Everyone is waiting for you, and here is find you just out of the shower. I should just drag you down the stairs in those towels."

"But Cissy, we merely woke up late. I promise we didn't do anything, it just takes a while with four people in one shower." Bellatrix said with a pout.

Narcissa looked critically at her sister, her son and their lovers. "Very well, just hurry up. It is the first time the entire family is present and I have hired a painter that will paint a few portraits of everyone, and of us as a family. Perhaps it would be a good idea to have him paint one of your Coven as well."

They nodded as Narcissa left them to get dressed, Bellatrix immediately dropping her towel and making her way to the closet, flashing her mates a wink before choosing her best dress, for once going without a corset.

Fleur and Luna also took some time picking out the perfect dress, a light blue one for Fleur, and a deep red for Luna, although she looked a little out of her element in the long flowing dress. "It'll be okay cherí. I'll be right beside you if you would need me."

Luna smiled and kissed her lover softly. "I know, but the fact that I don't have to wear heels makes it a lot better. Narcissa is always quite indulgent with me on those, only asking if I wear them on the evening of the New Year's Ball."

Fleur smiled at her. "I 'ave 'eard so much about it, I can't wait to experience it for myself."

Luna smiled at her as she slipped on her shoes. "I am sure you are more experienced with events like this than I am, Fabian, Draco and I have only been allowed to attend for the last four years."

Fleur smiled at that. "That is understandable. If you want I could teach you a few things about these 'igh society events that are probably going to be a big part of our lives soon."

"I would like that. Fabian and I usually spent the night in a corner close to each other with usually Bellatrix to chaperon us, even though it was never really necessary. I think she just wanted to spend as much time as she could with Fabian, and in hindsight, with me as well." Luna said with a soft smile.

Fleur only smiled and kissed the petite blonde softly. "I am sure she felt something for both of you, ma cherí, as did I, because my Veela didn't react as strongly to you as she did to 'ermione, which was telling enough in and of itself."

Luna smiled at that. "I certainly felt something for you as well, my love, but somehow I knew there was more behind it than seemed at first. I told Fabian that I felt a bit cheated about having something with him, and that he would always be the standard for any boyfriends, and when everything was revealed I was just so happy. Not only would I be together with the man of my dreams, but also with two women that I love."

Fleur smiled at her. "I love you too, and I know Bella does too, which leads me to a question I want to ask you. Do you want to shock our lover a little and fix your hair up a little? I am sure he will love it."

Luna blushed and nodded before Fleur waved her wand over Luna's hair, which quickly braided itself in a long french braid, complete with a scarlet colored ribbon to tie it at the end, to match her dress.

The French Veela then repeated the wave over her own hair, it transformed itself into a beautiful bun with two small braids leading into it.

She then wrapped an arm around her lover's waist before making their way back into the bedroom, where they found Fabian and Bellatrix in a passionate lip-lock.

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves. Are you ready to mingle with the rest of our family?" Fleur asked with a smile.

Fabian smiled as he took in their appearances. "Wow, you two look amazing." He said softly.

The two girls smiled and kissed their lovers softly. "Thank you love, you look quite dapper as well. It 'as been a while since I 'ave seen you in a suit." Fleur said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "You know I love to dress up a little, my love."

Bellatrix smiled at him. "Now you do, there was a time we had trouble keeping you clothed at all."

Fabian blushed a little. "I was four, it really shouldn't count."

Luna smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Since you managed to convince me to join you, I would say it counts."

His blush only darkened at that. "You were so mischievous, mon amour, but I think we need to go downstairs before Narcissa comes up again, or worse would send Maman up to collect us." Fleur said softly.

He nodded and wrapped an arm around Fleur's waist, while Bellatrix did the same to Luna after quickly styling her hair in a similar fashion to Luna.

…

After a delicious breakfast the entire family reconvened to the den, where a painter was already waiting, and because of the amount of people, it was a bit of a hassle to get everyone positioned correctly.

In the end they settled on Sirius, Apoline and Eliza in front with Marlene and Narcissa kneeling by their side, and Jean-Paul slightly behind Apoline's chair, a hand on her shoulder. Andromeda and Juliette were on the other side, Juliette on Apoline's side and Andromeda on Narcissa's side. Bellatrix and Fleur were behind them, both women having a hand on the shoulder of their lovers. Harry and Draco were next to each other, and seemed to have trouble keeping their faces straight as they stood behind Sirius. Hermione and Nymphadora were next to Fabian and his lovers, Hermione looking exactly like a young Andromeda with her now straight brown hair and expensive dress, not even looking out of her element.

Because of the amount of people in the initial picture, it took the painter almost three hours to complete it, after which he got to work on the individual pictures, which all in all were a lot, because every couple and family wanted a portrait, and Fabian and Hermione had almost insisted they were long overdue for a sibling portrait.

By the time Fabian and his lovers sat down for their Coven portrait, which would be the last one, everyone was either very tired, very hungry or both, but that didn't stop the three girls to find the perfect position next to their lover and mate.

They ended up with Fabian and Luna in an ornate loveseat while Bellatrix and Fleur stood behind them in an intimate embrace, the two having a hand on the shoulders of their younger mates.

It took an hour of sitting still for them, which given how tired they already were, they did not mind at all, and the fact that they all had some form of contact with each other let Fleur alleviate their exhaustion a little.

After Narcissa had everything settled with the painter and thanking him for his time, patience and expertise, everyone settled in the den again, talking softly among each other until it was time for dinner. "Now that we have all survived the insanity of the paintings, I think we should take a little while to re-energize ourselves before dinner and then exchange gifts afterward." Narcissa said with a smile.

No one objected to that, and most in attendance broke off into smaller groups to talk and catch up, with the exception of Andromeda and Juliette, who were more than content to lounge around in each other's arms and talking to Apoline, Jean-Paul and Xenophilius.

Fabian and his lovers took this time to catch up with Sirius and Marlene a little. "So Fabe, how have you been in the last weeks? It's been a while since we've seen you." Sirius said with a smile, not wanting to give away the fact they had seen each other a few days ago.

Fabian smiled at him. "We've been doing well, getting used to not having to look over our shoulders without the Umbitch roaming around, but all in all we're doing okay. How about you Uncle, is there a reason Harry is here today?"

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Yes, after you and the girls purged my mind from the compulsion and memory charms, I set to work on bringing my godson home, which I did. It was surprisingly easy once the abuse he suffered at the Dursley's hands was proven, and at the same time we have gathered more evidence against Dumbledore since they were under a compulsion charm to treat him like shit. It will all be added to the case against him, but unfortunately we can't do anything against him until after the schoolyear, because Madame Bones refuses to give Hogwarts to Umbridge on a platter."

"We understand, that woman is already trying everything in her power to gain control of the school, and with every day that Dumbledore refuses to do anything, she only gains more power. We will 'ave to stop her soon before it is too late." Fleur said softly.

"And you will, my love. Once you guys start those lessons I am sure you all will find a good way to get rid of that woman, and I will personally make sure that you all have an actual teacher next year." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Sirius smiled at her. "I am sure you will be amazing at that, I know at least three students that will pay a lot of attention to you."

Bellatrix smiled at him. "Two of them will also do anything for extra credit." She said with a teasing wink to Luna and Fabian.

The two blushed a little at that. "It is not our fault that we will have two teachers who we have trouble not looking at." Luna said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed the petite blonde softly. "Sirius and I are only teasing love. If all goes well Severus will be your DADA teacher next year, and Fleur will take over for Potions, which will be loads better than to have Dumbledore try and succeed at bringing Slughorn back to Hogwarts."

Sirius shuddered at that. "He would do that. Slughorn is just another minion that he has bound to him forcefully, although I have to say that the Slugman always had a sense of grandeur like Dumbledore does."

Bellatrix smiled and nodded. "I know. He was only concerned about his 'collection' but could never see true talent like Pandora, in that sense it is the only thing Severus cannot see. Luna is just exceptional at Potions as her mother was."

Luna smiled and cuddled into the raven haired witch. "I remember her working on potions all the time, up to and including the day of that fateful accident. She was so amazing at it and it always made the house smell so amazing."

Fabian smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "I remember her dreamy smile every time I would be over and we would prepare for a night of stargazing in the summer."

Luna smiled and squeezed his hand. "She adored the idea of us being together, she always said that we would make a big difference if we ever became a couple. I guess she saw the writing on the wall before we did."

He smiled and nodded at that. "I think so too. We'll make her proud of us."

Bellatrix smiled at them. "I think she already is. I remember the conversations I had with her about you two and the way she would answer implied she knew more than she let on."

Luna smiled and kissed the raven haired witch softly. "She always said what a good friend you were to her, and how heartbroken she was when you got put in Azkaban."

Bellatrix smiled and pulled the blonde closer, saying nothing as her thoughts turned back to that dark time in her life.

Sirius noticed and placed a hand on her leg. "It's okay Bella. It helps if you talk about it I have found. We'll make them both pay."

She smiled at her cousin. "Thank you Siri. It is difficult for me to talk about, but I am getting there."

He grinned at her. "Why don't the four of you come over before the New Year. I have something to show you all that might be related to your Coven, and Phineas has been asking about you too. I think he wants a change of scenery."

The four lovers shared a look and smiled. "We'll probably bring Dora and Hermione along too, because they know everything we do."

"That's fine. I want to show Hermione something anyway, we can get two birds with one stone that way." He said with a smile.

The four nodded and smiled as they relaxed against each other again, until Narcissa called everyone to attention that dinner was served.

…

After dinner everyone settled in the sitting room where the gigantic tree was set up, with an equally gigantic pile of presents under and beside it.

"I think given the size of the company tonight, we can break with tradition this year, so how about we distribute the presents and then open one at a time?" Narcissa said with a soft smile.

Everyone nodded as Gabrielle and Ginny started distributing presents, being the youngest and most enthusiastic about the prospect of presents.

Within minutes everyone had their presents in front of them, everyone now a bit unsure of how to proceed.

Narcissa merely smiled at everyone. "There is no need for everyone to look so awkward, let's just open one at a time and enjoy the gifts that we have been given this year, both the material, the emotional and the physical."

Everyone smiled at her before taking one of the gifts in front of them, the Coven silently agreeing to open each other's presents last.

By the time they got to the last presents, everyone was filled with food and drink and for the first time in a long time, Fabian saw Bellatrix be a bit tipsy again, which was always fun because she seemed to lose the filter between her brain and her mouth, as well as be a lot more clingy which Fleur was now experiencing first hand, but the blonde Veela didn't really seem to mind since she had a few glasses of wine as well.

This also lead them to be a bit more touchy with each other to the point Fabian felt himself get hard. Luna of course noticed and crawled into his lap. "It's okay love, we can show them what they are doing to us tonight." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck and the scar he had left on her months ago, making the petite blonde moan softly.

"Now I know it has been a long day and the four of you are quite giddy to defile each other again, but we are waiting on you to open our last presents. A few more minutes of your attention is all we ask." Narcissa said a little bit annoyed.

Bellatrix and Fleur pouted a little, looking remarkably similar in that moment, but managed to get into a bit of a more neutral position.

Luna however didn't seem to mind her current position and stayed exactly where she was as Fabian handed her his gift to her, doing the same to Fleur and Bellatrix afterwards. "Sorry mother, I am sure it is the wine that is making them lose focus." He said with a wink to his lovers.

Narcissa smiled at him. "Yes, I am well aware of how my sister acts when she's had any form of alcohol."

Bellatrix just stuck her tongue out at her younger sister before they carefully unwrapped the package, revealing a long thin box, which upon opening revealed a beautiful bracelet, all three studded with small gemstones in red for Luna, blue for Fleur and green for Bellatrix.

They smiled at their lover and pounced on him, taking turns in kissing him deeply. "Merci love. Eet is beautiful." Fleur said softly, her accent poking through with her emotions.

He smiled at them. "I'm glad you like them cherí. It took me a while to find the right ones for all three of you."

They smiled and gave him a last kiss before returning to their previous positions so he could open his gift from them, which was an ornately engraved necklace that held pictures of the three of them. "Thank you my loves, it's beautiful."

The girls smiled and kissed him softly. "We are also glad you like it love. We found it in our Coven's Vault, so maybe it'll help you somehow."

"Since I found your bracelets there as well, I am sure it will, like I hope they will help you girls as well." He said softly.

They smiled at him before cuddling up together and turning back to their family. "You four are sickeningly sweet sometimes." Hermione said teasingly.

"Like you and Dora are any better. Sometimes you're almost like a married couple the way you are cuddled up on the couch." Fabian said with a smile.

Hermione only smiled and cuddled into her girlfriend. "Well, at some point I am sure Dora and I will get married in a beautiful over the top wedding befitting our family."

The look on her girlfriend's face made her smile. "I promise to discuss everything with you, love. I would never push for something I knew would make you uncomfortable."

Nymphadora smiled and kissed the brunette. "You really are Fabian's sister. He also loves to shock me."

"Like that time he actually walked into your room naked and cuddled up to you while you were sleeping? Because he told me that gave you quite the shock." Hermione said with a smile.

Nymphadora smiled at her. "It was the middle of winter and his feet were icicles. The temperature was the only thing that shocked me. We had shared a bed together many a time before after all, so no, it was not that time, although it was a time we shared a bed. I told you we never did anything together, but that was not exactly true. One time Fabian accidentally slipped his dick into me while we were asleep, that event shocked us both."

"How old was he even?" Hermione asked softly.

Nymphadora shared a look with her nephew, who merely smiled at her. "He was ten, and we were both terribly embarrassed by the event and the inevitable aftermath of telling our parents what had happened. From that moment we also agreed that I would cuddle into his back since that would be safer."

Hermione smiled at her lover. "Okay, I can imagine that is a shock, but it is also very you, my love. Such a thing could only happen to you."

Dora smiled and nodded, but said nothing more as she relaxed against the brunette.

A few hours of easy conversation passed before most people made their own way home, Draco almost begging Narcissa and Eliza if he could spend a few days at Sirius' home to spend some time with Harry before school, which Narcissa eventually agreed with, after which Sirius, Marlene and the two boys made their way back to Grimmauld Place.

Jean-Paul, Apoline, Juliette and Andromeda were next to leave, since both Gabrielle and Ginny were dead of their feet, and of course Hermione and Nymphadora couldn't wait to get each other alone as well.

Xenophilius also made his way back home, stating he had to do the last edits for the New Year's issue of the Quibbler.

This left Eliza, Narcissa and the Coven. "We know you are all quite giddy to get back to your bedroom and ravage each other long into the night, and we don't mind that, but we were hoping you would stay a little while longer, it's been so long since we had a chance to talk."

They smiled at that. "Of course we don't mind staying a bit longer. Fabian and I are wide awake and have all our concentration left, can't say the same for Bella and Fleur though." Luna said with a soft smile to her lovers who were again mostly lost in each other.

"We can multi-task." Bellatrix said between kisses with Fleur.

Narcissa smiled at that. "No you can't. I know you've always had a one track mind when it comes to your love-interests. Remember how you didn't even notice me and Andi when you and Rory got busy."

Bellatrix smiled and rested her head on Fleur's shoulder. "It was young love Cissy, and it wasn't like you and Liz were any better when you got together."

The two women smiled at that. "That's true love. We've been caught numerous times by both your sisters and our Housemates." Eliza said with a loving smile to her wife.

"It's not my fault you are almost as much of an exhibitionist as my sisters are. That one time in the Common Room was a bit too close for comfort." Narcissa muttered with a slight blush.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "At least we have the decency to keep our amorous activities to our bedroom, at least for the time being." Bellatrix said with a wink mostly to her lovers.

Narcissa smiled at that. "I am sure you four will find some way to do it outside at some point, but we also have some news concerning your Coven, before this boils down to a retelling of all our most embarrassing moments. We have been in frequent contact with Amelia Bones about everything that has been discovered and she is putting significant resources into a covert investigation against Dumbledore, Umbridge and even Minister Fudge. She has already built a significant case against the old man thanks to your bottled memories and visions and is preparing to question him, although she doubts it will come to a head before the end of the schoolyear. We have also procured Hermione's original birth certificate and will be recognized as a Black from now on."

Fabian smiled at that. "Since she looked more like Andromeda than anyone else today, I think she has already embraced her heritage. With a bit of your lessons on etiquette she'll be a natural born Black." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Narcissa smiled and nodded. "She has already talked to me about that, and I plan to teach her the basics before the New Year's Ball, I think we can make her entrance that night a truly unforgettable one, which is why I want to ask you, as her brother to escort her down until such time you can get her to Nymphadora."

He nodded at that. "I would be glad to escort my dear sister down for her first family Ball. I think she's more excited than I am for that night."

Narcissa smiled at him. "That's because you share Bella's annoyance for that night, but I think from now on it will become a night we will share as a family completed."

They smiled at that. "I think us accepting Hermione on two fronts, both when we thought she was a Muggleborn and when it was confirmed she was a Black. It will help us all going forward." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Narcissa smiled at her sister. "If people still had doubts about our family's standing, we will have erased it once the news of Hermione's lineage becomes public knowledge."

"There will be a ton of questions and I am sure she'll have answer to all of them, and of course she will have her enemies, like Ron and Molly Weasley, but I think they'll be a minority when put against her supporters." Fabian said with a soft smile.

The two women nodded and smiled at them. "How about we call this a night, I can see you are all having trouble keeping your hands to yourselves, so we'll see you tomorrow for Boxing Day."

They smiled and went to give them a hug before they made their way upstairs, Bellatrix and Fleur especially giddy to get each other alone.

…

The moment the four lovers entered their bedroom and put up some Silencing spells, Bellatrix and Fleur vanished their clothes. "Are you two still up for a bit of naughty time with your mates, or was today a bit too much for you?" Bellatrix asked softly.

Fabian and Luna smiled at them. "Since you two have been having trouble keeping your hands off each other for the better part of the evening, we are more than okay with you two going all out on each other. Fabian and I are way too tired for that." Luna said dreamily.

The older women smiled and gave them both a kiss. "That's fine my loves. We'll have plenty of opportunity to ravage each other over the coming week." Bellatrix said with a husky tone.

"Oh we will, it is still a week until the Ball and a week and a half before we need to go back to school, so I think we will find plenty of opportunities to ravage each other." He said softly.

The two women smiled and gave them a last kiss before kissing each other, the two quickly losing themselves in each other.

Fabian and Luna took a bit more slow, taking their time in kissing and luxuriating in each other's presence, but quickly found that they were just too tired to do anything tonight, so they just cuddled in close to each other as they fell asleep.

Bellatrix and Fleur on the other hand had plenty of energy left and at the moment the blonde Veela had her raven haired lover pinned down as they pressed their clits together.

"I never thought of myself as a submissive woman, but it is amazing to be pinned down by you, my love." Bellatrix said huskily.

Fleur smiled and tweaked her lover's nipples. "It is in my Veela blood to be both a bit dominant, but also make sure my mate enjoys our lovemaking to the fullest. The fact that your womanly curves drive me wild every single day 'elps a lot too."

Bellatrix moaned and pulled the French witch into a kiss, while squeezing her ass at the same time. "Women in our family are usually a bit dominant as well, unless they find a true love, then we have no trouble submitting."

Fleur smiled and nuzzled the raven haired witch's neck, close to the scar she had left on her mate. "You know what I love most about you, Bella?"

"No I don't, but I am sure you are about to tell me." The raven haired witch said with a soft moan.

"I love the fact that you are always willing to try new things with me. Even with everything Fabian and I have done, I sometimes sense some trepidation with him, as I do with Luna." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed her lover softly. "While very sweet of you to say, I know why. Luna and Fabian have always been very much attuned to each other, even when Luna was still inside of her mother's belly. They have been together for Luna's entire life and have been each other's firsts in many ways. It will take them both some time to fully get used to being intimate with us to the full extent. I on the other hand have a lot of experience with loving women and have always been the adventurous type. I think when we can take our time with each other during the summer, I think he will surprise you, since this past summer all of our lives got turned upside down."

Fleur smiled and kissed her lover softly. "I'm sure they will surprise us both given enough time. Fabian has already proven to be very adventurous and I am sure Luna is just as adventurous and perhaps even more adventurous than he is. Only time will tell, or you will if you catch one of their thoughts."

Bellatrix smiled as they looked at their sleeping lovers, who were trying to crawl impossibly closer to each other. "Their thoughts are usually focused on us or anything we are dealing with. Sex usually only comes when the four of us are truly alone."

Fleur smiled and cuddled into Bellatrix, as she finally brought the raven-haired witch to her long awaited orgasm. "Shall we join our lovers in their slumber, mon amour, otherwise we might not be awake enough for whatever your sister 'as planned tomorrow."

"Cissy usually keeps Boxing Day a light affair, but I agree with getting some sleep, with our family completed my sister might get a little bit crazy." Bellatrix said as she pulled the blonde Veela closer, who on her turn wrapped an arm around Fabian.


	22. Conversing With the Coven of Old

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C22: Conversing With The Coven Of Old**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

When the Coven, along with Hermione and Nymphadora stepped out of the Floo at Grimmauld Place a few days later, they all had to suppress the laugh that bubbled up. "I expected a lot of things today, but seeing you so at ease was not one of them, cousin." Bellatrix said with a smile as she took in Sirius' posture sprawled out over the couch.

"Shush Bella, it's not like I haven't seen you sleep, you take up a whole Queen sized bed. I was merely waiting for you all to arrive." Sirius said with his trademark smile.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "Surprisingly since we formed our Coven I have been remarkably still in bed."

"You're not always quiet though. We know exactly how to make you scream." Fleur whispered in the raven haired witch' ear.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed the blonde Veela. "Perhaps, but we also know what will make you scream in pleasure."

Fleur smiled and kissed her lover softly. "That is true, but I think that goes for all of us in our little Coven. We are all very versed in teasing and pleasing each other."

Sirius groaned softly at them. "Seriously, it's almost as if I am listening to Phineas and his mates in their portrait. They are just as sickly sweet with each other."

Fabian smiled at his uncle. "We can't help it uncle Sirius. That's just the way we have communicated since we got together. It will probably only get worse."

Sirius smiled at him. "I would expect nothing less from you all, ever since I got the portrait of the previous Coven from the Vault I understand exactly where you all get it from. I've put it in the sitting room so you all can talk to them in peace and quiet."

Bellatrix smiled and nodded. "Thank you Siri, I'm glad you're back the way you were."

"I have you to thank Bella. You have given me back my mind and life." Sirius said with a kind smile.

Bellatrix only smiled and hugged him. "Soon enough we'll be able to make him pay for everything. Mom and Aunt Cissa are already working hard to sort through all the evidence we have all supplied Ms. Bones with, but first we have to deal with Umbridge. It is the best way of handling things in our opinion." Hermione said with a smile.

Sirius nodded at that. "It'll be better for the Order to see his true colors too, otherwise they will pin it all on Umbridge's influence. Chances are that we are going to lose a few members when they hear the truth, but I am sure that most of them are loyal to the cause, and not just to Dumbledore."

"The cause itself has grayed a lot as well. I think it is time that we help everyone remind of what the cause is." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Sirius only nodded at him as he led the six of them through the halls of Grimmauld Place, opening the door to the sitting room for them, while he continued on with Hermione and Nymphadora.

Bellatrix had to smile when she saw the interior again. "It's been so long since I have been here. My last memories of this place were not the greatest."

Fabian smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I know love, Grimmauld has always given me a bit of an uneasy feeling as well."

She smiled and put her hands over his. "I know why it is too, but we can't do anything about it. My mother's and grandmother's presence is strong still and they were very avid supporters of both Tom and Grindlewald, and were probably the worst type of pureblood bigots."

Fleur and Luna smiled at her as they came up to hug their lovers. "Thankfully we now have each other and your family has turned over a new leaf. There is no need for us to fear the past when our future looks so bright." Luna said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled and pressed a kiss to her lover's cheek. "It certainly does, my love. Our future will be exactly what we make of it."

Luna smiled at her. "Aren't they sweet together. They remind me a lot of you, my love." A familiar voice said form behind them.

They turned almost as one to the source, which was a big painting with Phineas, surrounded by three blondes, and in front of the painting two sofa's were conveniently placed, which made Bellatrix roll her eyes at Sirius' foresight.

They took a seat and cuddled up to each other. "It is good to finally see all of you Uncle Phineas." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Phineas smiled at them. "I am sure a lot has been written about me in the family Chronicles, but I think it is a good idea to get introductions out of the way first. I know Fabian of course because of the short conversation we had at Hogwarts, but I know you all know little of us. As you might have guessed, I am Phineas Nigellus Black, and these are my mates Justine Delacour-Black and Katarina Lovegood-Black, and of course my dear sister and mate Lucretia Black. It is our honor to welcome the new Coven of the Goddesses."

They smiled at that. "The honor is all ours. I am Fabian Black, and these are my mates. Bellatrix Black, Fleur Delacour and Luna Lovegood."

"Ah young love, I remember it so well when we just found each other, although I must say you are all quite a bit younger then when we found each other." Katarina said with a smile, which was very similar to Luna's usual dreamy smile.

Luna smiled at her ancestor. "From all that we have been able to gather from the Chronicles, our circumstances were very different. I have known Fabian since I was a baby and of course Bellatrix helped raise Fabian. Fleur came to us when her Beauxbatons was invited for a Tournament at Hogwarts. Fabian and Fleur actually started dating during the Tournament."

"Ah, the fabled Tri-Wizard Cup. I remember hosting a few myself in my days as Headmaster." Phineas said with a soft smile.

The three women surrounding him smiled. "Yes dear, you were certainly a better Headmaster than the old codger that now holds the post."

They smiled at that. "Yes, we know Dumbledore has turned out to be an utter bastard who has screwed with all of our minds, and with the minds of most people who have been in contact with him."

Phineas nodded morosely at that. "Albus has always struggled with his controlling urges, even when he was a student. He always needed to know exactly who was doing what and he tried to spin everything to his advantage, it is a habit we have never been able to break unfortunately. It also doesn't help that thanks to him this new Dark Lord was able to rise in the first place. I had warned him of Tom Riddle when he brought the boy to Hogwarts. Tom Riddle might be a half-blood, but his Wizarding side is one of the most ancient families besides our own and the Potter family. I see him make the same mistakes again now with the Potter boy. I have heard and seen a lot in my years in his office and apparently there is a Prophecy about the Potter boy that he is adamant will be key to turn the tide in the coming war in Dumbledore's favor."

"Since it is Dumbledore we are talking about, I am sure he will send Harry on a wild goose chase without any form of information to retrieve it." Luna said softly.

Phineas and his mates nodded. "That he will, and you will need to help him retrieve it. The Prophecy indeed holds vital information for Harry's very survival. The Divination Professor foretold it and I believe it now resides in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. The Coven will play a part in this war that is even more vital than Harry's will be. It must be Harry who defeats Tom Riddle, but you will wield the power to make it so. Before he became the Dark Lord now known as Voldemort, Tom Riddle was very interested in immortality and he found a dark way to make it so. He used an ancient and horrible method of creating a container where a piece of his soul resides in. it is created by casting a dark spell on a container before killing another person, because murder splits the soul and will allow someone to put that physical piece in that container. I have heard Dumbledore talk about them in the last six months and one of them will be difficult to destroy. Usually a container has to be irreparably damaged for the soul to be destroyed, but because of the powers granted by the Coven, there is a ritual in the Chronicles that will help you destroy them."

"We wondered what that ritual was when we read about it. I am sure it will aid us in destroying these containers. But you mentioned one was going to be difficult. What did you mean by that?" Fleur asked softly.

"The reason it is going to be difficult is because there is one inside of Harry Potter. Tom never meant to make it, but his soul was so unstable from being split so many times that when the curse rebounded and killed him, the piece of his soul attached itself to Harry Potter. That is the secret of his scar. Dumbledore is also willing to sacrifice the boy to the Dark Lord if it comes to that. It falls to you to help destroy the piece of his soul without killing Harry. The ritual will aid you in this, but you need to get stronger before you can attempt it. It might claim your lives if you are not strong enough." Katarina said with a kind smile.

They nodded at that. "We understand, and we will do everything in our power to become stronger. But can we at least share this knowledge with Harry. He has been lied to for long enough by Dumbledore and we promised him to be completely open and honest with him when we gave him back his memories, and we also have to say that we have already destroyed the darkness inside of Harry. Fleur found it when we gave him back his memories."

Their ancestors smiled at them. "If you can pry him from Draco's side for a moment, you may of course tell him. He deserves to know what he is walking into and what lies ahead. He will need your council in the coming battles. Two of which are fast approaching. I am sure Luna has seen this already, or otherwise she will very soon, and it will be a great help to your cause to have already destroyed the most difficult piece of the Dark Lord's soul." Justine said with a smile.

Luna smiled at her. "I had a dream last night that I wanted to share with my mates today. I saw us in an enormous hall filled with orbs of Prophecies before it shifted to Hogwarts and a last stand against Umbridge. I couldn't discern much else."

"It will get better in time, dear Luna. You are young still and your gift needs more time to develop. It will get better soon, that I promise you." Katarina said with a smile.

"Of course your powers will also receive a considerable boost when you seal your bond through marriage, and it will help with their clarity to a point you will no longer need to take the potions we know you are still taking each month." Phineas said with a smile.

They all smiled at that. "We figured that already, but as strong as the urge is, we want to wait a bit before we take those vows." Fleur said with a soft smile to her lovers.

Phineas and his mates smiled at them. "That is understandable, but for now we have given you all the information we can, the rest you can find in the Chronicles. All we can share is the name of the containers Riddle used for his soul. They are called Horcruxes and according to Dumbledore, eight were made including Harry, and a few have already been destroyed."

"We thank you for everything you have taught us and have supplied us with. I am sure this will not be the last time we will have a conversation." Bellatrix said with a smile.

The previous Coven smiled and bowed respectfully, a gesture returned by the current Coven before they took their leave, Bellatrix having a specific place to show her mates in mind.

…

Stepping into her old bedroom a few moments later, she had to smile at how little had changed. "Cissa, Andi and I made a pact when we were little girls, and now that we have the opportunity, I shall be the last one to honor it. We made the promise to each other to only show our true loves the pictures I am about to show you. They are pictures of our childhood that show how we acted as little girls, when we were not made to sit still and be pretty that is."

They smiled and took a seat on the bed while Bellatrix went to take a box from the closet, much to the appreciation of her mates, because she had to stretch a bit to get it, and they had a very good view of her curvy body from this angle.

Luna crawled into Fabian's lap while Fleur draped herself over his back and shoulder, nuzzling the scar she had left on him. "Careful now love, otherwise we might defile Bella's old bedroom."

Bella let out a very unladylike snort. "This room was defiled many years ago, the one benefit of being the oldest is that I got the biggest room, and it was here that a lot of my firsts with my sisters happened. Even Eliza joined us here once or twice, and that was an ulterior motive of mine. The pictures I am about to show you are far from chaste and will leave us… inspired to say the least."

"So today is the day I will find out if there was any truth to the stories Dora told me about you and your sisters, my love?" Fabian asked with a smile.

She nodded and took a seat next to him, while pulling Luna's feet into her lap. "I'd say you'll find out everything you have ever wanted to know about your mother and aunts, and I think also a few things that you didn't want to know. I will not be held responsible for any emotional scarring."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I think I'll be able to handle it, my love. I have caught my mothers in many compromising positions over the years."

Bellatrix smiled as she opened the box and took out the sizable stack of pictures. "We'll see love."

The first picture she showed them was a picture of the three sisters in flowing summer dresses, and it seemed that Bella was around seventeen. She was leaning with her back against Andromeda while Narcissa had crawled between their legs, her legs kicked up in the air. They then saw Bella wave her wand and the skirt of Narcissa's dress flew up, revealing the young blonde wore nothing underneath.

"You were so scandalous when you were younger, mon amour." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "This was merely payback for her stealing my diary. I didn't know she decided to go commando that day, although it led to the next picture." She said as she pulled the next picture out, which was Bellatrix and Andromeda with their skirts flipped up and softly stroking their naked pussies, while a stark naked Narcissa crawled towards her sisters. "I remember that day so well. We shared so much pleasure between the three of us that day, and another reminder of no matter what happened, we would always be together in some form another. I heard people say that there is no relationship like a sibling relationship, and I still believe that is true. You only need to look at Fabian and Hermione, or you and Gabby to know that it is true." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

They all smiled at that. "That is most definitely true, although I never imagined you three were that close even when you were that young." Luna said softly, almost unconsciously playing with Bella's hair.

"We shared everything at that point, especially Andi and I. We were closer in age and that made it easier to also share clothes with each other. We kind of had a similar style back then. We taught Cissy everything we knew about loving a woman when she was thirteen, as is a bit of a tradition in our family, just like you were taught by Dora and I, my love." She said as she nuzzled Fabian's neck.

He smiled and kissed her. "Yes, but I was younger than thirteen when you two started teaching and showing me things. It's no wonder I have become enamored with your breasts, my love."

Bellatrix smiled and gave him a wink as she vanished her corset and pulled down the top of her dress. "I know, but I think that goes for all of our mates, and speaking of which, I think we can get away with a little bit of sexy time here.

They smiled at her as Fleur and Luna vanished their clothes and Bellatrix shimmied out of her dress, leaving only Fabian fully clothed. "Here is what's going to happen loverboy. We are going to take very good care of you, and tonight, when we are back in the privacy of our own room, you get to do whatever you want with us, but for now, you are ours." Bellatrix said huskily.

"Like there was ever any doubt of that my love. I remember you having a tattoo of my name and birth date on your neck, you already claimed me years ago, just like Fleur and Luna did." He said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "Perhaps in a few years we can get a tattoo with something that means a lot to us, something that represents our Coven as a whole, and if you want we can get a similar tattoo to mine, and I can have mine updated a little. I have an old friend that does amazing tattoo's."

Luna and Fleur smiled at her. "How about we talk about that later tonight, I believe we were going to rock our lover's world again." Luna said with a smile.

"Indeed we are, and since I will not put it past Sirius to interrupt us while we are busy, so we are on a little bit of a timetable." Bellatrix said with a soft smile as she and Fleur kissed their way down Fabian's body, while Luna pulled him into a deep kiss, mostly to distract him, because the three women had a plan today.

For good measure Luna straddled him while Fleur slowly started sucking his cock, while Bella placed soft kisses to the inside of his thighs. "I hope you're ready to try something new, my love. Chances are that if you like it we're going to make this a staple of our relationship." Bellatrix said softly before sucking one of his balls into her mouth and gently massaging the other.

Fabian groaned loudly into Luna's mouth as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "It's almost a shame I can't help them with that. I would've loved to know what they taste like."

He smiled at her. "I think you'll have that chance soon enough, my love."

She smiled and nuzzled his neck as he massaged the pale globes of her ass. "You really have taken a liking to my butt, haven't you love?" She asked huskily.

Fabian smiled and nodded. "I can't help it. You have such a beautiful ass that I can't resist the urge to touch it as much as I can."

She blushed a little at that. "I should have seen that coming, given how addicted you are to our bodies, probably just as much as we are to yours."

"I have no shame in admitting that I am very much addicted to all of your bodies. How could I not be when you are all so damn beautiful." He said softly before kissing her again.

"I think it is sweet that you two always seem to lose yourselves in each other, even more so than is usually the case when we are all intimate." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

He smiled at her. "You of all people should know that has always been the case with Luna and I. You caught us in some precarious positions over the years."

Bellatrix smiled but said nothing as she continued working on his balls, and knowing that he couldn't take much more of this torturous pleasure given to him by his lovers. "I'm going to cum soon, my loves."

The three women smiled at him as Luna gave him a last kiss and took a spot next to Fleur to help her lovers finish their mate. "Feel free to cum anywhere you want, love. Our bodies are your canvas."

He smiled and flashed them a wink before shooting his load over their breasts, which made them giggle a little, having expected the obvious move from their lover. "Sometimes you really are such a man love." Fleur said teasingly.

He smiled as one by one they sucked the last drops from his softening penis. "I agree love, so much space to choose from and you choose the six most obvious targets." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

"I know, I just couldn't help myself." He said softly.

They smiled as they licked up every drop of cum from each other's bodies, lying down next to their lover once they were once again clean.

…

Later that evening, after a lovely dinner with the entire family present, the Coven, minus Fabian, who was still in the shower, was relaxing in their room with Hermione and Nymphadora, the Chronicles opened up in front of them.

They had shared everything their ancestors had told them, including the way the Dark Lord kept coming back and how they needed to destroy those Horcruxes. "Harry just can't catch a break, can't he?" Hermione asked softly.

"We can just chalk it up to his really bad luck and another thing Dumbledore lied to him about. He took it rather well when we told him earlier." Bellatrix said softly.

Hermione smiled at that. "I think he has become used to these emotional blows by now, and I am sure now having Draco's awkward help will be beneficial too."

They all smiled at that. "Draco has always been awkward, I remember him at Christmas when he was about four years old and Severus was visiting us, and he had made Draco a hot chocolate that was not up to his standards, and he actually said that Severus as a Potions Master should know how to make a hot chocolate up to his standards. The look on Severus' face was priceless." Bellatrix said with a wistful smile.

"I can just imagine Draco being all haughty and uppity as a child. At least he's let a lot of that go." Hermione said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "You would be right in that assumption. When he just started to talk full sentences, his favorite was 'my mother will hear about this.' It was absolutely adorable, and Cissa usually couldn't scold him for it because it was so adorable. It got even worse when Fabian was born, then he became the protective older brother, which was even more adorable to see, he usually walked behind Fabian's stroller and wouldn't let anyone that wasn't family get close."

Hermione smiled at that as she relaxed against Nymphadora. "I remember that time so well. Draco usually kicked up a storm when Fabian was old enough to pick his own favorites. He always gravitated towards me." Nymphadora said with a soft smile.

Just as Luna wanted to respond to that, he entered the room, wearing only a towel around his waist. "Good to see you still remember the use of decency, brother." Hermione said teasingly.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "I must say 'Mione, that was an excellent imitation of my mother."

She smiled as he sat down next to Bellatrix and Luna. "I had my first lessons with her today, after we came back from Sirius' home, and I intend to implement them as soon as possible."

He smiled at that. "I figured as much already, but for your information, my dear sister, I am wearing underwear, I just forgot to bring fresh clothes with me into the bathroom."

She smiled and gave him a quick hug. "I understand Fabe, I was merely teasing you."

Fabian smiled and cuddled into Bellatrix' side. "I know, but I could get dressed if you want."

Hermione smiled at him. "While you have nothing that I haven't seen before, I would prefer it. There is no sense in you catching a cold by wanting to show off."

He nodded and quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. "Even if I did catch a cold, I would have three beautiful nurses to take care of me." He said with a teasing wink to his lovers."

Luna and Fleur smiled at him. "At least that'll be a little bit like last year. I remember you getting sick after the Second Task." Fleur said softly.

"That's because Dumbledore thought it was a good idea to submerge students into the freezing water of the Black Lake in the middle of February. Gabby got sick, 'Mione got sick and if I am not mistaken so did Ginny." He said with a soft smile.

"Yes, but unlike them, you are a man and act like you're dying nine times out of ten." Bellatrix said with a teasing smile.

He blushed a little at that. "I can't help it love. That will always be one of the fundamental differences between men and women."

They smiled at him. "In your defense though Fabe, you don't get sick very often but when you are, it is always serious, so I would say it was justified." Hermione said with a smile.

"Thanks sis." He said with a smile.

Hermione smiled and tipped him a wink.

"There was a time you wanted either me or aunt Bella with you when you were sick, one can only think of what would've happened if Hermione had really grown up as your sister." Nymphadora said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "I've been thinking about that too in recent months. I think the intimate bond I have with Luna would have been shared between Hermione, Luna and myself. We would've been the Golden Trio before we ever went to Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled at that. "I think so too, but like all siblings we would've had plenty of arguments as well. I was quite stubborn and willful as a child."

"A true Black then. Your mother was exactly like that, and speaking of Andi, I must say you really are a carbon copy of your mother with your new hairstyle." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Hermione blushed a little and smiled at her. "Thank you Bella. That means a lot to me. Mom said the same thing when we collected the copy of my birth certificate. We actually found out that even my middle name was changed on the forged one. Apparently my middle name is Celeste."

"It fits you 'ermione. I found Jean such a common name for such and extraordinary young woman." Fleur said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at the blonde. "Why thank you Fleur, that means a lot to me."

Fleur smiled and hugged the brunette. "It is true, 'ermione. I knew from the time my Veela accepted that there was nothing between you and Fabian than a friendship that there was more to you than met the eye. Veela have a sort of sixth sense for that, as you may have noticed with my Gran-mere."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes, Juliette is so amazingly insightful that it is refreshing after spending time with my classmates, present company excluded of course. I love Harry like a brother, but sometimes he can be so dense, being around my family has certainly been refreshing."

They all smiled at that. "You do know now that your heritage is common knowledge, shit is going to hit the fan when we get back to school, right? I would even dare say that the New Year's Ball will stir the pot plenty as well. You will be the talk of the night." Fabian said with a smile.

"I know, your mother has been preparing me for that as well, and since you will be escorting me into the room, I think I'll be fine." Hermione said with a similar smile.

He nodded and smiled at her when there was a knock on the door. "Sorry to bother you, my dears, but we need to borrow Hermione and Fabian for a bit." Andromeda said with a smile, giving an almost imperceptable nod to Bellatrix.

The two siblings smiled and gave their lovers a quick hug, before following Andromeda to one of the upper floor sitting rooms, where Narcissa and Eliza were waiting for them. "Good evening you two, I trust you all had a pleasant day?" Eliza asked with a smile.

They both nodded at that. "Yes, the time spent with Sirius in the tapestry room was very informative. It was nice to see how our Coven weaves through the family, and of course the talk with our ancestors was very informative as well. They spoke a lot of Dumbledore and Tom and what we will need to do to defeat him." Fabian said with a smile.

"And Sirius showed Dora and I how my portrait had been added to the tapestry wall and how your and Dora's portraits have healed themselves. It was amazing to see how old our family actually is." Hermione said with a similar smile.

The three women smiled at that. "We figured you would like that, Hermione. You deserve to be a part of this family in every way and when we found out you had been added to the wall, we only felt it fitting to show you, but as you two might expect, there is something we need to tell you, and it is quite important." Andromeda said with a smile.

"There is no easy way of saying this, and since we know how much both of you like to read, we have taken the liberty of taking the Black Family Chronicles from storage and show you." Narcissa said as she pulled out a book bound in black leather.

Fabian and Hermione smiled as they opened the book on the marked page, their eyes widening when they saw what was written. _'Children of Black, in order to stave off the insanity that plagues our family since its earl__iest__ days, will find an irresistible urge __to share each other's bed, even when Bonded in __The__ Coven this urge will present itself before the children come of age. In order not to succumb to this insanity, it is advised that the Children of Black satisfy this urge before either of them come of age.'_

It surprised them both to see that it was signed by Phineas Black and his mates, although it also made a lot clear for Fabian. "So in order to keep our minds, we actually need to sleep with each other?" Hermione asked softly.

"I'm afraid so sweetie. I know it is difficult to comprehend, but it is the only way if you don't want to fall into insanity. It is part of the reason Bellatrix, Narcissa and I did the things we did with each other." Andromeda said with a soft smile.

The siblings shared a look and smiled at each other. "I suppose if we can get this past our mates, it might not be a bad idea. I would hate to lose my mind to some ancient curse."

Narcissa and Andromeda smiled at them. "It isn't exactly a curse, we don't really know what it is, but I believe Bella has done a lot of research on this particular subject. She'll help you understand and explain it all to Dora, Fleur and Luna."

They nodded at them. "We'll talk to them tomorrow morning, because I know this will not end well if we tell them tonight, and I have no desire in sleeping downstairs on the couch tonight." Fabian said softly.

Eliza, Narcissa and Andromeda smiled at them. "That's fine, my sweets. We just wanted you to know what needs to be done and explain some things at the same time." Narcissa said with a smile.

Fabian and Hermione smiled and gave their mothers a hug before they made their way back to their respective bedrooms in silence.


	23. New Year's Proposal

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C23: New Years Proposal**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

A few days later Fabian woke up to an empty bed, which was a bit of a novelty as of late, because his lovers were usually more than content to lounge around with him in the early mornings.

"Good morning sweetie. I hope you slept okay?" Eliza asked with a soft smile.

He sat up and smiled at his mother who was sitting in the comfortable chair. "Good morning mother. May I ask what you are doing here? Not that it is not lovely to see you, but I am more used to two other blondes when I wake up."

Eliza smiled and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Your lovers have been taken by my wife to get primped for today, and they had an early appointment at the salon, so I am here to make sure you wake up properly."

He smiled at her. "I figured. Mum usually goes a bit crazy on the day of the New Year's Ball."

Eliza smiled and nodded. "Indeed, and for once I am glad I am not the one to be dragged off this early with Bella and Andi, and that your mother trusts me to do my own hair and make-up for once." She said with a wink.

Fabian smiled at that. "Thank the Goddesses that I don't have that issue, although it does remind me of something I wanted to ask you. I intend to propose to the girls tonight, and I was hoping you and Mum would be okay with that."

Eliza smiled and hugged him. "Of course we are okay with that, sweetie. All we have ever wanted for you is to be happy. Is there anything you need from your mother or me for tonight?"

He shook his head as he summoned a clean pair of underwear to him. "No, not really, just a moment to actually propose to them, but I kind of wanted to leave that until I felt the moment was right."

Eliza nodded at her son. "We'll make sure that you have ample opportunity to propose to your lovers, but having said that, when did you become so shy. I have seen your penis plenty of times."

He smiled at that. "I suppose, but I doubt you have seen it in its full glory."

"Since you weren't shy to show it to Narcissa, I doubt I will have a different reaction than my wife." Eliza said with a smile.

He shrugged and got out of bed, and just like Narcissa, Eliza blushed at seeing his penis. "I now understand why you are all so addicted to each other. The Black gene runs deep within you, sweetie." Eliza said with a soft smile.

"Thanks Mom, this isn't awkward at all." He said with a slight blush.

She smiled at him. "Contrary to popular belief and unlike Narcissa, I am very much used to the sight of penises. I grew up with your Uncle Lucius after all, and an ingrained trait of the Malfoy family is that we are not shy about our bodies, something you are of course well aware of and something you have definitely inherited from me. Not all good things come from the Black side of the family after all."

He smiled as he put on his underwear. "That was something I knew, mother. We had long ago established that I am both your and Narcissa's son by my actions."

Eliza smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Yes you are, and now that I have the time, I want to thank you for helping to apprehend your father. We received word that they threw him through the veil this morning, so you'll have even more Galleons coming to you in a few months, as will Hermione."

"I think I'll graciously donate my half to her, because we have all the money we would ever need from our Coven alone." He said with a soft smile.

Eliza smiled at him. "That is something you'll have to talk about with your sister when she comes back. She and Andromeda have left to get primped up as well."

"Then I think I will take a quick shower before making the last preparations for my proposal tonight. There has been something that I have been putting off that I will need to know before tonight." He said as he stretched.

Eliza nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "That's fine sweetie, but if you don't mind me asking, when did you have the time to buy rings for them? You've been attached at the hip since you've been home."

He smiled at her. "To be very honest I didn't buy them, they are heirlooms of the Coven, which will also help us gain even more control over our powers, to the point we won't have to take the potion anymore."

"That's so romantic, and so like Narcissa at the same time. She gave me an heirloom as engagement ring as well." Eliza said with a smile.

He smiled at the emotions that filtered in, with love being at the forefront of it. "I always found that such a beautiful ring. I remember I always tried to play with it when I was little."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I remember that too, as I do most things from when you were younger. You've always been such an observant and sweet young man that is was sometimes difficult to tell you no or admonish you, and not unsurprisingly you were always very quick to listen to Bellatrix."

"I have always loved Bella in one form or another, more than should be healthy probably, but only since we found out about the Coven, I have been able to give proper words to that love. I love them all so much that I would die if it meant they could live." He said softly.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary, sweetie, and I am sure that they feel exactly the same." Eliza said with a motherly smile.

He hugged her tightly and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Thank you Mom, that means a lot to me."

Eliza smiled at him. "Don't mention it sweetie, now go and take your shower. We still have a lot to do today. Oh, before I forget, Apoline and Juliette requested your presence at the Château in two hours."

He nodded and hugged her a last time before walking to the bathroom to take a very relaxing shower.

…

When he came out of the shower half an hour later and had gotten dressed, he took out the note that had come with the rings, only now having the time to read it.

_To t__he next Coven__, __our descendants_

_If you have found these rings, then it means you are one of the heirs to the powers of the Coven of the Goddesses. These rings were forged for the marriage of the very first Coven and have been an heirloom of our Coven through the ages. They will help you focus and develop your powers, and will make sure you will no longer need the potions you are all still undoubtedly taking. It will also temper the possessive and jealous tendencies, because your Bond and your mate's inner Veela will know that no one will be able to come between you all. You will be bonded through blood the moment you put on the rings, and if you are all wearing the bracelets that were in the Coven's Vault as well, you should all feel a significant increase in magical power._

_Be safe_

_Phineas Nigelus Black_

He had to smile at the words written by his uncle, and he made a mental note to put on his own bracelet once he had proposed to his lovers and had a chance to put his own ring on, which was probably later tonight.

He then pocketed the note and checked his appearance a last time before he made his way downstairs. He didn't want to keep his future mother-in-law waiting after all.

As he made his way to the Château, he couldn't help but wonder what Apoline and Juliette would need him for today. He figured it would have something to do with the ritual they would have to perform on their wedding night, which he was honestly not as afraid of anymore. He knew it could only help his bond with the girls and that it would certainly help his bond with Apoline, Juliette and Gabrielle as well.

Walking into the Château he was once again met by Juli, who smiled kindly at him. "Bonjour Monsieur Black. Would you please follow me, the Madams are waiting for you."

"Good morning Juli. I trust you have been doing well in the past week?" He asked as Juli once again led him to the Solarium.

The elf smiled at him. "I 'ave been doing well, Monsieur. I 'ave been working a lot with your mother's elves to make sure the mansion will be up to Miss Narcissa's wishes tonight."

He laughed lightly at that. "I can imagine working with my mother for the Ball is much like working for Maman when she does a similar function."

Juli only nodded at that as he opened the door, Fabian giving him a kind smile as he walked in. "Fabian, good morning sweetie. I 'ope you slept okay?" Juliette asked as she gathered him in her arms.

He smiled and kissed them both on the cheeks three times, as he had become used to while they were at the Château in France. "Yes Gran-mere. I slept as good as one can on a day as this."

The two women smiled at him. "I can imagine zat you are more nervous than usual, which is part of the reason we wanted to talk to you today. We only need to wait for one more person, but she should be here shortly." Apoline said kindly.

He smiled and took a seat on the couch so he could face them. "Is Papa joining us today?" He asked with a smile.

They shook their heads as the doors opened to reveal Gabrielle, who blushed slightly when she saw him sitting there. "Take a seat next to your big brother, Gabrielle. We 'ave something to tell you both, and it is easier to get zis out of the way now. Wizout 'aving to tell it twice."

Gabrielle nodded and took a seat next to him. "Now, what we are about to tell you pertains to the ritual Fabian and 'is mates will perform on their wedding night. You of course knew zis, Fabian, but it is important that Gabrielle also knows what she is in for, and perhaps you could tell 'er a little about what she is in for on the actual night. But we shall of course tell you what you can expect on the night itself first." Juliette said with a smile.

"Gabrielle, you know that the Veela 'ave a lot of rituals pertaining to love, sex and our mates, and that you will in time will have to make love to Ginny with your sister and us present. What we 'aven't yet told you is that zere is a ritual you will 'ave to partake in now that your 'eritage 'as revealed itself. On Fabian and Fleur's wedding night you will be required to make love to your future brother-in-law, their mates and us." Apoline said with a sweet smile.

Gabrielle blushed a little at that. "Why are you telling me this now?" She asked softly.

Fabian smiled at her. "Because I plan to propose to your sister and my mates tonight, but keep that quiet for now, so the chance of this ritual having to be performed will probably be very soon."

Her blush darkened at that. "I can see you are worried about 'ow zis will affect your growing bond with Ginny, but I assure you zat zis is necessary. It will make your bond to your sister and Fabian so much closer and in turn will bring you and Ginny closer togezer as well. Your inner Veela will recognize the necessity of zis ritual and it will not 'arm your bond with her in the slightest. What we do want to warn you about is zat Fabian is quite well endowed and zat you might want to prepare yourself for zat." Juliette said kindly.

She nodded at that. "How exactly do I prepare myself for zat, Gran-mere? I have never seen a penis before."

The two women smiled at that. "Zat is why we asked Fabian to come 'ere today, so we can show you what you can expect on zat night. It is also a part of a young Veela's education, so this really works on two fronts. So with zat said, could you show your little sister what she is in for?"

He nodded at that. "Are you okay with that Gabby?" He asked softly.

She nodded and smiled at him. "I'm okay with it if it is you. We're going to see everything from each other very soon, so I might as well get used to it."

He smiled at her. "Just don't tell your sister you saw my penis already. She's a little bit jealous about the fact that so many people know about the size."

She smiled and nodded as she took a seat in between her mother and grandmother, clearly a bit anxious to see what was going to happen.

Fabian gave her a reassuring smile before loosening his pants and pulling down his underwear, not even thinking about the fact that he was already half hard again.

"Oh la la Fabian, are you zat excited already?" Apoline asked with a light giggle.

He smiled and nodded at her. "Sorry Maman, I can't really help it since I am surrounded by beautiful women all day long."

"Again, it is good that you are being honest. So ma petite, what do you think?" Juliette asked with a soft smile to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle's blush was now almost as bright as her girlfriend's hair. "That is huge. I didn't know a penis could get that big."

He smiled at that. "To be very honest, it is only half it's full strength, so to speak. I believe I'm ten inches when fully erect."

"Wow, that's huge. I don't know how to prepare for something so big inside of me." Gabrielle said softly.

Apoline and Juliette smiled at her. "If you want we can get you some toys to prepare yourself with. I am sure Ginny will appreciate that as well, since it is important zat you tell 'er of this before their wedding night."

Gabrielle nodded as he pulled up his underwear and pants again. "I would like that, and I think Ginny will appreciate it too, it could only help our relationship if we at least know a little bit about what we are doing, right?" She asked softly.

Apoline and Juliette smiled and nodded. "It certainly will, ma petite. How about we go shopping for some toys in a few days, just the three of us and your sister?" Apoline asked with a soft smile.

Again Gabrielle nodded. "I would like that, because I doubt I could buy them on my own."

The two women smiled at her. "Then we'll make a nice day of shopping out of it. It will be nice to wind down a bit before you and Ginny return to school."

Gabrielle smiled at them as she cuddled into her mother until she was dismissed, leaving her with plenty of time to think about how she was going to ask her big sister about her boyfriend's cock.

…

Later that evening, Fabian and Luna were in their bedroom with Hermione, since Fleur wanted to get ready for tonight with Gabrielle and Bellatrix was getting ready with her sisters and Nymphadora, the latter mostly because the three women knew that she would find a way to postpone getting dressed until the last possible minute.

"So Hermione, are you nervous about tonight?" Luna asked the brunette with a smile.

Hermione smiled at her. "A little, but not for the Ball itself. Narcissa has taught me a lot about how to carry myself tonight. I'm just nervous about not living up to expectations."

Luna smiled and gave the brunette a hug. "I'm sure you'll be fine Hermione. You have always latched on to any teachings put in front of you, not unlike your brother I might add. I think tonight you will blossom into the young woman you were meant to be."

Hermione smiled at that. "Thank you Luna that means a lot to me."

Luna smiled and stepped into her mate's arms. "Since you are soon going to be as close to our lover as we are, at least for one night, I figured I'd do a little to help you settle your nerves a little."

Hermione blushed a little at that. "Yeah, we should probably find a night to do that before we go back to school. With Umbridge still on the prowl, I would rather not be without my sanity. I can feel it slipping sometimes."

He smiled at her. "We'll talk to our mothers tonight, sis, and we should also talk to our lovers before we decide when we are going to do this."

Hermione smiled at him. "How about we do that tomorrow? I'm nervous enough about tonight as it is."

He smiled and enveloped her in a hug. "We'll be right beside you, sister, and if all else fails we'll leave you in the capable hands of my mother and your girlfriend for most of the night."

Hermione giggled at that as she put on her dress. "I have a feeling Dora will be by my side for most of the night anyway, and that her social graces at these type of events are somewhat lacking."

Fabian smiled at her. "Dora might surprise you tonight, 'Mione. Like me and Draco she has been obligated to attend these events every year, and you know that my Mum expects certain standards to be upheld. This is the one night a year that Dora will be wearing a very posh, and possibly very revealing dress, along with a very changed attitude. She'll be a very proper lady tonight, at least if the past is anything to go on."

Hermione smiled at him. "I can't wait to see that, but could you zip me up, brother? It won't do a lot of good if my dress falls off the moment I appear at the stairs."

He nodded and zipped her dress up, wrapping his arms around her waist as they stood in front of the mirror. "You really look like the pureblood Heiress you are, sis. Tonight everyone will see what we all know."

She smiled at him. "While I am still a bit nervous about tonight, I know it'll be fine as long as I have my family there."

He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before turning back to Luna, who smiled sweetly at him. "Sometimes it really feels like you are twins, love. You two are so similar in so many ways." She said with a dreamy smile.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Since our birthday's aren't that far apart, we basically are, but I think that the two of us will always have that uncanny ability to communicate without words."

Luna smiled at him. "Give it a few years love. Then you two will be at that level as well, but we should hurry, otherwise we'll be late like we were last year."

He nodded and kissed her before zipping up her dress for her. "If you could help me with my tie, I'll be good to go, my love."

Luna smiled and fixed up his tie for him, something she always did for him on the night of the Ball, and any other festivities they attended around the mansion. "You know love, one day you'll have to learn to tie these yourself."

"I know, and I will, but you know I love these small intimate moments with you before the Ball." He said softly.

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Then let's go stud, before we give your sister another prime example of why we are so insatiable."

"Yes, I'd rather avoid that tonight, if you don't mind. I'd rather not drench my panties on a night like this." She said with a teasing smile.

He smiled at that. "Since the odds of that happening are pretty big anyway when you see Dora, there is no shame in getting that motor running early." He teased back at her.

Hermione smiled and hugged them before the three teenagers found themselves ready to make their way downstairs.

As Fabian and Hermione walked down the stairs, Hermione instantly had the eye of the entire room, which made her blush a little.

Fabian squeezed her arm softly and smiled at her as they came down, making her smile right back at him.

When Hermione locked eyes with Nymphadora, her smile brightened even more. The Metamorphmagus looked absolutely amazing in her sparkling dark blue dress and the radiant smile on her face made her feel warm inside.

The now dark brown haired witch smiled at her lover. "Good evening darling. You look absolutely amazing." She said as Fabian placed his sister's hand in that of her lover.

"You look beautiful too, my love. I never expected you to look so amazing in a dress. We might need to make this a staple." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Nymphadora smiled at her. "Don't hold your breath on that, my love. While I don't mind wearing a dress for these types of events, I really hate wearing them for anything else, but we can talk about that, if I can convince you to wear something similar."

Hermione smiled and gave her mate a chaste kiss before making their way into the living room, where their entire family was already present, together with Professor McGonagall, Professor Sinestra and Professor Snape.

All eyes in the room were instantly on her, and it seemed to Fabian that his mother's lessons kicked in, because his sister straightened her shoulders and walk regally through the room, like she had never done anything else in her life.

Luna then hooked her arm with his. "Your sister is a natural at this, love." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly before making their way to the teachers, where Fleur and Bellatrix were talking to Snape and Sinestra. "Hello, my loves, you look absolutely amazing." Luna said with her patented dreamy smile.

Fleur and Bellatrix smiled and gave their lovers a chaste kiss. "The same could be said to you, my darlings. You especially look adorable, Luna." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

She blushed a little and stepped into Fleur's arms while Fabian wrapped an arm around Bella's waist. "I have to say that you are getting more sweet with every interaction, even more so now that I can see the interactions between the four of you." Sinestra said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "You of all people know how I used to be with my lovers, Rory. That hasn't changed a bit in all these years."

Sinestra smiled at her. "I remember, but I didn't expect you to be okay with a four-way relationship, given how possessive you usually are of your lovers, given that you hexed someone because they made a move on me when were at school, and we weren't officially dating at that time."

"I still am very possessive of my lovers, like we are all are towards other people. I knew the stories, but I never believed them to be real until I read the book."

Sinestra smiled at that. "I'm glad we had the opportunity to talk a little before school started back up again. With that toad in control chances of that are zero."

Fleur smiled at that. "That is true, but not for much longer. She 'as dug enough of a grave for 'erself that we are very close to shutting her entire operation down, as well as Dumbledore's. 'e 'as screwed us over just as much Umbridge 'as."

Aurora nodded at that. "Yes, as he has with most people here. I'm glad Bellatrix was able to recover my real memories, not the ones he planted in my head."

Bellatrix smiled at her best friend. "No thanks are needed Rory. I suspected he did something to you as soon as he discovered your favoritism towards Luna and Fabian."

"It's is hard not to show it when they show so much aptitude and interest in my lessons. Most students only do what they need to do, but Fabian, Luna and Hermione always go the extra mile." Aurora said with a sweet smile to her two students.

They both blushed a little at that as the conversation shifted to other not related to school topics.

…

As the night progressed Fabian became increasingly more nervous, and he knew he had to do it soon if he wanted his plan to work.

As it stood now, the four lovers were dancing together, slowly moving to a classical song that was slowly coming to an end, and he figured it would be the best moment to propose to them, and having decided that, he gave his mother a subtle signal, who only nodded in return.

He smiled at them. "I love you girls so much." He said softly.

They smiled and kissed him in turn. "We love you too Fabian, but we can see you are nervous. Are you okay?"

He smiled and kissed them softly before going down to one knee. "You could say that, my loves. I have thought of many different ways on how to ask you girls this in an appropriate manner, but I finally decided to just say what lies in my heart. I love you all so much and I never want to be parted from you again, so I ask you, my Fleur, my Luna and my Bella. Will you marry me?" He asked softly.

They gasped softly as tears shone in their eyes as they shared a look with each other before turning back to their mate. "Of course we will marry you, mon amour. Zere is nothing we would rather do." Fleur said softly.

He smiled and gently slid their rings onto their offered hands before he stood to kiss them. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say those words, my loves." He said softly as the room exploded into a loud applause, with Narcissa, Eliza, Apoline and Juliette making their way towards them with Xenophilius.

"Congratulations to all of you." Narcissa said with a loving smile to her son and sister.

They all smiled at her. "Sorry for stealing the spotlight Mum, but it felt like the perfect night to propose to the women I love."

"That's fine sweetie. I knew it was coming because your mother told me. You can make it up to me by letting me and Apoline plan the wedding." She said with a teasing smile.

They shared a look at that. "That is actually not a bad idea. We won't have time while Fabian and Luna have classes and Fleur has to teach, and I think we can all agree that we want to get married as soon as possible. I think we can't have better people planning it all. You were always more of the etiquette than I was." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Narcissa and Apoline smiled brightly at them. "We'll make sure to discuss everyzing wizt you of course, but we are very grateful to 'ave the opportunity to plan your wedding." Apoline said with a soft smile.

"I know 'ow much you 'ave wanted to plan my wedding, Maman. I would not rob you of this opportunity." Fleur said sweetly.

Apoline smiled at her. "Merci, mon tresor." She said as she enveloped her daughter in a hug.

Fleur smiled and pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek. "We will also talk about the ritual soon, Maman." She said softly in French."

Apoline nodded at her as she pulled back from their hug as another streak of blonde jumped into her sister's arms. "Congratulations, ma sœur." Gabrielle said with a bright smile.

They all smiled at the petite blonde. "You know you and Ginny will have a big job at our wedding, right? We will need bridesmaids and I can't think of better girls than you two."

She smiled brightly at that. "Thank you Fleur, that means a lot to me."

She smiled at her younger sister. "You know you were always going to be included, Gabby. If you were of age I would have asked you to be my Maid of Honor."

"Actually the age for that in Wizarding Britain is fifteen, so by the time we get married she can be your Maid of Honor if that is what you want." Bellatrix said with a smile, knowing how much it would mean to her fiancee if her sister could be a part of their special day in such a manner, she was going to do the same with Andromeda after all.

The two Veela smiled at that. "In that case, Gabby, will you be my Maid of Honor?"

Gabrielle nodded and noticed the slight pout on her girlfriend's face, and of course Luna noticed too. "Ginny, will you be my Maid of Honor? I always wanted to ask you. You have been such a good friend to me over the years." Luna asked with a soft smile.

Ginny smiled and hugged the eccentric blonde. "Of course Lu. I would love to stand beside you when you marry the man thatyou have talked about since we met in our first year."

Luna smiled at that. "Can you blame me Gin? He is so dreamy."

Ginny smiled at her. "I suppose you're right. If I swung that way I could see the appeal, but I am more than happy with Gabrielle."

"You two make a very cute couple." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Both Ginny and Gabrielle blushed a little at that. "Don't tease them love. We are not much better when it comes to being cute." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Whatever my darling fiancee desires." He said with a loving wink.

She smiled at him as the rest of their family came to congratulate them, and when the ball dropped a few hours later, there was no place they would rather be than in each other's arms.

When they were in bed with each other later that night, the girls were all dead of their feet, cuddling up to their lover before kissing him and falling asleep soon after. "Good night my loves. I promise to be the husband that you deserve." He said in a whisper.


	24. An Inevitable Night

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C24: An Inevitable Night**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

The following morning Fabian woke up with a soft smile, feeling the calming and loving emotions from his fiancees next to him, which was not at all surprising since they were so very close to him, with Fleur on top of him and Luna and Bellatrix cuddled up on his shoulders.

The three women stirred slightly as they noticed the change in his breathing, smiling at him as they cuddled even more into him. "Good morning love. Did you sleep okay?" Luna asked softly.

He smiled and gave them all a soft kiss. "Of course I did. I slept with my beautiful fiancees after all."

Luna smiled while Fleur and Bellatrix groaned a little. "Not so loud mon amour. I 'ave a bit of a headache. Remind me later not to try and drink Bella under the table." Fleur said softly.

Bellatrix giggled a little. "Sorry love, but I am a bit competitive in most things, although I may have overdone it yesterday. I am really not used to drinking so much anymore."

Fleur smiled and rolled off Fabian to cuddle with Bellatrix, which left the spot open for Luna to take, which the blonde did without even a second thought. "Do we have anywhere to be today, or can we finally sleep in a little?" Luna asked softly.

"I have to be in Hermione's bedroom tonight, but other than that we can take this day together in whatever way we please." He said with a soft smile.

Fleur took a deep breath before she spoke. "I know it has to be done for both of you to keep your sanity, but I still am a bit agitated about it. Why isn't there any notice of this in our Chronicles?"

"There is love, we just missed it until a few days ago. It has everything to do with the way my family gained use of magic. The legends in the Black Family Chronicles speak of our magic coming directly from dragons in exchange for the sanity of the eldest unless they are willing to commit to their family fully. I was in the same danger if I didn't fall together with Cissa and Andi so easily in the first place. It has allowed me to keep my sanity and diminish the effects in them enough to not be noticeable. What we didn't account for was that it would become easier for Dumbledore to work through our defenses." Bellatrix said as she pulled the blonde Veela close.

Fleur smiled at that. "I never knew that, it actually makes me feel a bit better, as long as it doesn't become a regular occurrence."

Fabian smiled at her. "I promise it won't love. You three are my mates and will always hold every bit of my attention. I realize I have spent a lot of time with Hermione recently, but I hope you understand why that is, because no matter how much I love Draco as my brother, I have always hoped to also have a sister, and as much as I always thought Luna was my sister, I always felt more for her. I can admit that now, so I think both Hermione and I are making up for lost time. If we had been raised as siblings, I am sure that this would've never been an issue."

Fleur smiled and kissed him softly. "It's not fair that you can be so rational when it comes to emotions." She said teasingly.

He smiled and was quickly enveloped by his three lovers. "Until Cissa comes to drag our butts out of this bed for breakfast, we're going to stay right here with you, although I don't think you will mind having us this close." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

"Hmm, having three pairs of breasts in my face until my mother comes to drag us out of bed. Nope, I don't see any downsides to this." He said with a grin.

They smiled and kissed him as they relaxed against him. "I thought that was what you were going to say." Luna said with a soft smile.

Fabian gathered them as close as he possibly could, inhaling their combined scent deeply. It always smelled like home to him and he could never have enough of it.

"Zis is absolute 'eaven. I wish we could stay like zis forever." Fleur said with a content moan.

They all smiled and shared soft kisses among each other when there was a tentative knock on the door. "Are you guys decent?" Gabrielle asked softly.

They smiled at each other and pulled the covers over them. "Mostly Gabby, come on in." Fleur said with a smile.

To their surprise both Gabrielle and Ginny came into their room, the redhead blushing slightly at the intimate position. "We were hoping you were available to talk for a bit?"

"Of course we are, you know you can always come and talk to us. We could also get dressed first if that would make you more comfortable." Fabian said with a soft smile.

They shook their heads at that. "That's not necessary. That is actually part of the reason we want to talk to you. We're a bit at a loss on what to do together and we were hoping that you could help us a little by sharing some of your experiences." Ginny said softly.

They smiled and took a bit more neutral positions, while making sure to keep the covers as far up as they could. "Your situation is a little bit different than ours was. Fabian and I 'ad an entire year to develop our relationship and we could confirm our Bond. You two are still young, but I am sure if you talk to Maman and Gran-mere they will tell you what they think is appropriate, I don't really think we can 'elp you with that."

The two girls smiled at her that. "We figured you would say that, but we figured it wouldn't hurt to ask." Gabrielle said with a soft smile.

"Asking is always free Gabby, but I wouldn't know how we could help you without sharing some things of our own intimate relationships, which I am not sure Apoline and Juliette would appreciate us doing." Bellatrix said with a kind smile.

Gabrielle smiled at the raven haired witch. "I think they wouldn't mind if you guys kept it tame enough, and let's face it, at some point Ginny and I will try some of them for ourselves, so it would help if we knew what we were doing."

The four lovers shared a look at that. "I think we can do that, but I also think Bella and Fleur should be the ones to educate you. They have more experience overall." Luna said with a soft smile to her lovers.

Bellatrix and Fleur both smiled before giving the blonde a kiss. "As long as you two can restrain yourselves while we educate my sister and her mate, I am sure we can give them some pointers at the very least."

They smiled at that. "We can also give you some privacy and recapture some memories in the library. I want to cross-reference some things from our Chronicles with the Black Family Chronicles. Perhaps that will give us some more insights." Fabian said with a soft smile.

The two women smiled at that. "That might be better, because we know what will happen when we talk about sex and we can't do anything about it." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Fabian and Luna nodded and gave their lovers a soft kiss. "Then we'll see you two later today, but please keep it mild for your sister and her lover." He said softly before he got out from under his lovers.

Both Gabrielle and Ginny gave an adorable squeak and quickly averted their eyes as Fabian made his way into the bathroom, much to the amusement of Fleur and Bellatrix.

Luna was a bit more considerate and summoned her bra and underwear to her, so she could at least keep her modesty a little in front of her best female friend and future sister in law. "I think we need to go shopping before we go back, my bra's are getting too small."

"How about we go shopping tomorrow, just the three of us. I think Fabian, Hermione and Dora have plenty to talk about after tonight." Bella said with a smile.

Luna nodded and kissed them both before getting dressed into something comfortable, foregoing a bra altogether.

…

When they stepped into the library half an hour later, they immediately made their way to their corner, the Chronicles firmly under Fabian's arm. "Aren't you glad that we enchanted our corner for privacy, my love?" She asked softly.

He nodded and kissed her softly. "Since only Bella knows where to find us here and we have been caught by her a number of times, we should look into strengthening those wards a little, but yes, knowing what we do now, I am very glad we enchanted our corner for privacy. It has been a dream of mine to make love to you there for quite some time now."

Luna blushed a little at that. "Even after everything we have already been through you always find a new way to make me blush."

He smiled at her. "You are so beautiful when you blush though. I can't help but bring that out in you."

She smiled and pulled him to their couch, on top of her so she could kiss him deeply. "Always a way with words, my love, so I leave what happens next up to you. Study the Chronicles first, or make sweet passionate love first."

"As much as I would love to ravage you right now, I think would be more productive if we studied some things first. So why don't you get comfortable while I go and get the Black Family Chronicles." He said after giving her a languid kiss.

She smiled and nodded as he made his way to the most ancient shelves of the library, while she took his advice and pulled off her dress, leaving her just in her panties, and now that she had a moment to admire them, she had to smile as she palmed her breasts. "Yeah you girls have definitely become bigger. I hope you are ready for another new one today." She said with a soft giggle.

When Fabian came back with the thick black leather bound book he had to smile at the sight of his lover. "Is this your way of telling me I am overdressed for our studying session, my love?"

"Maybe, you wanted me to be comfortable and since none of my bra's fit anymore, I decided to go at least partly commando. Is it distracting, my love?" She asked softly.

He smiled and kissed her as he took a seat next to her. "A little, but I am used to this by now. It's almost as if we're in our bedroom at school. You girls don't seem to mind walking around without clothes there either."

She smiled and cuddled into him. "Just imagine how it will be when we go and see where we want to live when we get married. All those properties we get to see with nothing but time. I'm already excited about it."

"So am I, just imagine what we can see and learn." He said softly before kissing her.

Luna smiled and relaxed in his embrace as she worked to get rid of his shirt. "Not only that, think of all the sex we can have when are completely alone, we have some spirited ideas for when we are completely alone with you."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Like I would ever complain about having more sex with my beautiful fiancees."

She only smiled and cuddled up to him as she flipped open the Chronicles to the history section, while he did the same for their Family Chronicles, searching for specific information on the curse, siblings around the time of the Coven.

They quickly found out that the Curse itself ran deeper than just the supposed one night when it came to the Coven, and that almost every instance of where the male Black had female siblings, which according to the history had been almost every Coven in their history, those siblings became a sort of extension of the Coven, in which the Coven and the siblings shared love freely.

"Fleur will flip a lid when she reads this. She's jealous enough of Hermione as it is." He said softly.

Luna smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "We're in a bit of a different situation though. Don't forget that Hermione and Nymphadora are also mated through her Metamorphmagus blood. This has never happened in the history of our Coven. We'll talk to them when we're back at school, and we'll of course have to see how tonight will turn out for the two of you. Perhaps you and Hermione will have some sort of an epiphany."

He nodded and nuzzled her neck. "I hope so, because I really don't know how we are going to handle this otherwise."

Luna frowned a little on hearing her lover so unsure of himself. "Don't worry so much love, you know you can't control everything, nor would we want to if we had that power. Whatever happens tonight between you and Hermione, we'll talk about it, okay?"

Again he nodded as he pressed a soft kiss to her neck. "I know, but I just know that this is going to be the cause of an argument within our Coven in one form or another."

"We'll explain everything to Fleur, my love. This will not break up our happy home before we had a chance to get married. I already told her that I still have some trepidation about the ritual we need to do with Gabrielle, Apoline and Juliette because I think that it will change something in our relationship, this is something similar for her." She said with a loving smile.

Fabian smiled at her. "Perhaps we shouldn't wait until we are back at school to have that talk, but instead do that tomorrow."

"Whatever you want, my love. I think we can make her see reason if we let them both read what we have discovered today. Our situation right now is unique even for our Coven, but like I said before, let's wait what happens to you and Hermione tonight." She said as she turned around to kiss him.

He moaned into her mouth and pulled her close, gently palming one of her breasts. "I love the fact that your breasts are getting bigger, my love. Soon enough I really won't be able to keep my hands off you."

Luna smiled and gently raked her nails down his chest. "Like you can keep your hands to yourself now, but I am loving it too. You know I was a bit insecure about myself in comparison to Bella and Fleur, but now I know that soon I will be just as voluptuous as they are, and of course this opens up a new avenue of lovemaking that I just want to try with you." She said before kissing her way down his chest and loosening his pants at the same time.

"And what would that be, my love?" He asked softly.

She only flashed him a wink as they repositioned a little, almost on instinct and as soon as Luna was on her knees in front of him and had relieved him of his pants, her goal became clear to him. "Well, I am finally able to give you a titty-fuck, of course. I have been dreaming of that since I was thirteen."

He only smiled as she licked the length of his cock once before taking it into her mouth, sucking him off in a slow, almost tortuous pace.

Once she was sure his cock was sufficiently lubricated, she let him slip from between her lips and between her breasts, bunching them together to increase the friction a little.

Fabian groaned as she looked up at him with those beautiful blue-gray eyes that he loved so much, even more so when they were darkened with lust like they were now.

When she suddenly stood and vanished her pants he smiled at her. "Getting a bit excited Lu?"

"Of course I am. You know what your cock does to me. I need you to fuck me right here and right now." She said huskily.

He smiled and kissed her. "Since we have always talked about doing it in here at least once, we should really do that now that we have the time. I have always dreamed of bending you over our table and fucking you. Will you let me do that today?"

She nodded and moaned softly as she was lifted against his strong frame and was carried to their table, where they had done so much research in previous years, all the while teasing each other every single time. This time however they were planning to use their favorite table for some other intimate activities.

When she was indeed bent over the table and felt his cock press against her soaking folds, she couldn't help but moan loudly. "Please love, don't tease me anymore. I need you inside of me."

He smirked and slapped her ass softly. "Patience, my love. You will get what you crave, as will Bella and Fleur today, because I still want to make sure that my mates are pleasure properly before I have to make love to my sister tonight."

Luna smiled at him, grinding against his penis a little, to entice him into impaling her already.

Fabian smiled and slowly pressed his cock between her soaking folds. "You've really turned into a little minx, my love. What happened to that shy little girl that was so anxious the first time we made love?"

She smiled back at him as she pressed her hips back in time with his thrusts. "You thoroughly fucked her out of me, my love, how could you not with a cock that big. But seriously, it is because I am finally coming into my own as a woman and that I have a man and two beautiful lovers that help me see that I am beautiful too."

He smiled as he pushed his cock fully into her. "I've been saying that for years, but I am glad you are seeing it for yourself now.

Luna moaned and pressed her hips back to meet his slow thrusts. "Please Fabian, I need something more today."

"I thought you liked being teased a little, my love, but if you want something more I will gladly grant your wish." He said as he started fucking her in earnest, his hands coming to her front to play with her breasts.

"I know I've already said it, but I really love the fact that your breasts are getting bigger." He said softly.

She moaned softly at his ministrations. "They're a lot more sensitive too. I 'm already so close, my love."

He smirked and pulled her against his body. "I am close too, my love. Your body is driving me wild."

She moaned loudly from the deeper penetration. "Then fill me up, my love. It will keep the three of us satisfied while you are making love to Hermione tonight."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her neck, pinching her nipples as he slammed himself inside her and painted her insides white with his cum, Luna moaning loudly as she shuddered against him as her own orgasm hit.

As they rode out the high's of their orgasms, they kept sharing soft kisses and loving touches with each other.

After a few minutes in reveling in the afterglow they decided to get dressed again, and after organizing their notes of everything they had discovered, they made their way back to their bedroom.

…

Later that night Fabian made his way to Hermione and Dora's bedroom, for the first time feeling a bit of nerves about tonight creep in. Fleur and Bellatrix had been surprisingly understanding once they had read the notes they had gathered, and he suspected that the time he had spent in loving his fiancees before dinner would've helped too.

He took a deep breath before knocking on his sister's door. "Come on in Fabian. I'm decent." Hermione said with an audible smile.

He opened the door and smiled at the sight. Hermione was sitting at her desk with a notebook opened on it, and what looked like his mother's old potion notes. "You do know it is still the holiday's? Why would you be studying now?"

She smiled and went to give him a hug. "I just wanted to cross reference some things and your mother was kind enough to lend me her notes. I had to pass the time to get my mind off things. Tonight is shaping up to be a difficult night for both of us."

He smiled at her. "It is, but everything Luna and I have found today points to that it will not be a one time thing either, but will become a big part of our lives, so all six of us should have a good talk about this very soon."

She nodded and took a seat on the bed, pulling him down next to her so she could rest her head against his shoulder. "What have you two found then?"

"We found that in every instance where the male Black in the Coven had female siblings, which happens to be almost every Coven in history, that it basically became an extended relationship, but our Coven is unique at this point in time because you and Dora are mated too. That is why we really need to talk about this, but what I personally see happening is that we will eventually share love between the six of us freely, but as I said, we will have to have a good talk about this, whether at school or while we are still at home." He said with a soft smile.

Hermione sighed softly. "We'll do that when we're back at school, because honestly I don't want to think about this tonight. I'm nervous enough as it is."

He smiled at her. "Well you've already seen it before, but may I ask what Dora's thoughts are about tonight?"

"She understands the why, but of course she is not happy about it, the same as I imagine your fiancees are feeling about this night." She said with a soft smile.

Fabian nodded at her and smiled at that. "Yes, Fleur especially had some issues with it, but when she read the notes Luna and I had made, she saw that it is necessary and that we will have to have a very open conversation about this."

Hermione smiled at him. "We shall, but not while we are at home, because we both know after tonight that a lot will change and that we will need to spend time with our mates tomorrow."

He nodded at that. "I agree, but to be honest I am at a bit of a loss on how we will start this night together."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Let's just do what comes natural Fabian, as awkward as that might be tonight."

He smiled and decided to go for broke, kissing her softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

Hermione moaned softly into his mouth and let herself fall against him as they both deepened it, only pulling back when the need for air became apparent. "Wow, I never thought this could feel so normal." She said softly.

"I was thinking exactly the same, sister. It almost feels like a natural progression of our friendship." He said with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled as she played with the buttons of his shirt. "I also feel a lot less nervous about tonight."

He smiled at that. "So do I, but I do hope you will let me undress you."

"Only if you will let me do the same. I want to see with my own eyes what your fiancees see each and every day. I want to see that piece of meat spring from your boxers." She said with a sultry voice.

He smirked at that. "That's quite a potty mouth, 'Mione. Does Dora like it when you talk like that?"

She nodded as she started unbuttoning his blouse "I never noticed up until the first time I saw you without a shirt how strong your body really is. I really envied Fleur back in the Tournament for getting to see this much of you every day."

"Right now I am all yours, Hermione." He said as he slowly pulled down the straps of her dress.

"Damn right you are, and now that my nerves have settled, I intend to make the most of this night. I want to feel every single inch of you inside of me." She said as she loosened his belt and popped open the button his pants, pulling them down in a practiced move smiling at the sight of his erection straining against his boxers.

Fabian then let her dress pool at her feet, leaving her merely in her lace bra and panties. "This is certainly different from what you were wearing the first time I saw you naked."

She smiled at him. "That's because of two reasons. First and foremost I usually only wear this for Dora because she loves me in lace, and secondly, back at school most of my underwear was in the laundry. What I wore then is what I usually wear on laundry day."

He laughed lightly as they moved to the bed. "That makes sense, although it is a bit too much information at this point."

Hermione giggled at him as she lowered the straps of her bra. "I think we've talked enough, brother. Come lay with your darling sister." She said in a husky voice.

He smirked at her as he pulled off her bra with relative ease, cupping her sex through her panties. "You're so wet already Hermione. Are you that excited about tonight?"

She blushed a little as she teased the hem of his boxers. "After the initial embarrassment wore down, yes. You know I've had a crush on you for the longest time, and you have been a star of many a wet dream before I met Dora, although in my dreams you were never as big as you really are."

He merely smiled and kissed her softly. "Then I hope to live up to your expectations, Hermione. I would hate to disappoint my big sister."

"You could never disappoint me, Fabian, it is I who should be worried about not living up to expectations. You have so much experience in loving women by now." She said softly.

He smiled at her as he slowly pulled her panties off, showing him her glistening sex with her well groomed pubic hair. "You're so beautiful Hermione."

"Thank you Fabian, and while I know you are eager to get this night started properly, it wouldn't do if I was the only one that showed everything." She said as she proceeded to pull down his boxers, his erection springing free.

"Now that we are both naked, how do you want to proceed?" He asked softly, wanting her to take the lead tonight.

She smiled and pushed him down to the mattress. "I hope you don't mind if I satisfy my curiosity first. I've been wondering about something ever since we heard that we had to do this."

She then proceeded to almost slither down his chest before sucking the head of his cock into her mouth, making him groan softly as she herself moaned.

She sucked him off slowly for about a minute before she let him go with a slight pop. "It seems my theory was right. You taste almost identical to Dora."

He smiled at that. "Why am I not surprised you take the scientific route here, even when it comes to giving your brother a blowjob."

She smiled and crawled back up his chest to kiss him. "You sound surprised, brother, but I believe you wanted to repay the favor before we actually make love to each other?"

He only nodded as he kissed his way down her body, nuzzling his nose in her pubic hair for just a second before taking a long lavish lick down her soaking slit. "You taste so amazing Hermione." He said softly before he started eating her out in earnest.

Hermione moaned loudly and tangled a hand in his hair. "Sweet Morgana, how are you so good at this?"

He smiled and kissed his way back up her body. "Because I've had a lot of practice in recent months, but in favor of us both enjoying this to the fullest, shall we get to the main course?" He asked after giving her a lavish kiss.

She nodded and pushed him to his back. "I've done some more research on this particular ritual of ours, and it is customary for the elder sibling to start out on top, so I hope you won't mind if I ride that massive cock of yours first."

"I would never object to that, Hermione." He said as she straddled him and slowly slipped his cock into her, making him groan from how tight she was.

Hermione on her turn moaned loudly as she was penetrated by him. "Gods, you're so big. How did you not split Luna in two when you made love to her for the first time?"

He smiled at her. "Like most of my lovers and you are doing right now, they rode me for their first time, so that they could control the pace. Luna was special in that way in multiple ways. She was of course the youngest, most petite and even with everything we had shared and how close we had come to going all the way at times, we had never actually made love together before that first time, but I think I can safely say that Luna's nerves have vanished since then, she's really turned into a little sex kitten lately."

Hermione smiled and bent down to kiss him. "With you as, Fleur and Bella as her lovers, I am not surprised. Neither three of you are shy in bed I would say."

"We aren't, but especially Fleur and Bella take that to another level when they are intimate together, all three of us have a few kinks that we indulge in with each other." He said as he started meeting her bounces with his own upward thrusts.

Hermione moaned at the deepened penetration. "What kind of kinks, brother? I am awfully curious."

"How about we talk about that afterwards, if I start imagining it now, I might blow my load already, and I don't know if I will have the presence of mind to pull out on time." He said softly.

She nodded and moaned loudly as she bottomed out on his cock, clearly fighting then urge to scream out her orgasm, instead shuddering against him as she softly gasped his name against his neck. "Wow, that really was as amazing as I imagined it to be. You're such an amazing lover."

He smiled as he slowly pulled out of her, not being far off his own orgasm himself. "I'm glad I could please you, sister, but I will admit I am pretty close too. You were so tight."

She smiled and kissed him softly before crawling back down his body. "Then I hope you are ready for what Dora affectionately calls my specialty." She said as she sucked his cock back into her mouth and immediately let it slip down her throat, deep-throating him with a proficiency that even Fleur could not manage, and therefor he didn't last another minute before he poured a generous load of seed down her throat.

"Sweet Morgana that was amazing. You definitely don't have to be envious of Fleur anymore. I can also see why Dora calls this your specialty." He said still panting.

She giggled after letting his softening cock fall from her mouth. "You are very welcome, dear brother, although some warning that you cum like a fire-hose would have been appreciated. Now I know where Dora gets it from. I actually had some trouble swallowing it all."

He smiled and pulled her back into his arms. "I've heard that a few times before from my lovers, but honestly I was a bit overwhelmed by the fact you took it all so easily. Even Fleur and Bella sometimes struggle with that."

"Like I said, Dora calls it my specialty. The first time I tried this for her she came within seconds." She said as she cuddled into him.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. "I have no doubt of that, sister, but I believe you wanted to know about some kinks?"

She smiled at him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, or if you think that your fiancees might object to me knowing."

"I think they won't mind you knowing on what gets them going. Fleur loves it a bit rough at times. Sometimes she wants me to just push her face down into the covers and fuck her silly, while at other times she wants me to mark her in some form or another, but I think the one thing that gets us both going is when her Veela takes over, then she wants everything I can give her. Bella on the other hand is really into roleplay, as well as almost becoming addicted to anal. Those times she wants me to dominate her and fuck her ass as hard as she can take. Luna is special depending on her mood. She usually wants loving and tender sex, but this morning she asked me to bend her over our table in the library and fuck her silly."

Hermione blushed a little at that. "I never expected Bellatrix to be so submissive to you. I expected her to be a dominant partner in bed."

"She can be if she's in the mood for that, but honestly, no one in our relationship is really dominant. We all just share the love we feel for each other." He said with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled and pushed herself flush against him. "Dora and I don't really have any kinks yet. We're mostly just addicted to each other, but I must admit you wore me out a little. Would you mind if we got some sleep?"

He smiled and kissed her neck softly. "Of course I don't mind Hermione. Sweet dreams, my dear sister."

"Sweet dreams brother. I'm glad we took this night together." She said as pressed a soft kiss to his forearm and drifted off to sleep.


	25. Return to Hogwarts

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C25: Return to Hogwarts**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

**A/N: So, I've recently come to a decision for this story. I'm going to turn it into a two, maybe three-part series, mostly because inspiration for this has been lacking for a while. I will try and properly close fifth year in the coming chapters, with chapter 30 being the final one for this part. I will also wait a little with writing the second part as I am also working on two other sequel stories as well as two new ones. For now I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will see you for the next one.**

A few days later most members of the family were back on the train, with the obvious exceptions of Bellatrix and Dora, who had chosen to go by Floo. They had also agreed to have a long talk about everything that had happened over the course of the last couple of days on the weekend, which meant they only had to survive a day of Umbridge before that could happen.

Currently Fleur was cuddled up against Fabian, her head firmly lodged in the crook of his neck while she slept soundly with her arms wrapped around him.

Luna and Hermione were talking quietly, the two witches having a discussion on probable potion recipes for the coming semester, if classes would continue as normal at all. Anything could happen with Umbridge gaining more power after all.

Ginny and Gabrielle were cuddled up together in the corner of the cart, whispering sweet nothings to each other.

Fabian smiled at the serene sight as Fleur pressed a soft kiss against his neck. "Hey love. Did you have a good nap?"

The blonde Veela nodded and nuzzled her nose against the scar she had left on him. "Oui, I needed that closeness after everything. Thank you for indulging me, mon amour."

"It was no trouble at all, my love. I know the last couple of days have been hardest on you, and I intend to make it up to you tonight." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him deeply. "I'm already looking forward to it, although I hope you don't mind my Veela having a bit of control tonight. She's pretty upset with you for making love to someone other than our mates."

Fabian nodded at that. "I understand cherí, and I am prepared to take whatever punishment you have in store for me."

Fleur grinned mischievously at that. "Really now, love? You know that might leave you quite sore tomorrow?"

He only nodded and kissed her as she repositioned herself so that she was straddling him while tangling a hand in his hair so that they could make out properly.

Hermione and Luna merely smiled at them. "It's really quite sweet to see them together, isn't it?" Luna asked the brunette softly.

Hermione nodded at her. "Yes it is, and after experiencing it for myself I know why you girls enjoy being intimate with him so much. He is so kind and gentle in bed."

Luna smiled at that. "He always has been, from the moment we first spent nights together when we were children. The only difference with back then is that we can now also act on our urges to be as intimate as we have always wanted to be, and given the fact that we have been spending nights together since we were five, we had a lot to work through in the last couple of months."

Hermione giggled at that. "I was honestly surprised to hear that you two never did anything together, given how close you have always been. I honestly suspected that you at least had some light petting experience before he got together with Fleur."

Luna smiled at that. "We did that of course, but that was mostly out of curiosity, because he is far too much of a gentleman to ever force himself upon anyone. And even before that he was not entirely innocent. I believe Dora gave him his first handjob."

"I know, she told me it was one of the few parts of practical education that she gave him. Dora and Fabian have both been really honest about the things they did together." Hermione said with a soft smile to her brother."

"You do know that if you had actually been raised as Fabian's sister, that you too would've had a similar sexual education, perhaps you two would've had that at the same time." Luna said with a teasing wink.

That made Hermione blush a little. "I am well aware, and I am sure it would've forever skewed my visions of a relationship. Don't get me wrong, I love him like a brother, but I don't think I would've been the same girl I am now if we had grown up together."

Luna nodded and smiled at the brunette. "I am sure you wouldn't have been, for starters the three of us would've been inseparable and you would never have been bullied by Draco in first year as much. I would honestly say that you two would've been the friends you are now from the very beginning, and I am sure that there would've been a night where you and Fabian gave each other your first time, since that is not uncommon in the Black Family, as I have learned over the years."

That made Hermione's blush darken even more. "I would've been insanely jealous of Fleur though, and I am pretty sure I would've been insanely protective of Fabian."

"I am sure we would've been fine 'ermione. I am a very persuasive woman after all." Fleur said with a soft smile to the brunette.

Hermione smiled at that. "I have no doubt about that, but I am sure that we would've had a pretty big fight over that, given how possessive you are of your fiancee and I how possessive I am about my family."

Fleur only smiled at her. "We would've worked things out, if only for his sake." She said as she traced her fingers over his chest.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I am sure we would've, but as it stands now, we can only contemplate on the 'what ifs' and 'what could have been' and honestly, I love the relationship we have now, and besides the old fart meddling with our family, I wouldn't change much."

"Honestly I think a lot of things have been foretold by the previous Covens. If there is one thing that binds them together it is that they have come together through tragedy, and that includes the Consultants, which we have recently discovered every Coven before us has used in some form or another." Fabian said as he softly rubbed Fleur's back.

The French Veela moaned softly at that. "Don't start something you can't finish, my love. You know I have no qualms in doing everything I have planned right here in this cabin, even if my sister and her mate are right here with us."

He smiled at her. "Really love? You would get me naked and have your way with me in front of our entire family when you know that there is little shame left between us all? I would even dare say that your sister is mighty curious about what is in store for her when we get married, and I believe Maman told us to practice a little bit of restraint with Gabby and Ginny until then."

Fleur huffed and nuzzled his neck. "Then trust me that you will be sorry for teasing me tonight, my love. I will not stop until I 'ave drained every last drop of cum in your balls." She whispered huskily.

Both Ginny and Gabrielle giggled at them. "Thank you for restraining yourself Fleur. I don't think I could've kept my promise to your sister if we were witness to that."

Fleur turned to the redhead and smiled. "And what promise would that be, Ginny?"

Ginny blushed a little at that. "The promise of waiting to make love to each other until at least the summer, when we will have plenty of time to perform all those Veela rituals."

Fleur smiled at that. "That is very noble of you, and I think very much appreciated by my mother and Gran-mere as well, not to mention what your parents will say."

Ginny sighed softly at that. "Daddy is happy that I found love already, but Mum is absolutely insane, sending a Howler a couple of days ago that I wasn't welcome back home until I came to my senses and stopped being a hussy. Thank Merlin that Apoline and Jean-Paul offered me to stay with them if she doesn't come to her senses before summer."

Gabrielle smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "If she doesn't after we have dealt with Dumbledore, we'll handle it together, like we agreed to."

Ginny nodded and cuddled into the petite blonde, who on her turn wrapped a loving arm around her girlfriend's waist.

…

After dinner and another horrid speech from the Toad, the Coven, along with Hermione made their way to their room, Hermione being especially giddy because she could see her lover again.

"Gods that woman is obnoxious. The sooner we can be rid of her the better it is." Fabian said as he opened up the door to their room.

The girls smiled at him as he was enveloped in Bella's arms and his head was lodged between her naked breasts, much to the amusement of his other mates and sister, who knew that Bella had this planned. "You poor thing. Do you want auntie to make you feel better?"

He smiled and placed a soft kiss in the valley of her breasts. "No need, I'm home again." He said as he gave her butt a good healthy squeeze.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "So I take it that the Toad is still at large?"

They all nodded as they moved to the couches to take a seat. "Yes, and she plans to implement even more rules. If this goes on she'll cancel Quidditch, and while I wouldn't mind, I am sure Harry, Draco and Ginny will."

"Then we shouldn't waste any time in getting rid of her. I have a few ideas that might help us with that. After her we can go after Dumbledore." Bellatrix said with a smile.

They smiled at that. "I love it when you have devious thoughts, my love, but perhaps we should ask the others as well, and I am sure Fred and George are rearing to help us get rid of her as well. They do chaos better than anyone I have ever met." Luna said dreamily.

Hermione smiled at that. "I am sure they are. We could always ask Ginny to ask her brothers if they have any ideas planned for her, and of course we ask Draco what she is up to."

"We'll start our questions tomorrow. For now I think we should call it a night early for once, we have a long day tomorrow and that includes Umbridge, so some mental preparation will be necessary." Fabian said with a soft smile.

"Do try to keep your amorous activities a little bit quiet brother. You have neighbors again." Hermione said with a wink.

He grinned at her. "I will as long as you do the same, 'Mione, although I can't make promises. I think Fleur has something special planned."

"You're right I 'ave something very special planned. So we cannot make the promise that we'll be quiet." Fleur said as she pulled her lover to the bedroom.

Bellatrix and Luna giggled and gave them a kiss. "We'll let you two have all the time you need and stay here in the living room while you two ravage each other."

Fleur only smiled and flashed them a wink before she pulled their fiancee into the bedroom.

As soon as the door was closed Fleur pushed her lover against the wall. "Now zat we are alone, 'ere is what is going to 'appen, mon amour. I want to feel your cock in every 'ole tonight and I want you to rough it up a little. It is so 'ard to contain my Veela that I need that from you."

He smiled and nodded. "Whatever you desire, my love, as long as you will allow me to get my fix of your divine juices first."

Fleur nodded and kissed him as he lifted her against him and carried her to the bed, while she vanished their clothes with a flick of her hand. "Of course I don't mind love. You know no matter 'ow 'orny I get that I would never deny you eating my pussy. It is pleasure for the both of us after all."

He only smiled at her as he laid her down on the bed and immediately started kissing his way down her body, relishing the taste that was so uniquely Fleur.

Fleur moaned as she teased her own nipples erect, only to have her hand slapped away by her lover. "Naughty girl. You don't get to touch what is mine, remember?"

She pouted and pulled him into a kiss. "Then I suggest you do somezing about zis, before I take matters into my own 'ands." She said huskily.

He grinned and slid his cock into her in one smooth thrust. "You will never have to take matters in your own hands, because I will always be there to fill every hole you have, my Veela Princess."

She blushed a little as she wrapped her legs around his waist, the need to feel him close overpowering every sane thought she had at the moment.

He saw in her eyes that she craved closeness more than anything right now and slowed his pace somewhat. "Are you okay love?" He asked softly.

"I may have been a bit overzealous in wanting it all from you tonight. I am craving 'aving you close more than anything else right now." She said with a slight blush.

He smiled and pulled her close so that there was no space between their bodies anymore. "And there are few things I enjoy more than having you this close, my love. You know that can always ask me anything when it comes to our love life, and anything else really."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Then before we go to sleep and Luna and Bellatrix get 'ere, I 'ave a couple of questions for you that I want you to answer 'onestly."

"Like I would ever contemplate lying to you, my love." He said softly.

She kissed him softly as she started to meet his thrusts with her hips, and soon she was moaning loudly as she grasped at him, making deep red scratches with her nails all over his back.

This was too much for Fabian, because he always loved it when she got a little rough with him too. "I can't hold it much longer, my love. I'm going to cum soon."

"Cum inside of me, mon amour. I want to feel you explode inside of me again." She said softly.

He kissed her softly. "What about you cherí. You know I want you to be satisfied as well."

"I already came three times, my love and I am close again. Your cock hits all the right spots inside of me." She said with a loving smile.

He smiled and pulled her up and against him as he came deep inside of her, Fleur moaning against his neck as she shuddered against him in orgasm.

He let her ride out her high with soft kisses to her neck as he gently laid them down. "Was that to your satisfaction, my love?" He asked softly.

"Of course it was, my love. I loved feeling you so close again." She said as she nuzzled his neck.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I will always want to be close to you three, Fleur, no matter what happens."

She smiled at that. "I know that you are talking about Hermione and Dora here. I've read that there is more to it, and I am okay with that for now, but I do want to know this. Did you enjoy your time with 'ermione?"

"Strangely enough it felt natural, for a lack of a better word. We were both incredibly nervous of course, and it felt a bit awkward in the beginning, but as we both got into it a bit more, yes we both enjoyed our time together. She might even be able to give you girls some pointers if you can believe it." He said softly.

Fleur huffed and pinched him softly. "What on earth would she be able to give me pointers on?"

He winced slightly before he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I know it has been a wish of you girls to be able to deep-throat me, and apparently it is Hermione's specialty, because she took it all to make me cum without issue. Apparently Dora only lasted a few seconds the first time she tried that."

Fleur smiled at that. "I would've never thought she 'ad it in 'er. Perhaps we should talk to 'er about that, because you're right, I have been wanting to take all of your cock into my throat for a very long time now and I am a bit miffed that 'ermione was able to do that before we did."

He smiled and kissed her. "It is something you girls can discuss with Hermione on the weekend."

"Trust me that we will, my love, because we will implement those lessons on that day and rock your world all over again." She said with a soft smile.

Her grinned and pulled her on top of him. "Then I will prepare myself accordingly, my love and make sure that I shave beforehand."

Fleur moaned softly at the shiver of pleasure that ran over her back. "I am surprised you didn't do that for your sister."

"I thought about it, but ultimately I forgot. She didn't seem to mind though." He said softly.

Fleur smiled and kissed him as the door opened to reveal Bellatrix and Luna, with their hair disheveled a bit. "Is it safe to come in without us being jumped and ravaged?" Bellatrix asked teasingly.

"Yes mon amour, it is safe. We got everything out of our systems for now." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix and Luna smiled at them as they magically disrobed and crawled into bed with them. "Pity, we wouldn't have minded another round now that we have properly christened the living room." Luna said dreamily.

"I 'ope you remembered to use Silencing Spells." Fleur said softly.

Luna smiled at that. "We did. As much as I love having Bella between my legs, I would rather not have Hermione and Dora be privy to that."

Fleur only smiled at that as she cuddled into them from her perch on top of Fabian.

Bellatrix and Luna cuddled in closer to them as well and the four lovers shared a few more kisses before drifting asleep.

…

That Saturday Fabian woke up in Bella's arms, the raven haired witch being very clingy as she had him flush against her body and his head nuzzled in the valley of her generous bosom.

"Good morning lover. Did you sleep okay?" She asked softly.

He groaned softly as he pressed a soft kiss on her breasts. "Of course I did, I was cuddled up against my two favorite pillows after all." He said with a soft smile.

"Unlike other times, it was necessary last night. You were tossing so much that you accidentally elbowed us all in some point of our bodies, so I thought it was safer if I kept you against my body. What happened? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

He shook his head at her. "Not as far as I know. I just feel off for some reason. Like I am mentally unhinged for some reason."

"Let me take a look, sweetie. Maybe I can find something." She said softly.

He nodded as the spell washed over him, followed by a soft gasp from Bellatrix. "We need the others here right now, and I mean everyone." She said as she felt her tense for a moment.

"What's wrong love? It must be bad if we need everyone here." He said softly.

"It is bad love, but in favor of only having to tell this once and dealing with the resulting rage only once, I would rather have the rest here to not having to explain it multiple times." She said softly as the door opened to reveal their two lovers, Hermione and Nymphadora.

"What's wrong love? You made it sound very urgent." Luna said softly as the four women took a seat on the bed.

Bellatrix smiled at them, albeit a bit sadly. "Before I answer that question, I have to ask my own. Have any of you been feeling mentally unbalanced since we came back?"

The girls shared a look with each other. "I wouldn't say unbalanced, but something is definitely off, now that you mention it." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix nodded in understanding. "I thought so, and I have found the reason why. Fabian is usually a really calm sleeper, especially when we are close, but last night he was restless, and I found the reason in his mind today. Dumbledore has somehow found a way to cast a compulsion charm on most of you again, and given the fact that Dora and I seem to be the only ones unaffected, if my gift is right, which I believe it is, I can take a guess how he managed. He must have used the food at the start of term to get to us. We also need to check the wards because they didn't pick it up."

One look at Fabian said enough about how they were all feeling. "This ends today. We have let him take liberties with our family for too long already. We will confront him today." He said with a slight growl.

"As much as we agree with that statement, we can't, because that would give Hogwarts to that Toad and the Ministry on a silver platter. We'll add this to the evidence and confront him as soon as that Toad is gone and let him know it is not in his best interest to screw with our family. We also need to see if he did something to Harry, Draco, Gabby and Ginny, and in the meantime we will work every hour to get rid of that Toad." Hermione said softly.

He took a deep breath and nodded. "I know, I'm just so pissed about this. How would he even know that we purged his compulsion the first time?"

Luna smiled and kissed his cheek. "I think our actions and the reveal of Hermione's true heritage were telling enough for him. We'll deal with him appropriately, my love."

He nodded and calmed down significantly, mostly due to the calm emotions Luna was exhibiting. "You're right of course, my Moon. I'm just so angry that he just can't seem to leave us alone."

Hermione smiled at him as she took a seat next to him, on the other side of Bellatrix. "It's okay brother, we'll be the ones who will have the last laugh.. We'll let our mothers know and they on their turn will relay this new information to Ms. Bones. It will make our case stronger and will ensure us being rid of his meddling ways forever."

He smiled and gave her a side hug. "You're right of course, sis. I just can't help escape the feeling that this is not the last time he will try something like this."

"We'll be ready for 'im, mon amour. Dumbledore will not break apart our family again. We 'ave come into our powers and 'ave learned much about our ancestors. The powers of the Coven are at our disposal only, never 'is." Fleur said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly as she cuddled up against Bella's front, mostly to give the raven haired witch a sense of decorum.

Luna smiled at them and did the same to Fabian, while Dora pulled Hermione into her arms from behind. "Not to change the topic or anything, but maybe this is also a good time to purge these charms and then talk about everything." Hermione said softly.

"Yes, we should, otherwise I will be dwelling on this all day." Fabian said softly.

The girls smiled at him as Bella quickly and carefully removed and stored the charms in vials they would send home tomorrow, all the while being healed by Fleur to keep up her energy."

Once they were sure all of the compulsion charms had been removed, the four girls joined the two in their state of dress, since they were comfortable enough with each other to talk in the buff.

"So where do you want to start?" Hermione asked once she was once again cuddled up against her lover.

"The best thing to start with is what we have found in the Chronicles about the real extent of the relationship between our Coven and its Consultants. We have found that even in the original incarnation of the Coven, the sister of the man was used as a Consultant, and once that sister got married, that person also became a Consultant, and it is a thing that has survived through the ages. Every Coven since then has eventually created a very intimate Bond with their Consultants, and that it serves a purpose to create an unbreakable bond between us that will get you two in line with us in terms of power and knowledge." Bellatrix explained with a smile.

"To make this all an even bigger mess until we 'ave all slept with each other in this manner, the incredible jealousy that fills me especially will only continue to grow. It is a part of Veela biology that unfortunately even the Goddesses 'ave not been able to temper." Fleur said softly.

Hermione and Dora smiled at the blonde. "We understand Fleur, and while it is a bit much to take in, we have learned that when it comes to the Coven, anything is possible. All we ask is that we have a few days to think about our answer. We wouldn't want to be to hasty now and get cold feet later. We have always been honest with the four of you and we intend to keep it that way." Hermione said with a sweet smile.

"I have to agree with my lover here. We have to search our own feelings and know for sure that this won't damage our Mating Bond, or is there something in the Chronicles about that as well?" Dora asked in genuine curiosity.

"Unfortunately not. Even in our Coven's history we are unique, but then again, every Coven has been unique in one way or another, so we honestly wouldn't know what this will do to your mating bond, but we are quite certain that it will only strengthen it, mostly because you will know that even though you share this with us, that it will never be able to come close to what you two share together." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Hermione and Dora both nodded at that. "We hope you are right, Luna. Because it wouldn't do any of us will if we created a dependency on each other." Hermione said softly.

The four lovers nodded and smiled. "While I can understand creating a dependency for Fabian, we would rather not 'ave that 'appen either." Fleur said with a slight giggle.

Fabian blushed a little at that, much to the amusement of the others. "What's the matter love, besides Dora you have slept with everyone in this room. There is no reason to be so bashful now." Bellatrix said with a teasing smile.

He smiled at her. "It's not that I am bashful about it, especially not to Dora, who has probably seen me naked as much as you have. I'm just surprised on hearing Fleur say such things to other women."

Fleur smiled and kissed him softly. "See it as a first step of me accepting this situation, mon amour."

He just smiled and kissed her softly, which made her smile as well as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Now that we have gotten that out of the way, we should also talk about Hermione and Fabian's night together, get everything out in one go, so to speak." Nymphadora said with a smile.

Now Hermione blushed along with Fabian, but nodded anyway. "We should, if only to give everyone full disclosure."

"Yes sister, tell my lovers about your specialty." Fabian said teasingly.

Hermione glared at him. "I will not be held responsible for what happens, but I was planning to anyway. I won't bore you with all of the details, because you know exactly what he can do in bed, what I didn't prepare for however, was how loving my darling brother could be in bed, and of course I couldn't let the opportunity slide to satisfy my curiosity a little. I had this theory that I was pleased to find confirmed, but I'll tell you that after this. What Fabian meant by my specialty is that apparently I was able to easily take all of his cock down my throat, and like Dora he was similarly surprised."

"When you say all of it, you really mean all ten inches?" Luna asked with a slight blush.

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Yes, all ten inches. Dora helped me get there though, starting at six inches and then adding an inch every time we made love, and because I am a curious person by nature, we started experimenting with exactly how much I could take. I believe it was thirteen inches was my absolute maximum, so once I was used to that, ten inches became easy to take fully. I could show you if you girls want, on Dora of course, because I know that it might be counterproductive otherwise."

The girls smiled at that. "We would love to see how you do that, but I hope you will forgive us if we get carried away." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled at that. "I would expect nothing less at this point, it'll be a good moment of bonding for us." She said before kissing Dora softly.

They nodded and cuddled closer to Fabian as Hermione turned to her lover. "What do you think love? Shall we give our family a nice show?"

Nymphadora only nodded as Hermione kissed a clear path down her chest, teasing the Metamorphmagus' nipples to give her time to focus on bringing out her cock. "Anything special you want today, Princess?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Keep it at Fabian's size for now. It might defeat the purpose of today if we went bigger."

Dora nodded and moaned as Hermione started sucking her off, starting slowly so the others could see how she did it.

The girls were not sitting still either. Bellatrix was slowly stroking his cock under the covers while Fleur had two fingers inside of her raven haired lover. Luna was meanwhile fingering the blonde Veela while Fabian made sure his Moon got her pleasure as well by teasingly licking her nipples and playing with her clit, all the while the girls never let their eyes wander from the insanely hot sight of Hermione taking Nymphadora's cock deeper into her throat, all six of them quickly losing all sense of time as they lost themselves in the pleasure of being able to do this together.


	26. Taking Down the Toad

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C26: Bringing Down the Toad**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

As the months progressed into April, the mood at Hogwarts had dropped to the absolute lowest. Umbridge was in full control of the school with the only exception of not having the title of Headmistress.

Harry and Ginny had set up their Army in early February and were doing weekly classes in the Room of Requirement, and he had been very understanding about the Coven's decision to not be involved, but had a promise that they would help where needed.

Umbridge was none the wiser as Draco and the Inquisitionary Squad kept putting her on the wrong trail, but unfortunately it all seemed to be in vain, because Umbridge instead had made it her mission to catch Fabian and Luna on breaking her imposed rules by watching them like a hawk.

She also kept a very close eye on Fleur, trying to catch her in giving the students false information.

Of course Dumbledore didn't do anything and had become both distant and overly interested in the inner workings of their Coven, and every night they checked each other for renewed compulsion charms, but thankfully never finding any.

Because of this all six of them had become increasingly more withdrawn, only trusting their family and each other.

It was now the eve of the first exams and Fabian, Luna and Hermione were seriously stressed at the new rules that had been imposed, because instead of everyone making their exams separately, everyone was seated in the Great Hall to make their exams simultaneously, apparently in an effort to discourage cheating, but they knew it was solely because of her want for power and control.

Fabian was beyond restless and Fleur and Bellatrix were at a complete loss on how to help him. Luna merely smiled at them. "Give me an hour. I have a way to work with that restless energy." She said dreamily.

The girls nodded and gave her a kiss. "Don't try to wear him out too much, love. You two have exams tomorrow."

She nodded and went to wrap her arms around her lover's waist from behind. "You look like you could use some Moon time, my love."

He immediately relaxed in her arms, much to the surprise of Bellatrix, Nymphadora and Fleur, while Hermione only smiled at them as Luna led him to their bedroom.

"Now love, here's what going to be different from other times. This is the first time you needed some Moon time since we got together intimately and I will show you exactly how I am going to calm you down. Lie down on the bed." She said as she waved her hand to disrobe them both.

He nodded and did as he was told, lying down while he waited for his lover to do one of the things she did best in his opinion. "What do you have in store for me, my Moon?"

She smiled and crawled onto the bed but said nothing as she let her hands run up his thighs. "I'm going to make sure you are as relaxed as you can possibly be tomorrow, something we both know is a big part of Moon time. What will be new is the method I am going to make sure that is going to happen. Just let me take care of you."

He nodded and groaned softly as she kissed him again. "Do I at least get to touch you too? It is a staple of Moon time after all."

She smiled at him. "Not yet, my love. I said it was going to be a little different, and for the first time I want to show you what I have always really meant by Moon time. By the time I am done you'll be as relaxed as you can be."

He pouted a little but Luna merely smiled and kissed him. "I just want to do something special for the man I love more than anything in the world. I promise to do anything you want when I am done with you."

"I'm sorry love, but you know how addicted I am to your body. I'm completely yours." He said with a loving smile.

She smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I promise to be worth it, my love." She said before she summoned a bottle of massage oil and oiled herself up.

His eyes widened a little and he let out a soft moan as she slowly started rubbing herself against his body, placing soft kisses against his body as she tried to give him the most sexy massage he had ever gotten from her.

Their definition of Moon Time had been the same for many years and it had always involved them being in their swimwear while she gave him a full body massage, but this would be the first time she would do this without them wearing clothes and she wanted this loving massage to be followed by a very loving and passionate lovemaking.

She felt his cock harden against her body as she slid down his body. "It feels like you're enjoying yourself, my love. Are you read for the second part of this night?"

He nodded and accepted a passionate kiss from his fiancee. "Of course I am. When am I not ready to make love to any of you, to have the opportunity to do this during Moon time is a very definite bonus."

She smiled at that. "Then I hope you will permit me something new today, my love. There is something I have always wanted tot try with you and now that I have you somewhat at my mercy, I was hoping you were okay with trying something new today, and all you have to do is trust me."

"You know I trust you with my life, my Moon. Do to me what you wish." He said with a loving smile.

She giggled and flicked her hand to bind his hands to the bedpost, doing the same to his legs afterward. "You look so sexy with your body glistening and your cock standing proud. I can't wait to feel you inside of me again, but this time I will be completely in charge for once, but I promise that you will enjoy it."

He smiled at her as she straddled him and slowly let his cock slide into her soaking pussy. "While I am usually not a fan of being tied down, I could get used to this when it is you or our lovers."

"I was hoping this could be our special thing, my love. You've got the roleplay with Bella and the dominance play with Fleur. I was feeling a bit left out on not having something special with you, so I figured our new form of Moon time could be our special thing together." She said with a moan as she started riding him slowly, making sure to flex her hips so that they could both get maximum pleasure.

Fabian groaned loudly from the exquisite pleasure his lover was giving him and he desperately wanted to touch her, to commit her delicious curves to memory again, but she seemed adamant in being in control for once.

She seemed to notice and bend down to kiss her fiancee softly. "I know you are dying to touch me, and you will in a minute. Just have a little more patience, my love."

He nodded and stole another kiss as she again sat up and started riding him at a quicker pace than before.

He felt that she was close to cumming and he was close himself, which he was sure she felt as well.

She only smiled and kissed him again. "It's okay love. You can cum whenever you want. I'm close too. I want you to fill me up." She said with a soft moan.

He smiled at her as she released his hands from their bindings, which immediately made their way to her hips. "Your wish is my command, my Moon." He said as he drove himself into her to the hilt and came with a load groan, Luna screaming out his name at the same time as she shuddered against him in orgasm.

They rode out their highs with dreamy smiles, while Luna gave a soft flick with her hand to free his legs. "I hope you liked our new interpretation of Moon time, my love." She said softly.

"Of course I did. You know I will never say no to having sex with you or our mates. That you have found a way to incorporate it into one of our earliest traditions only makes it more special." He said lovingly.

She smiled and nuzzled his neck. "That was exactly my intention, Fabian. Our relationship has evolved so much over the last few months that it was only right to let Moon time evolve with it, but I do hope this can be something that will remain ours alone."

"Of course my love. Moon time has always been our special time and it will stay our special time as long as you want it to be, my love." He said with a loving smile.

Luna smiled and cuddled into him as she let his cock slip out of her, moaning softly, the two lovers drifting asleep with dreamy smiles on their faces, not even noticing their lovers slip into bed with them.

…

The following morning the two Ravenclaws were woken up early by their raven haired mate. "Good morning you two. Yesterday must've been very special if you didn't even hear us slip into bed with you."

Both Luna and Fabian groaned softly and curled into the raven haired witch. "Moon time has always been special to us, we usually tend to forget our environment."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed them both. "As cute as it was to see you two all curled into each other, I'm afraid you two have only an hour before breakfast, and I figured you would want a shower before that."

They nodded and kissed her. "We should, because I don't know if I will be able to hold my tongue if that Toad tries to say anything about us again." Fabian said softly.

"Since Fleur has been waylaid into chaperoning your exams, I think that makes three of you. I swear Dumbledore is getting more crazy with every passing day now that he can't control us anymore. The sooner this is over, the better it is for everyone." Bellatrix said with a soft smile as she ushered them out of bed and into the bathroom.

As soon as the three lovers were in the shower, Bellatrix took her time in making sure that her lovers wouldn't get sidetracked too much. "I am curious about something though, Luna. What exactly is Moon time?"

Luna smiled at her. "Moon time is something Fabian and I invented for times when we are under stress. It involves a massage and lots of cuddling with as little clothes as possible. We have done this for years but have taken it to a new level yesterday. It is my special thing with him."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "I was wondering when you two would find that special thing between you two. It was rather surprised that it took so long."

They both smiled and gave each other a soft kiss. "Fabian and I have always danced around each other romantically, you know that better than anyone, but when we finally had the opportunity to be intimate, we didn't know how to proceed without destroying what we had. It was a feeling out, and up, process for us both. It merely took a while for us to be comfortable enough with being with each other to voice our desires." Luna said dreamily.

"I can understand that. I had the same with Fabian for many years, and I am glad that we've had the opportunity to live out our fantasies." Bellatrix said as she pressed a kiss to his neck.

Fabian blushed a little at that, a bit overcome by the love that flowed into him from his two lovers. "Sometimes you all make me feel unworthy of all the love you show me every day. I'm so lucky to have such beautiful and loving mates." He said softly.

They wrapped him in their arms and kissed him softly. "You are most worthy because you stole our hearts from the moment we met you. So please don't think you are not worthy of us, my love. Do you really think I would've said yes to your marriage proposal if I wasn't completely sure that I loved you after what happened to me?" Bellatrix asked softly.

He shook his head and kissed her. "I know, but ever since we don't need to take the potions anymore the emotions within our Coven have become a bit more potent, and it is a bit of an adjustment."

Luna smiled at him. "You'll be fine once you've been able to get used to it, my love. I have seen it happen, as well as what the result of today will be. Today will be the last day the Toad will plague the school."

Bellatrix and Fabian both smiled at that. "When did you see that, my love?" He asked softly.

"It was in my dreams last night, and it was all so clear that I can barely contain my excitement. The twins have something spectacular planned and with your help we're able to get rid of her, and possibly have her committed to the special ward of Azkaban."

Bella sucked in a breath. "I've only heard stories of the special ward. None who enter there ever come out again. What will happen that she will be put there?"

Luna smiled at her. "I wish I could tell you, but changing this future might be dangerous because if we don't let this happen, we will give Dumbledore important knowledge of our Coven."

Bellatrix nodded at that. "I understand, love. I won't pry any more. We wouldn't want to give Dumbledore any ammo against us, not now that we can almost close the net around him, as long as you two will promise me to be careful."

"Of course we will, Bella. I will keep our fiancee in line." Luna said with a teasing wink to her lover.

He smiled and kissed them both softly as they quickly finished up their shower, not wanting to be late for breakfast this time around.

…

After breakfast Umbridge kept all the fifth year students in the Great Hall, which transformed itself into a classroom with separate tables everywhere. "It is the Ministry's belief in order to discourage cheating that everyone should make their O.W.L. exams together under strict supervision, so please find your assigned seats and prepare for your Defense Against the Dark Arts exam." She said haughtily as everyone scurried to find their seats.

Luna and Fabian were of course as far apart as she could get away with and that alone made her want to suffer, because how dare she keep him away from his fiancee.

Inside of him he felt something strange, a power gathering in his stomach that was begging to be released and he knew that this required more research after his exams.

As was expected the O.W.L exams were just as dreadfully dull as the material had been and it didn't take him half an hour to finish it, but thanks to the Toad's stupid rules everyone had to stay seated until everyone was done.

About fifteen minutes later a low vibration started echoing through the hall, which slowly picked up in intensity, which made everyone look around in wonder.

Umbridge also noticed the sound and started walking to the entrance, which for Fleur was a good moment to make her way over to her fiancee. "What do you think is going on, mon amour?" She asked in a whisper.

"Luna saw something in her dreams that today will be the day we will be rid of that Toad. I think this is it." He said in a similar tone as the Toad started making her way back, while Fleur continued her rounds through the row, after what seemed to be a very deadly glare at the Defense Professor.

Soon after she had sat down again, the doors to the Great Hall burst open with a colorful explosion of fireworks, followed by two redheads on brooms joyfully waving their wands, which made everyone's exams fly up and burn, much to Hermione's chagrin.

Umbridge screamed at them and gave chase as well as she could, but of course the twins stayed well out of her reach and combined a spell to form a massive firework dragon behind her, that chased her all the way to the door, where it exploded in a loud and colorful burst of red, green, blue and yellow around the pink clad woman."

It was soon followed by a loud crashing noise as all of her decrees came crashing off the wall. The exams were all but over at that point and all students made their way to the entrance, while Umbridge still tried to catch the twins with her ridiculously weak spells before she turned to Fabian and Luna. "You! you are responsible for this mess. I will make sure you and your delinquent girlfriend are expelled for this."

Both of them merely glared at her as Fleur came up to them. "That is a terrible assumption to make, Madame Umbridge. Surely you 'ave evidence supporting these claims."

"I just know they are responsible, or at the very least implicated with this blatant attack on staff. I will personally bring this in front of Dumbledore." She said almost eerily calm.

Fabian felt the power inside of come out in an instant, channeling all the despair he could feel through the school into the person that caused it all, to which Umbridge fell to the floor screaming in pain just as McGonagall came up to them.

"What is going on here?" She asked sternly.

Fleur smiled kindly at her. "Madame Umbridge was falsely accusing Fabian and Luna of having anything to do with the stunt the Weasley twins pulled during the O.W.L exams while I saw it was clearly not the case and they were the last ones out of their seats together with 'ermione. This is obviously yet another attempt of Madame Umbridge to slander my mates."

Minerva looked at the now no longer screaming woman, and then at Fabian who was in Luna's arms, the blonde whispering soothing words in his ear. "As I suspected then. Mr. Black, Ms. Lovegood, could you follow me to my office, and Ms. Delacour, could you keep Madame Umbridge here for the moment, the Aurors already underway to collect her."

Fleur nodded and smiled at McGonagall, the stern Professor betraying a small smile as well.

Fabian and Luna noticed though and followed their Transfiguration Professor to her office, which she then warded with a lot more spells than was strictly necessary. He also felt that her emotions were still her own and for that he was glad, because that meant Dumbledore had either failed to or had not bothered to recast his charms on her.

"Now that we are alone and in complete privacy, I want to know the truth about what happened to Umbridge." McGonagall said once they had taken a seat.

Fabian and Luna both smiled at her. "To be very honest, I don't know what happened. I remember feeling pissed at her about placing us so far apart just because of who we are, and feeling this power inside of me wanting to react to her. When she started spewing those accusations against us I just felt it react and let her feel all the despair that had been built up in the last months, and I suspect that is what caused her reaction. It certainly wasn't a conscious thing and also not something I knew I was capable of. I have been able to feel everyone's emotions more clearly since we got engaged but never to this extent."

Minerva smiled proudly at him. "I must say that the more I learn of your gifts, the more curious I get."

Luna smiled at her. "Perhaps in a few weeks we can tell you about everything. Unlike the Headmaster, we trust you with this information and are very willing to share it, but it is better to wait until Dumbledore has been charged, because that is something we are certain will happen now, even without the latest things we found."

"I'm sure they are no better than the things we have found on Umbridge. It seems that she is a known Death Eater and was sent not only by Fudge, but by the Dark Lord as well to spy on us and reveal Order secrets, but fortunately for us the woman had the social graces of an elephant and never got anything out of anyone, but do tell what the Headmaster did this time. You know I am more than willing to testify against him by now." McGonagall said kindly.

"We found out that the Headmaster spiked our Coven's food with compulsion charms, with the obvious exceptions of Dora and Bella because they ate in our room. Bella found them on me when I accidentally elbowed them in some part of their bodies the Saturday we came back after break. I felt unhinged, for a lack of a better word and Bellatrix found compulsion charms on all of us except her and Dora, so we knew it had to be the food." He said softly.

Minerva sighed softly at that. "I'm sorry that it has happened again. I used to believe the things he did were for the greater good, but I can't defend his controlling actions anymore. I promise here and now, no matter what happens, that I will always stand beside you. It has become clear to me that in order to win this war, we need to have faith in you four."

"Technically the Coven consists of six, Hermione and Dora are equal to us as our Consultants, but we are merely an asset for Harry to use when the time comes. That is the way it is meant to be. His Prophecy needs to be fulfilled." Luna said softly.

McGonagall smiled at that. "Yes I understand, but unfortunately we are no closer to knowing where Harry's Prophecy is, unless you all know something about it?"

"We have heard Dora talk about the Hall of Prophecy and are pretty sure that it is supposed to be there, but while Fudge is still in power, we have no way to actually go there and collect it, but in our talks with Harry we have gotten all the information we need, all we actually need is an opportunity, which I am sure we will get once Dumbledore is charged. There is no way Fudge can hold on to his position when everything comes to light." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Minerva nodded at them. "I am sure that it will all fall into place soon enough, but I have kept you long enough. We'll make a formal announcement on how we will continue tonight at dinner. For now I think it is best to go and celebrate the Toad's departure with your mates and family."

They laughed lightly and nodded. "We will Professor, and thank you." Luna said with a kind smile.

McGonagall merely smiled at them as they left, knowing that before this week was out some major changes would befall the school.

…

Later that day, everyone was gathered in the Great Hall as the Headmaster took the stage. "Good evening everyone. Before you all eat, I have a quick announcement to make. As most of you know earlier today Madame Umbridge was taken away after an unfortunate incident during the exams. As a result of this the Defense Against the Dark Arts exams will be performed tomorrow under the supervision of Professor Snape. I have also heard the multiple complaints about the material provided this year and it has been taken into consideration for your O.W.L. exams. For the remainder of the material that should have been taught this year, it shall be taught next year by your new teacher. That is all for now, and I would just like to say, enjoy your meal."

Fabian, Luna and Hermione inconspicuously cast their detection charms, pleased to find none cast on the food this time.

They ate in silence and decided to talk about this when they were back in their room and had Bella, Dora and Fleur there with them.

They also knew that they would have to confront Dumbledore soon now that the Toad was gone and probably in Azkaban, and that the confrontation was not going to be pretty. His controlling ways had far stretching consequences as they had experienced first hand, and it was high time that he experienced the consequences of his actions and knew exactly how his choices had impacted everyone.

After dinner they quickly made their way back to their room, needing to talk to their lovers before everything would go down before it was time.

When they entered their living room, they had to smile at the sight that greeted them. Bellatrix and Fleur were already in each other's arms on the couch while Nymphadora was reading a magazine at the table. "Well, isn't this just the most domestic sight we have seen in a while." Hermione said with a smile.

Nymphadora smiled and made her way to her lover, while Fabian and Luna went to give their smiling mates a kiss. "We figured you three deserved something special after another day of dealing with the Toad."

"You haven't told them yet, mon amour?" Luna asked softly.

The blonde Veela smiled at that. "I figured you three wanted to share the 'appy news yourselves. You suffered more at 'er 'ands than I did."

They smiled and kissed her softly. "Then we will enlighten our darling Bella and Dora. As of today Hogwarts is officially Toad free and Fabian somehow managed to make her feel all the negative emotions that her presence has wrought over the last months, and to add to it all, McGonagall informed us that she has been arrested for being a Death Eater too, which Fudge appeared to know."

Both Bellatrix and Nymphadora smiled brightly at that. "That's great news! Now we can finally start work on getting the school back to normal, and of course prepare for a summer of excitement, and perhaps a trial." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"There will definitely a trial, because we want to confront Dumbledore as soon as the year is officially over and Ms. Bones can lay out the charges, but one thing that is for sure, is that we are going to have a wedding this summer." Fabian said with a similar smile.

The girls cooed and kissed him softly. "You damn right there will be, and two separate wedding nights. One for us, and one that we have to share with Apoline, Juliette and Gabrielle." Bellatrix said with a soft smile

He smiled at her as Luna cuddled even more into him. "And don't forget that the summer will also be a grand opportunity to talk about everything connected to the Coven as well, as we have understandably put that off in the last couple of months." Hermione said from Dora's arms.

Fabian and the girls nodded at that. "We should do that once we are back at home, because we all know that with O.W.L. exams coming up we won't have proper time to discuss the important things." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Hermione and Dora smiled and nodded. "We really should, because even if Fabian, Luna and I haven't been dubbed Study Crazy this year, does not mean that we don't need to focus on our exams. After those we can focus on everything."

"I'll write Cissa tomorrow about the plan for Dumbledore. They have all the evidence and I am sure that Ms. Bones wants the school year to have concluded before coming down on Dumbledore." Bellatrix said with a smile.

They all nodded at that. "I can see the wisdom in that. It will be a lot easier on the school, and I am sure that his successor, who I am sure will be Minerva, will explain everything at the start of term." Hermione said with a smile.

"I'm sure she will, and I am also sure that she will be in contact with us during summer." Fleur said with a smile as she cuddled into Bellatrix.

Hermione smiled and nodded before she yawned. "How about we talk about this tomorrow, I can imagine everyone is tired, and the redo of today's exam is tomorrow." Fleur said with a soft smile to her lovers and her nieces.

Hermione and Dora smiled and nodded as they went to give them a hug. "That's okay, have a good night, and we'll see you tomorrow." Hermione said softly as Dora led her lover to their bedroom.

The Coven smiled at them before they made their own way to their own bedroom, the four cuddling up together as soon as they were in bed together. "So Fabe, what happened with the Toad?" Bellatrix asked softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I really can't explain it. I really need to check the Chronicles for this, but it felt like this power inside of me begging to get out all day, like my gift felt that today everything was coming to a head. When she started spewing accusations it just all ballooned out and I let her feel all the despair and glumness that her presence had wrought on the school. I really had no control over it until Luna and Fleur were beside me."

The girls smiled at that. "We'll do some more research love, because this might be the evolution of our gifts that we have read so much about, but may I suggest doing that research during the summer, when we have plenty of time to read up on everything and can test some things too?" Luna said with a loving smile.

He nodded and kissed them softly as he got comfortable against his lovers, while they did the same to him. "One more question before we go to sleep. Do we have a plan for when we are married. Do we want to keep living with Eliza and Narcissa, or do we want to live at one of our properties?" Bellatrix asked softly.

"We'll take a look on the weekend on which properties we could use for now, because I really want to stay close to our family for the time being. Maman and Papa only moved to England last year and Fabian and Luna still have two years of school left, but since we have a Chateau in France, we can easily make that a summer home once you two are out of school. I think I saw a Manor in our name close to where Liz and Cissa live on the list as well. We can easily use that as our home for the time being. After everything dies down a little we can make a permanent decision." Bellatrix said softly.

They nodded and shared a few more kisses between them, all four of them soon asleep against each other, being cuddled up as close as they possibly could be.


	27. Prophecy Collection

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C27: Prophecy Collection**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

**A/N: We're nearing the end of this one. Only one chapter remains for this part, but I will be making this at least a two-part story. To be honest I've been a bit burned out on this story, and on everything in general. I'll find my mojo again, it might take a while, but I will not leave anything unfinished, and there are definitely ideas churning around in my head that are begging to put to paper.**

A week later all of the exams were thankfully done, and now the only thing they had to worry about was preparing their case against Dumbledore, at least that was their hope.

Harry had asked if he could talk to them in private about something important that may have something to do with Tom, and knowing what it could be, they of course had no issue with that, and to be able to catch up a little after the stress of the exams.

While they were waiting for Harry, and probably Draco, since they two had become practically inseparable since the Toad had been hauled off, Fabian and Hermione were finally taking the time to relax a little, which meant that they were confined to the arms of their lovers, only allowed to get up for emergencies. "I'm still a bit miffed that you got so crazy around exam time again, love." Fleur said softly.

"Sorry love, it is something I can't help when it comes to my education. My mothers taught me to always strive and be the best in my studies, even though I know I can never touch my dear sister academically." He said with a playful glare to his sister.

Hermione smiled at him. "You and Luna are close seconds though. Perhaps we should rename ourselves to the Golden Trio."

He smiled at that. "Nah, it's no longer a Trio, more like an entire family, because we are all committed to put an end to the Death Eaters and Tom, we just need to take care of a few things before we can make that a reality. First thing of course being Dumbledore, and after that we can start working on destroying Tom's Horcruxes, after figuring out what they are of course."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly. "We have almost two months to figure that out love, we have plenty of time to come up with a plan."

He nodded and cuddled into the three woman he loved more than anything in the world, which made Hermione giggle at him. "Every time I see you cuddled up to your mates I can't help but think that you are some kind of prince surrounded by his Harem."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a Harem. We are merely in a polygamous relationship where we share a lot of love, and you know that usually I am the one in Bella's position. It is nice to be on the other side of that for once." He said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at him. "That's true, but that doesn't take away from the fact it looks both absolutely adorable and decadent at the same time."

Fabian smiled at her as there was a knock on the door. "I'll go and get it." Hermione said as she stood with a smile to her brother and her girlfriend.

Fabian and the girls took up a bit of a more neutral position as Harry and Draco stepped in. "It's been a while since we have been here. It seems you all have made it much more homey." Harry said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at them. "To be honest we haven't done much to it. The room is connected to Fabian and the girls and feels what they want and need, and adjusts itself accordingly."

The two boys smiled at her as they took a seat opposite their family. "Well it looks amazing none the less, and it is all strangely fitting to you all." Draco said kindly.

"Thank you Draco, and I hope you know that you are always welcome here." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"With the Toad gone we will definitely come round more often. It will definitely be a bit more quiet a place to do homework. We can't get a moment of peace anywhere since we came out as a couple, and while most people are just curious, a certain redhead thinks its okay to make bigoted comments to everyone not fitting his world views." Harry said softly.

"Ron has been affected by Dumbledore's compulsion and has always been a bit of a hateful person. He still believes that Dumbledore is the sole solution to this conflict when most people start to see the truth. He is no better than Tom at the end of the day." Fabian said kindly.

Harry and Draco both nodded at that. "We know, and we're going to do everything to stop Tom from returning to power, and perhaps we'll be able to do something about Dumbledore's control as well."

"We are quite sure that Dumbledore's fall will come before we come back to school next year. We have plenty of evidence that even he can't deny the existence of. We'll make him take responsibility for everything." Fabian said with a smile.

The two boys smiled at that. "One of those things is actually the reason we are here today. I have been having these weird dreams recently that I just can't seem to interpret. I know it can't be Tom, because you purged him from my head, but I think it may be connected to him anyway. In my dream I see this large door before I am in this room with these orbs. I think it is trying to tell me something."

"We know you have a Prophecy and were planning on telling you as soon as the Toad was gone. Luna saw us all collecting your Prophecy just before we came back to school, and I think we can get it past the Headmaster to collect it now." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Nymphadora giggled at that. "You guys could also use my connection to the Aurors to get it. I would be happy to go with Harry to collect his Prophecy."

Hermione smiled and kissed her lovers softly. "We don't know if Tom will have people there to watch his Prophecy love. It is better to be safe than sorry in this case. With all of us there we will be okay."

Nym smiled at that. "You're of course right love, but do we really need to let the Headmaster know? Chances are that he will take that opportunity to try and control our actions again. We could easily use the Floo to go home and Floo to the Ministry from there. I am sure Kingsley will assist us. He has been working with our family to bring Dumbledore to justice."

"That's not a bad idea. We'll have the definite advantage over him if we manage to collect it without his controlling input, and we will screw Tom over at the same time." Fabian said with a smile.

"Then it's settled, we'll go to the Ministry today and take the first step in ending this conflict." Bellatrix said with determination.

They all nodded at that. "Why wait, the longer we wait, the longer either Tom or Dumbledore will have to try and stop us or control our actions." Draco said with a smile.

"We'll need an hour to prepare some things, because we wouldn't want to be caught with our pants down outside of the bedroom." Fabian said with a smile, which earned him a slap on the arm from his lovers.

He just smiled at them as they made their way to their bedroom. "So Harry besides your dreams, how have you been?" Hermione asked once they were just with the four of them again.

Harry smiled and told his best friend about the last couple of months, and Draco supplied them with little teasing tidbits about their exploits against the Toad.

An hour later the eight of them stepped out of the Floo in Black Manor, where they were greeted by Eliza and Narcissa. "Good evening sweeties. I trust you are all ready for this?" Narcissa asked kindly.

"We are. We are sure that the Death Eaters won't be there because Luna had a vision of us getting Harry's Prophecy without issue." Fabian said with a smile.

"That's good news. We also made sure that Kingsley will wait for you at the Floo so he can escort you to the Department of Mysteries." Eliza said with a sweet smile.

They nodded at her. "Then we better not keep him waiting, we'll see you all in a couple of days." Bellatrix said with a soft smile to her sister.

Narcissa and Eliza both nodded and smiled at them as they stepped through the Floo one by one.

…

When they were all together again in the Ministry, they were met by the smiling face of Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Welcome everyone. I understood from Narcissa and Eliza that you are here to collect something that will shift the coming war?" He asked in his heavy baritone.

Fabian nodded at him when he saw nothing but honesty in Kingsley's emotions. "We are, Harry's Prophecy is somewhere in the Department and we need to collect it before Tom even knows where it is."

Kingsley smiled at that. "Then we shall waste no more time. Let's get you all to the Department of Mysteries, because it might be a bit of a maze if you're not familiar with it."

They nodded and followed him to the elevators. "May I ask why you are so willing to help us when the request came from my mother?" Fabian asked softly.

Kingsley smiled at him. "That is easy Fabian. Your mothers have told me what Dumbledore has done before Fudge got into hot water because of what happened with Umbridge and Amelia Bones has asked me to testify as well, so expect me to be by your side when you will confront him."

"We're glad that people are starting to see the real Dumbledore. We learned that the hard way earlier this year, twice actually." Bellatrix said softly.

Kingsley nodded as the elevator lurched to a stop and a soft female voice saying. "Department of Mysteries."

"Unfortunately I cannot go into the Hall of Prophecy with you. My department doesn't have access to it. I can merely open the door for you." Kingsley said kindly.

"We understand, Kingsley, thank you for your help so far." Harry said kindly.

Kingsley smiled at him. "Don't mention it, Harry. You have been through a lot thanks to Dumbledore and Tom, and the least we can do is to make life as easy as possible."

Harry smiled at him as Kingsley opened the door for them. "I'll wait here to escort you back to the Atrium. Good luck."

They all smiled and nodded as they stepped into the room, the door closing behind them without a sound. "Do you know where we need to look, Harry, otherwise we will be here a while." Luna said with her patented dreamy smile.

He nodded at that. "Yes, we need row ninety seven. That is where my Prophecy is." He said softly.

"Then let's go and collect it. This place gives me the creeps." Hermione said softly as she pushed herself against Dora.

"I'll protect you love. This room gives everyone the creeps, Aurors have part of their training here, this room forces you to use all of your senses. Most people don't pass this course the first time." Dora said softly.

Hermione smiled and gave her lover a kiss. "Did you pass it on your first go?"

Dora laughed lightly at her. "No, I believe I still hold the record for most attempts. It took me around ten attempts to pass it. Being easily distracted has its downsides."

Hermione smiled at her lover. "I wouldn't say it is a bad thing all the time, my love. You've certainly managed to surprise me enough with that short attention span while we were in bed together."

Dora blushed a little at that, but said nothing as they walked through the silent halls.

Bellatrix somehow heard some of the voices in the orbs and one in particular called out to her on row sixty six.

Her lovers noticed and followed her as she walked towards it. "What's wrong love?" Fleur asked softly.

"One of the Prophecies calls to me for some reason. Do you think our Coven has a Prophecy too?" She asked in a similar tone.

"I wouldn't be surprised honestly, let's see if it pertains to us and go from there." Luna said as she wrapped an arm around her lover's waist.

Bellatrix nodded as she spotted a faintly glowing orb which was the source of the voice, a voice she now recognized as Katarina Lovegood, one of their ancestors that they had spoken to during Christmas break.

"Well that is one way to know it is for us. That is definitely Katerina's voice." Bellatrix said as she inspected the accompanying tag. "This seals it, Coven of The Goddesses, 1952, my birth year."

"We'll take it for now and see what it says later. We don't want to linger here too long." Fabian said softly.

Bellatrix nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek as she slipped the orb into a pocket of her dress.

Soon after they stood in front of row ninety seven, and Harry quickly identified his Prophecy, the soft dreamy tone of Professor Trelawney clearly audible.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… _

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, b__o__rn as the seventh month dies… _

_and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… _

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

"Well, that is ominous, and not in any way dangerous." Harry muttered softly.

Draco smiled and squeezed his hand softly. "It'll be okay Harry. We'll be by your side every step of the way."

Harry smiled at him. "I know, but that part about neither can live while the other survives kind of sounds bad."

"To be honest Harry, that was when you still had that piece of him inside of you, we purged that already, and we'll find and destroy the rest of those things as well." Fleur said with a soft smile.

He nodded and smiled as they made their way back to the door, which surprisingly opened as they approached it.

Kingsley smiled kindly at them as they stepped out. "I trust you got what you needed?"

They nodded and followed him back to the Atrium. "I will say nothing to Dumbledore. As far as I am concerned, you all were not here today."

"Much obliged, Kingsley. We'll see you soon enough for the inevitable trial of Dumbledore." Bellatrix said kindly before they all stepped back through the Floo, this time going straight back to their room at Hogwarts.

…

Later that evening, after they had dinner in their room, The Coven, with Hermione and Dora were gathered around the table where they had placed the Prophecy Orb.

"Well, there is no time like the present to find out what your ancestors are trying to share with us." Hermione said with a soft smile.

They nodded and smiled at her. "True, but to be honest we're a bit wary about what it might say." Bellatrix said softly as they touched the orb together.

_Hello descendants. _

_If you are hearing this, the time has once again come for our Coven to rise and assist in the putting down of a new Dark Lord. Chances are that we have already spoken as we have taken precautions to make sure that we will be able to assist you where necessary. We know you expected this Prophecy to be something once again life changing and in a way it is. It is imperative that you visit our Mansion in Ireland as soon as you possibly can. There are secrets your Coven and its Consultants will need to win this war. Be careful who you trust, because the Light is sometimes darker than the ones who practice Dark Magic._

_We wish you well, descendants, and don't hesitate to ask us when you have questions, and if we cannot answer, the Chronicles will always guide you._

"Well, that was certainly unexpected. I expected something much more shocking." Hermione said with a smile.

"I think our ancestors knew that at some point we would come to the hall of Prophecies and left this there as a reminder that we are not alone in this battle. The part about the mansion was new though." Fleur said with a smile.

"I also can't remember seeing it on our list of properties when we were at Gringotts, we'll take a look at the Chronicles if we can find something on where it is." Bellatrix said softly.

They nodded at that. "We'll do that when we're back home, it's only a few more days and I am sure the Headmaster wants to talk to us before the end of the year, which is when we will give him a piece of our mind." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled at him. "So in short, all Coven related issues will be passed to the summer. It sounds like it will be a busy summer for us, presuming that you four still want to get married this summer."

"Of course we want to, and I believe that Daddy and the rest of our family have made all of the arrangements, so I am sure we'll hear all about it when we get home." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Hermione and Nymphadora smiled at her. "We figured that already. There have been plenty of other things that have kept us busy over the last few months. I can't imagine the stress of having to plan a wedding as well with everything we've been doing."

"Our thoughts exactly. We know that everything will be done to our liking because Maman and Gran-mere are involved, and they know what we like, and I am sure with Narcissa, Eliza and Andromeda helping them, we will have our dream wedding." Fleur said with a loving smile to her lovers.

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly as she relaxed against him. "We also need to talk to Gabby before we get married. Make sure that she is ready for the ritual."

Fleur nodded and smiled at him. "She'll be fine, my love. I am sure Maman and Gran-mere will sit down with her before that night, and since she is already familiar with your size, it'll be fine."

Fabian blushed a little at that, which made Hermione smile. "What's this brother, exposing yourself to your future sister-in-law?" The brunette said teasingly.

"Under supervision of my future mother and grandmother-in-law, yes. Apparently it was another Veela ritual." He said softly.

Hermione giggled at him. "I was merely teasing you, brother, but it does connect to something we still need to talk about. Dora and I have talked about the things you guys have found in the Chronicles, about us basically becoming a full part of your Coven. I know it has been a couple of months since we last talked about this and made that tentative first step towards accepting that situation, and we have come to the conclusion that in order to make this as easy as possible for everyone involved, we should do this once we are back home. Not only to make us all feel better about the situation, but also to make sure that the Coven is as strong as it can be, as long as we make some rules that we will adhere to going forward."

They all smiled at that. "We were also contemplating on how we were going to discuss this, and like you two we have also been talking about this, and we have come to the same conclusion. We've read the passages in the Chronicles many times and it always boils down to that having a good skinship between us and our Consultants is a vital part of the Coven's survival in the long run. There was even a ritual described in the Chronicles to make sure that everything will be done by the rules that are set, but it is lengthy and best performed in peace and quiet, so probably it would be best if we did that when we had a chance to visit the Manor in Ireland." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Hermione and Nymphadora nodded and smiled at them. "Let's do that. It's only a couple more days before we go home, so everything we need to discuss can wait."

"We agree, and with that I think we'll go to bed. It's been a tiring day and we could all use some rest." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Hermione and Nymphadora both smiled and gave them a hug. "Have a good night, and we'll see you all in the morning."

They nodded and returned the hug before they made their way to their bedroom, where they wasted little time in cuddling up together. "What a day, won't you agree, my loves?" He asked softly once they were all situated.

The girls nodded and cuddled against him even more. "Yes, one of the more strenuous we had in recent weeks, even though everything went so shockingly easy for once. It is a nice feeling and one I can definitely get used to." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

"We were lucky this time, love. Tom doesn't know that we have the abilities we have, and it gives us a definite edge. It is only a matter of time before he finds out and will plan against us, no matter how much we try to stop it. The only thing we can control is how long we will keep our gifts a secret." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"As long as we keep that information to people we know we can fully trust, I see no reason why our gifts should ever be public knowledge. Too much is at stake for us to let it fail because of a mistake." Fleur said softly.

Fabian smiled and kissed them all softly. "Sometimes its uncanny how you girls seem to complement each other's sentences, or finish them for that matter, but we won't make a mistake, we're too careful for that to happen, and even if Dumbledore learned something, he won't tell anyone because then everyone will know what he did to get it, because the only ones that have that information is us, Hermione and Dora."

The girls smiled and kissed him softly. "Let's not talk about that right now. We have deserved a little bit of rest and relaxation, and luckily for you we know just how to get you relaxed without us all being exhausted afterwards."

"What did you have in mind, my loves?" He asked softly.

The three women smiled at him. "We all know how much you relax when we cuddle up to you and share our energy with you, so that is exactly what we are going to do tonight. We understand that your gift had to have been taxing you the past couple of days." Luna said softly.

"With all the happy emotions running through everyone, it has not been as bad the past week. We might have to do some research on how different emotions affect me, and perhaps that is useful to research for all of our gifts." He said with a soft smile.

"We'll do that once we have taken a few days to relax. Even without our wedding we'll have a busy summer ahead of us." Bellatrix said with a loving smile.

They smiled at that. "We do have a busy summer ahead of us, but I know that as long as we are together, we can do everything, just like we have done all year."

They talked for a little while longer, but found it increasingly more difficult to keep their eyes open, falling asleep against each other soon after.

…

The following morning the girls woke up before their lover, which was a rarity these days, and they couldn't help but share a loving smile with each other. "He looks so innocent in the early mornings, doesn't he." Fleur said softly.

"He has always looked like that in the early mornings, when he was younger he looked so adorable that it was all I could do to not coo at him every time I came to wake him up for breakfast, and even when he got older I had to resist crawling in with him every time." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

"I also seem to remember that there were numerous times that you did not resist the urge and crawled in with us anyway." Luna said teasingly.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed the blonde softly. "I have been thinking about that a lot recently and I think that it was because it was our bond that made me want to be close to you two, and honestly, you two shouldn't have the right to look so adorable cuddled up together."

Luna smiled at that. "It wasn't hard since we were so young, but I could say the same about you looking so sexy every time we went swimming together."

Now Bellatrix blushed a little. "What can I say. I have always liked to show off a little."

Luna only smiled as she cuddled back against Fabian's still slumbering form. "I think it is safe to say that none of us mind that, mon amour, especially since we have all gotten a lot more to actually show off in recent months, none more so than you Luna." Fleur said softly.

"I was the youngest, love, and my body had gone through at least two years of changes in a year's time. I honestly think that before summer ends we will all be close to the same age. A lot of things are happening for our Coven this summer after all." Luna said softly.

Fleur and Bellatrix smiled at that. "it would be a bit difficult to explain though, but if all goes well, McGonagall will be Headmistress next year and she'll understand the things that we can share with her better because she keeps an open mind, not to mention the fact that Fabian and Hermione are her favorite students." Bellatrix said softly.

Luna giggled softly at that. "I think Hermione is her favorite student, she just has a special place for Fabian because she is his Godmother."

Fabian groaned softly as he woke up, smiling dreamily as his mates pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Good morning my loves. I hope I haven't been asleep for too long."

"You haven't, love. We just woke up earlier for once, and we took that extra time to watch you sleep and unanimously agreeing that you are quite adorable when you sleep." Bella said with a smile.

He smiled and stretched, much to the appreciation of his lovers. "Do we have anywhere to be today, or can we stay in bed for a while?" He asked once they had settled against him again.

"As far as I know we only have the feast tonight, but other than that I don't think we have anywhere to be today." Fleur said with a soft smile.

He smiled at her. "Good, because then we are staying right here for the time being." He said as there was a knock on the door, making him groan softly.

"Who is it?" Fleur asked loud enough to be heard.

"It's me, Fleur. Are you guys decent? Professor McGonagall wants to talk to you." Hermione said with an audible smile.

"Give us a few minutes to get dressed, 'Mione. We'll be right there." Fabian called back.

They heard somewhat of an acknowledgment before sharing a look with each other. "I guess sleeping in will have to wait until the summer." He said softly before kissing them softly and then rolling out of bed.

The girls smiled and followed him to get dressed, after which they made their way into the living room, where McGonagall sat on the couch with a cup of tea, while Hermione and Dora were cuddled up in their loveseat. "Good morning everyone. I hope you had a good night sleep?"

"We did Professor, thank you for asking, but may we ask why you have come to visit us this morning?" Luna asked with a smile.

McGonagall smiled at them. "I just came to check up on you all. Now that the insanity that was this past year is nearly over, I thought it was prudent to talk a bit."

They smiled and took a seat opposite of her. "We've been doing good since the Toad has left the school, and yesterday we made another big step in winning this war."

McGonagall smiled at that. "In favor of having plausible deniability towards Albus, I don't want to know, and speaking of him. He will try to get you all to talk to him before the Feast tonight, I hope you all know that this would not be good if you still want to pursue legal action against him, because he will try to cast his compulsion charms again."

"We weren't planning to talk to the Headmaster until it is time for us to serve him with the charges. Our family is compiling the evidence as we speak and we will be ready probably somewhere next week to pursue this. We'll let you know before that time. Your restored memories will be a big part of our case after all." Fabian said with a soft smile.

McGonagall nodded and smiled at them. "I will look for that letter then, and I hope you know, no matter what happens with Albus and in the future, that I will always be there for all of you if you need to talk, or need guidance on anything."

They nodded at her. "We know, and we promise to fill you in on everything once the school undoubtedly chooses you as its next Headmistress. There is a lot that we discovered and did this year, and it might be easier to get that out in one go." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"If that happens, I have a few propositions to make for next year, but until we have certainty, it is no use to already talk about this, so we'll talk about this when you all fill me in on what has happened." McGonagall said kindly.

"That's okay, we also have to gather up some information, because I hope you understand that we will always want to keep some things close to the vest." Fleur said kindly.

McGonagall nodded at that. "I understand. It could have disastrous consequences if information about your Coven ever became public knowledge. I am honored that you all trust me to know at least a little."

"That speaks for itself. You have never given us any reason to doubt you, and more importantly, we can hear and see that you are truthful, where with Dumbledore we saw that he was not." Fabian said with a smile.

McGonagall smiled at that. "I have prided myself on always being truthful to my students, past, present and visiting."

They all smiled at that. "That is one of the reasons we are so willing to share our information with you, you deserve to know what we have managed to do so far."

"Then we will talk about this once the trial is over, for now I will leave you to your packing and I will see you tonight at the feast." McGonagall said with a smile.

They nodded and smiled as the Professor took her leave, but they all agreed that packing could be done after a nice breakfast, which was something Fleur and Bella made for them.


	28. Home Sweet Home

**The Power of Four: A Coven's Tale**

**C28: Home Sweet Home**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

**A/N: So, this is the last chapter for this one, and there will be at least one sequel for this, once I get around to writing it and find my inspiration again. I'll be very honest and say that I have been suffering from a major writers block at the moment, so I can't really give you guys a timeline as of yet. I do want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this fic.**

When most of the Coven stepped off the train the following day, minus Bella and Dora, who had Floo'ed home with their luggage, they were met by most of their family, being Apoline and Jean-Paul, Eliza and Narcissa and Andromeda and Juliette, who looked quite comfortable in each other's arms. "Good morning sweeties. It's good to see you all again." Narcissa said as she hugged her sons.

Fabian smiled at her. "We missed you too Mom." He said with a soft smile.

Narcissa smiled at him as he stepped back to hug the rest of the family. "Bella and Dora are already waiting for you all at home, as is Xenophilius. We'll talk there about everything there. There are too many unfriendly ears here." She said nodding towards Molly Weasley who was openly glaring at her daughter and Gabrielle.

The blonde knew of the Howler her girlfriend had received late yesterday evening telling her not bothering coming home while she was involved with that French hussy. Narcissa didn't mind having her over though, and after a conversation with Apoline and Jean-Paul late last night, they had agreed to let the two young women have the same freedom they had allowed Fabian and Fleur.

Narcissa and Eliza already saw Ginny as one of their own and they were planning to take over guardianship if Molly really disowned her only daughter.

Ginny on her turn did not spare her mother another look as she followed her girlfriend and her family back to the Floo point. "Are you okay ma cherí?" Gabrielle asked softly.

The redhead smiled at her lover. "I'm okay love. She made her point clear, and so have I. There is no one in the world that can take me away from you, especially not my bigoted mother."

Gabrielle smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to her lover's lips. "I will always be by your side Ginny, for as long as you will have me."

The redhead smiled at her as they stepped through the Floo, seeing a smiling Bellatrix, Nymphadora and Xenophilius waiting for them in the living room. "It feels good to be home again. No Dumbledore trying to get information out of us, no Umbridge watching our every move, just our family and nothing but peace for two months." Hermione said as she molded herself in her lover's arms.

Dora smiled and pressed a kiss to her lover's neck. "Not everything will be peaceful though. We have the trial coming up, and of course a very lavish wedding, not to mention how our nights together are going to be."

Hermione blushed a little. "Not in front of Mom, Dora."

Nymphadora smiled at her. "Sorry love, you know sometimes I can't resist the urge to tease you."

"We are quite used to sappy moments. They have been quite common here in the last few months, but perhaps such moments are better suited for after dinner. We have a lot to discuss until that time." Andromeda said with a soft smile from Juliette's arms.

They all nodded at that. "That we do, so where are we on the case against Dumbledore?" Fabian asked softly once they had taken a seat.

"Amelia Bones is going to press the official charges tomorrow, and she will push for the trial to happen in two weeks. All of the evidence is sorted and reviewed, and in the two weeks leading up to the trial will be used to hear everyone involved, under Veritaserum. If all goes well, he will not be allowed to remain Headmaster when he is found guilty. He will also be tried by a new Minister, since Fudge was forced to resign when his involvement and knowledge of Umbridge's practices came out, and speaking of that vile woman, she is currently in a maximum security wing of St. Mungo's where she will probably remain for the remainder of her life." Narcissa said with a smile.

"While I don't regret what happened, I did not expect it to have such an effect. It was not even a conscious response." Fabian said softly.

"What happened sweetie? We haven't heard anything on how it happened." Eliza asked with a soft smile.

He took a deep breath before answering. "I felt my gift building up to something all through the exams, and when Fred and George flew in and burned up all the exams, she had the gall to imply that Luna and I were involved. I felt how my gift ballooned out and let her feel all of the negative emotions that had piled up since she walked into the school. I didn't know what it would do to her, nor had I any control over it, but we found out it was something our gifts are capable of if we are threatened in any way."

Eliza and Narcissa smiled at him. "It's okay sweetie, your gifts, even with all the information you have are still mostly a mystery. I am sure that you all will continue to grow." Narcissa said with a kind smile.

They all smiled and nodded at that. "We have done some research and we have found out that it all should balance itself out once we are married and are close to the same age, which should not be long after that. Our guess is that we will all balance out around twenty within the next couple of months."

"Well you certainly look a lot more youthful, Bella. Perhaps the process has already started." Andromeda said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "We haven't really checked because we didn't want to tip off Dumbledore or the Toad."

Narcissa smiled at her. "I can check right now if you all want to. That way you all have some certainty at least."

"We'd like that Narcissa, thank you, and perhaps we should do the same for Hermione and Dora too since they are as involved as we are." Fleur said with a smile.

Narcissa smiled and nodded. "I was planning to, dear. Could you all stand next to each other? That will make this all a lot easier."

They nodded and did as they were told, standing up and next to each other as Narcissa waved her wand over them.

The results shocked them all a little. Fabian, Luna and Hermione were already seventeen, and Bellatrix, Fleur and Dora were twenty. "Amazing. I've never seen anything like this."

"Does this mean we don't carry the mark anymore?" Luna asked softly.

"No, unlike most other things in our world, the mark is connected to your physical age, so you are all free to use magic, but no Apparition until you have taken your tests. We can do that in a few days if you want." Narcissa said with a smile.

"It would certainly make things easier when we want to go and visit a few of our properties this summer, and it would be less strain on Bella and myself as well to not have to side-along them every time." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Narcissa smiled at that. "Then we'll make sure to plan that in a couple of days when everyone has settled in a bit, but for now I think a nice lunch is in order. I think Jupi and Edi have prepared us a feast once again."

They nodded and followed the blonde into the dining room, where indeed a lavish lunch awaited them all.

…

After lunch the Coven including Hermione and Dora made their way to Delacour Manor with the rest of the Delacours including Andromeda and Ginny, because they wanted to talk about the coming ritual. "What do you think they will say, Fleur. Is something like this common?" Hermione asked softly.

"I've seen it mentioned in the Chronicles a few times, as I am sure you have, and I think my Gran-mere will understand our situation. She is a full Veela after all." The blonde said with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled at that. "I've read the same things, but I just can't help but worry a little about this."

Fleur smiled at her. "Maman will understand, Hermione. The rituals of the Veela are as ancient as our Coven. I think there will be something written in our Family Book as well. There is bound to be something there that includes our Coven, and I think Maman knows that, given how much she has been involved with our Coven so far."

Hermione nodded as they stepped into the Chateau, smiling at the familiar surroundings again. "I don't know why but the Chateau makes me feel as much at home as the Manor does."

Apoline smiled at her. "That was our intention when we moved to England, 'ermione. We wanted to make sure everyone would feel at home as soon as we learned that the Coven had returned."

As they took a seat in Juliette's Solarium, where Bella noticed a lot of influences of her sister as well. "I like what you have added to the room Andi. It really reflects both of you now." She said with a kind smile.

Andromeda smiled at her sister. "Juliette insisted that I bring a little of myself here. Chances are that I will be moving into the Chateau soon enough."

Bellatrix smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you finally found your eternal happiness, Andi. You deserve it."

Andromeda smiled and gave her big sister a hug. "You do too Bella, and personally I think you couldn't have found anyone better than Fabian."

Bellatrix only smiled at her as she pressed a kiss to her lover's neck while the three girls wrapped their arms around him in some way, making him blush a little.

Once everyone had taken a seat Hermione started, supported by her brother and her lover. "So, where to start? I think it's best if I explained why we wanted to talk to you. We have read a lot in the Chronicles in the past couple of months because of the night Fabian and I had to share together in order to stave off the effects of the Curse of Black. That got us thinking about the Veela rituals and the Coven and we were wondering if your family's book said something about this."

Juliette smiled at her. "We were wondering when you would figure out the connection. It is true zat the Covens of the past 'ave allowed their Consultants to partake in the marriage ritual, and from what we 'ave read, it 'as strengthened the Coven as a whole each time. So if you and Dora are okay wizt it, we 'ave no issue in letting you two join us."

Hermione and Dora shared a look with each other and then with Fabian and his lovers, who merely smiled at them. "It is in everyone's best interest if we become as strong as we can possibly be for the final confrontation with Tom, so yes, we would like to be included in the ritual."

Apoline and Juliette smiled at them. "Zat is a very brave decision, we will make the final preparations. The ritual will be performed here on the night after you all have gotten married. It is bad manners to perform this on the actual wedding night, and might actually hurt your Bond." Apoline said kindly.

They all nodded at that. "We figured as much, and we were going to ask if we could postpone the ritual past our wedding night anyway." Fabian said with a smile.

Apoline smiled at him. "We know 'ow you are with each ozer, and even if it wasn't a part of the ritual, we would've suggested it anyway because it is easier for everyone involved."

"Is there something we need to do in preparation for this ritual? Things we need to do or avoid?" Bellatrix asked with a smile.

The two women shook their heads and smiled. "Non, zere is nothing special involved. It is one of our most ancient of rituals and it was to make sure the Veela's mate was accepted by the clan. It was made to be easy for everyone involved. One thing zat is advisable is some sort of Stamina Potion, just in case Fabian should need it, although I doubt that will 'appen given all the practice he's had over the last few months." Juliette said with a teasing wink.

He blushed a little at that. "I don't understand what you are so embarrassed about, mon amour. We are always very impressed with your sexual stamina." Fleur said with a soft smile.

"I know, but it is still a bit embarrassing to talk about this in front of your mother, grandmother, and my aunt." He said softly.

Juliette smiled at him. "We understand Fabian, and while Andromeda knows everyzing about our rituals by now, she has told me not to be included yet as not to make it awkward for everyone."

They all smiled at that. "We appreciate that, we don't need to make things even more awkward than they already are." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Andromeda smiled at her sister. "Trust me when I say that I have seen you naked plenty of times and heard enough of your conquests over the years that I know enough not to be involved in this, nor would I want to embarrass my daughters and nephew like that."

Bellatrix laughed lightly at that. "Don't forget the opposite is true as well, my dear sister. I have been privy to a lot of yours and Cissy's phases, or did you tell Juliette about Felicia and Yvette?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. Juliette and I had a lot of talks about everything in order to move forward together. We have no secrets from each other." Andromeda said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "I figured as much, I was merely teasing you. When it comes down to it You, Cissa and myself are not so different in terms of our lovers. We cannot help but be honest with them and lay out everything on the table."

Andromeda smiled at her sister. "That is very true, and while I will not be a part of this ritual, I understand its significance, and I am very much aware that once Juliette and I get married, or even take the next step in our relationship that Fleur and Gabrielle will be there. You all know better than most how important rituals are to any type of Coven, and I have found that the Veela are no different."

They all smiled and nodded. "Yes, we have found a lot of rituals that we need to perform before our wedding day, and even after our wedding there are a few we need to perform to make sure we and our Bond become as strong as we need to be for that final confrontation with Tom, and after that we shall see what happens." Fabian said with a soft smile.

"I zink you will find your way once everyzing is over, and you will be 'eroes for saving the Wizarding World from it's greatest threat since Grindlewald." Apoline said with a smile.

They all smiled at that. "We never got into this to be 'eroes, Maman. We all love each other so much and merely want to do our part, and the fact that we discovered that this went deeper than anyone could've thought is something we did not expect." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Apoline and Juliette merely smiled at them. "We understand zat, and we commend you for it. Not many would 'ave done the same with the powers you 'ave been granted."

"We knew that the powers we have been given we needed to be careful, because it would've been easy for us to go to the dark side and take over for ourselves, but it is mostly thanks to the love we have been always been shown into our families that we have stayed to the path set out for us." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Apoline and Juliette smiled at them. "We'll talk about this some more in a couple of days. If I'm not mistaken you 'ave almost two months of vacation to look forward to.

They nodded and hugged the two Veela and Andromeda before the made their way back to Black Manor, minus Hermione and Dora, who stayed to spend some more time with their mother and Juliette.

…

By the time they finally had some time to relax a little, it was well after dinner, and they took generous advantage of this by taking a bath together.

"Mon Dieux, how I have missed this. I love our room at Hogwarts, but nothing beats the comfort of home." Fleur said with a content moan as she tightened her grip around Luna's waist, and even though the two blondes were almost the same height now, Luna just loved to cuddle up against her mates in any way, shape or form.

Bellatrix smiled at her from her spot against Fabian. "I can't help but agree, it's good to be home again, nothing beats a soak in our bathtub, especially after such an information laden day."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her neck. "Technically this is still my bathtub, and I would be willing to bet that the bathroom in any of our homes will be far more luxurious."

"Since we own an actual island, I would be inclined to agree. Perhaps that is something we can do tomorrow, actually trying to decide where we would want to live in the near future." Fleur said with a soft smile.

"Since we have nothing else planned and I know we don't need to fit our dresses in at least two days, I'd say we can definitely go look at our properties to see if something catches our fancy." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Luna and Fleur shared a mischievous look before crawling forward. "I see something that catches my fancy right now." Luna said as she straddled one of Bella's legs and Fleur straddled the other, both of them kissing their way from her neck to the raven haired witch's nipples.

Bellatrix moaned softly as Fabian decided to join in on the fun, kissing her neck teasingly, smiling as she moaned softly. "I thought we were supposed to be relaxing here, and we all know that doing this now will not relax us."

"We know love, but a little teasing will relax us all a great deal. We need to build up a little resistance towards each other, otherwise we might get distracted at an important time." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "I think at this point we have proven that building a resistance to each other is impossible, but you are right that it is very relaxing." She said as she let her hands roam to both of the blondes breasts.

Fleur and Luna moaned softly as the four lovers quickly lost themselves in each other, not going so far as to actually make love but instead chose to make out for most of their time in the bathroom, only getting out when the water finally turned cold.

Once they were back in bed they wasted little time in cuddling up together as Bella summoned their Chronicles and the list she had made of their properties. "Since we have a few weeks before we get married and even longer before we actually need to decide where we want to live in the future, but it never hurts to get a head start on making some sort of decision."

Fleur smiled at her. "As long as we can come to an agreement on making one of our French properties our summer home. I can't wait to take you girls shopping in Paris." She said with a dreamy smile.

Bella smiled and kissed the blonde softly. "Ah Paris. I have such good memories of the city of love. I had my first real kiss on the Eiffel Tower and it is still one of my fondest memories." She said dreamily.

They all smiled at that. "I thought Mom was your first kiss?" Fabian asked softly.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "It was to a degree, but we are sisters. My first real kiss, by a non-family member was from my then girlfriend Amelié. We met at Hogwarts in our last year and decided to go to Paris together for our summer. Unfortunately she got killed in the First War. It was one of the few times in my life I felt something for someone besides my sisters, and while I also cared a lot for Aurora back then, we both knew it could only be flirting at school."

Luna smiled at her as she rested her head against Bella's breasts. "We know, you've told us the story a couple of times, usually just before reassuring us that we are the only ones for you." She said as she placed a soft kiss around the raven haired witches' nipple.

Bellatrix moaned softly and smiled at the petite blonde. "That's because you are. I love all of you so much, and I am so excited to get married in a couple of weeks, knowing that I finally have found the loves of my life."

"I'm still a bit jealous that another French woman got your first kiss. I hoped that I at least got that first from you." Fleur said with a soft pout.

"You are certainly the first French woman I ever had sex with, so you got that first time, but remember that I am supposed to be twenty years your senior if it hadn't been for our Coven Bond." Bellatrix said softly.

Fleur smiled and kissed her softly. "I know, but as it stands right now, we are the same age and won't age until Fabian and Luna are twenty, and that is why I hoped to be the only French woman to kiss those lips, at least before my mother."

Bellatrix smiled and returned the kiss. "You are the only native French woman to ever kiss me. Amelié was half English. Is that good enough?"

Fleur nodded and rested her head against Bella's shoulder. "It is, mon amour. Sorry that my jealousy rears its head sometimes."

"It is only natural, my love. From what I have found is that we are quite unique in the Coven's history. The fact that we all found each other so young and so quickly has left us little time to talk about all of the events that led us to this point. Jealousy over past relationships is only to be expected, even if they are only mine. Or was there something you needed to tell us, ma cherí?"

Fleur smiled and shook her head. "Non, all of my sexual encounters before I made love to Fabian were with one of the toys I had gotten from my mother and grandmother, which is why it was such a surprise to find out our lover was packing so much meat." The blonde said before kissing Fabian deeply.

He smiled and kissed her. "You felt it plenty of times though, I believe every time you pressed yourself against me in the carriage."

Fleur blushed and got comfortable against Bellatrix again. "I felt it every morning, and every morning I had to restrain myself not to mount you and ride you like I wanted to."

He smiled at her as they got all got comfortable against each other. "Thankfully you don't have to show that type of restraint anymore, with any of us."

She only smiled at him and shook her head as she fell asleep against Bellatrix, the other three not far behind in joining her.

…

The following morning Fabian woke up with only Fleur next to him, who was cuddled into him much like she had done for most of the night. It brought him a bout of nostalgia from last year, when waking up to this sight was more common.

She stirred against him and pressed a soft kiss to his chest. "Good morning mon amour." She said sleepily.

"Good morning cherí. Did you sleep okay?" He asked with a soft smile.

She nodded and cuddled into him even more. "Of course I did, although I expected to wake up to a few more women in bed."

"I think Bella and Luna have made a head start on the properties we are going to see, although one is a must, since our Prophecy said that we needed to visit the mansion in Ireland as soon as possible, so I'd say we have a little while." He said softly.

She smiled and pushed herself up to kiss him. "While I would never say no to a morning of lovemaking, we have a lot to do, and it wouldn't do for us to let them do all the work, so we are going to take a quick shower together and then we will go and see where our lovers have absconded to."

He smiled and nodded before kissing her. "Whatever you wish, my love."

Fleur smiled and pecked his lips softly before rolling out of bed, Fabian hot on her heels as they walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Of course they couldn't resist the urge to at least make out a little, but all in all they kept it tame, only spending half an hour in the shower before taking their time in drying each other and then dressing themselves to go look for their lovers.

They found Bellatrix and Luna cuddled up in the library, the Chronicles and the list of properties in front of them on the table. "Good morning you two. Did you sleep okay?" Bellatrix asked with a soft smile.

They nodded and took a seat next to their lovers in the loveseat. "We did, did you two find anything interesting so far?"

Luna smiled and nodded. "Besides the mansion in Ireland and the island we found a few properties that look interesting. We have a Chateau in Paris that looks very promising, and there is a mansion in Scotland as well. The Chronicles show that most Covens favored either the island or Paris. The mansion in Ireland was mostly used to store their most important artifacts, which are hidden in a Vault that only the four of us can open. The island was mostly used as a retreat of sorts, but it is on a convergence of leylines that makes it all very magical."

"So after paying a visit to the mansion in Ireland we are definitely planning a trip to Paris and the island, wherever that may be?" He asked with a smile.

The three girls nodded at that. "We can make that our first honeymoon, wouldn't you agree, my love?" Fleur asked softly.

"I can agree with that, and certainly a trip to our own island, which is located off the coast of France will be perfect to wind down a little after our wedding and the trial." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that. "I still can't believe that in a few weeks we will actually be married and will be rid of Dumbledore meddling in our Coven's business. It is almost like a two for one."

The girls smiled at him. "If only we could get rid of Tom at the same time. Then our lives would be perfect." Bellatrix said softly.

He smiled and nodded at that. "I agree with that, once Tom is gone we can focus on ourselves, but there is a lot of fighting that we will need to do before we can actually live our lives the way we want to."

"And what do you want out of life, Fabe? We've never really talked about that." Luna said with a soft smile.

"There are a lot of things I want, all of which involve you girls. A family of our own, a nice home where we can raise said family in peace, but above all I want to wake up every single day next to the women I love more than anything in the world." He said softly.

The girls cooed at him. "You're too sweet sometimes and we all want the same things. We can't wait for the day where we tell you that we are pregnant, because I think we will get pregnant at the same time, at least that is our hope." Fleur said with a loving smile.

"Of course, my loves. If that is what you want, I would be happy to try and impregnate you in the same night." He said with a soft smile.

"We know you will love, we have done it plenty of times in the last year to know each other's limits. We are quite confident that you can do it, and to be sure we have been looking through some stamina potions as well. There are plenty in the Chronicles that will help us live out our dreams." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

He smiled at that. "Let's talk about that when we are actually ready for children. Perhaps when we have fully come into our powers, our physical fortitude will have improved as well."

The girls smiled at him as Fleur effortlessly straddled him. "We have never complained about your fortitude, my love, and I doubt it will ever be an issue." She said before kissing him.

He smiled at her as he wrapped his arms low around her waist, catching a look from Luna, basically asking him to behave a little, which he returned with a soft smile. He knew how important it was for her to have someplace special with him, and he was going to honor that.

He flashed her a smile back before pressing a soft kiss to Fleur's neck. "How about we go through the Chronicles for any rituals we need to perform for our wedding. I am sure that with three such powerful families there are at least a few marriage rituals that we can perform to help us in our coming tasks."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "We were hoping you would ask. We found a few that we can do and I think you two will like it. One is to make sure our physical ages will synchronize on the day of our wedding and another is to synchronize our magical cores. We will be truly equals when we get married."

He smiled at that. "I think that will definitely help us in time, and I think between the four of us we can find a few more that we can use to our advantage. We can also look into some more ancient rituals, give back to the ones we owe everything to."

"We have read something about the Goddesses themselves having blessed every Coven wedding in history, so perhaps we can look in that direction." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Fabian and Fleur both smiled at her before moving to sit next to their lovers, the four cuddling up together so they could look at the Chronicles together, all of them both excited and anxious about what their futures would hold. All they new for sure was that they would be able to do anything as long as they were together, because their Coven's Tale was far from over, in fact it was only just beginning.


End file.
